


Scars to Your Beautiful

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 天啟事件後，Erik留在威徹斯特幫助Charles重建學院。學院建成後，Erik本來打算再次離開，但一件意外讓他決定繼續留下。





	1. Chapter 1

**過去**

 

車子裡的氣氛很緊繃，負責駕駛的Moira專心一致地踩著油門，用各種危險的方式在車陣中穿梭。就算不看儀表板，Erik也知道他們的車速早就超過了上限。

 

他放開自己的感知，幾次在他們差點擦過別的車時用自己的能力將它們稍微推離。Moira的駕駛技術也許很好，但是不代表路上的每一台車都有一個受過專業訓練的CIA探員當駕駛。

 

坐在副駕駛座的Charles沉默地看著窗外，他從坐進車子以後就一直維持著這個姿勢。Erik知道他在擔心Raven，他們在回國的路上得知基地受到攻擊，大部分留守的探員都死了，他們受命保護的對象情況好一些，但是情況一樣糟糕。

 

全無徵兆的攻擊和大規模的傷亡讓情報混亂不堪，初步報告顯示Shaw是衝著變種人來的，他沒有進一步傷害他們，但是在帶走Angel以前殺了Darwin表明自己的決心。

 

他試著告訴Charles這是好事，這代表他們還活著，但是Charles聽不進去，只是不斷地說這是他的錯。他責怪自己不應該使用能力找出這些本來隱藏得很好的孩子們，更不應該說服他們參與這麼危險的行動。

 

「如果Raven出了任何差錯，我永遠都不會原諒自己。」他在Erik在停機坪攔住他時道，壓低的嗓音幾乎被不遠處飛機的引擎聲徹底掩蓋，接著他掙脫Erik放在他肩膀上的手，打開車門坐進副駕駛座，拒絕進一步的交流。

 

Moira停下車子，Charles幾乎是在車子停止的那一瞬間就打開車門衝了出去。Erik連忙跟上，剛好看見Charles小跑步地繞過地上還沒來得及被清走的石塊，將Raven緊緊擁進懷中。

 

他抱得這麼緊，但是他緊繃的肩膀放鬆下來。Raven沒事，她看起來嚇壞了，就跟仍然坐在椅子上的其他人一樣，但他們完好無缺。

 

「我們安排你們立刻回家。」Charles在放開Raven以後和他們說道。

 

「我們不回家。」Sean告訴他。

 

「什麼？」Charles的眉皺得更緊了。

 

Sean飛快地轉過頭看了一眼坐在他身邊的Alex，告訴Charles，「他不要回監獄。」

 

他的語氣很衝，就好像這一切全是Charles的錯，好像CIA的無能和他們無法好好保護自己全是Charles的錯。

 

「他們殺了Darwin。」Alex補充。他的語氣也很差，但是不像Sean的責怪，更多的是渴望復仇的怒火。

 

「所以你們更應該離開。」Charles不容拒絕地道，「這一切都結束了。」

 

「Darwin死了，Charles。」站在Charles身邊的Raven安靜地道，語氣悲傷，「而我們甚至無法安葬他。」

 

Sean和Alex低下頭。

 

「我們可以替他報仇。」Erik開口，打破空氣中的沉默。

 

相比起倏地抬頭看向他的Sean和Alex，Charles轉向他的動作相對緩和一點，但是他的眉皺得死緊。「Erik，借一步說話。」他帶著他走到一旁，背對著其他人，用刻意壓低過的聲音道：「他們還只是孩子。」

 

「不，他們曾經是孩子。」Erik不明白Charles為什麼到了這種時刻還能如此天真。Shaw不是什麼英雄漫畫裡的反派，他是真實的，而且極度危險，他們是不是孩子對Shaw而言根本全無差別，他當年在集中營裡的經驗可以證實他的觀點。「Shaw有自己的軍隊，我們也需要有。」

 

Charles避開他的視線，嘆了口氣，轉過身看向他口中的孩子們。他是這麼執著地想要保護他們免受傷害，甚至在這樣的情況下也無法聽進去Erik一直想告訴他的。

 

這不是一個安全的世界，他們必須強大，必須有能力保護自己。

 

「我們必須接受訓練，全部的人都是。」出乎意料地，Charles道。Erik錯愕地看向他，但是專注於和其他人說話的Charles沒有注意到他的視線。「好嗎？」他問。

 

Erik無法移開自己的眼睛，Charles的眉皺得死緊，但是這是第一次他聽進去自己的觀點，他不希望自己漏掉Charles的任何一個表情。

 

「好。」Alex率先打破沉默。

 

「但是我們不能留在這裡。」一直沒有說話的Hank說道，「就算他們重建這個部門，這裡也不安全，我們沒有別的地方可以去。」

 

Erik看著Charles——後者看起來如此堅定——絲毫不敢眨眼地將對方的每一個表情刻印進心底。

 

「我們有。」Charles說。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

「年級。」

 

「能力。」

 

Erik看著眼前幾名為了要如何規劃宿舍而吵得不可開交的老師，百般無聊地轉過頭看向原本是Xavier莊園主建築的空地。

 

他不是很確定到底發生了什麼事，但是顯然在他帶著Charles離開以後，這裡發生了一場爆炸。整座建築都毀了，他們從開羅回來的時候，老師們正帶著年紀較大的孩子們清理廢墟。Charles和Hank甚至連停下來喝杯水都沒有，就和幾名Erik不認識，但看起來是在這裡擔任教職的人在一片勉強能看出房間模樣的石牆後待上了好幾個小時。

 

Erik用自己的能力幫著清理一些較重的鋼筋，那是很乏味的工作，他必須一邊移動鋼筋一邊注意不讓上面的石塊掉下來砸到任何人，所以當一名老師從石牆後走出來的時候，他立刻就注意到對方。那個老師開著一輛樣式浮誇、不知道為什麼沒有被爆炸波及的車離開，接著沒多久後，其他人也跟著走了出來。

 

「我們會重建學校。」在老師們將所有人聚集在沒有被爆炸波及的草坪上後，Charles宣布，「在重建期間，學校暫時關閉。你們可以選擇回家，在學校開始上課以後再回來，或是選擇留下，幫忙重建學校。」

 

「但是，教授，」一個看起來大約十七八歲，長相斯文的男孩開口，「如果我們選擇留下，我們要待在哪裡？」他快速地看了一眼大宅的廢墟，「學校沒了，我們沒有別的地方可以去了。」

 

那句話勾起了一段遙遠的回憶，Erik不曉得自己還記得。那段記憶肯定有二十年了，是他和Charles認識的第一年。那時他們在CIA的基地被攻擊，Hank問了一模一樣的話，然後Charles帶著他們來到這裡，說這裡是他們共同的家。

 

這裡不是。也許對Charles和Hank而言是，但是Erik在這裡度過的時間少得可憐。

 

他看著Hank，Hank站在Charles的身後，一隻手放在輪椅的把手上，臉上沉穩的表情和當年那個在廢墟中一臉徬徨的年輕人全無相似之處。

 

Charles露出一個微笑，「一個非常棒的問題，儘管我相信這個問題很快就會被解決—」汽車的聲音打斷了他的話，Erik看見剛剛開車離開的老師又回來了，車子後面還跟著一台小型的貨車，「啊，那是我們問題的解答。」Charles用一種輕快的語氣道，如果不看他身上在開羅沾上的塵土和血跡，以及露在衣服外面僅草草處理過的傷口，沒有人會懷疑他們只是在討論一次遠足，「你們喜歡露營嗎？」他問。

 

孩子們當然喜歡露營，事實上，當工人們開始從小貨車卸露營用具的時候，年紀比較小的孩子們幾乎都跟瘋了一樣，一邊尖叫一邊興奮地繞著那些露營的用具跑來跑去。老師們大喊著試圖控制過度興奮的孩子們，一邊還試著登記留下和離開的名單。

 

接下來的時間留下來的人全部都忙碌著整理露營的營地，Charles讓他們把營地設在不遠處的森林裡，Erik認為將營地設在森林裡具有非常優越的戰術考量，但是他嚴重懷疑這是Charles這麼做的原因。

 

「這代表你會留下來嗎？」那天傍晚，Erik在最靠近森林深處，但是同時也是帳篷區的最外圍的地方替自己搭帳篷的時候，Charles的聲音從他身後響起。

 

他從帳篷裡退出來，轉過身看向Charles。Charles是單獨一人，Erik不曉得他是怎麼控制輪椅在森林裡凹凸不平的地形移動的，但是跟下午比起來，他看起來好多了。

 

他還是沒來得及梳洗，但至少臉上原本在滲血的傷口受到了妥善的處理。即將入夜的森林能見度很差，再加上他們離營火有一段距離，所以Erik看不清他臉上的表情。

 

「我想我可以幫助你重建你的學校。」他跪下來綁起木樁上的繩索，潮濕的泥土濡濕了他的褲管，那幫他分散了一些注意力。這是他們從開羅回來以後第一次單獨談話，他不知道自己為什麼有一點忐忑。「我的能力也許會派上用場。」

 

Charles沉默了很長一段時間。「你沒有義務留下來。」

 

「我知道。」Erik拉緊帳篷的最後一個結。「我並不打算留很久。」

 

Charles吃力地將輪椅在地上轉了一個圈，「跟我來吧，我的朋友，我是來帶你去吃飯的。」

 

Erik沉默地跟上，並用自己的能力讓Charles的輪椅浮在離地面幾公分的地方。Charles驚訝地看了他一眼，卻沒有拒絕。

 

「你今天為什麼躲著我？」他在他們穿越一排又一排長得一模一樣的帳篷時問。

 

「我沒有在躲你。」Erik簡短地道，一邊控制輪椅轉彎，「你很忙，我不想打擾你。」

 

「沒有忙到跟你說上一句話的時間都沒有。」Charles糾正，「我知道你不打算久留，但是在這段時間，請了解你不是外人。」

 

「我是。」

 

「你知道那不是真的。」Charles回答。

 

他們再次沉默下來，沒有繼續那毫無意義的爭辯。當他們走出住宿區，到被刻意空出來的空地時，到處都是忙碌的大人和興奮過度的孩子。

 

空地中間搭起了一個巨大的篝火，四周則三三兩兩地倒著幾根樹幹。大部分的人已經在吃飯，有些人坐在樹幹上，有些人則乾脆直接坐在草地上。

 

坐在空地另外一端的Hank站起來，朝他們招了招手。「這裡。」他喊道。

 

Hank坐著的位置很明顯是預留給老師的，幾乎所有的大人都坐在這裡，可是除了他和Raven，Erik一個也不認得。

 

他把Charles的輪椅固定在樹幹旁，原本坐在樹幹尾端的Raven抬頭看了他一眼，咬了一口手中的麵包，沉默地往內側移了一些，硬是挪出一個位置給他。

 

在他坐下後，Hank往他們兩人手中各塞了一盒餐盒。那一頓晚餐非常安靜，他可以聽見其他老師小聲的交談，以及不遠處孩子們的尖叫聲，但是那一頓晚餐他們四個誰也沒有說話，只是沉默地吃著自己的晚餐。

 

他食不知味地咀嚼著自己的晚餐，抬眼看了一眼坐在他身邊的Charles。Charles看起來累壞了，小口小口地吃著自己的食物，垂著眼不知道在想什麼。Erik收回視線，又咬了一口自己的麵包，突然間覺得好累好累。

 

他什麼方法都試過了，他試過激進的抗爭，也試過消極的逃避，但是兩個方法都只帶來了鮮血與死亡。

 

他不知道還有什麼是可以做的，還有什麼可以保護變種人不被人類追殺殆盡。他只是想一個變種人不需生活在恐懼中的世界，但是二十多年的光陰過去了，除了更多的死亡，什麼都沒有改變。

 

 _我們沒有別的地方可以去了。_ 年輕的變種人說。他們年輕的臉上滿是恐懼，訴說著他在保護這些Charles口中的孩子上，是多麼地失敗。

 

他沒有別的地方可以去了。他想要保護這些孩子，他試著保護這些孩子，但是到頭來，他卻連自己的孩子都保護不了。

 

他強迫自己吞嚥下去的食物在胃裡沉甸甸地，像是石塊一樣。他把手中剩下的一大半麵包扔回餐盒中，徹底失去胃口。

 

如果他肯對自己誠實，他就會知道，他留下，是因為他沒有別的地方可以去了。除了此刻在他身邊的這三個人，所有他在乎的人都死了。他們是他僅剩的，可是他們根本不需要他。

 

他應該離開，可是他太累了，又累又害怕。Charles很強大，他從來沒有懷疑過Charles保護自己的能力，但是Charles今天差點就死了。這是他第一次意識到Charles也是人，他不會永遠在那裡，他也會死。

 

Charles可能會死的念頭幾乎讓他的心臟停止跳動。天啟承諾了更好的生活，但是他幾乎殺死Charles，幾乎殺死Raven，幾乎殺死Hank。那怎麼可能是他想要的生活？當所有他在乎的人都死了，他怎麼可能還擁有想要的生活？

 

當他終於醒悟，他慶幸事情還沒有到不可迴轉的地步。他們最終成功阻止天啟，他沒有真正失去他們三人。他很多年前就已經失去他們三個，但是至少他們還活著，而那對他來說已經足夠。

 

「Erik。」

 

Erik抬起頭，看向Charles，後者臉上的光影因為不遠處的篝火而不斷變換。

 

「Hank想藉著這個機會重新規畫整棟建築，我們計畫明天早上討論新的藍圖，你願意加入我們嗎？」Charles看著他，「你是這裡最熟悉金屬的人，你的觀點會很有用。」

 

他應該離開，可是他不想。不到一天以前他差點失去他們所有人，他不想要這麼快就離開他們。

 

而現在，Charles說他需要他的能力。

 

「我會在那裡。」他應允。


	2. Chapter 2

**過去**

 

Erik知道Charles癱瘓的那一天，是他出發前往達拉斯的前一晚。

 

那時他正在收行李，倒不是說他有很多行李要收，畢竟他總是在旅途中，即使停留也很少超過一周，那讓他習慣性地將所有東西放在行李箱中，以避免自己隨時必須離開。

 

真要說起來，收行李這件事本身更像是一種儀式。

 

其他人不懂。Azazel從來不需要行李，畢竟他需要什麼時，直接瞬間移動回家就行。Emma也不需要行李，她不像Charles一樣用嚴格的道德標準約束自己，當她需要什麼時，她總是能夠得到她需要的。

 

Charles是第一個也是唯一一個真正了解收行李對Erik而言究竟代表著什麼的人。

 

那是在他們開始招募其他變種人以前。他們透過 _Cerebro_ 拿到變種人的位置，準備第二天一大早出發。他在房間裡收拾行李，Charles突然敲了他的房門。

 

「你想喝茶嗎？」他問，手上的托盤放著一壺仍在冒煙的熱茶和兩個空杯子。

 

「現在是晚上九點。」他面無表情地告訴對方。

 

Charles皺了皺鼻子，「我知道，但是我在廚房裡找不到威士忌。」

 

Erik沒有戳破他彆腳的謊言。當他們十五分鐘前在走廊上遇到的時候，他們都知道Erik不是真的要去健身房，Charles也不是真的要去泡茶。Erik成功找到他想要的東西，但是不管Charles本來要去做什麼，很顯然他並沒有成功。

 

他把房門打得更開一些，「進來吧。」

 

Charles走進來。他把托盤放在床尾的大箱子上，毫不客氣地坐在Erik的床上。

 

Erik無視Charles無禮的舉動，繼續自己被打斷以前的動作。

 

Charles好奇地湊向他在床上攤開的箱子，「你在為了明天做準備？」

 

Erik把一件折好的汗衫放進箱子裡，「你也應該回去做準備，我們明天一大早就要出發。」

 

「晚一點。」Charles回答。他沒有移開自己的視線，仍是盯著Erik的一舉一動。「你是怎麼做到讓你的行李這麼整齊的？」

 

如果不是他的語氣充滿了崇拜，Erik一定會因此感到冒犯。

 

「我偏好讓每個東西都有固定的位置。」Erik回答，攤開另外一件因為在箱子裡放了太久而變皺的汗衫，開始重新摺起來。

 

「你為什麼要重折它？」Charles好奇地問。

 

「它皺掉了。」Erik下意識地回答，在對上Charles澄澈的眼睛時突然間覺得有些惱怒。他不喜歡這種感覺，太過赤裸，就好像將自己攤開在對方面前似的。

 

接著他突然想起來Charles是一個心靈感應者。

 

該死的。

 

「你究竟來找我做什麼？」因為惱怒，他的口氣變得不太好。

 

Charles原本好奇的視線立刻就從他的行李上移開。「我告訴過你了，我泡了茶。」他拿起茶壺斟滿其中一個杯子，用一種過分輕快的語調回答，「伯爵茶，你要來一杯嗎？」

 

「我不渴。」Erik闔起整理到一半的行李箱，無聲地告訴對方如果沒什麼重要的事情就快滾。

 

Charles拿著那杯伯爵茶站起來，「我想你是對的，我的確應該回去收行李了。」他告訴他。「晚安，Erik，還有，趁熱喝點茶。」

 

他在Erik來得及阻止他以前走出房間，Erik瞪著那壺被他留下的茶壺，意識到Charles不會回來把它拿走。他重新打開行李箱，繼續整理起自己的行李。就在他折完最後一雙襪子的時候，他眼角的餘光瞥見那壺被Charles留下來的茶。

 

他只是剛好渴了，他告訴自己，替自己倒了一杯，拿起茶杯啜了一口。

 

放得太久的茶已經有些涼了，它仍然是溫的，但是不再冒著熱氣。他捧著茶杯，看著自己收拾得整整齊齊的行李，突然有一種很奇怪的感覺。

 

那惱怒的情緒來得太突然，所以他才會無禮地將Charles趕走，但是收行李是一件沒什麼大不了的事，他根本不應該生氣。

 

他為什麼生氣？他問自己，捧著那杯伯爵茶，幾乎是瞪著自己的行李，深思著。

 

答案直到整杯茶徹底涼掉後才終於閃過他的思緒。他不敢置信地看著手中的茶杯，他的倒影在琥珀色的液體中回望著他。

 

可能嗎？Charles知道他為什麼生氣，所以才這麼急著離開？

 

但是就連他都是在剛剛才終於明白原因，Charles是如何在這麼短的時間內弄明白的？就算是心靈感應者，也必須要先有東西可以感應，不是嗎？

 

_『我知道這對你而言代表了什麼。』_

 

他們第一次見面的那個晚上，Charles在他腦海中說的那句話突然浮上心頭。那是很奇怪的感覺，他懷疑自己永遠也不會習慣有人在自己的腦海中對自己說話。

 

最後他喝光了那杯茶，卻還是不確定Charles究竟是真的知道那對他而言代表了什麼，還是只是單純地因為他下了逐客令。

 

接下來很長一段時間，他都在觀察著Charles——那不是一件非常困難的事，畢竟為了尋找變種人，他們幾乎做什麼都在一起——後來他發現Charles是真的知道。

 

「你怎麼知道的？」

 

那天他們花了一整天打聽Darwin會在哪裡工作，卻一直找不到Darwin。當他們回到旅館，並因為走了太多路而筋疲力竭時，準備換下身上衣服的Erik打開自己的行李，終於忍不住問道。

 

坐在床邊按摩自己痠痛的小腿的Charles抬頭看向他。有一瞬間，他看起來似乎有點困惑，但是他很快就明白過來了。「我是個心靈感應者。」他輕聲道。

 

「你比我更早知道。」Erik走到Charles面前，居高臨下地看著他。「那不是心靈感應。」

 

Charles的臉紅了起來。「我不知道為什麼，我就是知道—」

 

他沒有說完那個句子，因為Erik吻了他。

 

那天晚上他們在一起了，當他吻上Charles的時候，他就知道這就是他一直在找的人。

 

Charles當然是他一直在找的人。他吻起來這麼對、他比Erik自己更了解Erik。他聰明、幽默，且風趣。他是個強大的變種人、他不需要Erik的保護。Erik可以舉出一大堆不放Charles走的理由。

 

而就像那太過整齊的行李箱所代表的，生命中可以掌握的事情這麽少，Erik喜歡他的行李整齊，因為生命一團混亂，他需要一些東西提醒他在某些事情上他仍有掌握。

 

因此，當他有機會可以掌握時，他很少放手。

 

他放下最後一件汗衫，看著眼前的行李，忍不住彎起嘴角。時間過得很快，自從他們在古巴分手後，轉眼已經過了一年了。不知道Charles過得如何？他聽說Charles和Hank一起創辦了一間專收變種人的學校。他仍然認為Charles太過天真，但時間會證明一切。他最終會證明他才是對的，人類總會找上他們，他的方法才能真正保護變種人，而當Charles終於看清那一點，他會明白他們想要的是相同的東西—

 

「嘿。」一個聲音喊道，Erik回過身，一個又快又狠的拳頭重重地擊在他的臉頰上。他鬆開手中的東西，反射性地出拳格擋。眼前因為剛才的那一拳而有些發黑，讓他又吃了幾拳，但是他最後成功抓住了攻擊他的人。

 

「Raven？」當他終於看清楚攻擊他的人是誰後，他的眉立刻就皺了起來，「搞什麼鬼？」

 

「我希望那是你！」Raven仍在試圖掙脫他的箝制，雙腿不停地亂踢著，「我希望那是你！」

 

「抱歉，Erik，我沒來得及抓住她。」Azazel闖了進來，把在他懷中掙扎的Raven拉開，「Raven，別鬧了！」

 

「有人可以跟我解釋一下到底發生了什麼事嗎？」Erik摸著自己發疼的下巴，不太高興地問。

 

「他失去了他的腿！」Raven朝他吼道。「你害他失去了他的腿！」

 

沒頭沒腦的指控讓Erik也來了火氣，但下一刻，Raven的話狠狠地擊中他。

 

「多虧你偏移的那顆子彈，他失去了他的腿！」

 

「妳在說什麼？」他問，儘管他在那一瞬間已經知道了答案。

 

Raven不再掙扎了。事實上，若非Azazel抓著她，Erik懷疑她會直接癱軟在地上。

 

「Charles。」她輕聲回答，「我很久沒有聽到他的消息了，所以我讓Azazel帶我回去一趟。」她開始顫抖起來，連帶地讓她的話也變得破碎不堪，「他不能走了。」

 

「那不可能是真的。」Erik直覺反駁。「如果他不能走了，我們不可能會不知道。」他幾乎是慌亂地道，「他和Hank一起創建了一間學校，他—」

 

「我們會知道嗎？」Raven反問，那有效地止住Erik未完的話。「將近一年的時間，我們誰也沒有回去。我們太忙著證明我們是對的，而現在—」

 

她的話尾破碎，Erik看著Raven，女孩黃色的眼睛滿是淚水，卻倔強地沒有流下。她在發抖，但是Erik知道那不只是因為生氣，更多的是因為絕望。

 

 _他們再也不能回去了_ ，他在Raven的眼中讀出這樣的訊息。

 

事情怎麼會變成這個樣子的？這應該只是一次短暫的分開，他們應該只是短暫分開，但是Charles失去了他的雙腿。作為害Charles失去雙腿的始作俑者，Erik永遠也不可能回到Charles身邊，而在Charles最需要家人時和Erik一起離開的Raven罪孽和Erik一樣深重。

 

「他沒有讓我們任何一個人知道，那代表什麼？」Raven問，第一滴淚水終於不受控制地滑落臉頰。「Erik， **那代表什麼** ？」

 

「我不知道。」Erik聽見自己空洞的聲音如此回答。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

有很長一段時間，Erik認為自己再也不會有機會回到威徹斯特。

 

命運總是在他最沒有防備的時候奪走他所在乎的一切。他的父母、Charles、Magda、Nina。

 

他花了很長一段時間為自己的父母報仇，甚至為了報仇，而失去了Charles。他本來只是想證明Charles是錯的，他創建兄弟會，為了變種人的安危四處奔走，天真地相信當他證明他的方法才能真正保護變種人後，Charles會明白他們要的是相同的東西。

 

直到他發現在他早就失去了擁有Charles的資格。

 

他讓個人的情緒影響了任務，他被捕了。當他被困在那個該死的監獄時，曾經和他一起努力的人一個個地離開。Angel是最早死在任務中的，然後就連擁有瞬間移動能力的Azazel和心靈感應能力的Emma都沒能倖存。

 

Raven是唯一一個活下來的人，但是她恨他。

 

Charles也恨他。當他在五角大廈看見可以行走的Charles時，他幾乎是狂喜的。Charles又可以走了，那麼也許他的罪孽不是這麼深重，也許他終究可以獲得Charles的原諒，也許他們在經過了這麼多年以後，仍然有可能。

 

然後Charles打了他。他應該知足，真的，Charles從不是一個崇尚暴力的人，他是他認識Charles這麼多年來唯一一個Charles打過的人，那代表在Charles心中，他是不同的。

 

但是那不是他想要的。他不想要Charles恨他，所以當Charles要求他承諾不殺人的時候，他是真心地想守住自己的承諾。

 

直到人類舉著槍威脅他們的安危。

 

Charles沒辦法保護自己。他失去了能力，那時候他還不曉得為什麼，正如他不曉得為什麼Charles又可以走了，但是跟Charles的安危比起來，那一切顯得微不足道，所以他選擇使用自己的能力，儘管他知道Charles會因為他打破自己幾分鐘前才許下的承諾而更恨他。

 

在Peter的幫助下，他沒有傷害到任何人類，但Charles更恨他了。對於那，他不是這麼介意，不是真的這麼介意，畢竟凡事都有先後順序，而沒有什麼比Charles的安危更重要。

 

但Erik還是不知道自己應該恨這些弱小卻總是威脅他們的人類，還是一次次將Charles從他身邊推開的命運。

 

他可以掌握的東西這麼少，當他有機會可以掌握時，他很少放手。他生命中最重要的兩個人恨他，他沒辦法為此做些什麼，但是至少他仍然可以保障變種人的安全，所以他毫不猶豫地在那間會議室對Raven舉起了槍，儘管他完全明白這個舉動代表著什麼，就像當時在五角大廈的廚房裡一樣。

 

凡事都有優先順序，那其實是相同的選擇。

 

怪物。殺人犯。

 

Charles是如此評價的。

 

Raven恐懼的眼和十年前的那一夜相疊，不同的是，即使經歷了這麼多，Charles仍然愛她。他毫不猶豫地用自己的身體保護她，抵擋來自Erik的傷害。

 

Erik在他心中是殺人如麻的怪物，Raven在他心中是他最深愛的妹妹。

 

他再也不能回去了。在他扣下板機的那一刻，迫在眉睫的變種人安危突然變得遙遠，而那是唯一一個他所能想到的。

 

他再也不能回去了。

 

他恨弱小卻總是威脅他的人類、恨一次次將Charles從他身邊推開的命運、恨讓他燃起希望，以為自己會和Charles為了同樣的東西一起努力的Logan。

 

他恨所有的一切。

 

他扣下板機，告訴自己至少那是他的選擇，然後頭也不回地離開。

 

直到現在。

 

命運又將他帶回了威徹斯特。

 

他對威徹斯特的渴望很大程度地解釋了為什麼他坐在這裡，忍受一群他根本不認識的人為了一些根本不重要的小事吵得不可開交。因為這裡是威徹斯特，而這群人正試著更好地規劃Charles的學校。

 

這是Charles的學校，這是唯一一個Erik留下來的理由。

 

他看向Charles，Charles正好也看向他。他們交換了一個同樣備受折磨的眼神，那逗樂了Charles，他用手擋住自己彎起的嘴角，輕咳一聲，掩飾自己正在笑的事實。

 

當他放下手時，他已經控制住不斷揚起的嘴角。他彎起指節，敲了敲桌子。

 

那聲音不大，但是有效地吸引了所有人的注意力。「休息十分鐘。」在所有人都安靜下來以後，Charles宣布，「所有人，起來動一動，喝杯茶，回來以後我們再繼續。」

 

幾秒鐘前還吵得不可開交的老師們站了起來，其中一個上前和Charles說了幾句話，Charles搖了搖頭，偏過頭看向他。

 

「Erik，你介意嗎？」

 

Erik聽懂了Charles的意思。他站起來，帶著Charles離開帳篷。比起帳篷，外面的空氣要好得多。他帶著Charles往人較少的地方走去，帳篷區的後面地勢稍微高一些，他一直走到他們可以眺望大部分營地的高度才停下腳步。

 

他們安靜地看著營地裡忙碌的人們，好一會都沒有說話，直到Charles打破沉默。

 

「我想我必須道歉，他們平常不是這個樣子的。他們只是—」他選擇著用詞，「—太投入了。」

 

「我不認為使用年齡或使用能力規劃宿舍值得花上一個小時爭論。」

 

「我知道。」Charles看起來也很頭疼，「通常宿舍的事情是Hank負責的，但是他今天忙著畫實驗室跟訓練場的藍圖，所以只好由我負責了。」

 

「Hank負責宿舍？」Erik不想質疑Charles，但是他很難想像Hank有辦法應付宿舍裡那些亂七八糟的事。Nina很乖，但是畢竟還是個孩子，他知道晚上不肯睡覺的孩子可以有多折騰。

 

「事實上，做得挺好的。」Charles回答。「他只有很少的時候會需要我的幫忙。」他露出一個有點調皮的笑容，「你知道，在Peter來以前，他基本上可以抓到所有溜下床的孩子，這點可是比我強多了。」

 

Charles不是那個意思，但是Erik還是很難不恨讓Charles失去雙腿的自己。他想道歉，可是他十年前就知道道歉只會把Charles推得更遠，所以他強迫自己面無表情，不讓自己毀了這得來不易的時刻。

 

「Peter不是孩子。」他告訴對方，儘管他並不知道Peter的確切年紀，但是他很確定對方肯定超過二十五歲了。

 

「我知道。」Charles輕快地回答。「但是你不覺得Hank追著Peter趕他去睡覺的畫面挺棒的嗎？」

 

Erik試著想了一下那個畫面，決定Charles是對的。

 

「沒錯吧？」讀懂了Erik的表情，Charles嘴角的微笑變成一個真正的笑容。

 

那個笑容很快便因為扯到額角的傷口而變得有些扭曲，Charles反射性地用手按住那個傷口，卻沒有收起噙在嘴角的笑容。

 

他怎麼還笑得出來？Erik忍不住想著。他差一點就死了，他努力創建的學校成了廢墟，但是他現在卻在笑。

 

這麼多痛苦，他都不痛嗎？幾乎被剝奪一切，他都不恨嗎？

 

他握緊拳，指甲狠狠地扎進掌心，但是他的聲音卻非常冷靜。「很痛嗎？」

 

「噢，這沒什麼。」Charles放下手，看起來並不是很在乎，「過幾天就會好了。」

 

那不是我想問的。Erik想。可是他沒有勇氣把自己的問題問出口。

 

「我想我們最好回去了。」Charles看著遠處的帳篷，這樣告訴他。

 

Erik讓輪椅浮起，順著來時的路往回走。

 

「說起來，你覺得用什麼分宿舍比較好？在我們出來以前，你非常安靜。」

 

「年紀。」Erik簡單地道。

 

「我也是這麼想的，他們應該跟自己相同年紀的人住在一起，而且我不想要他們因為自己的能力而覺得自己是不同的。」Charles思考起來，「但是用能力的屬性安排宿舍在他們能力失控時確實會比較安全。」

 

「別保護他們，Charles，他們必須學著保護自己和身邊的人。」

 

「噢，我的朋友，我會教他們如何保護自己，我保證。」

 

Erik沒有移開自己看著前方的視線，「我知道。」


	3. Chapter 3

**過去**

 

他閉上眼，試著找到自己在尋找的東西。那很困難，到處都是震耳欲聾的音樂聲和歡呼聲，他過濾掉那些感覺，試著傾聽不同的金屬對自己的絮絮私語。主道路上的汽車、軍人的勳章、安全人員的配槍，這些都不是他在尋找的東西，他將感覺集中在擁擠的人群裡，他要尋找的不會在這麼明顯的地方，而是會在人群裡，一個不容易被發現的地方……

 

一枚胸針、一個皮帶扣頭、一條項鍊、一把彈珠、一把槍……

 

一把槍。

 

有了。

 

他睜開眼，迅速掃視人群，試著找到自己的目標。一個戴著棒球帽的男人舉起了手中的槍，他的帽沿壓得極低，Erik看不見他的表情，但是他可以感覺到在槍管中蠢蠢欲動的子彈。

 

他朝那個男人跑去，人群擋住了他的去路，他粗魯地推開那些人，一邊大喊著讓那些人滾開。

 

大量分泌的腎上腺素加強了他所有的感官，他可以聽見自己的心臟跳動的聲音，感覺到撞針往回彈的細微震動。

 

他太遲了。

 

他伸出手，偏導了那顆子彈。一個人從他身後撲了上來，他被撞倒在地，失去了對那顆子彈的控制。

 

他回過身，給了那個人一拳，那個人擋開了他的拳頭，另外一拳隨之而來。他的身手好得不可思議，就像是受過專業的訓練。到處都是驚呼聲，然後驚呼變成了尖叫。Erik用自己的能力推開對方，站了起來，朝相反的方向跑去。

 

他沒有回頭，也沒有停下來確認自己的任務。毫無疑問地，他失敗了。到處都是騷動和推擠，警察吹著哨子試圖讓所有人安靜，主道路上安全人員全都拔出了武器，試著護送總統夫婦到安全的地方。

 

那太遲了。他想著。他早在那顆子彈擊中總統的瞬間就感覺到上面所沾染上的鮮血中鐵鏽的味道。

 

他沒有回頭，只是拼命地向前跑，一邊快速思考著是誰想要阻止自己。

 

「不許動！」就當他轉進一個巷子，以為自己已經擺脫掉對方時，一個聲音大喊，「你已經被包圍了！」

 

那句話是真的，他可以感覺到冰冷的槍械，準頭全都對著自己。

 

有些事情不對勁，他一直很小心，不應該這麼快暴露。

 

他轉過身，面對那些拿槍指著自己的人。他和這些人打過夠久的交道，所以他一眼就可以看出這些人是特勤局的人，他看著那些人，突然意識到他們一開始就知道他是誰。

 

這是一個陷阱。

 

時間彷彿在那時慢了下來，他可以聽見自己的心跳，每一下都沉得像是轟鳴，一個人彎起手指，扣下了板機。

 

那很簡單，事實上，是太簡單了。那顆子彈是金屬的，即使已經過了一年，這些人類仍然沒有學會不應該用金屬製成的武器對著他。

 

他揮動手，第一顆子彈在空氣中轉彎，直直嵌進他身後石砌的牆裡。

 

 _『我希望那是你。』_ Raven的聲音突然跳了出來。更多的子彈飛向他，他用能力讓它們停在空中，密密麻麻地就像是十一個月以前，在古巴沙灘上的那些飛彈。

 

 _『不，我沒辦法，我很抱歉，我沒辦法在這麼近的距離下對人開槍。』_ Charles垂下拿著槍的那隻手，對他道歉，藍色的眼中滿是真誠。

 

這是那個願意為了人類犧牲自己生命的Charles。但就像他所預言的，人類不會為了他們做一樣的犧牲，所以Moira開槍了，所以這些人開槍了。

 

所以Charles失去了雙腿，所以Erik失去了Charles。

 

他讓那些子彈在空氣中緩緩掉頭，對準那些開槍的人。

 

 _『他們只是遵從命令。』_ Charles說。

 

但這不只是遵從命令，他饒恕過那些遵從命令的人，然後他意識到這其實是一個選擇。他可以看見他們臉上的恐懼，正如他在集中營裡可以看見德軍臉上的輕蔑。他們是真心想要殺了他，在他們的眼中，他並不是一個活生生的人，而是一個可以隨時被殺死的怪物。

 

他們有過選擇。他們可以遵從命令開槍，但是他們可以選擇不對準目標。他們選擇殺了Erik，所以Erik也選擇殺了他們。

 

那其實是相同的選擇。

 

一片太過厚重的雲朵被風吹散，露出了被遮擋住的陽光。德州的陽光強得刺眼，而那片天空蔚藍得就像是Charles看向他的雙眼。

 

 _『他們只是遵從命令。』_ Charles說。

 

 _『我希望那是你。』_ Raven說。她黃色的眼中滿是淚水，而曾經她更偏好蔚藍的雙眼，就像Charles的眼睛。

 

他在空氣中握拳，失去牽引的子彈掉落在地，叮叮噹噹地像是他們出發前往古巴前的那一晚他和Charles下棋時窗外下的那一場雨。

 

「別逼我殺了你們。」他垂下手，冷漠地看著那些探員驚慌失措地扔下手中被解體成廢鐵的武器。

 

「你逃不掉的，你會為了你的罪行付出代價。」一個年輕的探員朝他喊道，他年輕的臉上滿是恐懼，臉上卻有些他曾經在Charles身上看見的東西。

 

信念。

 

如此害怕，卻又如此勇敢。

 

「誰說我要逃了？」他反問，伸出自己的雙手，「你，過來替我上銬。」

 

對方驚疑不定的視線在他和一個躲在最後面，看起來像是憑著年資而非本事才成為負責人的年老探員之間游移。

 

「我假設那是標準程序？」他不耐煩地問，模糊地知道自己也許會後悔現在的選擇，他應該殺了這些人，然後離開，但是他需要知道到底是誰殺了總統，又是誰設下陷阱引他到德州。讓自己被捕是最快的方法，因為不管是誰耗了這麼多心力試圖讓他背上刺殺總統的罪名，等他被捕後有很大的可能會因為鬆懈而露出馬腳。

 

年老的探員點點頭，那名年輕的探員遲疑地走向他，從自己的腰帶上拿下手銬。

 

金屬製成的手銬在陽光下反射著刺眼的光線。

 

Erik垂眼看著對方將它銬上自己的手腕，轉了轉手腕。他唯一的盟友冷冰冰地圈著他的手腕，和Charles放在他手上溫暖的體溫完全不同。

 

那名年輕的探員是對的，這是他的罪孽，而他正在為此付出代價，儘管是為了完全不同的理由。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

木柴在篝火中劈啪作響，孩子們圍著Charles坐成一個半圓。他們大多都乖乖地坐著，但Erik仍然注意到有幾個年紀比較小的孩子在故事進行到一半的時候就睡著了。

 

正在唸故事的Charles似乎並不介意那些睡著的孩子。他低頭看著腿上那本孩子們從廢墟中找出來的童書——儘管已經稍微清理過，它看起來仍舊髒兮兮的，而且殘破不堪——用輕柔的語氣讀著書上狐狸寶寶和狐狸媽媽的故事。

 

Erik將手掌在草地上壓平，感覺著草地扎著自己掌心的觸感。地面已經全乾了，就好像清晨的那一場雨只是一場太過遙遠的記憶。他看著Charles，不斷跳動的篝火將後者的臉在夜色中的側臉映照得無比溫柔，試著將眼前的人與清晨的細雨中不發一語地看著Alex墓碑的人交疊。

 

他並不了解Charles。曾經他可以毫不遲疑地說自己是這個世界上最了解Charles的人，但是二十年是一段非常漫長的時間。他記憶中的Charles感情奔放，天真得近乎愚蠢，讓人一眼就可以看透他在想什麼，但他眼前的Charles情感內斂，不再像他熟悉的那個人一樣如此輕易地表達出自己的情感。

 

他知道Charles不是不在乎，就算過了一百年、一千年，Charles也不可能不在乎。清晨那場簡單的喪禮上Charles並沒有哭，Erik本來以為他會的，但是他沒有，只是不發一語地看著那塊下面並沒有埋葬任何東西的墓碑。

 

Erik對Alex其實沒有太多感情——他們的交集不多，自然也沒有太多機會發展出太過深厚的感情——但是當他站在對方的墓碑前，他卻還是覺得自己辜負了他。

 

二十年前，他和Charles一起到了監獄，獄警打開鐵門，年輕的Alex抬起頭看向他們。

 

他們帶著Alex離開那裡，他們應該要保護好Alex，他們的變種人兄弟，但Alex死了。

 

他們全都死了。

 

曾經他如此堅信他們必須集結自己的軍隊，但所有他們招募回來的人都死了，那一架飛往古巴的飛機上戴著這麼多的變種人兄弟姊妹，而看看現在他們在哪裡。

 

他走到Charles身邊，將手放到Charles的肩膀上。自從他們從開羅回來以後第一次出現在威徹斯特的Moira替Charles撐著傘，Erik本身沒有撐傘，只是用磁力將雨水隔絕在外。

 

Charles抬頭看向他，雙眼澄澈。他並沒有哭，Erik卻感覺到自己的心被狠狠地揪緊。

 

他本來以為Charles會哭的。他以為經過了這麼多年，他已經可以接受Charles流淚看著自己的樣子。曾經他在夢裡練習了太多回，他習慣了Charles流淚看著自己。

 

但Charles只是看著他，澄澈的雙眼中沉默的悲傷比他所記得的還要讓人窒息。

 

黑色的傘刺破了他圍繞在身邊的磁場，冰冷的雨水沿著傘緣滑落，浸濕了他的肩膀。

 

Charles對他露出一個疲憊的微笑，轉過頭控制輪椅到那在墓碑前低頭哭泣的男孩身邊。

 

男孩垂在身側的左手拿著一副有著紅色鏡片的眼鏡，右手摀著自己的眼，不住地發抖。Erik聽說他是Alex的弟弟，他甚至不知道Alex有一個年紀這麼大的弟弟。

 

Charles輕柔地觸碰男孩垂在身側的手背，低聲和他說起話來。他看見男孩重新戴起眼鏡，回答Charles的話。幾分鐘後，男孩跪了下來，俯在Charles的膝頭痛哭失聲。

 

Charles溫聲安慰他，一邊輕柔地拍著男孩的背。

 

 _他難道看不出來Charles承受不了了嗎？_ Erik在心中吶喊著。 _他看不出來Charles沒有辦法再承受更多了嗎？_

 

「Erik。」Hank的聲音從他身邊響起，而他直到看到對方舉在自己頭上的傘，才注意到身體周遭的磁場不知道什麼時候失去了效力。

 

「Hank。」

 

「他的名字是Scott。」Hank告訴他。「他是Alex的弟弟。」

 

「我知道。」Erik簡短地回答，猶豫了半晌，又道：「Charles……」

 

「他可以應付這個。」Hank臉上的表情並沒有變。

 

「他需要幫忙。」

 

「他不需要。」Hank的回答近乎冷漠，「那是他的學生，他 **需要** 這麼做，」他頓了頓，強調，「獨自一人。」

 

「他很痛苦。」Erik指出，不明白和Charles相處得最久的Hank怎麼會沒有看見那顯而易見的事實。

 

「我知道。」Hank回答，轉過了身，「來吧，我們最好在學生們開始起床以前處理好地基。」

 

Erik回過頭看了一眼Charles，男孩仍在Charles的膝上哭著，Moira則站在輪椅邊，替他們兩人撐著傘。

 

為了不讓他們淋到雨，她大衣的一側全濕了，但是她看起來並不在意，只是沉默地撐著傘，替他們阻擋清晨太冷的細雨。

 

那不是他可以介入的畫面。

 

他轉過身，隨著Hank一同離開。

 

那一整天他們都很忙，他和Hank趕著在學生們起床以前把仍卡在地基裡的鋼筋抽出來，甚至因此錯過了早餐。當他們清理完所有剩餘的廢墟，其他人已經吃完早餐了。

 

他沒看到Charles，但是看見了清晨的那個男孩在空地邊緣和一個有著紅頭髮的女孩說話。他想她的名字叫做Jean，而且如果他沒弄錯的話，她和Charles非常親近，因為那時她也在開羅，而回程的路上她一直待在Charles身邊。

 

Hank沉默地遞給他一個三明治，他接過來，看也沒看就開始吃起來。Hank在他身邊坐下，維持著野獸的外表，也開始大口地吃起自己遲到的早餐。

 

他們誰也沒有開口說話，只是沉默地吃著自己的食物。比起Charles和Raven，Hank自他回來後就沒有隱藏過對他的反感。他不說話，Erik也沒有打算打破這短暫的平和。

 

吃完早餐後Hank叫他去Charles的帳篷等著，他進去的時候一個人也沒有，然後Charles進來了。他似乎並不意外見到他，只是神色自然地和他打了招呼。Erik想問他好不好，隨後進來的Hank打斷了他的遲疑。

 

Hank攤開手中的紙捲，那是好幾張藍圖，上面畫著不同的實驗室和訓練場，Erik一眼就看出來這不是前幾天他們和其他老師一起討論的學校裡的實驗室。

 

「這是什麼？」他問，儘管他覺得自己隱約知道答案。那些地基打得太深，裡面有太多的金屬，那不是二十年前Xavier大宅下的防空洞，而是別的什麼東西。

 

這或許解釋了他把Charles帶走時，天啟帶他到的那條他認不出來的走廊。

 

「X-Men的新基地。」Hank回答。

 

Erik因為那個名詞而懷疑地揚起眉，Charles看起來有些不好意思。「這個名字是Moira取的。」他解釋。

 

「很合適。」Erik回答。X-Men，他們確實是Charles的人，他們每一個人都在為了Charles的理念奮鬥。

 

Hank開始解釋藍圖上的設計，Charles低頭開始專心地看上面的設計。

 

他做了一些細微的修改，然後開始和Hank迅速地討論起來。實驗室的部分Erik幫不太上忙，那些設計很多是根據他們以前做的實驗所設計的，他從來沒有參與過那些實驗，自然什麼忙都幫不上。他把注意力放在那幾張訓練場的圖紙上，注意到它們無法拿來訓練大型的攻擊。

 

「Erik，怎麼了？」Charles問，Erik抬起頭，發現他們不知道什麼時候已經停止討論，正看著自己。

 

「這些。」他把手中的圖紙展現給他們看，迅速指出幾個設計缺陷。在戰鬥經驗上他比他們兩人要有經驗得多，自然知道哪些東西對訓練場而言是必要的。

 

他們三人再次討論起來，Hank很快就修改了那些缺陷，並迅速地列出一長串需要的清單。

 

討論結束後，他們離開帳篷。Charles立刻就被別人拉走了，Hank晃了晃手中的紙捲，說自己需要準備那些東西，他在Erik手中塞了一張紙，讓他用回收回來的金屬做出紙上的這些東西，然後就匆匆忙忙地走了。紙上是鋼筋的清單，從大小、材質，到硬度都標得清清楚楚，Erik回到暫時堆放清理出來的廢墟旁，開始把那些損壞的鋼筋重新打磨成需要的樣子。

 

午餐的時候Charles沒有出現，但是晚餐的時候他早早就到了。

 

吃過晚餐後，所有的人都聚在篝火邊烤火。氣氛很輕鬆，他們有一句沒一句地聊著無關緊要的話題，一整天都不知道在忙些什麼的Raven甚至不知道從哪裡拿出了一大袋棉花糖，和孩子們就著篝火烤起棉花糖來。

 

如果不是他可以感覺到不遠處學校的廢墟，這真的就像是一場露營。

 

一個孩子跑了過來，打斷了他和Charles的對話。看起來最多不會超過七歲的小女孩害羞地把手中的東西遞到Charles手中，Charles低頭看著手中的東西，那是一本童書，看起來像是從廢墟中找出來的，看起來破破爛爛的，「不管如何。」Charles唸出封面上的名字，抬起頭對著那個小女孩確認道：「妳想聽這個故事？」

 

女孩把手放在身後，身體因為害羞而搖擺，點了點頭。

 

「好吧。」Charles露出一個微笑。

 

害羞的女孩露出一個燦爛的笑容，挨著Charles的輪椅坐了下來。

 

Erik正驚訝對方居然會為學生唸床邊故事，就發現原本在玩的孩子們不知道什麼時候全都圍了過來，就連那些年紀大的孩子也是。

 

他們圍著Charles坐下，原本在聊天的老師們也都安靜了下來，在他們附近的草地坐下，有些老師懷中還抱著年紀比較小，還比較黏人的孩子。

 

「今天的床邊故事是『不管如何』，它的作者是Debi Gliori。」Charles看著封面上抱著狐狸寶寶的狐狸媽媽，開口。

 

空地上坐滿了人，但是除了不遠處的篝火，整個空間非常安靜，只有Charles翻開書頁的聲音。

 

Erik看著那些全都專注地看著Charles的大人和孩子，突然意識到，這不是他第一次這麼做，他們習慣了Charles唸床邊故事，所以才會在這麼短的時間內就全都圍了過來。

 

Charles開始讀起書上的故事，並不時抬起頭對他的聽眾們做出生動的表情。

 

他做得很好。因為擔心狐狸媽媽不愛自己而鬧脾氣的狐狸寶寶、充滿耐心地安慰狐狸寶寶的狐狸媽媽，牠們在他的詮釋下活靈活現地活了過來。

 

他們這麼快樂。

 

Erik看著眼前的孩子們，在經歷了這麼多之後仍舊看起來如此安逸與滿足，不知道自己為什麼沒有早一點將Nina送到這裡。

 

有一部份的他依然覺得Charles對學校的理念太過理想化，但是他同時也知道Charles為變種人創建了一些非常美好的東西。

 

他很早就和Magda討論過等Nina大一點，他們會把她送到這裡。他的寶貝應該和她的同類待在一起，在那裡，她不需要假裝平凡，也不需要生活在恐懼中，可以恣意地大哭或是大笑，展現自己的與眾不同。

 

他在空閒時間教Magda和Nina說英文，想著總有一天，他會親手把Nina交到Charles手中，叮囑他好好照顧自己的寶貝女兒。

 

但是他沒有來得及這麼做。Nina到了應該上學的年紀，他告訴自己她們還沒準備好。Nina年紀還太小，還不適合離開父母，到不熟悉的地方；Magda捨不得離開那間屋子，搬到世界的另外一端，她說波蘭是他們的家。

 

然後她們死了。他回到這裡，終於明白還沒準備好的人是他。他不敢回到威徹斯特，不敢面對Charles，而他的妻子和女兒用生命為他的怯弱付出了代價。

 

他希望死的人是自己，他願意用自己的生命交換她們的生命，正如二十年前他願意用自己的雙腿交換Charles行走的能力，可是時光無法倒流，Charles被困在輪椅上動彈不得，Magda和Nina則永遠沉睡在那個他們曾經稱為家的地方。

 

那是他的罪，他的罰，但命運總是在錯誤的人身上尋求公正。

 

「愛宛如星光，永不熄滅。」唸完最後一頁，Charles闔起書，看向面前坐在草地上的孩子們。「我想狐狸寶寶所有的問題都獲得了解答。」他看了眼天上的星空，露出一個微笑，「現在，星星已經出來了，所以這肯定代表你們該去睡覺了。」

 

「再一個故事，教授。」一個胖胖的男孩央求，「拜託。」

 

那帶起了連鎖效應，孩子們開始聯合起來央求他再多讀一個故事，毫不意外地，Charles妥協了。他開始說起另外一個故事，這個故事Erik熟悉得多，是小紅帽的故事。

 

他描述著那個勇敢的小女孩，她獨自一人穿過森林，遇到了狡猾邪惡的大灰狼，卻沒有被輕易欺騙。Erik注意到Charles修改了故事，故事裡沒有任何一個人受到傷害。在樵夫的幫忙下，小女孩及時逃離了大灰狼的魔掌，而小女孩原本應該被吃掉的奶奶，也只是被關在衣櫥裡。

 

就連作為反派的大灰狼，都僅僅是被送到特殊的學校，教導吃人是不好的行為。

 

Nina會愛這裡的，他的寶貝愛這些故事，Magda說得很好，Nina總是很快就睡著了，但是Erik只會照著書上寫的唸。

 

他垂下眼，試著嚥下喉頭的硬塊。

 

「別擔心大灰狼，牠們只生活在童話故事裡。」小紅帽的故事結束了，Charles在幾個孩子聽到他們該回帳篷裡睡覺而開始緊張兮兮地看著空地外的森林時，對他們這麼說。

 

孩子們開始陸陸續續地站起來，一邊打著哈欠一邊往自己的帳篷走去。大孩子們牽著年紀比較小的孩子，老師們則幫忙抱起那些已經睡著的孩子回他們的帳篷去。

 

Charles沒有動，留在原地照顧剩下的孩子——即使每個老師都幫忙送睡著的孩子回帳篷，空地上仍然剩下了幾個睡著的孩子。

 

Erik伸出手，在不驚醒那些孩子的情況下，讓他們浮在空中。「告訴我他們的帳篷在哪。」他簡單地說。

 

Charles挑了挑眉，但是沒有做任何評論，而是指引他走向第一個帳篷。他們一起送了所有剩下的孩子回自己的床上，Charles甚至在一個孩子被蓋被子的動作吵醒時吻了吻那因為缺乏安全感而有些驚慌的孩子的額頭，輕聲跟他說晚安，熟練的動作讓人毫不懷疑他在過去的每一天都這麼做。

 

「我送你回帳篷。」他在他們離開最後一個帳篷後這樣說道。不知道哪個人回空地熄掉了原本已經變弱的篝火，整片營地瞬間只剩下少數幾個帳篷裡的光線。Charles也許會因為太弱的光線而看不清楚，但是對長年生活在森林裡的他來說，這並不是問題。

 

「事實上，如果你不會很介意的話，願意跟我走走嗎？」Charles問。

 

「你想去哪裡？」Erik用另外一個問題回答Charles。

 

Charles指了指那片他們那天一起看營地的小坡，Erik沉默地帶著對方一起走向那裡。

 

他們直到爬到最高點才停下來，這段期間他們誰也沒說話。

 

他們站在小坡上，看著不遠處的營地。大部分的人都睡了，只有很少的帳篷還有光線。一個帳篷剛好關了燈，像是消失在黑暗中的星光。

 

「你還好嗎？」Charles率先打破沉默。

 

Erik看著那些宛如星光的帳篷。「你知道我不像你一樣跟Alex這麼親密。」

 

Charles沉默了半晌，當他再次開口時，他聽起來非常遲疑，「Alex不是我們唯一失去的人。」

 

Erik閉上眼，喉頭的硬塊再次變得明顯起來。

 

「你想談談嗎？」Charles問。

 

「不。」Erik回答。這太多了，他沒有辦法。Magda和Nina還在，僅是幾天以前，她們還如此鮮活地在那裡，他不能用這種語氣談論她們。

 

「我們不一定要這麼做。」Charles的語氣非常平靜，Erik在心中感激對方沒有用那種面對失去了一切的人的憐憫態度。

 

「我不想這麼做。」他再次重複，這次他的聲音不再顫抖了。

 

「好的。」Charles說。他抬起頭，看著上面的星空，所以Erik也跟著這麼做了。

 

也許是因為此刻他們在森林裡，也或許是今天早晨下的那場雨，今晚的星空比過去他在威徹斯特看到的每一次都還要璀璨清晰。

 

Charles伸手指著其中一顆星星，開始說起那顆星星的事。他完全搞錯了星星，事實上，除了同樣在北半球，那顆他說的星星跟他實際上指的星星沒有任何相似之處。

 

Erik在對方越說越離譜前開口打斷對方，告訴對方哪一顆才是那個故事裡正確的星星。

 

「是嗎？」Charles問，嘴角掛著輕鬆的笑容，毫無被糾正的窘迫，「我毫無概念。」

 

他是故意的，Erik知道，同時他也知道Charles知道他知道。他們經歷了太多，失去了太多，他看著那些在夜空中閃爍的星子，沒有戳破這一切，而是同對方一起假裝，假裝那些失去並不存在，而愛真的宛如星光，永不熄滅。

 

 

 

*Charles讀的睡前故事出自BBC CBeebies Bedtime Stories，第一篇是No Matter What，第二篇是Little Red Riding Hood。


	4. Chapter 4

**過去**

 

除了鎖鏈在車子晃動時所造成的聲音，車廂裡非常安靜。

 

在將他手上的手銬用鎖鏈固定在地板上後，特勤局的人只留下了那名年輕的探員在被改造過的小型貨車後車廂裡看守他。

 

從他們上車到車子開始移動以來，探員一句話也沒有說，只是將手按在腰間的槍套上，持續用那種戒備的眼神看著他，暗示著如果Erik敢輕舉妄動，他會毫不猶豫地將子彈送進他的腦袋。

 

他想要讓Charles看看這個場景，看看他所堅持的，究竟是什麼樣子的可笑理念。

 

他饒恕了這些人的生命，自願跟著他們走，但就像羊群永遠也無法和獅子和平共處，人類也永遠不可能不害怕他們。他們懼怕他們，因為他們知道變種人會帶來滅亡，正如智人帶來了尼安德塔人的滅亡。

 

「你為什麼這麼做？」

 

原本沉浸於自己思緒的Erik抬起頭，看向坐在他對面的探員。

 

從這麼近的距離看起來，他更年輕了。Erik懷疑他甚至還沒有滿二十歲，仍舊是個孩子，所以才會在面對犯人時連自己的情緒都隱藏不好。

 

「做什麼？」他問。

 

探員用眼神示意他手上的手銬，「留下。」

 

Erik覺得對方的問題很好笑。「你拿槍指著我的腦袋。」

 

「你本來可以離開。」探員回答，「我看到了你可以做的，你大可以殺了我們，然後離開。」

 

「我為什麼要這麼做？」Erik反問。

 

那讓對方愣了愣。「我不知道。」半晌後，他回答。

 

他又讓他想起Charles了。平心而論，他和Charles長得其實一點也不像，但是在某些時刻，或許是他說話時的神態，又或許是他說話時的語氣，總是會讓他想起Charles。

 

「我不是個怪物。」他解釋。

 

「我看過你的情報，你殺了很多人。」探員皺起眉，用一種近乎控訴的語氣道，「你是個冷血的殺人犯。」

 

「那麼你如何解釋為什麼你仍然坐在這裡？」他問。

 

探員再次被問倒了，他皺眉思考的樣子讓他更像一個大男孩。「我沒有辦法解釋。」他承認。

 

「也許因為我不是一個冷血的殺人犯。」Erik垂下眼，看著自己手上的手銬。「你大概不會相信我，」出於他無法解釋的衝動，他開口解釋道，「但是我沒有殺總統，在你們的人阻止我以前，我試著救他。」

 

他等著聽到對方的嘲笑，但出乎意料地，他並沒有等到意料之中的嘲弄。

 

「如果你說的是真的，」在車子的引擎輕微的轟鳴聲中，男孩的語氣聽起來非常真誠，「那麼你就沒什麼好擔心的了，因為我們會確保正確的人為這場罪行付出代價。」

 

 

 

**現在**

 

重建進行的很順利，他們在一個晴朗無雲的午後重建了整間學校（以及地下室X-Men的基地，當然）。

 

解決了主建築的問題，之後的採購又花了幾天，但是他們仍然在兩周後讓整間學校重新運行了起來。

 

返家的孩子回到學校已後，Erik才發現這裡的學生比他原本以為的還要多。從開羅回來的那一天因為要處理的事情太多，他根本沒注意草坪上到底有多少人，所以才會以為大部分的學生都留下來了，但是當他在每一條走廊都必須小心提防那些橫衝直撞的學生後，他才發現自己錯得離譜。

 

他有一個女兒，他知道怎麼樣應付孩子，可是突然被這麼多孩子包圍，還是讓他措手不及。學生們——不管什麼年紀——幾乎無時無刻都在出狀況。小至誰搶了誰的鉛筆，大致誰和誰又在哪條走廊上打起來了。

 

出乎意料的是，一向習慣獨來獨往的Raven應付得似乎比他還要好。在一次的打架事件中，當Erik趕到的時候，Raven已經在那裡了。考慮到當時的情況，他非常確定男孩們脫臼的手臂絕對不是因為打架才造成的。他不是專家，但它們看起來也太精準了，更別提旁邊圍觀的學生全用一種崇拜的表情看著正在對打架的男孩們訓話的Raven，低頭聽訓的男孩們則用沒受傷的那隻手按著脫臼的部位，看起來像是要哭了。

 

天知道Erik才是過去十年來被媒體稱為冷酷無情的那個人。

 

後來Raven也成了被叫進去校長室——說是校長室，其實就只是Charles的書房，這說法著實娛樂了他好一陣子——的其中一員，而且進去的時間比打架的那兩個男孩還要久。

 

當她出來的時候，她看起來非常地不滿。她惡狠狠地瞪了一眼站在門外的Erik，踩著重重的步伐走掉了。

 

Erik低頭看了一眼手中放著熱茶的托盤，懷疑Charles今天也許會更偏好薄荷茶，而不是平常喝習慣了的伯爵茶。

 

最終秉持著不浪費的精神，他還是沒有回廚房泡一壺新的茶，而是敲了敲門，並在得到對方的應允後走了進去。

 

Charles那時正坐在書桌後，疲倦地按摩著自己的太陽穴。他抬起頭，在看見Erik後對他露出一個抱歉的微笑。

 

「抱歉，我肯定是忘了時間了。」

 

「Raven看起來很不高興。」他把手中的托盤放在窗邊的咖啡桌上——那是他們下午下棋時習慣坐的位置——含蓄地告訴對方。

 

Charles毫不介意地笑起來。「噢，我的朋友，你不需要騙我，我知道如果她在年輕幾歲，她大概會連我的胳膊一起扭斷。」他控制著輪椅到咖啡桌旁，替自己倒了一杯茶，「說起來，你知道她從哪裡學來那些東西的嗎？Hank告訴我除了脫臼，那兩個男孩的手沒有受到任何永久性的傷害，她非常地精準。」

 

Erik誠實地搖頭。二十年前Raven衝進他房間揍他的時候，她的身手可沒這麼好。

 

「好吧，至少我知道基本防身術可以找誰教了。」用雙手捧著杯子的Charles微微歪過頭，在茶杯後對他露出一個笑容。

 

因為被茶杯擋住，Erik不是真的看得見那個笑容，但是Charles露在外面的眼睛彎了起來。

 

就像二十年前一樣。

 

他突然不確定這是不是真的發生過，還是只是因為這個房間所造成的錯覺。自從學校建好以後，他總是有這種感覺。這裡的每一個房間、每一個角落都是又都不是他所熟悉的，但在這之前，他已經很久都沒有想起當年在威徹斯特的那一切，他甚至都不曉得自己還記得這些細節。

 

但是自從他們住回學校，似曾相似的感覺就一直揮之不去。

 

理智上，他知道這不是二十年前他們總是一起共度午後時光的房間。房間裡黏壁紙的膠水味仍然刺鼻，屋子裡也到處都瀰漫著淡淡的木頭味兒，但是這裡到處都有著過往的痕跡：陽光照進房間的角度、熱茶的香味、坐在他對面對他微笑的Charles。二十年不是一段短暫的時光，他們都不是二十年前坐在這裡談理想跟抱負的年輕人了，但是記憶總是在最不經意的時刻和這些細微的細節一同來訪。

 

這只是他的記憶在跟他玩把戲而已。

 

他側過頭，看向窗外的草坪與不遠處的森林，驅逐腦中那段太過遙遠的回憶。

 

「今天早上你的一個學生問我可不可以教她如何控制金屬。」他開口，Charles的話確實提醒了他另外一件事。

 

「她？」Charles敏銳地問。他看起來有點意外，放下了手中的茶杯，臉上的表情也變得認真起來。「是Jean嗎？Jean Gray？」

 

「就是她。」Erik點頭。「她想知道她可不可以像我一樣控制金屬的型態。」

 

「她可以嗎？」

 

「我想可以，改變型態的基本原理跟心靈致動(telekinesis)很像，唯一的差別是移動的不是物體，而是是分子。」

 

「所以你打算教她嗎？」

 

「我正在問你。」

 

Charles困惑地擰起眉，「你為什麼要問我？」

 

「她是你的學生。」

 

有這麼幾秒的時間，Charles看起來更困惑了，然後他睜大了眼，露出了恍然大悟的神情。「當然可以，Erik，你不需要我的准許，Jean是個大女孩了，她可以替自己做決定。」他停頓了一下，有點接近自言自語地道：「還是其實你需要？」他看向他，確認，「你們打算在上課時間這麼做嗎？我需要替Jean安排新的課表嗎？」

 

「我告訴她如果妳允許的話，我們可以在晚餐前的一個小時做練習。」Erik解釋，這樣的話便不會與上課的時間有所衝突。

 

「那聽起來很棒。」Charles再次拿起茶杯，舉到唇邊時又像是想到什麼似地放了下來，「對了，你知道Jean同時也是個心靈感應者，對吧？」他帶笑的藍眸瞅著他，調侃地問：「你的屏障怎麼樣？Jean大部分的時候都控制得不錯，但是她還沒有辦法無時無刻都控制住自己的能力。」

 

二十年確實不是一段短暫的時光。Erik想著。毫無疑問Charles改變了很多，二十年前的Charles絕對不會用這種語氣跟他討論能力失控的問題，尤其是有可能會有別的心靈感應者進入他的腦中的時候。

 

後來他還是赴約了，但是在赴約以前練習了一下屏障，並帶上了頭盔以策安全。

 

Jean是個能力非常強大的變種人，也許比他和Charles都還要來得強大，這大概也是為什麼她在練習時總顯得束手束腳的原因。她不敢毫無保留地使用自己的能力，無時無刻都在擔心自己會誤傷到身旁的人。

 

在毫無進展的幾天後，Erik帶著她到森林的深處。這裡所有的帳篷都已經拆掉了，除了野生動物，沒有任何人類或建築會受到傷害。

 

「用妳的能力讓那些動物離開這裡。」他告訴對方。

 

不明所以的Jean顯得很困惑，但是她仍是在發現他是認真的後舉起兩隻手指抵住了自己的額際——她確實是Charles的學生，Charles年輕的時候也總是用這種方法加強自己的注意力。

 

「牠們離開了。」半晌後，她放下自己的手，這樣告訴他。

 

Erik從地底抽出了一塊拳頭大小的金屬，把它用成柱狀，「現在，試著用彎這個。」

 

Jean照做了，但是效果甚微。Erik告訴過她訣竅在於先液化想要調整形狀的金屬，固態形態下用蠻力硬彎只會讓金屬斷裂，但是她沒有辦法讓金屬達到應該有的狀態。

 

「如果妳繼續抑制妳的能力，妳永遠也沒有辦法用彎它。」他指出那個顯而易見的事實，「妳不可能在壓抑它的同時學會如何控制它。」

 

「我不想傷害你。」Jean反駁。

 

「我可以保護我自己。」Erik面無表情地道，抬手在自己身體周遭升起一個磁場，「沒有任何東西可以穿過這個磁場，包括妳的腦波，妳不需要擔心傷害到我。」

 

「你不知道那是不是真的。」Jean變得焦躁起來，「如果我的心靈感應能力失控了呢？你會失去對磁場的控制，我可能會損傷你的大腦，或是更糟，我可能會害死你。」

 

Erik戴上自己的頭盔。「就連教授也沒有辦法在我戴著這個的時候進入我的腦中。」他說，「現在，用妳的全力用彎它，或是回家去，別在這兒浪費我們兩個的時間。」

 

激將法起作用了，這個年紀的人總是禁不起激。

 

「這是你的決定。」Jean怒氣沖沖地朝他喊道，抬起手試圖控制那些金屬。

 

金屬的成分開始變得不穩定起來，他看得出來她試著控制，但是她壓抑自己的能力太久，久得沒有辦法控制那些她與生俱來的天賦。「它們震動得太快了。」Erik告訴對方，可那時已經太遲了。金屬條猛地爆炸開來，變成無數的碎片，朝四面八分飛去。他在第一時間控制住那些四處噴射的金屬粒，而被嚇到的Jean反射性地用能力控制住一塊枯掉的樹幹擋住自己。

 

一片死寂。

 

「我告訴過妳我可以保護自己。」他在Jean因為沒有感覺到任何疼痛而張開眼時告訴被嚇壞的女孩。

 

Jean緩緩放下那塊浮在空中的枯木，一臉驚魂未定。

 

Erik將那些金屬碎片重新融合成金屬條，「妳還想試嗎？」

 

女孩在意識到她真的不需要害怕自己的能力會傷害到別人後，臉上緩緩浮現的笑容讓Erik突然好像有些懂了是什麼支撐著Charles在從開羅回來後立刻投入學校的重建中。

 

那天Jean進步的比過去幾天加起來都還要來得多，他們練習得忘了時間，等到他們回到學校的時候，早就過了晚餐時間。

 

「啊，Erik，Jean，你們回來了。」當他們在前往廚房的路上經過一條走廊時，Charles剛好經過不遠處的一個交叉口，「練習的結果怎麼樣？」

 

Jean迎了上去，興奮地跟Charles報告練習的成果。Erik隔著半條走廊，遠遠地看著Charles帶著淺淺的笑容聽女孩說話。他聽得很認真，不時會點頭表示自己聽懂了。Erik看著他們，將手放進自己的褲子口袋，靜靜地等Jean說完今天的成果。

 

Charles抬起頭，看向他。

 

背對著Erik的Jean仍然在說話，看起來並沒有注意到這一點。事實上，除了抬頭看向他，Charles完全沒有做出別的舉動，那看起來就像是在聽到了Erik的名字後反射性地看向他。他仍是維持著原本的姿勢，甚至就連他嘴角淺得不能再淺的笑容都沒有改變，他就只是微微抬起了頭看向他而已。

 

Erik如遭重擊。

 

看向他的人很快就移開了視線，繼續專心和Jean說話。幾秒後，Jean走回來。「教授說他替我們留了晚餐。」

 

Erik再次看向Charles，Charles已經控制著輪椅離開了。從他的角度已經看不到Charles，但是他可以感覺到對方的輪椅在另外一條走廊上移動。

 

他和Jean一起在廚房裡吃了他們遲來的晚餐，Jean是個非常聰明的孩子，當她開始掌握訣竅以後，她的進步驚人。她一邊吃飯一邊用能力控制著湯匙玩一些小把戲，Erik糾正了一些她犯的小錯誤，她也很快都糾正了過來。

 

晚餐後Jean回宿舍去了，時間已經很晚了，Hank再過不久就會開始趕孩子們回去睡覺。Erik本來也想回自己的房間，但是他在經過Charles的房間時注意到Charles並沒有關房門，而裡面透出的燈光顯示對方還沒有睡。

 

他輕輕敲了敲門板。「我可以進來嗎？」

 

原本正在看書的Charles抬起頭對他露出一個微笑，「Erik。」他闔起手中的書本，隨手把它放在腿上，控制著輪椅到咖啡桌旁，「當然，你要坐下嗎？」

 

Erik走進房間，在沙發上坐下。

 

「我必須謝謝你，我的朋友，我很少看到Jean這麼興奮的樣子。」

 

他看著真誠地向自己道謝的Charles，懷疑對方是否知道對Jean而言他不只是師長，而是更接近父親。稍早前走廊上的插曲也許十分短暫，但是他看得出來Jean和Charles說話時不自覺的親暱，那個女孩對他的信任遠遠超過了對一名教授該有的。

 

「她還需要更多練習。」他告訴對方。

 

Charles笑起來，「我知道，但在她進步的時候給她一些稱讚沒有壞處，所以別把她逼得太緊，好嗎？給她一些時間適應。」

 

Charles對人總是非常寬容，但這就是Charles，所以Erik僅是點了點頭。「我會試試。」

 

Charles臉上的笑容更明顯了，「那就很足夠了。」

 

後來他們不著邊際地開始聊起來，Erik有好幾度都差點問Charles在這一切之後好不好——後者幾乎將所有的時間都花在學生上，根本沒有留時間給自己——但是這一晚的氣氛太過輕鬆愉快，他捨不得破壞這一切。

 

然後一直到他們互道晚安，他都沒有機會問出口。他回到房間，卻沒有急著開燈，而是在黑暗中走到床邊坐下，感受著這一切。

 

這是一棟生機蓬勃的房子，他知道不只是Jean，對很多學生而言，這裡不只是學校，而是家。

 

他垂下眼，黑暗中除了傢俱模糊的輪廓，他什麼都看不見，但正是因為如此，他才能更清楚地明白自己究竟在逃避什麼。

 

他不是不想問Charles好不好，他看起來很好，但是Erik看見好幾次Charles在孩子們害怕時開導他們，甚至在孩子們做惡夢時匆匆忙忙地趕到學生的宿舍去。

 

他知道Charles去那裡做什麼，事實上，那也許是其中一個Erik最討厭Charles使用的能力。Charles可以進到做夢者的惡夢中，他進過Erik的惡夢，然後將那個夢境轉換成美夢。

 

他痛恨Charles這麼做。他的夢中總是充滿了血腥與死亡，那是他的人生，他認了，但是那不是Charles的，他根本不應該承受不屬於他的痛苦。

 

沒有人應該承受別人的痛苦。

 

Charles看起來很好，但是這並不代表所有發生的一切對他毫無影響。Erik不年輕了，他經歷得足夠多，知道很多時候，人們只是表現出正常的表象。

 

就像他一樣。

 

他在黑暗中踢掉了腳上的鞋子，沒換衣服就上了床。終於適應黑暗的眼睛已經可以很清楚地看見天花板上燈具的輪廓，他看著那影子，在這樣的黑暗中，界線顯得如此清晰又如此模糊，終於明白這根本不只是關於Charles。他不敢問Charles，因為他怕Charles也會問他相同的問題。他沒有辦法假裝，因為在心靈感應者的面前，他總是無所遁形。

 

他閉上眼，將一切拋之腦後，只求能夠安穩地睡上一覺。

 

接下來的幾天，他和Jean同樣在森林裡進行練習。女孩學得很快，到了後面甚至不需要他在一旁時刻指導了。

 

他們結束了最後一次練習——當Jean完美地完成他給的所有指令後，他們明顯不再需要課外指導了。

 

「所以，就這樣了，是嗎？」Jean在他們走回大宅時問，她的身邊漂浮著一隻拳頭大小，用金屬做成的大象——造型有點詭異，但仍然看得出來是一隻大象——那是她這些天來的成果。

 

「妳不再需要我的指導了。」Erik簡單地道。

 

「我知道，只是......」Jean咬唇，停下腳步看向他，連帶停下的還有她身邊原本在旋轉的金屬大象，「我只是......」她深吸了一口氣，「我很感激你做的一切。」

 

「不客氣。」

 

Jean露出一個笑容，然後她的視線越過他的肩膀，落在不遠處的一個東西上。Erik轉過身，看見Charles剛好和另外一個學生經過，而根據Charles腿上攤開的書本，顯然他們正在討論功課。

 

「我該走了。」Jean快速地道，匆匆地跑向Charles。他看見她打斷了那個學生，將那隻大象給了Charles。

 

Charles收下了，當然，他完全無法想像Charles拒絕。Charles也許會拒絕很多東西，但這些——

 

當他一臉受寵若驚地收下那份禮物時，Erik懷疑他是否知道那一刻他看起來多麼像一個第一次收到幼稚園的女兒做的第一個陶藝作業的父親。

 

他會是一個很棒的父親，他想著，甚至無須想像Charles會多麼寵他的孩子。他會讀床邊故事給他們聽、在他們做惡夢時在床邊輕聲哄他們，等孩子大一些，他會送他們去上學、陪他們在草坪上玩接丟遊戲。他為他的學生們做了這一切，而他們甚至都不是他的親生孩子，他只能想像Charles會將自己的親生孩子寵上天。

 

他回到自己的房間，打開衣櫃，想在晚餐前洗個澡。當他彎腰從抽屜中拿出內褲時，他突然意識到Charles不是唯一一個改變的人。二十年前他將所有的一切都放在行李箱中，只要提起箱子隨時可以離開，但在波蘭的那幾年改變了他的習慣，他不再習慣離開，而是習慣在一個地方永久停留。

 

他把手中的內褲扔回抽屜裡，將行李箱從房間的角落拖出來。他將它放在床上，逐一將私人物品放進箱子中。

 

「Erik。」

 

Charles的聲音從身後傳來，Erik轉過身，發現自己沒有關房門，而Charles正在門外看著自己。Charles的眼神落在那攤開的行李箱上，然後又很快移開。

 

Erik悄悄往左邊移了一步，用自己的身體擋住行李箱。理智上他知道自己並沒有做錯什麼，但是他還是有一種自己做錯了事的感覺。

 

「是的？」

 

「你有時間嗎？」Charles問，「我有些東西要給你看。」

 

Erik放下手中的東西，跟著Charles走——這一次在離開房間前記得關上了房門。Charles帶著他穿過走廊，卻沒有走向他們平常使用的那部電梯，而是使用了那台較為隱蔽，可以抵達地底的基地的那一部。

 

他們一直到訓練場的位置才停下來，一路上他們誰也沒說話，只是沉默地前進。

 

訓練場的門開著，Raven和Hank站在模擬器的控制台前快速說話，房間的正中央則站著一排學生。他們的身上全都穿著制服，Erik突然意識到他們不是學生，而是X-Men。

 

這是X-Men的訓練。

 

「各國已經開始重建他們的軍火庫了。」Charles說。Erik可以聽出對方沒有說出口的，二十年前他在CIA基地的廢墟前告訴Charles他們需要自己的軍隊，現在Charles用行動告訴他，是的，他們的確需要。

 

他看著X-Men們，他們年輕的臉上滿是對未來的不安，但是他們看起來卻很堅定，就像當年他和Charles一起招募回來的孩子們一樣。

 

「這是人類的天性，Charles。」

 

「我仍舊抱有希望。」Charles告訴他。

 

Erik輕笑，「噢，是的，」他看向Charles，「希望。」

 

「我沒看錯Raven。」Charles看起來非常認真，「我也沒看錯你。」

 

他可以感覺到自己的心中有什麼狠狠地撼動了一下。

 

「那對這個世界呢？」他問，竭力維持著自己聲音中的冷靜，「難道你不曾在睡夢中驚醒，感覺有一天他們會來找你和你的孩子們？」

 

Charles臉上的表情鬆動了。「我有夢到過。」

 

「你醒來以後是什麼感受？」

 

有非常短暫的一瞬間，Charles看起來非常悲傷，但是當他終於開口時，他的語氣非常堅定，「我對那些到我的學校找麻煩的可憐靈魂深表同情。」

 

Erik看著他——後者在這一刻看起來如此強大——微微彎起嘴角。

 

「你確定我不能說服你留下？」Charles問。他問得這麼肯定，彷彿他早已知道Erik會離開。

 

 _他知道。_ Erik看著Charles，不明白後者為什麼總是能夠比他更早知道他真正的想法。在此之前他從未想過這個問題，但直到Charles說出口，他才發現他確實認為自己遲早會離開這裡，離開這一切。

 

 _Charles總是知道。_ 二十年前和二十年後並沒有差別，Charles總是比他更早知道他那些下意識的舉動到底代表什麼。

 

「你是個心靈感應者，Charles，」他拍了拍Charles的肩膀，朝電梯的方向走去，「你可以說服我做任何事。」

 

「再見，老朋友。」Charles的聲音從他的身後傳來。

 

電梯門在他面前滑開，「祝你好運，教授。」他說，走進電梯。


	5. Chapter 5

**過去**

 

_房間裡所有的燈都關著，窗外鵝黃色的街燈是房間裡唯一的光源。_

_他們的四肢在被窩裡交纏，Charles一沾到枕頭就睡著了，睡眠讓他的體溫比平時要高得多，將整個被窩烘得暖烘烘的。他應該要叫醒Charles——他可以感覺到自己的胃因為太久沒有進食而在隱隱作痛，Charles大概也是，一整天的忙碌讓他們錯過了午餐和晚餐——他們最好在所有的餐廳都打烊以前起來弄點吃的，但是當Charles在距離他只有幾英吋的地方如此安穩地睡著，他不是很想叫醒對方。_

_再一下子，他告訴自己。_

_理智上，他知道自己應該要起來，去買些食物回旅館，那麼就算Charles一直睡到過了午夜才起來，他們還是有東西可以吃，或是盡可能地睡一會，因為明天又是漫長的一天。_

_他很累，又餓又累，但是他睡不著。身體的每一吋肌肉因為過度使用而發疼，他幾乎到達極限，但長時間高度緊繃的神經讓他的精神保持著高度運轉。_

_他調整了一下姿勢，讓自己側躺著，藉由微弱的光線看著熟睡在自己身畔的人。_

_Charles睡得很熟，濃密的眼睫在他的眼窩造成扇形的陰影，隨著他每一次規律的吐息輕微顫動。他數著Charles鼻尖上的雀斑，感覺到自己緊繃的神經逐漸放鬆下來。_

_他傾過身，想吻正在熟睡的人，但是他一動Charles就被他吵醒了。他在睡夢中輕輕簇起眉，睜開了眼。『......Erik？』他半邊的臉仍埋在枕頭裡，發音因為沒有完全清醒而含糊，『你睡不著嗎？』_

_『你有沒有想過，如果我們是在別的情況下相遇？』他問，聲音因為太久沒有說話而有些沙啞。_

_『我為什麼要這麼想？』看起來仍在半夢半醒中的Charles困惑地反問，眨著眼試圖讓自己保持清醒。Erik不太確定這是因為對方沒有完全清醒，還是因為自己的問題太過突兀。_

_『我只是在想，也許在別的宇宙，我們可以擁有更好的生活。』他輕聲解釋。_

_沒有迫害，沒有死亡。他只是一個在德國長大的普通男孩，在長大後來到了哈佛或者牛津。他們會在校園的某個角落認識，也許是圖書館，他們剛好用了同一張桌子，在讀書的間隙意外對上對方的視線，或是在宿舍的大廳，他隨手替Charles開門，Charles小跑步地跑進大廳，笑著跟他道謝。_

_他們會愛上對方，然後就像所有陳腔濫調的故事一樣，在大學畢業以後步入婚姻。他們搬到新的城市，開始新的生活。_

_生活不會完美，但是他們擁有彼此。他們也會吵架，但是他們總能和好。他們也許會有孩子，也或許不會。他們會就這麼過了許多年，然後有一天，他們一起入睡，從此再也沒有醒來。_

_他們可以有一個平凡的生活、平凡的一生。這個世界沒有變種人，而種族不是一個太大的問題。他的父母沒有死在集中營中，他也從未發現自己擁有別人所沒有的能力。_

_他是Erik Lehnsherr，他是Charles Xavier。Erik不能控磁，Charles不能讀心，他們就只是兩個平凡人，享有身為人最基本的權益，而非生來就背負了原罪，一輩子都被怨恨恐懼。_

_『像是Hank喜歡看的Star Trek那樣嗎？』Charles問，困倦讓他眨眼的間隔越來越長。_

_那個設定在幾百年後的電視劇讓Erik勾起嘴角。『那是一個值得期待的世界。』_

_『也許。』Charles閉著眼回答。他讓自己埋進他的懷中，含糊地說了些什麼。_

_『什麼？』Erik一時沒有聽清楚。他撐起身體，垂眸看著自己懷中的人，試著讓自己聽得更清楚些。_

_『我說，這個宇宙已經夠好了。』Charles咕噥，『我遇到了你......』_

_他的話語隱沒，Erik看著在自己懷中安睡的人，『Charles？』_

_回答他的是對方再次變得平穩的呼吸聲，Erik重新躺回床上，在不吵醒對方的前提下將對方擁得更緊。_

_這是個糟透了的世界，但是他擁有Charles，那對他來說已經夠好了。_

_他擁著自己此生的珍寶，閉上自己的眼，讓自己滑進安穩的夢中。_

 

 

 

「......你聽得見嗎？」刻意壓低過的嗓音如此問道。他可以感覺到一隻手按上他的肩膀，輕輕地晃了晃他，「Erik，你聽得見嗎？」

 

隨著意識的清醒，身體亂七八糟的疼痛再次回來。他睜開因為瘀青而腫起的眼，映入眼簾的是水泥的地板跟一雙單膝跪在地上的腳。

 

「Erik？」那個聲音再次問道，這次多了一些擔憂。

 

他認得那個聲音。

 

他張開口，試了幾次才真正發出聲音，太久沒有喝水讓他的聲音粗啞得幾乎難以辨識。「Derek。」

 

Derek就是那天逮捕了他的那名年輕探員。考慮到他們的關係，用第一人稱似乎有點奇怪，但是永無止盡的折磨讓他足以明白對方是站在自己這邊。

 

或者更精確地說，是站在正義這一邊。

 

他加入特勤局，是因為他相信這個國家的司法系統。他逮捕Erik，是因為Erik在情報中是危險變種人組織的領導人。

 

這名年輕的探員和Charles一樣天真，他很確定Derek逮捕他的時候，完全沒有想到特勤局完全沒有要起訴他的打算。當Derek走進審訊室，並在發現他身上因為被所謂的審訊所造成的傷而臉色變得比斷了一根肋骨的他還要糟糕時，Erik就知道他可以利用這一點。

 

他失策了，他知道有足夠的資源將他引到德州，並將總統的刺殺嫁禍給他的人必然有權有勢，但是他沒有想到那人很有可能就在總統身邊，甚至擁有調動特勤局的權限。

 

特勤局準備得比他預料的還要齊全，當他們進行第二次轉移的時候，特勤局的人對他下了藥，等他醒來，他已經被轉移到沒有任何金屬的地方。

 

他可以感覺到地底的深處有非常少量的金屬，但是飢餓和幾乎沒有間斷的毆打讓他虛弱不已，他試著抽出那些金屬，可是他太虛弱，沒有辦法將它們抽出地表。

 

就算他可以，他也沒有力氣逃跑。他對他們還有用，這是唯一他還活著的原因，不然他毫不懷疑他們會毫不猶豫地殺了自己。他很確定審訊他的人知道他沒有殺總統，因為審訊的內容跟總統的刺殺毫無關係，他們真正想知道的是關於兄弟會的資訊。

 

Derek是負責看守他的探員中唯一一個真正在乎他死活的人，他趁其他人不注意的時候送來食物，並在他傷得太過厲害的時候找來醫生。

 

他可以看見對方眼中的愧疚，但是那仍然不夠，在Azazel遲遲沒有找到他的情況下，他需要對方的幫忙才能逃出去。

 

「他們就快來了。」Derek告訴他。身上的傷口所造成的疼痛和飢餓所造成的暈眩感讓Erik差點又暈過去，他不能留在這兒，他閉上眼，想回去那個安全的地方。這是他在集中營裡學到的一個小技巧，在身體被折磨時抽離精神可以有效地隔離疼痛。在大腦沒有專注在疼痛的情況下，身體所受到的傷害會減到最小，他可以最大程度地保留體力，而精神的抽離則確保了他不會因為疼痛而洩漏他不應該說出口的訊息。「你得保持清醒，Erik。」Derek再次晃了晃他的肩膀，被扯動的傷口讓他反射性地嘶了一聲。那隻晃動他肩膀的手停住了，但是並沒有收回。Derek傾下身，湊得離他更近一些，「仔細聽我說，他們打算把你移到別的地方，我不知道他們打算把你移到哪裡去，我的安全層級不夠。」他說話的速度因為焦慮而又快又急，「你得小心一些，我不知道現在到底是什麼情況，老天，我甚至不知道這一切是為了什麼。」

 

「資訊。」Erik解釋，試著集中因為疼痛和飢餓而有些渙散的思緒，「兄弟會的資訊，或是籌碼，他們需要可以和變種人談判的籌碼。」

 

「這是錯的。」Derek焦慮地道，「所有人都瘋了，這違背了一切，憲法、人權—」

 

「你得幫助我逃跑。」Erik打斷他。

 

「你知道我不能。」Derek反射性地拒絕。

 

「如果你讓他們把我帶走，毫無疑問我會死。」Erik努力維持著清醒，「你還不明白嗎？他們沒有把我當成人，這跟總統的死一點關係也沒有，他們從頭到尾要的就是我。」

 

Derek的眉皺得更緊了。

 

Erik看得出來對方正在掙扎，所以他只是沉默地等著對方思考。這幾天讓他足夠了解對方，了解到Derek絕對不會對不公不義的事袖手旁觀，就算他是個變種人。

 

「即使我能幫你離開這裡，」等他再次開口的時候，他聽起來非常掙扎，「我們在山上，有幾十公里都沒有人煙，以你現在的情況，你在外面連一個晚上都撐不過去。」

 

「我會找到方法。」Erik繼續說服他，「就算我失敗了，死在外面也比死在這兒好，他們不會隨便把我扔進哪個土坑，相反的，他們會把我送進實驗室，就像他們對我的同伴做的那樣。」

 

Derek的臉色變得灰白。

 

「這是為什麼你做了那些你做的事嗎？」他虛弱地問。

 

「我沒有殺總統。」Erik重申，「那些我做的事，我只是試著保護我的同伴。」

 

Derek閉上眼，像是想要否認什麼似地輕輕搖了搖頭。「我相信你。」他說。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

威徹斯特的生活開始重新步上軌道，Erik不是真的知道這裡在以前是什麼樣子，但是Charles每天不再有做不完的決定，所以他猜這代表所有的重建工作都已經結束了。

 

他依然沒有決定自己應該要去哪裡，收拾好的行李箱一直放在房間的角落，但是每一天都會有新的意外讓他繼續留下。

 

「你應該留下。」Raven在一個午後告訴這樣他，那時候他們正站在球場的邊緣，看著學生們打球。

 

Erik對橄欖球一竅不通，他從來沒有機會好好了解橄欖球，所以他真正的工作就是監督學生們沒有使用能力作弊。這是他以前絕對不會做的事，變種人不應該束縛自己的能力，但是一直到他真正留在這裡，他才真正明白這裡每一項規則背後的涵義。

 

這裡的體育課當然准許學生使用能力，畢竟這所學校存在的意義就是教導學生如何控制自己的能力，但是可以使用能力跟不能使用能力的課程比重是相同的，因為Charles認為如果學生能夠在體育競賽這樣的場合都很好地收放自己的能力，那麼能力失控的可能將會大大減少。

 

他沒有這樣想過，他在集中營裡用困難的方式學會控制自己的能力，他沒有想過還有其他方法可以達到相同的目的。

 

「我不會是個好老師。」他回答，看向球場另外一端的校舍。因為午後的光線，除了建築物本身，他其實什麼都看不到，但是他還是輕易地找到了Charles應該在上課的那間教室。

 

除了那一次在X-Men的基地，Charles一次也沒有跟他提過離開的事。倒不是他們忙得沒有時間說話，他們確實很忙，但在午後一起下棋幾乎已經成為了他們的慣例，他們就只是從來沒有討論過這個話題而已。

 

更何況，Charles知道他不會永遠待在這裡。

 

他移開視線，看向Raven。

 

「比我好。」Raven回答，但是卻沒有繼續再說下去。

 

所以Erik亦然。

 

在Raven問他要不要留下來的那天之後又過了幾天，他剛剛回到房間，因為一整天都在處理學生的問題而筋疲力竭。

 

他躺在床上，閉著眼，卻遲遲無法入睡。他的睡眠品質一直很差，年輕的時候他沒有花太多的時間思考睡眠品質的問題，因為總是有更重要的事情等著他去做，但是現在不一樣了，步調緩慢且規律的生活在某種程度上放大了他的問題。

 

所以當他感覺到精神攻擊的時候，他立刻就清醒了。

 

一開始，他不是很確定發生了什麼事。他在清醒的瞬間就升起了屏障，並警戒地掃視了一遍房間。窗外的月光和門縫下走廊的燈光是房間裡全部的光源，屋裡很昏暗，但是一切都像平常一樣。

 

因為突然清醒而造成的暈眩感逐漸退去，而就是那個時候，他意識到比起精神攻擊，那顯得太過簡單粗暴——沒有人會這樣使用能力，那就好比手中拿著裝滿子彈的槍，卻選擇用扔的試著打暈敵人。

 

意識到這是能力失控後，他立刻跳下床。緊鎖的房門應聲彈開，他飛奔向Charles的房間——這只有可能是Charles，這棟大宅裡只有兩個人有心靈感應的能力，但如果能力失控的人是Jean，那麼Charles根本不會讓其他人感覺到這次失控。

 

當他衝進Charles房間的時候，Hank已經在那裡了。房間的燈開著，他倒在門邊，正在抽蓄，身體因為應激而變成野獸的模樣。

 

晚了他一步的Jean跑進房間，「發生什麼事了？」她大喊著問他，臉上的表情也很難看，顯然Charles的能力失控對她不是毫無影響。

 

「我不知道。」Erik吼回去，衝到床邊試著叫醒Charles，但是Charles陷得太深，不管他怎麼叫都沒有反應。「你能叫醒他嗎？」他轉過頭，問Jean。

 

Jean用兩隻手指抵著自己的太陽穴，半晌後對他搖了搖頭，「我不能，他在阻擋我。」

 

Erik看了一眼倒在地上的Hank，後者看起來已經快暈過去。他再次看向Charles，心一狠，在床的周圍建起屏障。

 

屏障阻擋了Charles的腦波，Hank不再抽蓄，Erik希望這代表學校裡其他的人也安全了。他在Hank身邊跪下——後者躺在地板上，劇烈地喘著氣——沒有時間等對方恢復，「告訴我你知道怎麼樣可以讓他穩定下來。」

 

Hank一邊喘氣一邊伸手指著倒在一旁的推車，地上到處都是散落一地的儀器和藥物，「藥箱。」他掙扎地道，聲音因為太過劇烈的呼吸而變得尖銳。

 

Erik伸手招來藥箱，藥箱鎖著，所以裡面的東西都還在，但是也全亂成一團。他看著那些長得一模一樣的小瓶子，「哪一個？」

 

「這個。」Jean飛快地從無數個小瓶子中拿出一個，Hank虛弱地點了點頭，「他說要替教授注射。」

 

針頭還在包裝裡，謝天謝地，他把針頭裝上針筒，然後將針頭刺入玻璃瓶的封口，將藥劑抽進針筒。

 

「小心點。」Jean揚聲提醒，Erik回頭看了一眼Jean，正試著攙扶起Hank的女孩朝他投來擔憂的眼神。

 

「我可以保護我自己。」他回答，走進屏障。

 

那很困難，即使早有心理準備，走進屏障的時候他還是立刻就感覺到那些毫無章法的攻擊。Charles深陷在大床中，眉宇緊鎖，身體僵硬。如果不是他仍有呼吸，他會以為Charles已經死了。

 

他小心翼翼地撐起Charles，將藥物注射進Charles的身體裡。他隨手將空掉的針筒扔在枕頭上，一刻也不敢眨眼地看著Charles，靜待著藥物起作用。

 

攻擊停了，但是Charles仍然陷在太深的夢裡，無法醒來。

 

Erik降下屏障。

 

Hank吃力地在床沿坐下，開始檢查起Charles。

 

「他沒事。」他的身體明顯地放鬆下來。

 

「他還沒醒。」Erik指出，沒有放開懷中的人。

 

「我知道—」

 

「我可以叫醒他。」Jean打斷他們，「他被困住了，我可以進去那裡叫醒他。」

 

「那樣太危險。」Hank毫不遲疑地否決。

 

「我可以幫助他。」Jean飛快地道，「讓我幫他。」

 

「不行。」Hank拒絕，「妳只是一個學生，我不能讓妳做這種事。」

 

「他現在甚至沒有在阻擋我—」

 

「如果妳這麼做，會對妳造成任何危險嗎？」Erik問。

 

正在爭論的兩人同時看向他。

 

「Erik。」Hank警告。

 

「會嗎？」Erik無視Hank的警告，確認。

 

Jean反應過來。「也許，但是我可以應付。」

 

「那麼做吧。」他微微撐起懷中的Charles，示意。

 

「我們不能讓學生涉險—」

 

「也不能讓Charles涉險。」Erik打斷Hank，看向Jean，堅定地道：「叫醒他，別讓他被困在那裡。」

 

Jean伸起兩隻手指，抵在自己的太陽穴，閉起眼。

 

Erik盯著Charles。

 

「沒事了。」半晌後，Jean的聲音從一旁傳來。

 

Charles緊繃的神色放鬆下來，他眼睫顫動，緩緩地睜開眼。

 

「Erik？」他看起來非常困惑，「發生什麼事了？你為什麼在這兒？」

 

「你做了一個惡夢。」Erik輕聲道。

 

淺淺的笑意浮現在Charles藍色的眼中，「你在說什麼？我和學生們一起在課堂上—」

 

「Charles，」Hank開口，「我必須替你做檢查。」

 

Charles僵住了。他緩緩地轉過頭，看向一旁的Hank和Jean。

 

「教授。」Jean在他的目光看向她時喚道。

 

「妳—」

 

Jean點點頭。

 

Charles閉起眼，吐了口氣。「謝謝妳，Jean。」他睜開眼，眼中讓他顯得年輕的困惑和笑意不見了，「現在回去睡覺吧，妳明天還要上課。」

 

這一次Jean沒有抗議，而是乖乖地走出房間。她在走出房門的時候跟跑來的Raven擦肩而過，Raven衝進房間。「告訴我你沒事，我花了好長一段時間才讓學生們冷靜下來—」

 

「我沒事。」Charles靜靜地開口。

 

Raven猛地停下腳步，眨了眨眼，顯然現在才開始真正看進去房間裡的情況。

 

「老天。」她如釋重負，「你嚇死我了。」

 

「我很抱歉。」Charles溫和地道歉，微微偏過頭看向仍然撐著自己的Erik，「Erik，你介意嗎？」

 

Erik小心地撐著對方靠著床頭坐好，放開對方。

 

「Hank需要替我做些檢查，你們介意給我們一些私人空間嗎？」Charles繼續問。

 

「我必須回去學生的宿舍。」Raven立刻道，「情況稍微控制住我就趕過來了。」

 

「謝謝妳。」

 

「讓我知道檢查結果。」Raven在走出房間以前惡狠狠地威脅。

 

Charles臉上浮現淺淺的笑意，「保證。」

 

Raven離開了，Erik自然也不能留下。他走出房間，「順手關上房門，好嗎？」Charles在他身後詢問。他克制著轉過身走回房間的衝動，關起了房門。

 

走廊上非常安靜，因為先前的騷動，大概所有的老師都和Raven一樣在學生宿舍那裡。他站在門外，靠著牆，仰頭閉起眼。

 

儘管閉著眼，他仍能感覺到走廊上的光線。他試著傾聽房間裡的交談聲，但是良好的隔音讓他什麼都聽不見，而他終於開始放鬆下來。

 

Charles沒事。

 

Charles會沒事。

 

感謝上天。

 

他在那裡站了很久，久到老師們陸陸續續地回到各自的房間。Raven在看見他時意外地挑起眉，他搖了搖頭，示意他們仍在裡面。

 

她學著他的姿勢靠在牆上，一路下滑，直到坐在地上。

 

「究竟發生了什麼事？」她問。

 

「我不知道。」Erik簡短地回答。

 

他們再次沉默下來，又過了十來分鐘，Hank終於打開房門。

 

「他沒事。」他宣布，阻止想走進房間的Raven，「他睡了，別吵醒他，他今天晚上承受得夠多了。」

 

Raven停下腳步，臉上浮現掙扎。

 

「回去睡吧，不管是什麼，都可以等到明天再談。」Hank拍了拍Raven的肩，看了他一眼，「你也是，Erik。」

 

說完，他頭也不回地走回自己的房間。Erik一直到他的背影消失在轉角，才跨開步伐走向自己的房間。

 

「就這樣？」Raven在他身後吃驚地問。

 

「他需要休息。」他回答，走進自己的房間。

 

房間仍然維持著他離開時的模樣，他用能力讓門在自己身後闔上，門板阻隔了走廊上的光源。

 

他當然想回去，他想問Charles到底出了什麼事、想抓住Charles的肩膀，狠狠地晃他，直到他臉上不再帶著那彷彿一切都沒事的笑容。他想知道過去二十年這樣的事情是不是經常發生？Hank有應對方案是不是偶然？

 

他走向自己的床，爬回床上，閉上眼。

 

他有無數個疑問，但是沒有什麼是他可以做的。

 

做什麼都太遲了。

 

第二天早上一切如常，唯一的不同是早餐結束的時候Charles叫住了他。「我可以跟你談談嗎？」

 

Erik頷首。

 

「很好。」Charles露出一個微笑，不遠處一個學生叫住他，「在我的書房等我，行嗎？」他問，然後匆匆忙忙地走了。

 

Erik走向Charles的書房，當他在Charles的書房看見Hank的時候，才意識到Charles不只叫了他。

 

「我以為你是Charles。」因為他走進書房而站起來的Hank重新坐回沙發裡——那個位置是他和Charles下棋時習慣坐的位置。

 

「他讓我在這裡等他。」Erik簡單地回答。

 

「我也是。」

 

房裡陷入短暫的沉默，Erik看著Hank，開口，「你知道這會發生。」

 

如果說昨夜他還有疑問，那麼今天他已經完全確定Hank昨天在那裡不是偶然，他知道會發生什麼，所以才準備了應對方案。

 

Hank過了半晌才回答他的問題。

 

「我一直在監控著他的狀態。」

 

Erik瞇起眼，不是很確定對方想告訴自己什麼，「為什麼？」

 

「這是他的應對機制。」Hank回答。人類狀態下他的眼下有著陰影，顯然昨夜沒睡好的人不只Erik一個。

 

「什麼應對機制？」

 

「當他身上發生不好的事情時，他壓抑它們。」Hank看向窗外的草坪，「他用別的事情轉移自己的注意力，像是學校，」他停頓了一下，再次看向他，「而當所有的事情都上軌道已後，那些被壓抑的記憶開始回來，就像昨天晚上一樣。」

 

Erik突然覺得自己變得非常虛弱。他想過這個可能性，但是他並不希望這是真的。「這以前發生過。」

 

「是的，他用學校轉移自己的注意力，我試著讓他慢下來，告訴他說學校的事情沒有這麼急，他剛剛失去了他的腿，他應該花一些時間去接受這個。」Hank在沙發中坐直身體，「他告訴我他很好，事實上，他也表現得非常好，我真的相信他很好地處理了自己的情緒。然後直到第一個學期後，越南的戰況惡化，所有的老師和年紀大一點的學生都被強制徵召，我們被迫關閉學校。」

 

零碎的片段被連接起來，他終於明白他究竟錯過了什麼。「就是那個時候他開始酗酒。」

 

Hank奇怪地看了他一眼。「一開始，是的。他徹底崩潰了，我試著讓他好一點，但是沒有任何辦法有用。」

 

「這是為什麼你給他那個藥？」他詢問。

 

「你怎麼知道藥的事？」Hank反射性地問，然後又搖了搖頭，「對，你見過他用藥的樣子。」

 

那不是真相，至少不是全部的真相，但Erik並不打算解釋。

 

Charles和Raven走了進來。

 

「你們已經在這裡了。」看見他們，Charles輕快地道，他輕快的語氣和房間裡沉重的氣氛造成突兀的對比。

 

他們看著他。

 

「Hank認為昨天晚上並不是意外，我在清醒的時候不會有任何能力失控的危險，但是當我睡著，對能力的控制下降以後，這很有可能會再度發生。」他停頓了一下，看著他們，臉上的表情變得認真，「我想過了，森林裡有一棟小屋，是打獵的時候用的，我可以搬到那裡，根據昨夜，我的能力失控候影響的範圍並不大，如果我搬到那裡，即使我的能力失控，也不會影響到其他人。」

 

一片死寂。

 

Erik沒有看Raven跟Hank的表情，但是他很確定他們的表情跟他一樣。他震驚地看著Charles，後者看起來無比認真，彷彿他剛剛提的那個見鬼的提議真的是個好辦法似的。

 

「這不是感冒！」Raven第一個爆發，「你打算在那裡待上多久？如果你永遠都沒有解決能力失控的問題怎麼辦？」

 

「我會解決。」Charles堅定地說。

 

「見鬼的你會！」Raven吼回去。

 

「你可以留在這裡。」跟Raven比起來，Hank聽起來冷靜多了，「我可以製作更多的藥，你在睡前使用，那會抑制你的能力。」

 

「我知道。」Charles回答，看向Hank，「但是你知道我是怎麼想的，別讓我這麼做。」

 

Hank沉默下來。

 

「你們都瘋了！」Raven不敢置信地瞪著在沉默中達成某種協議的兩人，「如果他真的自己待在那裡，他很有可能會死！」

 

「她是對的，Charles。」Hank幫腔。

 

「我跟你一起去。」Raven立刻道，「如果你一定要去，我跟你一起去。」

 

「不行。」Charles想也不想地拒絕，「妳不能抵抗我的能力，如果我的能力真的失控，死的就是妳了。」

 

Raven不甘示弱地道：「如果有任何人應該冒上生命危險，那個人應該是我—」

 

「我可以去。」Hank也跟著加入辯論，「野獸狀態下我的抵抗力比大部分的人強。」

 

「你知道那不夠—」Charles堵回來。

 

Erik看著眼前吵得不可開交的三人，開口：「我去。」


	6. Chapter 6

**過去**

 

當他第一次在五角大廈的監獄裡看到Charles的時候，他以為他終於瘋了。

 

那其實不是這麼意外，他也許比普通人更知道如何對付折磨，但是在不間斷的折磨下，崩潰是遲早的事。

 

那一次的逃跑沒有成功，在Derek的幫助下，他連基地的大門都沒有成功走出去，他們就被人發現了。Derek試著保護他，可是他們人太少，他又太虛弱，最後Derek被射殺，他則再次被拘禁。

 

他大部分的疑問在被轉移到五角大廈以後都獲得了解答。他在那些所謂的審訊過程中意識到人類知道總統是變種人，他們不能讓總統是變種人這樣的醜聞洩漏，所以設下陷阱引他到德州，並將總統的死推到他的頭上。

 

一顆石頭，兩隻鳥。

 

他應該要注意到這一點，這個計謀背後真正的首腦家鄉就在德州，如果不是因為他讓自己被分了心，他應該要注意到這件事情有不對勁的地方。

 

他不知道的是，人類怎麼能如此輕易就殺害自己的同伴。他們對Derek的死毫不愧疚，Derek中槍時驚訝且不甘的眼神總在他閉上眼時再次浮現，可是Derek死時Erik卻是唯一一個朝他奔去的人。

 

他無法取出Derek身體中的子彈，那些塑膠做成的子彈嵌在Derek的身體中，一切彷彿再次重演：他取出Charles脊椎上的子彈，Charles從此再也無法行走；他無法取出Derek身體中的子彈，Derek擴散的瞳孔從此再也無法聚焦。

 

他不知道他究竟做錯了什麼，生來就要背負這些罰。他在乎的人一個個死去，他以為在這麼多年以後，自己的心已經足夠冷硬。但是哪怕他只有一點點在乎，只有這麼一點點，人類就會奪走他在乎的一切。

 

他以為Derek會是例外，他跟他沒有任何關係，是人類那一邊的人，但事實證明他錯得離譜。

 

什麼樣的物種，可以毫不在乎的殺死自己的同伴？

 

他發了瘋的似地攻擊那些圍上來的探員，那不是真正的攻擊，他虛弱得連舉起拳頭的力氣都沒有。他只是瘋狂地掙扎，又踢又踹，他們最後還是把他拖離Derek，Derek躺在沙地中，失去生氣的身體比金屬還要冰冷僵硬。

 

他的問題沒有獲得解答，一切都太遲了，總統死了，他被囚禁，真正的首腦則登上總統的位置。

 

後來無法警告其他變種人也成為他折磨的一部份，人類很久以前就放棄了毆打他。少了金屬器械，他們能夠對他造成的傷害種類實在不是太多。在最初的幾個月後，那些過程開始變得無聊，而且他們無法從他口中套出有用的情報，至少沒有Erik從他們口中套出的情報還要來得多，所以他們不再繼續徒勞地嘗試，只是將他監禁起來，不再理會他。

 

孤寂成為他真正的折磨。

 

一開始，那顯得很簡單。不再增加新的傷口，他身上的傷漸漸好了，但是一旦少掉那些疼痛，不見天日的牢籠變得一日比一日還要壓迫。

 

他沒有辦法知道自己被囚禁了多久，他試著用人類送來食物的時間計算時間，但是他們很快就注意到這一點，開始不定時地送來食物，擾亂他對時間的概念。

 

他可以聽見他們在玻璃另外一端的訕笑，他必須離開這裡，必須警告其他變種人他們正處於危險，必須告訴Charles這些人類並不值得拯救。

 

德國、美國，這些強權並沒有差別。他們抹殺所有非自己族類、或是不同陣營的人，如今變種人是他們共同的敵人。

 

變種人必須聯合起來，並肩作戰，如此才有贏得這場戰爭的可能。

 

但是那沒有用，他無法離開。他被困在這裡，只能無力地看著玻璃的另外一端人類輕蔑的眼神。

 

所以他開始延長自己留在意識空間的時間。

 

那很有用，他變得平靜。人類在意識到擾亂他的時間概念不再有用後，開始停止那些無聊的把戲。

 

或者至少，他是這麼相信的。

 

他必須這麼相信。

 

 

 

_他成長的地方有一片非常清澈的湖水，大部分的時候都是綠色的，就像他所記得的那樣，但是在天氣晴朗的日子裡，它映著天空和雲彩的影子，蔚藍得就像Charles看向他的雙眼。_

_Charles和他經常一起在湖邊散步。Charles的存在讓事情變得簡單，他們討論所有的一切，戲劇、文學、音樂， Charles懂得很多，他們有時候會根據一部戲劇爭論不休，但是當Charles因為他們走調的討論而開始大笑，他只能站在那裡，看著眼前的人，心中的情感飽滿得幾乎溢出。_

_Derek也在那裡。Charles喜歡Derek，Erik總算知道為什麼Derek總是讓他想起Charles。他們兩個人非常像，一樣地對人性抱有近乎愚蠢的信念。他有時候覺得自己應該要吃醋，畢竟Charles和Derek待在一起的時間真得太多了，可是當討論得正熱烈的他們同時抬起頭看向他，他們同樣澄澈的雙眼卻讓他又為自己陰暗的想法而感到愧疚。_

_Charles說Erik想太多了，Derek不常待在鎮上，但就算不是如此，Erik也是和Charles待在一起最長時間的人。_

_那是當然的，Derek是朋友，Charles卻是戀人。_

_他介紹Charles給Jakob和Edie認識。那是一個冬季的傍晚，路上的鵝卵石因為前一天開始下的雪而鋪著一層淡淡的白。他去開門的時候，Charles的髮上還有著一些來時沾上的雪花。他接過Charles手中的紅酒，伸手捻去對方髮絲上逐漸融化的雪水。_

_融化在他指尖的水珠很冰，但是Charles牢牢地握住他的手很溫暖。冬季的日照時間很短暫，天空卻因為下雪而透著溫暖的橘黃。站在門外的Charles看著他，藍色的眼中是無法掩飾的笑意。_

_那是他此生見過最美麗的畫面。人們厭惡冬季的嚴寒、夜晚的黑暗，可凡事總有例外。那個冬天並不寒冷，夜晚也並不黑暗。當他打開門扉，而他所深愛的人微笑地看著他，他已經擁有比盛夏的陽光更溫暖的東西。_

 

 

 

意識空間裡的一切是支撐著他沒有瘋掉的唯一原因，他不能瘋，他必須離開這裡，外面的世界還有他必須做的事。

 

然後他見到了Charles。

 

Charles出現得很突然，在這之前，他一直可以很清楚地分辨現實和意識空間，當他不在那裡的時候，他知道哪些事情是真的，哪些事情則只存在於他的腦中。

 

但是當他看到Charles的時候，他應該是清醒的。

 

他的第一個念頭是他還在意識空間裡，可這個Charles跟那個Charles不一樣。跟他一起生活在意識空間裡的小鎮的Charles一直維持著他們最後一次見面的樣子：一頭俐落的短髮，唇角總是掛著愉悅的笑容，說話時喜歡將手插進褲子的口袋裡。

 

那個Charles能走。

 

但是這個Charles不能。他移動的時候雙腿毫無反應地陷在沙發中，Erik認得出來這裡是Charles在威徹斯特郡的房間，但是這個房間和他記得的相差甚遠。書本不見了，到處都堆滿了空掉的酒瓶。Charles手中拿著酒杯，因為看見他而困惑地歪過頭。他的頭髮看起來很久沒有修剪過，下巴的鬍鬚也是，身上的睡袍大敞，露出裡面看起來很久沒有洗過的背心。

 

所以他的第二個念頭是他瘋了。他終於瘋了，他不再有辦法分清楚現實跟夢境。他應該是醒著的，這代表他應該在牢房裡，而不是在Charles的房間和Charles在一起，Charles也不應該是這個樣子。

 

那一瞬間，他只覺得解脫。

 

「Erik，」Charles困惑不解地看著他，「你在這裡做什麼？」

 

他的解脫並沒有維持太久，Charles一開口Erik就意識到自己的確是醒著的，差別只在於他們此時是在Charles的腦中，所以他才會以為自己仍在意識空間。

 

他可以感覺到對方的意識在自己的腦中，當年他們一起尋找變種人的時候，Charles教過他如何辨別精神入侵。他控磁的能力是除了心靈感應以外少數可以抵禦精神攻擊的能力，當他跟Charles提出教他如何抵禦精神攻擊時，Charles露出了非常受傷的眼神。

 

「我不會在沒有你的允許下，對你使用我的能力。」

 

「我知道，但是你沒有辦法保證Shaw身邊的那個心靈感應者不會。」

 

Charles沉默了很久，久到Erik以為Charles會拒絕。沒有人會願意有人擁有可以抵抗自己的能力，包括Charles，但出乎意料地，當他再次開口，他答應了。

 

那花了他們不少時間，他們幾乎所有的空閒時間都在讓Erik試著掌握抵禦精神攻擊的能力。Charles很討厭那些練習，即使是為了練習，有意識地攻擊人的念頭仍舊讓他反感。他沒有辦法這麼做，正如那時他沒有辦法對Erik扣下板機。

 

彼時他們只是朋友，後來他們成為戀人，現在他卻再也無法確定他們是什麼。

 

就算沒有滿桌的酒瓶當背景，Erik也只花了一眼就判斷出對方喝醉了，而且恐怕是非常醉。在意識到這一點的那一刻，他無法決定自己是失望還是什麼，他沒有瘋，這應該是好事，但是仍舊保有理智代表他的折磨仍在繼續。

 

他意識到這是Charles現在的樣子，後者的改變比所有的折磨都要來得直擊要害。

 

「你告訴我，你才是跑到我腦子裡的人。」

 

「我是嗎？」Charles問，看起來被逗樂了。他毫無節制地大笑起來，「在你的腦子裡，我希望我可以，Erik。」他往後陷入沙發裡，「但是事實的真相是，我從來沒有在你心底佔上一席之地，不是嗎？」

 

「你知道那不是真的。」Erik反駁。

 

Charles舉起手中的酒杯，飲盡杯中的液體。

 

「騙子。」當他放下手中的酒杯時，他這麼說道。

 

Charles第二次出現的時候，仍然喝得爛醉，所以Erik並沒有花太多的時間就發現Charles有酗酒的問題。

 

他們有時會說上幾句話，有時候則不會，一切取決於Charles的清醒程度。他開始不再進入意識空間，而是在那裡等著Charles來訪，並在Charles終於睡著以後才入睡。

 

Charles大部分的時候都表現得非常刻薄。這樣的Charles讓他極度不習慣，但接下來Charles移動時不受控制的腿就會提醒他是什麼毀了那個他熟悉的Charles。

 

「你恨我。」那天Charles突兀地道，Erik已經很習慣他說話時跳躍的話題，一個人總不能要求喝醉酒的人說話保有連貫性。

 

「我不恨你。」他反駁。

 

「我在那裡，你記得嗎？」Charles做了一個模糊的手勢，「你看著我的眼神，我永遠都忘不掉，我沒有想過你可以露出這種眼神。」

 

Erik迷惑地看著Charles，懷疑對方今天醉到將自己與其他的人用混了。「你到底在說什麼，Charles？」

 

「你殺死Shaw的那一天。」Charles做了一個鬼臉，「那天你可真是個混蛋。」

 

很奇怪地，在Charles提起這件事以前，Erik從來沒有往那個方向想過，但是當Charles一提起時，他立刻就懂了。

 

「你在那裡，」他虛弱地道，感覺像是有人在他的腹部狠狠打了一拳，或是有人在那一瞬間抽乾了他全部的血液，「你在Shaw的腦子裡。」

 

「是的，而且我必須稱讚你，」Charles看起來非常認真，「如果你的目標是讓他用最痛苦的方式死去，你絕對做到了，我可以保證他死的很痛苦。」他笑起來，眼中卻毫無笑意，「畢竟我在他的腦子裡。」

 

「你為什麼不放手？」Erik問。他不知道自己在期待什麼，他知道答案，可是他已經親手摧毀了那一切。

 

「我在他的腦子裡，我知道他可以做些什麼。」Charles回答，「是他或是你，所以是他總比是你好。」

 

 _不。_ Erik虛弱地想著。 _是我或是你。_

 

而Charles選擇了他。

 

「你應該讓我死的。」

 

「我知道。」Charles輕聲回答。「但是我做不到。」

 

突然間，Erik不這麼惱怒Moira朝自己開槍這件事了。如果有人這樣傷害Charles，他也會像她一樣的反應。

 

事實上，那一日在沙灘上，若非Charles阻止他，他很肯定自己已經殺了Moira。

 

後來Charles對他的態度變得緩和，他依然只在爛醉的時候才會出現，但是他們逐漸說得上話。

 

有一次他們甚至談論到Erik的處境。Charles認為人類本來可以殺了他，但是卻沒有。跟毫不猶豫地殺了Shaw的他比起來，那些人類已經是更好的人。

 

「你太天真了，Charles。」他冷冷地戳破對方的幻想，「Shaw吸收了這麼巨大的能量，你以為我們真有殺了他以外的選擇？」

 

他本來以為那會激怒Charles，他不想，Charles看起來已經夠糟了，但是那是實話，而且Charles必須振作起來。他還很年輕，他不能就這麼繼續下去，這個世界還需要他們。

 

但Charles並沒有生氣，相反地，他看起來非常悲傷。

 

「我不知道，」Charles回答。從他身後的窗戶照進來的陽光判斷，時間正值午後，可是他垂眸看著手邊空了的酒瓶的眼中卻毫無光彩。「但是我們總會找到方法。」

 

「怎麼找到方法？」Erik不是故意表現得如此譏諷，但是他控制不住自己。難道在這一切之後，Charles仍然沒有意識到自己是多麼天真？

 

「用人類的角度來看，你和Shaw並沒有什麼不同，但是你仍然活著。」Charles抬眼，答非所問，「從這一點上來看，他們就是比你更好的人。Erik，我不知道我們能用什麼方法關住Shaw，但是他們想到了用塑膠監獄困住你，他們自然也能想到別的方法困住Shaw。」

 

Erik無言以對。

 

在後來，他們變得不再這麼針鋒相對。Charles好像打定主意就這麼一直下去，Erik試著讓他少喝一些，卻又在Charles沒有出現的時候悵然若失。

 

 _『你沒有原諒我。』他告訴意識空間裡的那個Charles。_ 這是為什麼Charles只有在喝醉的時候才會出現的唯一解答。

 

_『我要原諒你什麼？』Charles困惑地反問。_

_『我害你失去了你的腿。』_

_Charles被逗樂了，他從湖畔站起來，拍了拍自己沾到泥土的褲子，展現似地在原地轉了一圈，『Erik，我的腿沒事。』_

_Erik將視線從對方的身上移開，Charles在笑，但是這不是真正的Charles。『我知道。』他回答，壓抑著竄上眼眶的熱意，不敢承認他多希望這是真的。_

 

幾天後，Charles又再次出現。

 

「這代表你開始減少你的酒精攝取量了嗎？」Erik問，對Charles飲酒過量這件事滿懷矛盾。

 

「Erik，我的朋友，停止像Hank一樣對我說教。」

 

Erik的心臟因為Charles那句如此輕易地溜出的朋友而幾乎停頓，所以他照做了。那一日他們漫無目的地聊著，Charles因為醉酒而暢所欲言，Erik想不起來他們上次如此輕鬆的聊天是什麼時候。

 

「你真好，我希望Erik跟你一樣。他本來是個比你更好的人，但是他實在是經歷太多了。」

 

Erik幾乎被逗笑。「我就是Erik。」

 

Charles微微彎起嘴角，搖了搖頭，「不，你不是。」他說，「你是我想像出來的Erik，真正的Erik應該在監獄裡。」

 

「我在監獄裡，就在五角大廈的地底。」

 

「五角大廈地底沒有監獄，Erik應該被關在其它什麼地方。」Charles唇角的笑意更明顯了。「就算你說的是真的好了，那在華盛頓呢，我就是清醒的時候都沒辦法到這麼遠的地方。」

 

這下Erik總算明白Charles為什麼只有在喝醉酒後來訪，他以為這裡是他想像出來的地方。

 

「你逮到我了。」他說，因為這一切而感到心酸又甜蜜。

 

Charles回了他一個得意的幼稚笑容。

 

他們又聊了一會，直到Charles的眼皮逐漸變得沉重。

 

「我要睡了，」Charles告訴他，「Hank做好了替我治療脊椎的血清，我們明天要做第一次嘗試，他說我最好早點睡。」

 

「睡吧，老朋友。」Erik溫和地回答對方，「我們可以明天再聊。」

 

他們的意識因為Charles陷入熟睡而切斷，他再次回到牢房，但是他的心情卻無比輕鬆。他終於找到了問題的癥結，他會說服Charles，讓Charles相信他真的存在。Charles還願意稱呼他為朋友，Charles依然在乎他。他不能走了，可是這麼問題不再顯得如此巨大，Erik可以說服Charles，讓他知道他願意當他的雙腿，他不是故意在那一日將他留在沙灘。

 

他們還有機會。

 

那一日他帶著笑容入睡，卻沒有想到，那是最後一次Charles在喝醉後來訪。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

「不行。」Charles毫不遲疑地拒絕。

 

「為什麼？」Erik反問。「我是這間房間裡唯一有足夠的能力抵禦你能力的人。」

 

Charles愣住了。他眨了眨眼，看起來正在思考如何拒絕他。

 

「你正計畫離開。」半晌後，他回答。

 

「計畫可以改。」

 

那再次有效地堵住Charles的話，他再次停頓，頭痛的模樣彷彿眼前是個屢教不聽的學生。

 

「我可以自己待在那裡。」他重申。

 

「你需要幫忙。」Erik毫不留情地指出，「你昨天晚上就需要我的幫忙。」

 

「那不是真的。」Charles氣虛地反駁。

 

「他是對的，Charles。」Hank也加入幫腔的行列，「你不能一個人待在在森林裡。」

 

「只有晚上。」Charles糾正，「我白天還是會回來上課。」

 

「事實上，你不會。」Hank回答，「你承受太多的壓力，作為你的醫生，我認為你必須遠離工作一段時間。」他嚴肅地道：「直到你好轉以前，你都不被准許工作。」

 

Charles看著Hank，震驚的表情彷彿後者剛剛捅了他一刀，「你不可能是認真的。」

 

「非常認真。」Hank點頭。

 

「但—」Charles張口，又闔上。他求助似地看向他們，「Raven？Erik？告訴Hank他不能這麼做，我是這所學校的校長，這裡需要我。」

 

「正因為這裡需要你，所以我們更需要你好起來。」Hank的語氣變得嚴厲，「我們不能失去你。」

 

「如果我可以對你的能力免疫，我會爭取陪你一起去。」Raven回答。「Hank是對的，Charles，如果休息一段時間真的可以讓你好起來，那麼你當然要這麼做。」

 

「Hank了解你的情況。」Erik補充，「你應該聽他的。」

 

Charles的視線在他們三個人身上徘徊，「就一周。」意識到自己不可能說服他們三個人後，他妥協。

 

「一個月。」Hank立刻道。

 

「兩周。」Charles回道，「不能再多了，你知道我可以把這個念頭注入你的腦子裡。」

 

「你可以，但是你不會。」Hank毫不認輸，「三周，而且沒得商量，這是醫生的命令。」

 

Charles不敢置信地看著他。「你發生了什麼事？」他問，「你以前不會這樣。」

 

「變老。」Hank回答，轉向他，「來吧，Erik，我們得去做準備。」

 

「我知道那棟屋子在哪。」Raven也跟著道，「我可以先去整理。」

 

「妳應該帶上幾個幫手。」Hank給了幾個名字，「去問問看，如果已經在寫功課就把他們也帶上。」

 

Raven爽快答應。

 

「待在這裡，如果你需要什麼東西，我回來以後再幫你收拾。」她說，然後急匆匆地離開書房。

 

Erik在被Hank拉出書房的時候回頭看了一眼Charles，被留在書房裡的人看起來完全沒有反應過來。


	7. Chapter 7

**過去**

 

滑下的餐盒撞到枕頭時，Erik並沒有在睡覺。他只是閉著眼，等著。

 

究竟在等什麼，他其實也不知道。在漫長得彷彿看不到盡頭的時間中，他發展出一套自己的規律。他用自己的身體狀況判斷該吃飯和睡覺的時間，並固定在睡醒後和睡前鍛鍊身體。

 

鍛鍊是他唯一可以做的事，那幫助他不這麼專注在他的情況上，但它並不總是派得上用場。

 

不好的日子裡，他會故意讓自己超出極限。那很有用，他會躺在地板上，體力透支。汗濕的衣服黏在他的身上，他看著天花板刺眼的燈光，劇烈地喘氣。

 

他會就這麼在那兒躺上好幾個小時，感覺著每一吋痠痛的肌肉，直到疼痛消退。

 

好的日子裡，他就只是等待。

 

他並不是真的知道自己在等什麼，救援、發瘋、死亡，不管哪一個先到，他很久以前就停止介意這個問題的答案。

 

活下去更像是一種執念。他必須活著，牢房之外還有他必須活著的理由，時間過去，那些理由開始變得模糊，到了最後他只是知道自己必須活著。那不是人類可以奪走的東西，他們奪走了許多，但是不是這個，他沒有希望，自然也沒有東西讓人類摧毀，他只是知道他必須活著，直到他被救出去、直到他失去理智，或是直到他死亡。

 

他閉著眼，等待著。

 

厚達好幾米的門板開啟，一個陌生的腳步聲走了進來。他沒動，維持躺著的姿勢，直到餐盒撞到枕頭才睜開眼。

 

『小心玻璃。』

 

餐盒中的紙條上寫著。

 

他坐起來，那張紙條仍在那兒，上面黑色的字也是。他抬起頭，看見一個穿著警衛制服的年輕男人隔著玻璃回望著他。

 

雖然穿著警衛的制服，但是那個年輕男人看起來並不像警衛。沒有哪個警衛會把頭髮用成像他那樣誇張的髮色，Erik嚴重懷疑這個男人會是乖乖遵從規定的類型。

 

他看著對方，意識到這名年輕的男人可能會是答案，他只是不知道會是哪一個答案。

 

他站起來，等著。

 

年輕男人跪了下來，將手平放在玻璃上。Erik沒看明白對方在做什麼，後者開始震動自己的手，速度不可思議地快。隨著玻璃開始發出尖銳的聲音，年輕男人臉上的笑容變得得意。

 

他的身體比他的大腦更快做出反應，在他的大腦可以消化這一切以前，他已經下意識護住自己。這麼多年來一直在那裡的玻璃猛地破碎，一些碎片劃破了他護在頭頂的手臂，但是更多的碎片落在地上，砸的粉碎。

 

在所有的玻璃都掉到地上以前，門板已經闔起，擋住了通往外界的唯一途徑。尖銳的警報聲在門板後悶響著，他跳起來，順勢抓住天花板用來固定玻璃的支架。一些殘餘在邊緣的碎玻璃劃破了他的手掌，但是他想的全是人類在故意將這間囚室的天花板建得比較低時肯定沒有想到有一天這會成為他逃跑的助力。

 

他爬出囚室，走向那扇緊閉的門。

 

「再過三秒，這扇門就會打開，而外面會有二十名警衛準備朝我們射擊。」他告訴對方。

 

下一秒，原本站在牆邊的年輕男人不知道怎麼地在眨眼間移動到他身邊，一隻手抓著他的手臂，另外一隻手則覆在他的頸椎上。

 

「我知道，我就在等這個。」年輕男人愉悅地回答。

 

「你在幹嘛？」他警戒地問，開始思考起如果對方要對他不利的對策。年輕男人動作很快，他不確定自己可不可以在戰鬥中占上風，尤其是在附近沒有任何金屬的情況下。

 

「托住你的脖子，避免你扭傷。」

 

「什麼？」

 

「脖—子—扭—傷。」年輕男人一個字一個字地重複。

 

他第一次就聽到了年輕男人說的每一個字，但是他沒聽懂為什麼，第二次也是。

 

他應該要問為什麼，可是門在這時開了。他立刻將注意力放回眼前的危機上，警衛們拿槍指著他們，「不許動！」

 

下一秒，他的眼前變成電梯的牆壁，一切彷彿都在旋轉。

 

年輕男人鬆開手。

 

現在他知道對方說的頭部受傷是什麼意思了。

 

他撐著牆，直到那陣暈眩感稍微過去才有辦法轉過頭去看向站在他身後的年輕男人。那本來只是反射動作，但後者的衣服不知道什麼時候從警衛制服變成銀色的夾克和黑色的T恤，頭頂上甚至還套著一副護目鏡。

 

他看著對方，後者沒有消失，他身上詭異的衣服也仍在那裡。

 

他轉回身體，瞪著電梯的牆壁，懷疑自己其實瘋了。

 

「你沒事，等一下就好了，每個人都會這樣。」年輕男人在他身後說，同情的語氣變得好奇起來，「你肯定做了些很嚴重的事，你做了什麼？」他問，「做了什麼？」他又重複了一次，打定主意要從他這裡得到答案，「你做了什麼？他們為什麼把你關在這裡？」

 

他覺得自己的頭更痛了。

 

「刺殺總統。」

 

後面的人安靜下來。

 

「我唯一的罪名就是為了我們的同胞而戰。」他補充。

 

「你會空手道嗎？你知道空手道是什麼嗎，老兄？」年輕男人問道。

 

他不知道自己為什麼在跟對方共處了五分鐘後依然沒有明白年輕男人的重點並不會在刺殺總統這個罪名上。

 

「我不知道什麼是空手道，可是我知道什麼是瘋狂。」

 

年輕男人笑起來。

 

Erik沒弄明白這有什麼好笑的，但是如果說在過去五分鐘他學到了什麼的話，就是把他救出監獄的人有著跳躍性的思緒。

 

「他們告訴我你能控制金屬。」果然，下一刻，年輕男人說道，聽起來已經完全遺忘他被指控刺殺總統的罪名。

 

「他們？」他捕捉到一個重點。

 

電梯開始移動起來，年輕男人沒回答他的問題，又繼續道：「你知道，我媽以前也認識一個人能這麼做。」

 

他的聲音中帶著一點沾沾自喜，Erik只希望他不是那種會四處宣傳他認識的變種人的人，這種人在行動中只會壞事。

 

電梯門開了，Charles和一個他沒有見過的男人站在門外。

 

「Charles？」他不敢置信地確認。

 

又重又狠的拳頭朝他迎面而來，Erik摔倒在地，聽見揮拳的Charles因為太過用力而撞在牆壁上的聲音。他撫著自己發疼的臉頰，嚐到被咬破的口中鮮血的味道。

 

Charles冷冷地看著倒在地上的他，看起來像是恨不得再給他一拳。

 

跟他們最後一次見面比起來，他變了很多。他依然留著太長的頭髮和鬍子，但能走是最明顯的差別。與此同時他看起來是清醒的，那雙藍色的眼睛就跟他記得的一樣藍，如果撇開那雙眼中明顯的恨意，他幾乎沒有什麼變。

 

但他猜那很合理，沒有了酒精，清醒狀態下Charles怎麼可能不恨他。

 

「我也很高興見到你，老朋友。」他撐起自己，「而且能走了。」

 

「不需要謝謝你。」Charles冰冷地道。

 

Erik站起來，讓他們的視線變成同一個高度。「你是我今天最沒有預期會見到的人。」

 

他不是傻瓜，這麼多年，Charles沒有嘗試找過他，他知道那代表Charles還是沒有原諒他，Charles很久以前就告訴過他這是罪有應得。

 

「相信我，如果不是必要，我也不會在這裡。」Charles朝他走了一步，語氣卻變得更疏離，「如果我們救你出去，我們用我的方法做事，不許殺人。」

 

「不戴頭盔。」他回答，對著眼前的人露出一個笑容，但只有他自己知道他說出口的每一句話都在傷害他自己，「即使我想也沒有辦法抵抗你。」

 

「我再也不會進到那個腦子了。」Charles的聲音滿是恨意，「我要你的保證，Erik。」

 

距離讓他可以毫無阻礙地看進Charles的眼中，他看著那雙眼——恨意是那雙藍色的眼中唯一的東西——頷首。

 

他從來就無法抵抗Charles。

 

「不許動！」

 

房間的另外一端傳來更多警衛的聲音，他們同時看向聲音的方向，另外一個拿著槍的警衛對著他們，喊道：「站在那裡不許動！」

 

Charles反射性地朝他的方向退了幾步。

 

「Charles。」他警告，Charles可以恨他，但是現在不是生氣的時候。

 

「不許動！」警衛們還在喊道，「舉起手，不然我們就開槍了。」

 

「定住他們，Charles。」他提醒。

 

「我不能。」

 

他扭頭看向站在他身邊的男人，意識到他說的是實話。不是不想，而是不能。

 

Charles失去了他的能力。

 

眼前的危機變得遙遠，他看著Charles的側臉，幾乎被席捲而來的問題吞沒。

 

_為什麼？為什麼你失去了你的能力？發生什麼事了？你受傷了嗎？人類傷害你了嗎？_

 

他轉回視線，放開自己的感知。這很容易，這裡是一間廚房，到處都充滿了金屬，他可以保護他們，保護Charles。

 

金屬開始震動起來，他放大自己的感知，試著加強自己對金屬的控制。它們曾經是他身體的一部份，他可以隨心所欲地操控它們，但是時間隔得太久，他一時無法精準地控制那些本該是他身體延展出去的一部分的金屬。

 

警衛們扣下板機，金屬製成的廚具飛起，有些護住他們，但是更多是為了攻擊。

 

「不！」Charles阻止他，他的聲音混合著驚慌和憤怒，他恨Erik，可是依然願意保護人類，他不知道這些弱小的人類到底做了什麼，讓Charles在經歷了這一切以後依然在乎。

 

下一刻，整間廚房亂成一團。

 

原本對準他們的子彈嵌進他們身後的牆壁，警衛們用滑稽的姿勢摔成一團，廚具則掉了一地。

 

戴著護目鏡的年輕男人站在廚房的另外一端，一臉無辜地取下耳機，顯然是造成這一切的始作俑者。

 

率先反應過來的Charles走向年輕男人，Erik站在原地，和身旁原本和Charles一起的陌生男人交換了一個視線。男人的手不知道什麼時候冒出了骨頭的爪子，他看著男人的骨爪，不知道為什麼有一種似曾相似的詭異感覺。

 

他收回視線，跟著Charles朝出口的方向走去。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

「我現在知道被背叛是什麼感覺。」Charles在他們前往那棟位於森林深處中的小木屋時說道。

 

「別這麼戲劇化，Charles。」Raven矮下身體，躲開一根太低的樹枝，漫不經心地回答，「這是為了你的安全。」

 

「我怎麼可能安全？我被你們軟禁在森林的小屋裡。」

 

「我們沒有軟禁你。」Hank糾正。「你還是可以來學校，你只是不能教課而已。」

 

「那就是軟禁。」Charles說，因為被強制休假而開始接近無理取鬧，「你們知道森林裡很危險嗎？」

 

「這就是為什麼Erik會跟你一起待在那裡。」Raven挖苦地說，「為了保護你。」

 

Charles的表情看起來很像在考慮要不要控制Raven去撞樹，或是讓她絆到腳下突起的樹根。

 

Erik決定對他們三個人接近幼稚的吵架內容不做任何評論。

 

那棟森林小屋的距離並不太遠，森林裡路不好走，也僅僅花了他們約莫一個小時的時間。如果車子開得進來，也許連十分鐘的時間都不到。

 

Hank在離開以前再次跟他確認他記得那些以備不時之需的藥物應該如何使用，還說他會定期過來替Charles做檢查。

 

Erik一邊聽Hank交代注意事項，一邊分神地看了眼正在和Raven說話的Charles。

 

「我每天都會過來。」Raven說，「如果你需要什麼東西，任何東西，讓我知道。」

 

「這裡沒有接電話線，Raven。」Charles看著窗外的森林，回答。Erik嚴重懷疑Charles知道他現在表現的就像是個鬧脾氣的學生。

 

「我知道，所以你必須用你的能力告訴我。」

 

Charles看向她，擰起眉。「我以為妳不喜歡我進到妳的腦子裡。」

 

「唔，這是特殊狀況。」Raven聳了聳肩，回答。她試著表現得輕鬆一些，但是Erik仍舊看出她臉上的微笑多麼牽強。

 

Charles顯然也看出來了，他愣了一下——很快，如果不是Erik正好看著他，一定會因此錯過——臉上的表情變得柔和。

 

「我沒事，Raven。」當他開口時，他看起來又像學生們口中那個永遠也不會生氣的教授了，「只是惡夢，沒什麼。」

 

「你最好沒事。」Raven語調凶狠，但傾下身擁抱Charles的動作卻顯得無比小心。

 

當他們終於離開以後，Charles看著他，臉上的表情有些尷尬。

 

「我真的嚇到你們了，對不對？」

 

Erik點頭。

 

「我很抱歉。」Charles用曲起的手指揉了揉額際，語氣挫敗。

 

「只是惡夢，這經常發生。」Erik拿起地上的行李袋，不打算繼續這個話題，「你要睡哪個房間？」

 

Charles指了走廊左邊的那一間。

 

稍晚，如果他以為Raven和Hank離開以後事情會變得簡單的話，他真是大錯特錯。

 

那一天變成一場徹頭徹尾的災難，Raven稍早的時候來這裡做過打掃，但是這裡畢竟不是大宅，裡面的設計完全不適合Charles。Erik必須把所有的傢俱都移到牆邊，才能在不大的空間裡勉強製造出讓輪椅可以移動的地方。

 

更糟的是，這裡沒有流動水。小屋本身有積蓄雨水的蓄水池，也有配有水龍頭跟蓮蓬頭的廚房和浴室，但是這裡太久沒有人使用，蓄水池裡的水根本就不能用。

 

「為什麼Raven沒有注意到這件事？」他撈掉水槽中的樹葉碎片跟小蟲的屍體——雖然他立刻就關掉水龍頭，但他還是太遲了——懷疑地問。

 

「她帶來幫忙的學生，有一個的能力是控水。」Charles解釋。

 

好極了。

 

「在這裡等著。」他命令，走到屋外，用能力舉起蓄水池倒掉裡面根本不能用的汙水，然後走進森林裡。

 

「Erik，」Charles錯愕的聲音從他身後傳來，「天已經快黑了。」

 

「待在那裡。」Erik頭也不回地道。

 

不需要配合別人的腳程，他很快就回到大宅。正在草坪上和學生說話的Raven對他的出現很吃驚，但是在發現自己竟然忘了水這麼重要的事以後，她看起來很想給自己一拳。Erik洗乾淨那個積滿陳年汙垢的蓄水池，在裡面裝了滿滿的清水。

 

「還有帶上這個，」剛剛不知道跑到哪裡去的Raven再次冒出來，給了他一綑用鐵絲捆住的書，「我從他的書房裡拿來的。」

 

Erik毫無異議地收下。

 

他回到小屋的時候，Charles正在加熱一些罐頭，從桌上擺放的餐具看來，那是他們兩人的晚餐。

 

「我很抱歉，這是我唯一能找到不需要煮也能吃的食物。」Charles解釋。

 

Erik把那捆書放在門邊的櫃子上，在桌子旁坐下。「我不介意。」

 

「我看到你已經解決了水的問題。」Charles輕快地道。「我檢查過冰箱，Raven在裡面放了不少食材，明天開始我們能試著自己煮些東西。」

 

Erik沒有錯過對方說話時一直看向櫃子上那捆書的小動作，「我帶回來了一些書，Raven認為你可能會用到。」

 

Charles眼中的笑意變得更明顯。「這真是太貼心了。」

 

晚餐很簡單，幾片烤過的麵包、火腿，和加熱過的罐頭濃湯。Erik看著他們的晚餐，又看了看水槽邊空著的罐頭，視線掃過不大的空間。

 

外面的天色已經全黑了，但是屋子裡開著燈。他可以聽到發電機在屋後轟轟作響，這裡是森林中的小屋，很多年都沒有人住在這裡了，但至少他們還有電，而且蓄水池中裝著的是真的可以使用的水，不然他真的會以為他們是野蠻人。

 

他垂下視線，沉默地開始吃起自己的晚餐。


	8. Chapter 8

**過去**

 

Erik走進機艙，他可以聽見Charles在停機坪和Peter說話的聲音——Peter就是那個幫助他離開監獄的年輕男人，能力是能夠使用超音速的速度移動——後者正在問Charles他們為什麼要去巴黎。

 

所以Peter不曉得他們真正的任務是什麼。

 

Erik知道，當然。他在前往機場的路上得知所有關於這次任務他應該要知道的一切，以及這十年內他錯過的重要消息。

 

兄弟會早已解散，變種人的權益在這十年內嚴重倒退，有一部份的人死去，剩餘的人則躲藏起來。

 

人類告訴過他這些，他沒信。如果說被監禁的那段日子有什麼是他完全確信的，那就是人類的卑鄙。他們為了打擊他無所不用其極，他很久以前就知道人類說的話不能信。

 

但是真的已經過十年了嗎？Hank告訴他今年是一九七三年，他被捕的那一年是一九六三年，那代表他在五角大廈的地底已經待上整整十年。再次見到陽光的感覺很奇怪，他不記得陽光有這麼刺眼，也不記得陽光照在皮膚上的感覺有這麼燙。

 

但是更奇怪的，是當Hank告訴他那些曾經的伙伴的死訊時，那種揮之不去的不現實感。他們真的死了嗎？他總是覺得他們還活著，他們肯定還活著，在世界的某一個角落，也許下一刻他就會醒來，發現他仍然在五角大廈的地底，而這一切只是一場太過真實的夢境。

 

他伸手，想要拿放在桌上的報紙，Logan伸出骨爪，將那份報紙釘在桌上。

 

他轉過身，沒有回應Logan挑釁的眼神。他現在已經想起來Logan是誰——Charles一跟他提Logan的名字他就立刻想起來Logan的身分——他和Charles曾經去找過Logan，試著讓他加入他們，後者毫不猶豫地叫他們滾，所以在五角大廈的時候他沒有立刻認出對方。

 

他記得Logan的能力，但記得更多的是Charles談起Logan能力時神采奕奕的模樣。那時候他們仍在招募變種人，一切顯得如此簡單。是與非、黑與白，Shaw是壞人，他們是好人。他們為了抵抗Shaw而招募自己的軍隊，Charles從沒這麼想，他認為他們在招募同伴。那很天真，事實上，天真得近乎愚蠢，但那趟旅程中Erik始終沒有點破這點。他告訴自己那是因為當開戰以後，Charles自然會明白這是一場戰爭，他沒有必要浪費唇舌說服Charles他總有一天會明白的事，但如果他願意跟自己承認，他就會知道他其實很喜歡看Charles在旅途中和他談起他們即將去見的變種人的能力時興奮的模樣。

 

「如果那些爪子是金屬的。」他走進機艙深處，隨便挑張椅子坐下，沒打算和Logan起衝突，卻也沒打算讓Logan覺得他沒有脾氣。他不曉得Charles後來怎麼說服Logan加入，但是和Logan起衝突一定會激怒Charles，那是他現在最不想做的事。「他們從哪裡找到你的？」

 

「你一定覺得難以相信，」Logan開口，停頓一會才又繼續，「但派我來的人是你，你和Charles，從未來派我來的。」

 

Erik看著Logan，懷疑後者瘋了，不然就是他瘋了，他們之間一定有一個人瘋了，因為這是不可能的事。

 

Logan不可能來自未來，就算他是，也不可能是他和Charles一起派回來的。Charles恨他，如果不是因為Raven，就算他死在監獄中Charles也不會在乎。

 

Charles和Hank在這時走進機艙，那打斷他們的對話。Hank直接走進駕駛艙，開始為起飛做準備，Charles則留在機艙，但是看起來毫無說話的興致。

 

Logan重新陷入椅子中，不再說話。

 

所以Erik也是。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

晚餐後，他們一起收拾碗盤。那種感覺很不真實，他站在水槽前清洗碗盤，而Charles則在他旁邊，將他洗好的餐具擦乾。

 

「你很擅長做這個。」Charles說，一邊將擦乾的盤子放到流理台上。他的身上仍然穿著白天的西裝，那讓他手上那條拿來擦乾餐具的毛巾顯得有些格格不入，但是他看起來並不是很介意這點。

 

「Magda和我經常這麼做。」Erik回答，將盤子上的泡沫沖掉，「但是通常我負責的是你的工作。」

 

「你想交換嗎？」Charles問。

 

Erik幾乎要因為Charles過分樂觀的語氣而微笑起來。「不用了。」

 

「Nina呢？她負責什麼？」

 

「什麼都沒有，通常這個時候她已經睡了。」Erik下意識回答，將沖乾淨的盤子遞給Charles，「Magda和我—」

 

他猛地意識到Charles在做什麼，Charles顯然也意識到他發現了，因為他臉上的表情立刻變得謹慎。

 

Erik垂下眼。水流沖過他的手腕，帶走盤子上的泡沫，在出水孔形成小小的漩渦。他看著泡沫一圈圈旋轉、變淡，消失在漩渦中，直到心緒平復才又開口：「別這麼做。」

 

「Erik，如果你想談談—」Charles試著解釋。

 

「我不想。」他收緊手，太冰的水讓他的手指有些僵硬，「我不想談論她們，Charles，別這麼做。」

 

Charles沉默了半晌。「你是對的，我很抱歉，我不會再這麼做了。」

 

他們沉默下來，直到洗完所有的碗盤，都沒有再說任何一句話。

 

※

 

如果有什麼事情是Erik從未想過的，那就是他從未想過有一天與Charles相處會變得這麼困難。當他們認識以後，他們立刻就變得親近。他們跟彼此有說不完的話、做不完的事，所以他們盡量把握可以相處的每一分每一秒，因為跟私事比起來，他們總是有更重要的事情要做，阻止Shaw、阻止Trask、阻止天啟，那讓他們相處的時間顯得無比珍貴，因為相處的時間總是太少，分離總是來得太快。

 

但是Erik從未想過，有一天，他會不曉得應該如何和Charles相處。

 

他很了解Charles。或者有非常長的一段時間，他很了解Charles。但當整個空間只剩下他和Charles，沒有需要阻止的災難、沒有會突然闖進來的學生，他突然發現，這個Charles早就不是二十年前他熟悉的Charles。

 

他知道這一點，當然。人總是會改變的，在學院停留的這段時間，有非常多的機會讓他意識到Charles的改變。他習慣著現在的Charles，那比想像中困難，二十年前的Charles太清晰，他仍然可以在Charles一些不經意的舉動中看見當年那個Charles的影子。理智上他知道這才是Charles現在的樣子，但這中間有太大段的空白，他不知道Charles為什麼改變，巨大的空白增加他在修改自己對Charles的認知的困難程度。

 

除了一個例外。

 

他從未如此深刻地意識到這一點。他在二十年前就知道在古巴沙灘的那顆子彈傷到Charles的脊椎，但是那更像是一個模糊的概念。十年前的Charles靠著血清行走，現在的Charles則極少需要他的幫忙。在大部分的情況下，他表現得就像是一個四肢健全的人，Erik習慣了Charles坐在輪椅上的樣子，卻從未真正深思過那代表什麼。

 

事情發生的時候他在自己的房間中，Charles的房中傳來一聲巨響，他衝進Charles的房間，發現Charles完好無缺地在房間中央，面前則倒著一把椅子。

 

「啊，Erik。」Charles轉過頭來對他露出一個微笑，「很抱歉吵到你，我不小心撞倒了椅子。」

 

他移動輪椅，試著扶起摔倒的椅子。Erik走過去將椅子從地上搬起來，移到不會擋到路的牆角，「放在這裡可以嗎？」

 

「是的，謝謝你。」Charles輕快地回答，彷彿Erik幫他做的只是隨手開門那樣的小事。

 

但那不是，這和隨手開門有著根本性的不同。Erik開始無法控制地注意輪椅所造成的種種不便，那天晚上，他站在洗手台前刷牙，突然發現洗手台的高度對坐在輪椅上的人來說太高。他站在那兒瞪著洗手台好一段時間，卻不知道應該如何解決這個問題。他將視線移向一旁的馬桶和澡間，它們也同樣不符合Charles的需求。

 

最後他刷完牙，走出浴室，又發現屋子中到處都有門檻。不高，如果不是特別注意，一定會忽略的那種。他踩在門檻上，用腳測試門檻的高度，腦中想得全是Charles得用多少力氣才能讓輪椅通過這些門檻。

 

他在關起房門前最後看了一眼Charles的房門，裡面的燈關著，意味著Charles已經睡下。他躺在床上，在黑暗中唯一能想的是還有多少事情是他所不知道的。那段空白中又有多少不是自然進程，而是對現實的妥協？

 

第二天早晨Erik是被吵醒的。Charles起得比平常早，Erik走出房間，看見桌上擺著一人份的早餐，Charles則正在水槽前洗碗。水槽毫無意外地對Charles而言太高，他必須伸長手臂才能做對Erik來說輕而易舉的動作。

 

「早安。」

 

Charles轉過頭，「早安，Erik。」他轉回去繼續洗碗，「桌上的早餐是你的，我希望你不會太介意我自作主張地做了炒蛋。」

 

「你要出門？」Erik沒有錯過Charles身上的正裝。

 

Charles把盤子放在水槽邊的台子上，關掉水龍頭，將輪椅轉向他。「是的，學校，我不放心孩子們。」

 

「Hank會同意嗎？」Erik懷疑地問，畢竟Hank昨天非常堅持Charles必須休息。

 

「他昨天說我可以回去看看。」Charles輕快地回應。

 

Erik非常確信Charles回去學校絕對不會只是『看看』這麼簡單，但是他知道他無法阻止Charles。「我陪你一起回去。」

 

「你不需要這麼做，Erik，我—」

 

「我必須回去拿些東西。」Erik打斷他。那是實話，他確實需要回學校拿一些工具，才能解決他昨晚發現的那些問題。

 

Charles狐疑地看著他，像是在判斷他說的是不是真話，半晌後，他妥協了。

 

在等待出門的時間裡，Charles待在窗邊，藉著窗外的陽光看他昨晚帶回來的書。Erik吃著早餐，在Charles翻頁的時候下意識地看向聲音的方向。

 

太陽已經完全升起，早晨的陽光柔和地映照著他的側臉。Charles低著頭，嘴角噙著淺得幾乎看不見的笑意。

 

那是另外一個他不熟悉的Charles。Charles的閱讀量驚人，Erik不是沒有見過Charles讀書的樣子。二十年前Charles也喜歡在窗邊看書，他在巨大的窗台上放著舒適的椅墊，伸長的腿交叉著，單手舉著書，只有在翻頁的時候才會用另外一隻手。

 

有一段時間，Erik短暫地擔心過Charles會因此近視，但時間證明他是錯的。Charles沒近視，而現在Charles不再將書舉在眼前。他將書放在腿上，兩隻手分別壓著書本的兩端，就像每一晚他在爐火邊讀床邊故事給學生們時那樣。

 

他試著讓那兩個畫面重疊，但是除了陽光在Charles臉上造成的陰影，他沒辦法把這兩個Charles融合成一個。單手看書的Charles會在看到他的時候放下書本，因為看見他而露出驚喜的笑容，而雙手看書的Charles—

 

他收回思緒，專心地吃掉剩餘的早餐。就像他說的，人總是會改變的。他們都必須向前走，因為除了前行，他們無路可去。

 

※

 

將Charles送到學校後，Erik沿著主走廊慢慢地走著。他仔細觀察著校園的每個角落，這裡不再是他第一次來時的模樣，當然，但他卻不可抑止地想起二十年前的Xavier大宅。

 

他走過木製的走廊，從前這裡鋪著厚重的地毯，現在那些地毯被換成更輕薄的類型。他低頭看著那些地毯，忍不住想這是否是在防止回聲和方便Charles移動中所達成的妥協。

 

他經過一扇窗戶，看見年輕的Charles和Hank穿著灰色的運動服賽跑。他移開視線，試著擺脫那個畫面，遠處除了森林什麼都沒有，但是他仍可以看見許多年前曾經在那裡的衛星地面站。他在那裡將Sean推下高台，Charles震驚地叫著他的名字，擔心Sean會因此受傷。

 

Sean沒事，並從此學會飛翔。Charles看著他，藍眸中滿是驕傲的笑意，卻又不得不因為他冒失的舉動而對他板著臉。

 

『怎麼了？你知道你也想跟我做一樣的事。』年輕的他一臉無辜地告訴Charles，看見笑意宛如漣漪在Charles的臉上擴散成真正的笑容。

 

他們曾經如此年輕、如此無所畏懼、如此快樂。

 

在這之前，他不曉得他還記得。那一年的回憶遙遠得宛如上一世的記憶，他有很多年都沒有想起過那一年所發生的事，但自從他回到這裡以後，它們卻又清晰得恍如昨日。

 

它不是。現在的Charles再也無法攀著梯子爬上那樣的高台、再也無法奔跑、再也無法行走。那一年的回憶終止在一九六二年的那一天，當他們登上前往古巴的飛機，而那是最後一次他們所有人聚集在一起，為了相同的目標共同努力。

 

他收回視線，Charles在不遠處的空地教會他如何尋找憤怒和平靜的平衡。那Charles自己呢？他找到了嗎？所以從不抱怨？所以即使再也無法行走，也仍然願意稱他為朋友？

 

有太多事情，他都認為理所當然。十年前Charles拒絕他的道歉，十年後Charles再次稱呼他為朋友。當威脅近在眼前，他們之間的問題總是被擱置。天啟造成的傷害和事後的重建造成的忙碌讓他就這麼習慣了現在的Charles，沒有時間真正深思這究竟代表什麼。但是嗎？這是為什麼Charles再次稱呼他為朋友？因為Charles真心原諒他？還是因為死去的人太多，他們無法再承受失去任何一個人？

 

他走出建築，在院子的角落找到他需要的工具和材料，重新走進森林裡。

 

Erik本來打算在晚餐的時間回學校接Charles，因為那是Charles本來打算離開的時間，所以當他聽見Charles和Hank由遠而近的爭吵聲時，不得不說他有些意外。

 

他走出浴室，剛好看見Hank和Charles進屋。

 

「Erik，」Charles愣了一下，「原來你在這裡，我以為我弄丟你了，我剛剛在學校怎麼也找不到你。」

 

「我以為你說你會待到傍晚。」

 

Charles看了一眼身旁的Hank，「我是，但Hank不肯讓我留下來。」

 

「因為你在工作。」Hank轉向他，不滿地指控，「你應該要照顧好他，說起來為什麼你在這裡？」

 

Erik下意識地握緊手中的板手，「我有事情。」

 

「有什麼事情會比照顧他更重要—」

 

「我不需要照顧—」Charles立刻抗議。他的抗議因為注意到Hank不尋常的安靜而停住，他止住聲，順著Hank的視線看去。

 

Erik可以感覺到手中的金屬板手有些變形。

 

「你在做什麼？」Hank懷疑地問。

 

「整修浴室。」Erik盡量簡短地回答。

 

Hank因為疑惑而揚起的眉毛緩緩降下，「我該回學校去。」他說，「別讓他去學校，Erik，他一到學校就想工作。」

 

Erik點頭。

 

「你們不能這麼做！」Charles再次抗議。

 

「別工作，Charles，我是認真的。」Hank再次強調，這次真的離開屋子。

 

他離開以後Charles控制著輪椅到浴室門前，考慮到他才進行到一半，浴室裡到處都是散亂的工具和拆下來的材料。馬桶和浴缸旁邊的扶手可以用金屬做成所以很容易，但是洗手台不是金屬的，所以是個大工程。

 

他清出一條路，「試試看這個高度可不可以。」

 

Charles移動著輪椅到新的洗手台前——它是金屬製成的，當然——金屬的材質讓它和浴室裡其它的東西一點也不搭，但是他一時間沒辦法找到像原本的材質，高度又剛好合適的洗手台。

 

「你不需要這麼做。」Charles說，「我們不會在這裡待上很長的時間。」

 

「我知道。」他收拾著地面，漫不經心地回答，「所以我才用金屬，那麼之後要把原本的裝回去也比較容易。」

 

「你誤會了，我的意思是你不需要這麼做。」

 

這次Erik聽懂了。他停下收拾的動作，看向Charles。「它太高了，Charles。」

 

Charles嘆了口氣，「謝謝你，我的朋友，你本來不需要做這些。」

 

「我答應過會照顧你。」

 

Charles的神色變得溫和，「我知道，所以我才說謝謝。」

 

Erik繼續收拾的動作，Charles沒有離開，而是一直在那裡直到他整理完所有的工具。

 

晚飯後他們下了一盤棋，Charles顯得很不安，不斷地說著學生的事。他像個父親一樣對孩子們保護過度，Erik沒法怪他，Nina只要離開他的視線他也會有相同的反應。

 

棋局結束之後，Charles移動輪椅，Erik跟著站起來。

 

Charles停下移動的動作，抬起頭看向他。「Erik。」

 

「你需要什麼東西嗎？」Erik確認著。

 

「我很感激你今天下午做的一切，但是你不需要什麼都替我做。」

 

他一開口Erik就意識到自己最終還是搞砸了，他手足無措地看著Charles，不知道應該要怎麼反應才不會把事情弄得更糟。

 

Charles移動到他身邊，仰首看著他，臉上並沒有被冒犯到的樣子。「已經二十年了，我的朋友，」他溫和地告訴他，「這沒有你想像得這麼糟糕，你不需要照顧我，我可以照顧好我自己。」

 

_已經二十年了，而他仍然不知道應該怎麼做才是正確的。_

 

Erik看著Charles——後者的表情十分平靜——輕輕地點頭。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章意識流慎入。

**過去**

 

Erik看著窗外——他可以感覺到Charles落在自己身上的眼神滿是被壓抑的憤怒——將視線從窗外的雲海收回，低下頭。

 

「你怎麼失去能力的？」他問。

 

「治療我脊椎的藥物影響了我的DNA。」Charles的聲音非常緊繃。

 

Erik無法相信自己的耳朵。他不敢置信地看向Charles，「你犧牲你的能力是為了走路？」

 

「我犧牲能力是為了—」Charles沒有結束自己的句子，他垂下眼，迴避Erik的視線，「你懂什麼。」

 

他語氣中的消極攻擊讓Erik也來了脾氣。「我也失去了很多。」

 

Charles臉上的表情變得嘲諷，「擦乾你的眼淚，Erik，這無法為你做過的事正名。」

 

「你根本不知道我做過什麼。」Erik冷冷地道。

 

「我知道你奪走了對我而言最重要的東西。」

 

「也許你應該更努力為它們而戰。」

 

Charles坐直身體，雙眼因為憤怒而睜大，語氣開始上揚，「如果你想要打架的話，Erik，我會跟你打。」

 

「坐下。」Logan喝道。

 

Erik站起來，阻止想勸架的Logan，「讓他來。」

 

Charles猛地爆發。「你遺棄了我！」他揪著他的領子，「你帶走她，然後你遺棄了我！」

 

_他怎麼敢！他怎麼敢說他遺棄了他！_

 

「Angel。Azazel。Emma。Banshee。變種人的兄弟和姊妹——」他冷冷地唸出那些死去的名字，那些若非他愚蠢地讓自己被抓，他本該可以救下的人，「——全都死了！無數的同伴——」飛機開始失去控制，但是他見鬼的不在乎，「——被抓去做實驗、遭受屠殺，那時候你在哪裡，Charles？」掉落在地面的東西向前滑動，他可以感覺到他們在墜落，Charles抓著飛機的艙壁，試著穩住自己，「我們應該要保護他們！當你的同胞需要你的時候你在哪裡？躲藏起來！你跟Hank！偽裝成你們所不是的東西！」

 

「Erik！」Hank焦急的聲音從駕駛艙傳來，他猛地意識到飛機正在往海面俯衝。

 

理智重新回到他的腦中，他看著Charles，後者看起來如此破碎，而這就是支撐著他在那地獄中度過了十年的人。

 

「你遺棄了我們所有人。」

 

他將扭曲的金屬恢復原樣，但卻對眼前的一切束手無策。十年的時光將一切扭曲變形，沒有任何變種能力可以將一切恢復原樣。

 

Hank重新將飛機拉回軌道，Charles沒說話，而是在飛機平穩後直接走進駕駛艙。

 

他不知道他在期待什麼。他早該知道，早在Charles停止來訪以後就該知道。那不是因為什麼不可抗的因素，也不是因為Charles依然恨他，而是因為Charles就這麼選擇放棄自己的能力，放棄了他。

 

「所以你一直都是個混蛋。」Logan的聲音從他身後傳來。

 

他轉過身，危險地看向那自以為知悉一切的人。「我相信我們在未來是好朋友—」

 

Logan露出一個玩味的笑容，打開打火機點燃手中的雪茄。「我花了很多年的時間試著打倒你，小傢伙。」

 

這更符合他現在想痛揍對方的心情。「結果怎麼樣？」

 

「你跟我很像，」Logan說，將點燃的雪茄湊到唇邊，「你是倖存者。」

 

倖存者。

 

他看著對方，將那醜陋的單字在腦海中驅逐。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

早晨，他們正在吃早餐，Charles突然放下手中的餐具。

 

「Hank在門外。」他說。

 

他的話一說完，門板上就傳來敲門的聲音，Erik控制著門上的金屬，將門打開。

 

「很好，你們已經醒了。」Hank走進屋裡，「我想在今天開始前替你做幾項簡單的檢查。」

 

Charles狐疑地揚起眉，控制著輪椅往Hank的方向移動，「我們從來沒有在這麼早的時候做過檢查。」

 

「因為我想要在你去學校以前就阻止你，」Hank解釋，無視Charles立刻變得不滿的神情，拿下原本背在肩上的皮箱帶子，「我們能在哪裡開始？這裡？還是你的房間？」

 

「你們可以待在這裡。」Erik拿著自己快吃完的早餐起身，把盤子放到水槽邊，「我整個早上都會在後面的棚子裡。」

 

Charles看起來想阻止他，Erik沒給他那個機會，拿著工具箱走出木屋。當他經過廚房的窗戶時，Hank已經打開箱子，正在從裡面拿出東西。他背對著窗戶，所以Erik看不見他的表情，但是Charles看起來非常不高興。

 

他繞到木屋後側，後面的棚架因為年久失修而顯得破破爛爛的。他花了一些時間檢查需要修繕的地方，當他正在屋頂上檢查哪一片木板需要更換時，Raven的聲音突然傳來。

 

「你在做什麼？」

 

他抬頭，看見Raven站在地上仰頭望著他。

 

「修理屋頂。」他回答，讓自己回到地面。「如果你想找Charles的話，他在裡面，Hank正在替他做檢查。」

 

「我知道，這是為什麼我沒有直接進去。」Raven回答，放輕聲音，「他怎麼樣？」

 

「生氣。」他簡短地回答。

 

Raven輕笑起來，「我也是這麼猜的，他熱愛他的工作。」

 

他們沉默了一會，就在Erik思考總共需要多少片新的木片時，Raven突然又開口，「你覺不覺得Hank很了解Charles？」

 

「為什麼這麼說？」他漫不經心地問，注意力仍在被雨水腐蝕的太過嚴重的屋頂上。

 

「昨天晚上，Hank說唯一可以阻止Charles到學校的方法，就是在他這麼做以前就阻止他。」Erik看向Raven，剛好看見她扯起嘴角，「Charles很驕傲，如果你強迫他答應不去做某件事，那麼他就是再想都不會去做。」

 

Erik收回注意力。「像是去學校？」

 

Raven的嘴角仍然勾著那個笑容，但是她金色的眸中全無笑意。「所以我們在這裡了。」她自嘲地道，移開視線看向木屋的方向，「我們差不多可以回去了，檢查不會花上這麼久。」

 

Erik沒拒絕，和Raven一起回到木屋。Hank正在收拾檢查的儀器，看起來正準備離開。

 

「Raven。」

 

「你覺得怎麼樣？」

 

Charles看了一眼Hank，「Hank太大驚小怪，這本來就沒什麼。」

 

Raven放鬆下來，臉上的笑容變得真心，「很好，因為我有事情要告訴你。」

 

「Raven。」Hank警告。

 

Raven轉向Hank，「我們討論過這個—」

 

「我們同意我們不需要告訴他—」Hank提高音量。

 

「不， **你** 決定我們不需要告訴他—」Raven也跟著提高音量。

 

「他就在這裡。」Charles的聲音非常平靜，但不會有人錯過裡面的不悅，「所以你們為什麼不告訴我到底發生了什麼事，然後我可以自己決定我需不需要知道？」

 

表現得像是快要吵起來的學生的兩人同時安靜下來，Charles看著Hank，表情嚴肅。他們就這麼沉默地用眼神交流，幾秒鐘後，Hank敗陣下來。「沒有Raven說的這麼嚴重。」

 

Charles將視線移向Raven，「Raven？」他用一種威嚴的語調問道。

 

「學生們很不安。」Raven用平常說話的音量解釋。

 

Charles擰起眉，「為什麼？」

 

Raven翻了一個不太明顯的白眼，「因為你，Charles，你失控的那一晚，他們都感覺到了，然後第二天你離開學校，我們試著解釋你很好，只是需要休息一陣子，但是有些學生覺得你生病了。」

 

Charles嘆了口氣，捏了捏自己的眉心，「他們不相信？」

 

「他們覺得我們在刻意隱瞞，事實上你病得很重。」

 

「這只是學生在誇張事實，你知道他們總是喜歡這麼做，那是他們那個年紀的孩子會做的事。」Hank開口。「Charles，我知道你覺得我反應過度，但是你需要休息，而這不容協商。」

 

Charles放下手，「如果我出面告訴他們我很好呢？」

 

「這只會讓事情變得更糟，他們會覺得你在隱瞞什麼。」Raven指出。

 

「那麼我回去上課，說服他們我很好。」

 

「你不能工作。」Hank立刻反對。

 

「我不會讓孩子們擔心。」Charles的態度變得強硬，這是他這幾天第一次表現得這麼強勢。

 

「然後再一次徹底垮掉嗎？我不會讓那再次發生—」Hank的態度也很強硬。

 

「你說再一次是什麼意思？」Raven敏銳地問。

 

他們再次爭論起來，Charles和Hank佔據著各自的觀點不願退讓，Raven則試圖弄清楚Hank說的話是什麼意思。Erik不是很確定Hank說的和他想的是不是同一件事，但是他想十有八九不會錯。

 

「床邊故事。」他說。

 

三人同時看向他。

 

「什麼？」Hank問。

 

「床邊故事。」Erik重複。「讓他讀床邊故事給學生們聽，那樣既可以安撫學生的情緒，又不算真的工作。」

 

他們沉默下來，幾秒後，Charles率先打破沉默。「還有晚餐。」他補充，「維持適度的習慣對學生們比較好，我不希望學生覺得他們無法接近我。」

 

Hank看起來仍然抱有遲疑，「沒有工作。」他說，「只有傍晚的閒聊和床邊故事。」

 

「沒有工作。」Charles保證。

 

「我希望我不會後悔。」Hank喃喃道。他從桌上拿起箱子，「我該回去了，我上課已經遲了。」

 

Raven的視線停留在Charles身上，顯然正在猶豫該不該追問剛剛談話裡顯露的事，但是她最終保持沉默。「我也是。」她說，對Charles露出一個有些勉強的笑容，「晚餐時見，Charles。」

 

「晚餐時見。」

 

Raven在走出門前朝他揮揮手，當作告別，當他們全都離開木屋後，Charles轉向他。

 

「謝謝你剛剛幫我說話。」

 

「你在擔心。」Erik簡短地道，「Hank也是。」

 

Charles嘆氣，「我知道，但是我沒辦法放下學生。」

 

Erik可以理解那種心情，有了Nina以後，有很多他以前無法了解的事情變得清楚明瞭。這不是誰的錯，只是立場不同，而在保護學生這件事上，Charles總是像名父親一樣顯得保護過度。

 

「我該回去繼續我暫停的工作。」他沒有繼續這個話題。

 

「我剛剛沒機會問，你在後面做什麼？」Charles立刻變得好奇。

 

「修理屋頂。」

 

Charles眨眨眼，「修理屋頂？」他重複，聽起來被逗樂了。「它們是木頭的，不是嗎？我不知道你會木工。」

 

「事實上，還不錯，我週末的時候經常這麼做。」

 

「好吧。」Charles露出今天第一個微笑，「如果我能幫得上忙，告訴我一聲。」

 

「你可以負責煮午餐。」Erik告訴他。

 

Charles的眼變得更彎，「沒問題。」

 

Erik回到屋外，開始拆起壞掉的屋頂。途中Charles只出來了兩次，一次是拿水給他，並在他喝水時和他聊了些關於木工的事。他喝掉那杯水，才發現自己是真渴了。第二次Charles出來，宣布午飯準備好了。

 

他們一起回到屋裡，午餐很簡單，Charles尷尬地說學院有請廚師，他這些年疏於練習，所以煮不出太過複雜的菜式。Erik本身倒是不怎麼介意，他對食物從來不怎麼要求，能吃飽就好。

 

午餐進行到一半時，Charles遲疑地開口：「我們今天可以早一點過去學校嗎？」他問，「我需要一些時間選今晚的故事。」

 

Erik短暫停下咀嚼的動作，頷首，沒有戳破Charles彆腳的謊言。

 

午餐後他們一起下了盤棋，然後Erik又回去繼續拆起木棚架上腐爛的木頭。太陽開始西斜的時候，他回到屋裡沖掉身上的灰塵跟汗水，跟著Charles一起回到學校。

 

回到學校後，他找到學校負責採買的女士，列了一張維修需要用到的清單給對方，請對方下次採買時替他一起買回來，並給對方留下足夠的錢。處理完該做的事，他折回Charles的書房，想看看Charles在做什麼。Charles不在書房裡，他在學校裡找了一圈，最後才在一名學生的指引下在低年級的圖書館裡找到Charles。

 

Charles在書架前，正在翻看手上的童書。與平常他讀的那些書本不同，硬且薄的童書讓他可以將書本放在攤開的手掌上，用另外一隻手翻看書頁。他像往常那樣垂著頭，夕陽的餘暉灑落在他專注的側臉上。

 

那是另外一個他不熟悉的Charles，但是突然間，他好像可以找到那個平衡。他可以看見二十年前喜歡單手讀書的Charles，又可以看見現在那個總是垂著頭，將書放在腿上看書的Charles。兩個截然不同的形象在橘紅色的光線中融合成一個，他站在門邊，看著書架前的人，近乎屏息。

 

窗外傳來學生們玩鬧的聲音，但是眼前的畫面不可思議地靜謐。他不敢移動，就怕驚擾眼前的畫面。

 

一個小小的人影突然撞進他的懷裡，他反射性地扶住那個撞進他懷中的學生，後者在看見他後立刻收起臉上洋溢的笑容。

 

「Mr. Lehnsherr。」他拘謹地道，聲音還因為奔跑而有些喘。

 

另外一個學生跑向他們，在他們不遠的地方緩下腳步，視線在他們兩人身上游移。

 

Erik蹲下來，替對方整理因為奔跑而亂掉的衣領。「走廊裡不能跑步。」他告誡。

 

學生立刻點頭，Erik拍拍對方的肩膀，示意對方可以離開。兩個孩子立刻結伴跑開，跑了兩步又想起自己不應該用跑的，停下步伐朝他的方向看了一眼，確定他沒有生氣，才快步離開。

 

「Erik。」Charles的聲音從身後傳來，他轉過頭，看見Charles闔起手掌，啪地一聲闔起手中的書。

 

Erik走進圖書館，「你找到你在找的東西了嗎？」

 

Charles對著手中童書的封面挑了挑眉，「我想我找到了。」他把書放在腿上，移動著輪椅到掃描書籍條碼的機器前。他的動作猛地停頓，抬頭對他露出一個不太好意思的微笑，「抱歉，等等我，我把我的借書證忘在書房裡了。」

 

「你是這間學校的校長，」Erik面無表情地道，「你擁有這些書。」

 

Charles微笑起來，「這些書是學校的財產，可不是我的。」

 

Erik沒費勁跟Charles爭吵創立這間學校的錢來自Charles的私人財產，而且考慮到這間學校中有很多學生都是被拋棄的孩子，他不覺得Charles真的有收到多少學費。如果不是Charles繼承了Xavier家族擅長理財的頭腦，他毫不懷疑這間學校早在許多年前就會被迫關閉，畢竟Charles就是繼承再多錢也沒有辦法長期維持學校這樣大量的開支。

 

他陪著Charles一起到櫃台——櫃台裡因為圖書館已經過了借閱時間而沒有人——Charles使用教職員專用的電腦登入自己的帳號，手動登記借閱。

 

「好了。」Charles輕快地道。

 

他們穿過走廊回到食堂，孩子們見到Charles都非常興奮，圍著Charles七嘴八舌地試著跟他說上話。Hank最後不得不上來讓孩子們回到位子上去，他驅趕著孩子，但是Erik敏銳地注意到對方的肩膀沒有早晨這麼緊繃。

 

用餐時Erik可以感覺到那些投注在Charles身上的視線，Charles像是沒注意到，仍在專心地跟他說話，他看了一眼學生們的方向，看到幾名學生立刻收回視線，低下頭假裝正在專心吃飯。

 

「別看他們。」Charles輕笑，「他們只是想確定。」

 

「他們很擔心。」Erik盡量中肯地道。

 

Charles臉上的表情變得柔和，「是的，而我永遠不該讓他們這麼擔心。」

 

「他們很在乎你，Charles，這不是一件壞事。」他試著告訴對方。

 

「所以別看他們，你會嚇到他們。」Charles的手覆上他放在餐桌上的手，俏皮地對他眨眨眼，「表現得正常一點，那會讓他們不這麼擔心。」

 

Erik毫不遲疑地照做。

 

晚餐後，一些學生在走廊上鼓起勇氣攔住Charles。這在以前很少發生，晚餐後通常是私人時間，但是顯然前幾天的意外真的嚇到他們，他可以看見那些年輕的臉上有著的不安。

 

他回到自已的房間，讓Charles能夠和學生擁有私人的空間。到了每晚讀床邊故事的時間，當Erik抵達時，Charles已經在那裡，除此之外還有大多數的學生跟老師。

 

他站在門邊，隔著整個房間看坐在爐火前正在讀床邊故事的Charles。

 

今晚的故事是關於一位有著神奇提包的老婆婆的故事，他看著Charles唯妙唯肖地模仿著故事中的角色，學生們著迷地看著他，臉上不再有稍早時的不安。他移開視線，剛好和半靠著窗台的Hank短暫對上，Hank給了他一個鬆了口氣的眼神，顯然終於相信這是一個好主意。

 

過去幾天對所有人而言都不好過，他們同時移開視線，Erik讓自己沉浸在那個故事裡。

 

劈啪。

 

一塊太大塊的木柴在爐火中發出爆裂聲，Erik下意識地站直身體，突然意識到Charles在做什麼。

 

 _他知道。_ Charles知道在很多學生心中，這裡不只是一間學校，更是一個家。他想要他們覺得這裡是一個家，所以才會做這麼多本分以外的事。

 

「你不只是教他們如何在這個世界生存，」他在他們從學院返回森林中的木屋時說道，「你給了他們一個家。」

 

「他們之間有許多人都被恐懼著，」Charles沒有否認，「不只是被陌生人，而是他們的家人，我只是試著還給他們那些他們應該要擁有的。」

 

Erik已經有足夠的經驗明白Charles話中的意思，他的父母雖是普通人類，卻從未恐懼過他的力量，但是他是如此，卻不代表別人也有同樣的幸運。

 

「你是否—」他詢問。

 

「我的父親在我很小的時候就過世了。」Charles回答，「而我的母親—」他沉默了一下才又繼續，「她不是很在乎。」

 

夜晚的森林能見度很低，他們在一片黑暗中前進，而Erik從未如此希望能夠看清楚Charles的表情。

 

他藉著幾乎無法透過濃密樹葉的微弱月光判斷著前行的路，卻在這片黑暗中第一次明白那間學校對Charles而言代表的不只是一個對未來的美好願景，更是從未擁有過的遺憾。

 

「他們在乎。」他說。「Hank、Raven、孩子們，他們都很在乎你。」他停頓，遲疑了一會還是將手放上Charles的肩膀，「我也是。」

 

他們前進的路線剛好經過一片樹葉較為稀疏的區域，月光映入森林，Charles抬頭望向他，柔和的光輝讓他望向他的眼閃閃發光。

 

「我知道。」Charles說。

 

 _我永遠也無法忘記這一刻。_ Erik想。如此沉靜，卻又如此強大。

 

後來事情再次步上軌道，他們每天早晨一起吃早餐，接著各自做彼此的事。午餐後，他們會一起下一盤或很多盤棋，漫無目的地聊著所有的一切。Charles的學校、變種人的政策、他們的家庭。誰也不逼迫誰說話，就只是談著那一刻想著的事。

 

然後他們會在傍晚時回學校，他有時會跟Charles一起去挑當晚的故事，有時候則不會。有煩惱的學生會趁著這個空檔找Charles說話，這時Erik會迴避，直到晚餐時才再次見到Charles。他們會一直留到學生們回房間，然後才離開學校。

 

「我唱搖籃曲給她聽。」幾天後，他們從學校返回木屋。在他們已經看得到木屋的時候，Erik開口。不是出於衝動，而是感覺上他就應該這麼做。「我從來就不是很擅長讀床邊故事，Magda跟你一樣有天賦，但是我只會照著書上寫的讀。」他扯了扯嘴角，「她哄睡Nina，我讓Nina無聊到睡著。」

 

「所以你唱搖籃曲。」Charles理解地道。「你唱什麼？」

 

「一首波蘭語的搖籃曲，我從我父母那裡學來的。」他閉上眼，輕輕哼起來，感覺到他們踏出森林，走進木屋外圍的空地。

 

他不自覺地停下腳步，那一刻，他彷彿回到那棟林中小屋，不是這一棟，而是他遠在世界彼端的家。Magda在一樓的廚房裡洗碗，他可以隱約聽見她伴隨著水流的輕快歌聲，而Nina就躺在床上，如歌詞所說的那樣，閉上眼，正準備有個好夢。

 

他一直到哼完整首歌才張開眼，Charles仍然維持著他閉眼前的姿勢，不發一語地看著他。

 

微弱的月光映在他的臉上，Erik可以感覺到自己的心臟猛然收緊。

 

「Charles，」他的聲音非常平靜，「你為什麼在哭？」

 

Charles對他露出一個哀傷的微笑，「你知道為什麼。」

 

「你不應該這麼做。」Erik再次閉上眼，拒絕去看那破碎卻美麗的畫面，「這是我的痛苦，不是你的。」

 

一隻溫暖的手輕輕地覆上他的手背，Erik睜開眼，對上對方溫和的眼，而即使在這樣的黑暗中，那雙眼也依舊澄澈得讓人無法直視，「噢，我的朋友，你知道那不是真的，你並不孤獨。」Charles告訴他，「Erik，你並不孤獨。」

 

Erik俯下身，將坐在輪椅上的男人擁進懷中。他聽見自己發出一聲介於抽氣和啜泣之間的聲音，這很自私，這是他的痛苦，不是Charles的，但是他沒有辦法放開懷中溫暖的體溫。胸口的痛楚幾乎讓他窒息，他需要有些什麼可以牢牢抓住的東西，他需要有人帶他離開那黑暗冰冷的深海，因為他沒有辦法放手，她們太過重要，他沒有辦法鬆手讓她們離開。

 

他緊緊地抱著Charles，在他懷中的人並沒有掙扎，只是輕柔回擁，就好像他會一直待在那裡直到永恆。「沒事了。」Charles在他耳邊溫聲道，輕柔地拍打他的背，一遍又一遍地告訴他。Erik將對方擁得更緊，力道大得像是要將對方烙進自己的心底，感覺到自己在劇烈發抖。

 

「我想念她們。」他顫抖地開口，語音破碎，滑落臉頰的淚水滾燙得幾乎將他灼傷，而他終於能跟自己承認他已經永遠地失去了她們，「我想要她們回來，我想要我的生活回來。」

 

「我知道。」Charles回答。

 

那麼多痛苦，那麼多失去，生命從未對他公平，但是現在Charles在這裡。

 

這是Charles，是那個不需要讀心能力，也可以了解Erik感覺的Charles。

 

如果有誰可以拯救他，那麼就只有Charles了。

 

他抱著自己生命的最後一根浮木，每一次呼吸都是尖銳的疼痛，一刀刀地刨開他早已破碎不堪的心。「我只是想要她們回來。」

 

「我知道。」Charles輕嘆。

 

他們在屋外待了很久，當Erik終於能夠起身，他的腿因為在地上跪了太久而僵硬發麻。Charles撐著雙腿發抖的他進屋，全程都沒有放開他的手。

 

「洗個澡，然後睡一覺。」Charles說，遲疑半晌，又道：「天亮後一切都會好起來。」

 

它不會，它永遠也不會好起來，但是Erik太累了，累得無法爭辯，所以他只是依照Charles說的，走進浴室洗澡，然後上床睡覺。

 

那一夜他睡得很差，過往的鬼魂在黑夜中將他包圍。他夢到那些來了又走的人，夢到那些他拚命想要挽留，卻只能眼睜睜看著它們從指縫流逝的事物。

 

他夢到Magda和Nina，她們在廚房烤餅乾，整間屋子都瀰漫著甜甜的味道。他看著她們，內心滿是驕傲，Nina轉過頭，因為看見他而露出驚喜的笑容。

 

「爸爸！」她大叫，飛奔向他。他將女兒抱起來，走向流理台邊對著自己微笑的妻子。

 

他吻了吻女孩的頭髮，然後和妻子交換一個淺淺的吻。Nina喋喋不休地告訴他一切烤餅乾的細節，Erik看不夠眼前的這一切。

 

然後她們不見了。他在森林中，群鳥震動，他拚命向前跑，一邊大喊著妻子和女兒的名字。

 

尖銳的風聲像是Sean的尖叫，他趕到的時候太遲了，他沒有辦法救回那個不善言辭卻真誠的孩子。他毀了實驗室，Emma冷冰冰地看著他，身上白色的套裝滿是血跡。

 

「你應該要在那裡！」她控訴，「你應該要保護我們！」

 

尖銳的指控讓他瑟縮，突然間他又回到了那間白色的監獄。點點血跡在死白的牆壁上像是一朵朵盛開的花，Azazel回過頭看了他一眼，砰地一聲消失不見。

 

「不。」他捶打著牆壁，天花板的玻璃不斷向他逼近，「讓我出去！」

 

「噢，我的朋友，」Charles在笑，但是他蔚藍的眼中滿是淚水，「我很抱歉，但是我們要的是不同的東西。」

 

他攤開手掌，上面躺著因為衝力而扭曲變形的子彈，變形的金屬上全是Charles的血。Charles在他懷中劇烈發抖，他抬起頭，看見天空中密密麻麻的全是飛彈，德軍不屑地吐了一口唾液，將手中的槍對準他因為飽受虐待而虛弱的族人。

 

「我會數到三，」Shaw說，「而你要移動那枚硬幣。」

 

「為什麼他是不同的？」其他的人在窗外竊竊私語，他看著他們身上髒兮兮的長條紋囚衫，又看了看自己身上乾淨的素面衣料。

 

 _我不知道。_ 他驚恐地後退，撞進面無表情的德軍懷中。 _我不想在這裡。_

 

但是他們聽不見，他們隔著窗戶看著他，因為消瘦而突出的眼睛彷彿在指控他與德軍達成了什麼交易。

 

Shaw漫不經心地把玩著手中的槍，將槍口對準他的母親。

 

「我會數到三。」他說。

 

_我不知道我哪裡不同，我沒有辦法移動那枚硬幣。求求你們，讓我走。_

 

「一。」

 

他伸出手，身上的每一個細胞都在懇求，但硬幣絲毫不動。

 

「二。」

 

_不，拜託。_

_拜託拜託拜託拜託—_

 

『Erik。』

 

他猛地驚醒，尖銳地倒抽一口氣。尖銳的呼吸讓他劇烈嗆咳起來，他在床上坐起身，試著讓自己緩過呼吸，卻因為劇烈的咳嗽而開始乾嘔。

 

『沒事了，那只是一個夢。』

 

他的身體因為咳嗽而蜷曲，眸中則滿是生理性的淚水，他放下捂在嘴上的手，因為突然驚醒而渾沌的腦子開始運作。

 

「Charles？」他啞著嗓子問，環顧四週，但房中空無一人。

 

『是我。』Charles在他腦溫和地道，『我在我的房間，但是如果你需要的話，我可以過去。』

 

他在躺回床上前看了一眼折射進房中的月光，從角度判斷，現在正值深夜，「不必了。」他閉起眼，用手掌蓋著自己的眼，疲倦地道，「已經很晚了，回去睡吧。」

 

『Erik—』

 

即使只是腦中的聲音，Erik也能聽見Charles話中的猶豫。

 

「Charles，拜託。」

 

『至少讓我陪著你，就到你睡著。』Charles的話中有著罕見的堅持，Erik沒有抗拒，只是維持著那個姿勢，試著讓自己在天亮以前盡量睡上一點。

 

但是那太困難，黑暗讓一切變得清晰，他可以清楚地看見夢中那些人的臉孔，看見他們死前的不甘與憤怒。

 

突然間，一個輕柔的歌聲響起，驅走那些人的面孔。Erik花了一些時間才發現那是他自己的聲音，他正在唱搖籃曲，小小的房間內點著黃色的燈，讓人感到安全。

 

『Charles？』他問，因為太累而沒有真的說出口。

 

『我在這裡。』

 

『這裡是哪裡？』他睏倦地問，掙扎著不想睡著。

 

『安全的地方。』Charles回答。

 

『會有人來帶走你嗎？』Nina問。她的聲音似乎遠在天邊，又似乎近在眼前。

 

『永不。』那個乎近乎遠的聲音變成他自己的，他在心中和那個聲音同時回答。

 

『但他們仍在這裡，在你的心底。』那個聲音繼續說道，Erik可以感覺到眼眶刺痛著，然後水氣濡濕了他覆在眼上的手掌。

 

 

『睡吧，』Charles說，黑暗中的歌聲仍在繼續，『你在這裡很安全。』

 

他蜷曲起身子，這一次，滑進無夢的睡眠。

 

第二天，他在床上睜開眼。早晨的陽光透過窗戶，在地板上形成一道道光影。他坐起來，感覺卻比睡前還要累。

 

他花了比平常更久的時間才讓自己完全清醒，當他到客廳時，Charles已經在那裡了，桌上則放著兩人份的早餐。

 

「你在我的腦子裡。」他在桌邊坐下。

 

原本正在替自己的吐司塗奶油的Charles停頓了一下才繼續自己的動作，「我很抱歉，我不應該在沒有得到你的允許的情況下進入你的腦子。」

 

「不。」他說。Charles立刻沉默下來，他看著Charles，不曉得這一切究竟有什麼意義。

 

這麼多的痛苦，究竟有什麼意義？如果真的有更偉大的計畫，為什麼他仍感到如此迷失？

 

「我不介意。」他道，疲倦得什麼都不想再堅持。「謝謝你。」

 

Charles沉默了很長的一段時間才回答。「不客氣。」


	10. Chapter 10

**過去**

 

Erik拿著棋盤，棋盤上的棋子已經擺放成開局的模樣。他用能力固定住棋盤上的棋子，讓它們不至於因為走路而滑動。

 

窗外的天色在幾個小時前就全黑了，除了飛行時的轟鳴聲，機艙中幾乎沒有一點聲音。扣除必須留在駕駛艙的Hank，坐在機尾的Logan正在睡覺，一個小時前從駕駛艙回到機艙的Charles則坐在最靠近駕駛艙的位置，沉默地喝酒。

 

他將棋盤放在Charles面前，正在喝酒的Charles抬眼看了他一眼。

 

「想下一盤嗎？我們有一陣子沒下棋了。」他問。

 

除了是他們最常消磨時間的方法，棋盤還代表著休戰。過去當他們爭吵時，下棋總是能有效地讓他們冷靜下來。一瓶上好的威士忌、幾局棋局，以及有時彷彿沒有明天的做愛，他們總是能夠找到解決的方法。

 

Charles移開視線，「我不想下棋，謝謝。」

 

但這樣的方法不適用的時間長度早已遠遠超過適用的時候。

 

他傾過身體，越過棋盤去拿放在內側的酒瓶，替自己倒了一杯。「我有十年沒喝過酒了。」

 

Charles沒說話，Erik半靠在一旁的櫃子上，喝下一口酒。那是Charles喝慣的蘇格蘭威士忌，記憶告訴他這種酒比起其它的威士忌多了一種煙燻味，但事實是，長時間沒有接觸酒精的味蕾根本什麼都嚐不出來。

 

他閉上眼，感覺著酒精滑落食道後在喉頭留下的熱辣感，然後才睜開眼，看著酒杯內琥珀色的液體折射著機艙內昏暗的燈光。

 

「我沒有殺總統。」

 

「那顆子彈轉彎了，Erik。」Charles的聲音中有著無盡的疲憊，Erik幾乎以為他會就這麼哭出來。

 

他沒有看他，而是看著窗外。窗外的黑夜讓窗戶像是一面鏡子，誠實地反射出他的疲倦與悲傷。Erik希望自己可以相信那是因為現在是深夜，但是他卻比誰都明白那是因為下午的爭吵。下午的那場爆發似乎帶走了Charles全部的力氣，讓他從駕駛艙回來後，就一直維持著這樣的狀態。

 

許多年以前，在他們陷入這團泥沼，只能相互傷害以前，Charles曾經告訴過他憤怒與悲傷其實是同一種情緒。兩者的差別只在於有能力做些什麼的人感到憤怒，而沒有能力做些什麼的人感到悲傷。他說他應該感到幸運，憤怒代表他有能力做些什麼，他們的能力讓他們有能力做些什麼。

 

但現在Charles卻如此悲傷。

 

Erik看著Charles，第無數次地想問為什麼。為什麼讓他離開，又責怪他遺棄？為什麼不告訴他那顆子彈害他失去了他的雙腿？為什麼情願承受被殺死的痛楚，也要替他牽制住Shaw？

 

如果這是因為愛，為什麼他們現在只能這樣互相傷害？為什麼他們會分開這麼多年？

 

為什麼……他們會走到現在這一步？

 

「因為我試著救他。」Erik解釋，「但他們阻止了我。」

 

「你為什麼想救他？」Charles問，第一次看向他。

 

「因為他是我們的其中一員。」

 

Charles看著他，似乎在判斷他話中的真實性。Erik直直回望，他從來不喜歡有人進入自己的腦中，但是這一刻他卻無比希望眼前的讀心者仍然擁有讀心的能力，那麼他就可以知道他並未說謊。

 

防備從Charles的眼中褪去，他吐出一口氣，水氣第一次湧上眼眶，但並未滑落。

 

如此破碎、如此堅強。

 

「你一定覺得我愚蠢至極。」他說，語氣放柔了一些，「我們總是說他們會找上門來。」

 

「我從沒想過他們會用Raven的基因做到這一點。」

 

「你上次見到她是什麼時候？」

 

Erik在Charles對面的椅子坐下。「我去達拉斯那一天。」

 

「她怎麼樣？」

 

「堅強、執著、忠誠。」Erik毫不猶豫地回答。

 

「她—」Charles又重複了一遍自己的問題，「她怎麼樣？」

 

這次他終於聽懂Charles到底在問什麼，「她—」他垂下眼，把玩著手中的酒杯，「我們—」他再次停頓，猶豫著，「我能了解她對你而言為何如此重要。」他最終說道。

 

Charles的姿態再次變得防備，Erik傾身向前，近乎迫切，「你應該以她為傲，Charles，她在為了我們的目標奮鬥。」

 

「你的目標。」Charles糾正。「我養大的那個女孩不會殺人。」

 

「你沒有養大她，你和她一起長大。」他指出，心中有些遺憾他們的休戰只維持了短短不到五分鐘的時間，「她不可能永遠是個小女孩，所以她才離開。」

 

果然，下一刻Charles的姿態變得更防備，說話的語氣也更尖銳，「她離開是因為你影響她的內心。」

 

影響內心。

 

他看著眼前的讀心者，後者渾然未覺那是只屬於他的能力。「那不是我的能力。」他說。「她做了選擇。」

 

「但現在我們知道那項選擇會導致什麼後果了，不是嗎？」Charles問，語氣中有著對這荒謬處境的嘲諷。「她會殺了Trask，他們會抓到她，然後他們會把我們趕盡殺絕。」

 

「如果我們能先找到她就能避免這些，如果我們明天能改變歷史就能避免這些。」Erik拒絕相信那就是他們的未來。Charles說過他們的能力讓他們有能力做些什麼，而這就是他要做的，改變未來。他也許無法改變過去，但是他絕不會就這樣束手待斃。「我很抱歉，Charles。我對一切感到抱歉，真的。」

 

他說到一半就知道事情接下來的發展了，Charles退開身體，舉起酒杯，飲盡杯中的液體。他的每一個動作都在透露著拒絕，而他們終究還是走到了這一步。

 

「我有一陣子沒下棋了。」放下酒杯的Charles說。

 

為了下棋，他的身體前傾，他們中間只有一個棋盤的距離，但是他們卻從未比這一刻更加遙遠。

 

Erik收妥自己的心緒。「我會對你手下留情，也許終於會是一場公平的競爭。」他學著Charles舉起手中的酒杯，飲盡杯中的液體。熱辣的液體滑落食道，同時帶走的還有所有想說卻來不及說、想說卻無法說出口的。

 

如果他真的擁有改變什麼的能力就好了。

 

「你開局吧。」不再擁有讀心能力，卻依然能夠影響他內心的讀心者說。

 

 

 

 

 

**現在**

 

那一夜的失控後，談論他的家人變得容易得多。有時他依然會在談起她們時失控，但是在好的日子裡，他可以平心靜氣地和Charles連續說上幾個小時在波蘭的生活。

 

Charles有時也會提起一些這些年的生活，他談過幾次無疾而終的感情，但更多的時間都花在學校的建設上。

 

「你跟Moira怎麼了？」Erik在他們每日例行的棋局問道。前幾日Moira來訪，當年他不是沒看出Charles看Moira的眼神——事實上，如果不是他從中介入，當年跟Charles在一起的人也許就會是Moira——所以當他發現Moira在過去二十年和他一樣缺席時，說他不驚訝是騙人的。

 

原本正在思考下一步棋的Charles詫異地看著他，像是完全沒有想到他會這麼問。「為什麼突然這麼問？」

 

「前幾天她來學校的時候，孩子們看起來並不認識她。」Erik解釋。「為什麼她沒有留下來？」

 

Charles垂下視線，看著棋盤上的棋子。「我消除了她的記憶。」他輕聲道，「就在我決定建立這所學校以後。」

 

「我以為她是站在我們這邊的。」Erik擰起眉。

 

「她是，所以我必須這麼做，匿名性是這所學校的第一道防線，我不能冒險。」Charles的手指撥弄著王后，但是並沒有移動它，「她不是我們的一員，我不希望她因為我們而被傷害，這麼做對兩方都好。」

 

「那麼她怎麼—」

 

「因為在開羅的時候，我又把她的記憶還給她了。」Charles的聲音低得像是嘆息，「也許軟弱，但在經過了這麼多以後，我想相信某個人、任何人。Erik，這場戰爭永遠看不到盡頭，而我甚至不知道究竟有沒有戰爭。」

 

他很少表現出這樣的沮喪，Erik想說當然有戰爭，人類永遠也不會放過變種人，他們自身的經驗就是最好的證明，但是Charles說話的模樣卻讓他無法說出這樣的話。

 

「至少在這裡沒有戰爭。」他說。

 

Charles抬起頭，他看起來異常疲倦，歲月一直對他十分寬容，但這一刻Erik終於看見歲月在他身上留下的痕跡。

 

「是的。」Charles回答，對他露出一個淺得幾乎看不見的微笑。那個微笑像是星光一樣點亮了他的神情，他鬆開指下的王后，「而那已經夠好了。」

 

※

 

即使在搬到森林中後，Charles的能力一次也沒有失控過，Hank依然十分擔心Charles的情況。

 

他在Charles為孩子們讀床邊故事時將Erik拉到走廊，問他Charles的情形。

 

Erik耐心地回答Hank所有的問題：是的，Charles的作息很規律；不，Charles的能力沒有失控過；不，他不知道Charles的睡眠情況，他們沒有討論過這些。

 

事實上，當回想起那一夜Charles使用能力將他從惡夢中喚醒，Erik並不是很確定究竟是誰在幫助誰。

 

「你們平常都在做什麼？」

 

「大部分的時候我們都各做各的事。」Erik回想了一下，「但有時我們會一起看書、下棋、說話。」

 

「說些什麼？」Hank問。

 

Erik的身體下意識地變得緊繃，「也許你應該問他。」

 

Hank非常不明顯地嘆了口氣，「你不用告訴我細節，我只是想知道他的狀況如何，有鑑於他什麼都不肯告訴我。」

 

「他看起來很好。」Erik盡量中肯地道，「有時候會因為不能工作而表現得有些抑鬱，但是大致上來說還好。」

 

「很好。」Hank看了一眼房間裡的Charles，後者正在對孩子們展示自己手中的繪本上的插圖。

 

繪本的上面畫著一隻灰熊，從這個距離，Erik聽不見Charles在說什麼，但是他突然想起在學校重建的那段時間， Charles在森林的篝火旁也說過跟灰熊有關的故事。沒有安全感的狐狸寶寶問狐狸媽媽，如果牠是一隻灰熊，牠是否仍會愛自己。

 

_『我當然會。』_

 

他看著房間中的Charles，後者微笑著，而他幾乎可以聽見那時Charles學著狐狸媽媽說話的聲音。

 

_『灰熊與否，我永遠都會愛你，不管如何。』_

 

「說話對你們兩個人都好。」站在他旁邊的Hank說，Erik將視線轉回他身上，微微擰起眉。

 

「為什麼？」

 

「我前幾天聽到你叫他教授。」Hank答非所問地道。

 

「然後？」

 

「他是教授，他是這所學校的校長和老師。這間學校有一半以上的老師都是他的學生，他是他們的導師。」

 

Erik不解地看著Hank，後者明明知道他說的每一件事他都知道。

 

「但是在你面前，他是Charles。」

 

Erik必須承認自己完全沒有預料到話題會變成這個走向。

 

「而你在他面前，是Erik。」Hank繼續說。「儘管我不想承認，你是唯一一個他可以只當Charles的人，他信任你。」

 

「他信任你們所有人。」Erik乾巴巴地說。

 

「是的。」Hank沒有否認。「但我們永遠都會是他的學生，他永遠不會用對待你的方式對待我們。」他上前，將手掌壓上他的肩膀，低聲道：「Charles不是唯一一個在逃避的人，和他說話，Erik，就這麼一次，就只是當Erik，並幫他只當Charles。」

 

Erik沒有說話，Hank鬆開手掌，讓他一人獨自待在走廊。

 

※

 

「Charles。」

 

正準備回自己房間的Charles回過眸。「嗯？」

 

「你說你大部分的時候都聽不到別人的想法。」Erik選擇著用詞，擔心Charles會誤會自己在責怪他那一日對自己使用能力，「你那天怎麼知道我做了惡夢？」

 

「把它想像成廣播，」Charles說，似乎並沒有誤會，「當我沒有認真聽的時候，它們就像白噪音，我可以聽得見，但是那些聲音不會真的有任何意義。」他解釋。「我只會去注意某些特定的聲音，像是恐懼或是憎恨，那麼如果學校有危險，我就可以立刻知道，但如果有時候某個聲音特別大聲，它會從其他聲音中被獨立出來......」他舔了舔下唇，「所以我也會聽到，就像你的夢。」

 

「你現在正在聽嗎？」Erik問。

 

Charles顯得既吃驚又憤怒，「什麼？不！我不會沒有經過你的允許就—」

 

「聽恐懼或憎恨。」Erik打斷他。

 

吃驚和憤怒被困惑取代。「是的。」Charles不太確定地說，「我必須保護學校。」

 

_『匿名性是這間學校的第一道防線。』_

 

所以Charles抹去了Moira所有的記憶，但是保留住Erik，那個主張與人類開戰的人的所有記憶。

 

_『他永遠不會用對待你的方式對待我們。』_

 

因為Charles信任他，正如他永遠相信Charles不會傷害自己。

 

「Hank認為我們的談話可以達到某種治療的作用。」Erik說。「他覺得我們兩個人都在逃避。」

 

「那就是你們兩個人今天在走廊上說的？」Charles問，不等Erik回答又解釋：「我正對著門口，我看見你們在走廊上說話。」

 

Erik在輪椅旁跪下，他很少用這樣的角度看Charles。Charles垂著眸，他看起來如此堅強，彷彿什麼都無法擊倒他。

 

Hank說，他是所有人的教授。

 

「這麼多聲音，」他開口，沒有注意到這個姿勢多麼親密，也沒有注意到自己的聲音低得近乎沙啞，「別只是傾聽痛苦。」

 

下一刻，Charles的表情變了。像是第一滴墜入湖面的雨滴，某種更人性的東西浮現在他的眼中，宛如漣漪在他臉上擴散開來。

 

他見過這個眼神，不是X教授，而是Charles， **他的Charles** 。

 

「什麼？」Charles問。他是笑著這麼問的，聽起來好像被逗樂了，但是Erik卻覺得他正在哭。

 

他將手覆上Charles的手背，濕潤的水氣湧上Charles的眼，他眼眶泛紅，但淚水卻始終沒有滑落。

 

「那很疼。」Erik承認。光是想就很疼，說出口的每一個字都像是最尖銳的匕首。「我想死，我想要在那個樹林裡，跟她們永遠在一起。我想要毀滅這個世界，讓所有的人類為他們陪葬。」他收緊自己的手指，他肯定弄疼Charles了，可Charles卻始終沒有掙脫。「但是我在這裡，Charles。我很抱歉我傷害了你，真的。那不是我的本意，但是我傷害了你，而那很疼，就像我每一次想起Nina跟Magda，那很疼。」

 

直到Charles用自由的那隻手抹去他臉上的淚水，他才知道自己哭了。淚水從讀心者的眼中湧出，它們順著臉頰滑落，一滴滴地墜落在Charles的腿上，在布料上暈上深色的痕跡。

 

「Erik。」Charles說。

 

一輩子可以很漫長，就像開羅的沙漠中永無止盡的沙，放眼望去看不到盡頭。

 

一輩子可以很短暫，就像氧氣即將耗盡前觸手可及的水面，閉上眼就從指尖消逝。

 

一次相遇，兩次分離，半輩子就這麼過去了。

 

命運讓他們相遇，命運讓他們分離。愛上Charles是這麼順理成章的事，離開Charles是這麼順理成章的事。

 

他從沒計畫過愛上Charles，也從沒計畫過離開Charles，那只是看起來對了，所以他就這麼做了。

 

所以那個吻也是， Charles傾身向前，Erik閉上眼，將唇印上他。

 

而他直到這一刻，才終於明白他究竟有多麼想念他們曾經擁有過的一切。


	11. Chapter 11

**過去**

 

折磨。鮮血。死亡。

 

承諾。背叛。

 

分離。

 

Erik猛然驚醒，廉價旅館的風扇在天花板上搖搖欲墜地旋轉著，在近乎死寂的空間中發出規律的噪音。他瞪著眼前陌生的景象，有一瞬間沒有反應過來自己在哪裡。

 

然後他想起來了，這裡是巴黎。想起這裡是哪裡的同時，他也想起了所有的一切。關於他是如何到這裡，以及他到這裡後做了什麼。

 

他起身下床，他身上的每一吋肌肉都在發出疼痛的訊息，他低估了Hank野獸化後的戰鬥力，身上有不少部位在幾天後會變成瘀傷，但是除了頭後已經縫合起來的傷口，其餘的不會造成太多問題。

 

從窗簾的縫隙透進來的光線看來，窗外應該已經天亮了，Erik沒有拉開窗簾，而是用能力打開房間裡的燈。房間中的燈是黃色的，跟牆壁糟糕的壁紙是同一個顏色，他沒讓自己把注意力放在昏暗的燈光跟剝落的壁紙上，走到洗手台邊用玻璃杯給自己裝了一杯水。

 

他一邊喝水一邊走回房間中央的桌子，上面零散地放著他昨夜使用過的東西。一捆還剩下一半的紗布、一根用來縫合傷口的針、一個空的小玻璃瓶，以及一卷有著哨兵資料的膠卷。

 

他用能力招來那捲膠卷，它很輕，在手中幾乎感覺不到重量，但是它上面記錄的訊息證明Charles相信Logan的情報是對的，如果人類得到Mystique的基因，他們將擁有把變種人趕盡殺絕的能力。

 

Charles。

 

他握著那卷膠卷，好奇Charles現在正在做什麼。也許已經在返回威徹斯特的路上，沒有心靈感應的能力，就是Charles也沒有辦法找到Raven。

 

在這一切後，他大概恨透了Erik，後悔自己為什麼要救出他，重複十一年前犯下的錯誤。

 

怪物。Charles用自己的身體擋在Raven面前，看向他的眼神如此控訴。

 

Erik收緊手，感覺著膠卷在手掌中的形狀。

 

早在很久以前，早在他遇見Charles以前，他就知道他是一個怪物。人類將他與他的家人送進集中營，抹去他們的名字，殘忍地殺害他們。

 

那個無助地哭泣，絕望之下使用自己還無法控制的能力扭曲集中營鐵門，只想與自己的家人待在一起的男孩早已死去，活下來的是人類一手打造，連名字都沒有的怪物。

 

怪物，多麼貼切的稱呼。

 

就像Frankenstein的怪物，從未被給與名字，人們稱呼他為怪物，卻忘了在他成為怪物以前，他不曾想過傷害別人，只想要活下去。人類剝奪他與他的同類最基本的權益，稱呼他們為怪物，將他們一點一滴地變成現在的樣子。

 

現在，他們親手創造出來的怪物將會為他們帶來滅亡。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

Erik很久沒有這種感覺了，他一直很累，不管睡上多久都無法擺脫那種體力被消耗殆盡的疲倦感。有時候他在早上睜開眼，看著天花板，不知道自己為什麼還活著，不知道為什麼他的家人一個個死去，他卻依然活著。

 

活著更像是一個過程，就好像只是為了等待死亡到來。他起床、吃飯、睡覺。他活著，卻也不算活著。四肢沉重，身體卻一直有一種詭異的失重感。他四處張望，突然發現自己在海中，他可以看見水面的陽光，波光粼粼，水面上是一望無際的海闊天空。他想向上游去，卻意識到自己被水草纏住四肢。他掙扎著，吐出的氣息化為成串的氣泡。他看著那近在咫尺的水面，氧氣逐漸耗盡，胸腔因為缺氧而疼得像是被火灼燒，但是他不想放棄。

 

然後突然間，他知道他就要死了。他的掙扎讓水草纏得更緊，他的眼前因為缺氧而開始發黑，耳朵轟鳴作響。

 

他就要死了。他本該死去，死在集中營，死在漫長得看不到盡頭的復仇過程，死在古巴的沙灘，死在沒有人知道存在的監獄。

 

他本該死去，與他的家人一起，死在那一片他們一起生活，稱為家的地方。

 

他本該死去，他早該死去。

 

死亡不像他想像的可怕，他們都在那裡。他停下掙扎，想著，我就要死了。

 

海水暖洋洋地托著他，他閉上眼，看見水面上的海闊天空。

 

一隻手覆上他的背，輕柔地將他擁入一個溫暖的懷抱。Erik本該掙扎，但是他累得太久，沒有辦法很好地控制自己沉重的身體，接著他的身體比他的意識更快地認出那個懷抱的主人。

 

Charles。

 

微笑的Charles，哭泣的Charles，微笑著哭泣的Charles。

 

海水不見了，他回到了威徹斯特的林間小屋，溫暖、乾燥、安全，他可以感覺到身下織物的觸感，以及Charles隔著衣服的布料傳遞過來的體溫。

 

那是一個夢，他在這裡，這裡沒有海水，也沒有死亡。

 

他依然活著，在這裡還有值得他停留的人。

 

他停止抗拒，安靜地等待大腦重新掌握對身體的控制權。直到他的身體不再因為突然驚醒而無法控制，他睜開眼，看見Charles枕在自己彎起的手臂上，另一隻手則擁著他，微微垂著眸看著他。

 

他們的距離讓Erik直接看進他的眼中，Charles似乎也睡得不太好，太過貼近的距離讓Charles眼下不太明顯的陰影無處躲藏，但那雙眼仍是Erik此生見過最澄澈的藍眼，純粹、沉靜，像是冬季無雲的天空，又像是加勒比海的海水，放眼望去全是驚心動魄的藍。

 

他突然想起來，Nina剛出生的時候，他曾經短暫地遺憾過Nina沒有繼承到Magda的藍眼。Magda也有一雙好看的藍眼，他本來一直希望他們的女兒會繼承到那樣好看的藍色眼睛。

 

「早安。」Charles溫和地道。

 

「早安。」Erik回答，聲音因為剛剛清醒而沙啞不清，「你起來很久了嗎？」

 

Charles輕輕搖頭，「一下子而已。」

 

他說得保守，Erik還是立刻就聽出來他沒有說出來的。Charles是最優秀的讀心者，也是最糟糕的說謊者。他會只告訴你好的，卻讓你一眼就看出來他正在粉飾太平。

 

Hank的擔心是對的，Charles確實睡得不太好。

 

Erik沒有戳破他的謊言，而是撐起自己。Charles鬆開那個擁抱，側過身去拉床邊的輪椅。不受控制的下身讓他的動作有些笨拙，但是他的熟練彌補了這項不足。Erik坐在床中——他還能感覺到棉被中Charles留下的溫度——看著Charles將自己移動到輪椅上的背影。

 

他本來擔心輪椅會因為Charles的動作而滑開，手掌悄悄在棉被中攤開，準備隨時固定住滑開的輪椅，但事實證明這毫無必要。Charles坐進輪椅中，轉過頭發現他仍然坐在床上，對他露出一個介於困惑跟被逗樂之間的表情。

 

「你還在那裡做什麼？」

 

_看你走了多遠，看你在經歷了這麼多你本不應該承受的以後，變成了現在你是的人。如此堅強、美麗，就如我想像過你在這個年紀應該變成的樣子一樣，但是又更好。_

 

他沒有真的說出口，也不知道Charles是看見他的表情，還是聽見他的思緒，下一刻，Charles的表情變得更柔和。「Erik，我的朋友。」他輕柔地喚道。

 

陽光從半拉的窗簾中透進房間，照亮了懸浮在空氣中的塵埃。這代表他們應該找時間打掃房子，但是在那一刻，Erik所能想的，就是那些粉塵像是在閃閃發光。它們環繞在Charles周圍，讓Charles看起來像是在閃閃發光。

 

而他竟然曾經傻得放這個人走，竟然曾經捨得放這個人走。他覺得自己本該一直留在這個人身邊，一點一滴地看著這個人變成現在的模樣，又覺得他們本該分開多年，直到時光磨去稜角，讓他們在最合適的時間重新相遇。

 

生命並不完美。那些消逝的生命依然讓他疼痛，生命不可能完美，但是也許那就是生命的真諦，它本該充滿挑戰，充滿所有好的跟不好的，他擁有過，也失去過，他發瘋地想念他們，想念那些在他生命中來了又走的人，但是流星劃過天際，他依然慶幸在那短暫的時間中，自己曾經遇見過他們，曾經有機會愛過他們。

 

「你心中在想什麼？」Charles問。

 

「你為什麼不自己讀？」Erik反問。

 

Charles的眼因為驚訝而微微睜大，他伸起兩隻手指，確認似地朝他道：「我可以嗎？」

 

Erik點點頭。

 

Charles將手指抵著太陽穴，Erik知道Charles其實並不需要這麼做，這麼多年過去，Charles早已強大得不再需要這麼做，他依然這麼做的原因只是想要透過肢體動作告訴Erik他正在閱讀他的記憶。

 

Charles的意識輕柔地觸碰他的，Erik沒有抵抗，引導Charles更加深入自己的意識，進入那些被隱藏於深處的回憶。他如此珍視它們，曾經小心翼翼地將它們藏起，不讓它們受到一絲一毫地破壞，但他藏得這麼深，直到最後他自己也忘記它們在那裡，忘記在那些黑暗與痛苦的回憶深處，埋藏著他視若珍寶的回憶，而正是他將它們埋藏在那裡，並用黑暗與痛苦保護它們。

 

Charles收回手，用拇指抹去滑落的淚水。「謝謝你，Erik，那是很美麗的記憶。」

 

 _而你是那記憶的一部份。_ Erik想。

 

他下床，坐在靠近Charles的那一側床沿。這樣的姿勢讓他們可以看著對方，Charles用手背抹去剩餘的淚水，他的眼眶跟鼻尖都微微泛著紅。

 

「你總是為我哭。」Erik說。在他只想為父母復仇時，在他只想為妻女復仇時，Charles總是為他流淚。

 

Charles說， _我很遺憾，我真的很遺憾，我感覺到你的痛苦，以及你失去的_ 。

 

他點出那些Erik不肯承認的，為Erik流淚，Erik不願意承認那些痛苦真實存在，Charles的眼淚卻總是讓那些痛苦潰堤。

 

那是他最恨讀心者的地方，也是他最愛讀心者的地方。他不願意接受，拒絕相信，然後讀心者的眼淚提醒著他那些痛苦確實存在，告訴著他說他並不孤單。

 

他怎麼能不愛這樣的Charles？怎麼可能不愛這樣的Charles？

 

那個總是為他哭泣的Charles的手擋住了臉，Erik看不見他的表情，只聽見他短促的笑聲，「噢，Erik，為你的老朋友留些面子。」

 

「不，」他的手覆上Charles放在膝蓋上的左手的手背，「那不是一件壞事，你比我更誠實，你的誠實讓我有勇氣面對我的感覺。」

 

Charles拭淚的動作停住了。

 

Erik攏起手指，包裹住Charles的手，「這就是你，Charles，但是如果你要為我流淚，我更寧願是因為這些好的，而不只是因為痛苦跟憤怒。」

 

「你這麼說只是因為你想弄哭我。」Charles的聲音在手掌下悶悶地。

 

如果不是因為會激怒Charles，Erik幾乎要露出一個微笑，「不，我這麼說是因為很久以前，有一個人告訴我說我所擁有的比我所知道的還多，不只是痛苦與憤怒，還有美好的。」他看著眼前的人，如果不是因為眼前的這個人，他也許永遠都無法說出這樣的話，擁有這樣的感受，「現在我在告訴那個人，它們在那裡，那些美好的，我永遠也不會像你一樣，那些黑暗永遠都會是我的一部份，但是那些美好的在那裡，你讓我知道它們在那裡。」

 

Charles抽回手，控制著輪椅轉向門口，「我們應該吃早餐。」他背對著Erik道。

 

Erik沒有點破他的聲音裡有著掩飾不住的鼻音。

 

他們吃過早餐，一起洗了碗，洗完最後一個碗後Charles本來想繼續讀那本他已經看了幾天，只剩下幾章的書，Erik在他可以離開以前開口喚住他。

 

Charles側過身體，朝他投來詢問的眼神。

 

「你累了。」Erik面不改色地說，「你需要休息。」

 

Charles失笑地看著他。「我不累，我才剛起床。」

 

Erik用能力控制著Charles的輪椅朝房間的方向走，「那麼我累了，陪我睡一會。」

 

「至少讓我拿那本書—」Charles不死心地抗議。

 

Erik恍若未聞。

 

他挾持著Charles回Charles的房間，起初Charles還在生氣，在輪椅上不肯回床上。Erik率先躺進床裡，Charles想回去拿那本被留在客廳中的書，輪椅卻被Erik固定著不動。

 

「我可以用能力控制你去幫我拿。」他威脅。

 

Erik不甚在意地聳肩，「你確實可以。」

 

他們用可笑的姿勢對峙，幾秒鐘後，Charles妥協地爬上床。「我只待到你睡著。」他咕噥。

 

Erik把他拉進懷裡。「那是我全部的要求。」


	12. Chapter 12

**過去**

 

_注意，注意，運輸列車於兩小時內離開。_

 

因為透過廣播而顯得有些機械化的男聲迴盪在Trask工業實驗建築群後的空地，Erik將自己隱藏於陰影中，看著人類計畫用來毀滅他同族的武器。

 

在前往這裡的時候，他曾經擔心過自己在十年的監禁後會變得生疏，從而導致他無法完成任務，但事實證明那毫無必要。他確實變得有些生疏，身上的傷口隱隱作痛，後腦的傷口在Raven將他撞進電話亭時還有些撕裂，那大幅地影響他活動時的靈活性，但是那些能力早已成為本能，他毫無阻礙地混進Trask工業，並迅速地找到他的目標：哨兵的原型。

 

他曾經的友人以為所有人都是可以改變的，Erik好奇Charles現在是否終於發現自己錯得離譜，這就是他所是的人，Charles以為那些烏托邦的願景可以說服他、人類以為長達十年的折磨與監禁可以摧毀他，但他們都失敗了，只因這就是他所是的人，早已深深地融在他的骨血，成為他的一部份，那不是什麼可以被改變的東西。

 

『 _你肯定覺得我愚蠢至極。_ 』他的朋友輕輕搖著頭，不敢置信地說。

 

他沒有，Charles也許是理想家，卻並不愚蠢，他只是希望自己不是那個打破Charles理想的人，只是遺憾自己是必須打破Charles理想的人。

 

一群穿著實驗袍的人一邊交談一邊走過，Erik垂下眼，將自己藏匿進黑夜中。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

Erik睜開眼，房間裡的窗簾拉著，擋住了大部分的陽光。雖然沒辦法從光線判斷時間，但是他可以感覺到Charles放在床頭櫃的手錶，指針顯示現在剛剛過了中午，他沒急著起身，怕自己吵醒仍在熟睡的人。

 

說是只待到他睡著，但實際上Charles睡得比他還要熟。Erik安靜地看著Charles，他上一次有機會這麼做的時候還是在他們為了阻止Shaw而在還沒被改建成學校的莊園裡密集訓練的那一周。

 

Charles變了很多，不只是外表，更多的是行為。天啟在開羅不知道對他做了什麼，他的頭髮到現在也沒有要長出的跡象，臉上則多了許多近看才看得見的細紋。

 

但撇開外表，變最多的，是他在夢中也仍然緊鎖的眉頭。

 

Erik可以告訴自己那是必然進程。二十多歲的Charles也許可以無憂無慮，但是將近五十歲的Charles如果還是他們初遇時那無憂無慮的樣子，那不是樂觀，而是愚蠢。

 

最明顯的改變是他不再這麼輕易地表現出自己的情緒了，曾經Charles的情緒鮮明，Erik沒有讀心的能力也可以輕易地看透他正在想什麼。那時的Charles年輕又充滿了活力，那不是因為年紀，Erik只比他年長幾歲，感覺上卻遠遠更加蒼老。

 

但是現在的Charles......

 

歲月拉近了那些差距，現在的Charles符合人們對一名教授、甚至是多年來主張和平的變種人領導者的臆想。他待人親和，但是卻總是讓人感到疏離、他從不吝於露出笑容，但是僅止於微笑。Erik看著Charles因為熟睡而閉著的眼，想著如果不是因為他對當年的Charles這麼了解，也許他也無法想像這個人曾經肆意地大哭或大笑、在酒吧中因為太多的酒精而四處跟人調情，因為不同的理念而和人爭論得面紅耳赤。

 

那是Charles跟其他強權領導人最大的差距，與人類掌握的膚淺武裝力量比起來，Charles擁有最強大的能力與自制力。他擁有控制人心的能力，但他在分歧中卻只會嘗試說服對方。對Charles而言，每一個人都有權利表達自己的想法，沒有人應該為表達自己想法的權利辯護，那對他而言單純不是一個選項。

 

他對他的能力有著與其他讀心者、甚至整個世界的人有完全不同的看法。許多年以前，Charles曾經告訴Erik，他很幸運能夠擁有這個能力，他的能力讓他得以看透痛苦的表象下，那些更深沉的東西。

 

他擁有控制人心的能力，卻選擇用自己的能力去傾聽、理解那些與他有分歧的人的立場，試著在衝突中找到妥協。Erik看著眼前熟睡的人，後者安睡的模樣讓不認識他的人完全無法想像他實際上擁有多麼強大的力量，懷疑這個世界有多少人跟他一樣知道這件事裡幸運的不是Charles，而是這個世界，讓擁有這麼強大力量的人是Charles。

 

Charles咕噥一聲，用手掌擋住自己的眼，把自己埋進Erik懷中，藉以擋住屋子裡的光線。他這麼做的時候顯得有些孩子氣，Erik覺得那些透過窗簾的陽光實際上是照進了自己的心底，讓他看不夠對方這還沒清醒時迷糊的模樣。

 

「我睡了多久？」Charles問，他說話的語調因為還沒完全清醒而有些含糊。

 

「幾個小時。」Erik告訴他。

 

Charles呻吟一聲，「我本來沒打算睡這麼久的。」

 

他邊說邊抬頭看向他，這一次Erik沒有克制自己，俯過身親吻在自己懷中的人。Charles沒拒絕，仰著頭輕輕地親吻他。有些事情就像是本能，你以為你已經忘記，但事實上它們牢牢地印記在你身體的每一個細胞裡。那些雙脣接觸時的溫度、鼻息交換間熟悉的味道，Erik將Charles摟得更緊，他們之間淺淺的親吻變成交纏，而他也許從來都沒有停止愛過Charles，他只是接受了自己無法與Charles在一起的事實，只因當Charles拖著他從那冰冷黑暗的海水中浮上水面時，就永遠地改變了他生命的軌跡，它們就像改寫了變種人基因的變異，從最根本上改變了他。

 

那一個吻持續了很久，Charles笑出來，笑聲顯得輕鬆又愉快，Erik描繪著他笑出聲時嘴唇的弧度，依依不捨地鬆開Charles。

 

「我們最好起床，我們已經老得不適合把整天都花在床上了。」Charles笑著告訴他。

 

Erik和Charles又交換了幾個吻，才跟著下了床。他們一起吃了一頓遲來的午餐，午餐後Erik泡了一壺茶，挾持著Charles的輪椅到屋外曬太陽。

 

他躺在門外那因為太舊而看起來十分危險的躺椅，瞇眼看著頭頂的太陽。小屋雖然建在空地，但樹葉仍然擋住了不少的陽光，如果是夏天大概光線會更差。坐在他旁邊的Charles終於有機會看上早上那本書，Erik懶洋洋地看著頭頂的天空跟轉紅的樹葉，一邊漫不經心地用能力把玩著被他臨時用能力做出來的金屬托盤。

 

「那是什麼？」Charles問，Erik轉過頭，看見Charles不知道什麼時候放下了手中的書，一臉好奇地看著那團早已看不出原樣的金屬。

 

Erik張開手掌，讓原本漂浮在半空中的金屬緩緩降落在攤開的手掌上。「一隻牝鹿。」

 

他把那只有粗略形狀的金屬動物遞給Charles，Charles接過去仔細地端詳起來。

 

「Nina的能力是與動物溝通。」Erik補充，這差不多解釋了他對動物的了解。壞的日子裡提起Nina能讓他想傷害自己或傷害其他人，但是今天是好的日子，所以他說出這句話的時候聽起來只有做為一名父親的驕傲，想著女兒在後院裡與她不會說話的朋友們玩時的笑聲。

 

「它非常美麗。」Charles說。他看似是在說那隻金屬動物，但是Erik知道他真正指的其實是Nina的能力。

 

「是的，它是。」Erik回答。Nina的能力其實有些像此刻在他眼前的讀心者，他們都擅長傾聽其他人聽不見的聲音，傾聽從不是Erik的強項，但是他身邊卻總是有擁有這項美麗天賦的人。

 

Charles把那隻金屬動物還給他，他們午餐吃得晚，又在外面待了不短的時間，早就過了一天之中最熱的時候。森林裡溫度本來就低，Erik敏銳地注意到Charles拉緊了身上的外套。

 

針織的外套並不防風，Erik站起身，將那隻牝鹿重新做成托盤，將茶壺與杯子放上去。「我們最好回屋裡去，外面越來越冷了。」

 

「那樣很可惜。」Charles在他身後告訴他，「它很美麗。」

 

「我們需要托盤。」Erik收拾完，轉過頭看見讀心者一臉惋惜，「下一次做一隻更好的給你。」

 

那句話成功讓Charles整個下午都帶著愉悅的笑意。

 

※

 

Charles逐漸好起來的氣色讓Hank漸漸放下戒心，他們大概睡得有些太多，午餐後的午覺總是比原本預期的來得長，但是Charles眼下開始變淡的陰影讓Erik對這件事樂見其成。

 

除此之外，Erik做惡夢的頻率也在好轉。隨著秋季漸深，夜裡的溫度也變得冷起來，小屋原本只是拿來臨時使用的，沒有裝暖氣系統，他們不得不把Erik房間的棉被也拿過來。夜裡總是很冷，但是當夜裡驚醒時，身邊有另外一個溫暖的體溫總是會讓人覺得那些太過真實的夢境比較可以忍受。

 

Charles這幾天的心情很好，他的能力沒在失控過，Hank給的期限也過了三分之二，他們就快可以搬回大宅去了。他偶爾會興致勃勃地跟Erik討論他對學校的計畫，他對那個地方有很多計畫，甚至想將學校改建成真正的大學，不只是對變種人開放，也對人類開放。

 

十年前的Erik大概會嘲笑他癡心妄想，二十年前的Erik就更不用說了，但是在有了Nina後，理解Charles的想法變得比較容易。如果那些孩子是Nina，他也不會捨得讓Nina用與自己相同的方式長大。絕大部分的人類依然恐懼變種人，變種人也依然缺乏足以絕對震攝人類的實力，可是人類中也有像Moira和Magda那樣的人。而如果那些孩子是Nina，Erik會毫不猶豫地拚上全力保護她，在多一點，只要再多一點，讓他的寶貝可以多擁有一些無憂無慮的記憶。

 

而那就是Charles過去一直試圖告訴Erik的，也是Charles一直在做的。他不是聖人，只是願意比別人多付出這麼一些，再多這麼一些，只要那些付出可以在孩子們的生命中有哪怕最細微的正向影響。

 

「你為什麼這麼堅持一定要與人類和平共處？」他在一次他們準備午睡時問，「人類甚至沒辦法與他們自己的同類和平共處。」

 

這是一個瘋狂的年代，世界各國開發著他們無法掌握的強大武器，核子與輻射導致了變種人的產生，而即使變種人總是被描繪成全人類共同的敵人，人類也依然無法與自己的同類和平共處。也許無法和平共處就是他們的本質，Erik不能明白為什麼Charles可以在這麼多年後依然相信如此理想的信念。

 

「我們是變種人，」Charles說，「但是你的能力是控制磁場，而我的能力是閱讀人心。」

 

Erik安靜地等著Charles說完沒說完的話。

 

「今天我們分變種人與人類，明天就會用能力區分彼此，」Charles繼續道，「我們不能這麼做，沒有任何一種類別可以對分類免疫，人們本該不同，這麼做只會讓我們陷入永無止盡的循環，我想做的是打破那個循環，讓所有人都可以和平共處。」

 

「那會花上很長的時間，」Erik告訴他，因為Charles話中不同的能力會將他們分進兩個不同的陣營而將Charles拉進懷中，懷中讀心者的溫度讓他些微安下心來，「長得遠遠超過我們的生命。」

 

Charles笑起來，笑容中有著對現實的無奈妥協，「我知道我沒辦法親眼見證那一天的到來。」

 

他看起來很無奈，Erik真的不該有現在的反應，但是懷中的讀心者此刻看起來是無與倫比的美麗，也許是在這麼多的痛苦後他生命中、甚至是整個世界唯一美好的事。

 

而這個世界確實才是這件事裡更幸運的那一個，讓擁有這麼強大的力量、這麼強大的心靈的人是Charles。

 

「你很難以置信，你知道嗎？」他告訴懷中的讀心者，將讀心者擁得更緊。Charles回擁他，他們熱切地親吻彼此，因為必須仰賴上肢，Charles上肢的力量很大，按在他背脊的手指用力得像是要陷進他的身體。Erik翻身將Charles壓在身下，不可自己地硬了。

 

他很久沒這麼硬了，他知道自己沒失去這個功能，只是已經很久沒有發洩的慾望。他隔著褲子的布料淺淺地戳刺Charles的小腹，一邊胡亂地脫著兩人的上衣。Charles將手探進他的褲子裡，牢牢地握住他的陰莖，Erik呻吟出聲，俯下身將一連串的親吻印在Charles的脖子上。

 

Charles側過頭，露出脖頸一大片的肌膚方便Erik的動作。他在Erik的耳邊呻吟，Erik舔舐著Charles佈著淺淺雀斑的皮膚，閉起眼感覺著Charles對自己陰莖的套弄。

 

這太過了，這些親吻、戳刺，Charles套弄著他，時不時地用拇指擠壓敏感的頭部。他用拇指抹開滲出的前液，Erik情不自禁地擺動腰部，渴求著更大程度的刺激。

 

他沒堅持太久就射在Charles的拳中，又在餘韻中淺淺地戳刺幾下，一邊戀戀不捨地親吻著Charles。Charles笑著放開他，藍色的眸中是亮晶晶的笑意，把手上的液體抹在Erik的褲子上，徹底毀掉Erik原本沒被波及的褲子，指使Erik把身上剩餘的布料全部脫掉。

 

他們赤裸的上半身因為剛才的運動而覆著一層薄汗，Erik脫掉身上的衣物，空氣裡太低的溫度讓他打了一個寒顫。他爬回床上，本來以為Charles會繼續，Charles卻只是擁住他，舒舒服服地陷進床褥中，看起來是準備要睡了。

 

「Charles？」他迷惑地問，「你還沒—」

 

「我的傷讓我很難達到高潮。」Charles帶著睏意說，在枕頭裡調整了一個舒適的姿勢，一邊還用鼻尖親暱地蹭了蹭Erik肩膀的皮膚。

 

在他懷中的是一個無與倫比的人，但是這個世界卻對他並不公平， **他** 對他並不公平。

 

Charles睜開眼，毫無疑問地感覺到Erik的懊悔與憤恨，「我很好，Erik。」他柔聲說，說到一半又自顧自地笑起來，「事實上，是很久沒這麼好過。」

 

Erik閉上眼，沒有勇氣去看眼前的人毫無責怪的笑容。「別騙我，Charles—」他啞聲道。

 

「我沒有，」Charles啄了啄他閉起的眼，「我還是可以達到高潮，只是沒像以前這麼容易，第一次這樣已經很好了，我知道你不這麼想，但是我很享受。」他又啄了啄Erik的嘴唇，Erik睜開眼，看見自己的倒影在那雙閃閃發光的眸裡，「也許下一次？」Charles問，「當我們有更充足的準備時？」

 

Erik喉頭緊縮，因為那個問句中所代表的，也因為Charles在這一切後仍在他懷中，「也許下一次。」

 

「而你，我的朋友，你得負責準備那些東西，因為我剛剛有過一場絕佳的性愛，現在我只想跟我愛的人好好地睡上一覺。」Charles再次陷進枕頭裡，閉上眼，嘴角還勾著不太明顯的弧度。他說的基本上是胡話，Erik沒法同時準備那些東西又和Charles午睡，但是他不是真的這麼介意。

 

只因那句話來得如此自然，Erik沒想到會在這時候聽到。他吞嚥著，試著嚥下喉頭的硬塊，卻並不成功。他失去了太多，但是這個世界依然有著愛著他的人，Charles是那個愛著他的人。

 

「我愛你。」他說。曾經他不知道自己還有這種能力，曾經他以為自己永遠地失去了這種能力，但Charles幫他找回了它，一次又一次。

 

「我也是，我的朋友，我也是。」Charles含糊地回應，他的思緒淺淺地觸碰著Erik，全是性愛過後的慵懶與懶洋洋的暖意，沒有了布料的阻隔，Charles的體溫像是暖爐一樣熨燙著他。他們擁著彼此，身體間沒有任何距離，心靈比過去的任何一刻都還要親近。Erik閉上眼，準備照Charles說的那樣，和自己深愛的人好好地睡上一覺。


	13. Chapter 13

**過去**

 

Angel的翅膀，Alex的戰衣，以及……

 

Erik伸出手，召喚自己的頭盔。頭盔的金屬嗡鳴著，聽從他的召喚飛起，擊破那宛如戰利品般展示它的玻璃櫃，飛進他的手中。

 

距離他上次看到它已經隔了十年，他前往達拉斯時沒有帶上它，而在人類對兄弟會的成員趕盡殺絕後，它被人類收藏在這樣高度警戒的機構裡並不出Erik的意料。

 

在這十年中它變得殘破，原本光滑的表面上佈滿了氧化的痕跡以及本來不在那裡的細碎傷痕。他的指尖輕輕地撫過那些缺口，重新修補過那些殘缺，忍不住好奇那裡面有多少來自人類利用它對付Emma時造成的傷害，又有多少來自人類利用它對付其他的變種人同胞時。

 

Charles相信只有與人類和平共處才能真正地保護變種人，某種程度上他確實是對的，若非他一直十分低調，Erik毫不懷疑Charles根本無法安然度過這十年，不是在人類擁有他的頭盔，擁有可以抵抗Charles的能力時。

 

讀心者天真地認為他們的能力會是他們的屏障，Charles的能力確實很強大，但就像人類可以打造出這頂頭盔、Shaw可以打造出屏蔽Charles的房間，以及人類可以使用塑膠監獄困住他，他們的能力不能永遠保護他們，他們唯一可以活下去的方法就是還趁上風時反擊，只因人類永遠也不會放過他們。

 

金屬製成的頭盔在他手中有些冰涼，卻是他此時唯一的夥伴，他拿著那頂再次變得嶄新的頭盔，遺憾地想著，Charles會因為他這個決定而多麼恨他。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

「你為什麼還需要那頂頭盔？」Hank問。原本專心地看著一隻松鼠竄進樹幹的Erik看向Hank，後者正看著他，「你把它帶到這裡了，對吧？」

 

他們此刻正站在小屋外的空地，Hank本來前一晚想替Charles做例行檢查，但有學生闖進放置 _Cerebro_ 的房間。為了減低干擾，房間裡包括機器本身和燈光用得全是直流電的系統，那本來不是問題，但糟糕就糟在那個擁有穿透能力的孩子出於好奇亂碰機器，甚至還直接使用能力去玩裡面的線路。

 

電源因為沒有人使用所以關著，孩子因此沒受傷，但所有人還是被嚇得不輕。Charles和Hank整個晚上都在處理這件事，普通學生非但不應該進入地下室的基地，甚至連基地的存在都不應該知道，更別提是低年級的學生了。基地跟 _Cerebro_ 有層層電子鎖跟厚重的門板，不過做為可以控制金屬的變種人，Erik也知道這樣對人類而言算得上無孔不入的防護對很多變種人而言根本算不上什麼。

 

Charles後來勉強打趣說至少Hank必須專心升級基地的防護——顯然每遇到一次這樣的安全漏洞他就得重新升級一次——所以有一段時間都不會對他的健康這樣緊迫逼人。

 

Charles是錯的，第二天早晨Hank帶著需要的儀器出現在森林裡，考慮到他跟Hank一樣關心Charles的健康問題，Erik沒法說自己在這件事上太同情Charles。況且，Charles發現Hank在前往木屋的路上時那錯愕又沮喪的表情異常具有娛樂性。

 

Hank替Charles做了檢查，檢查快結束的時候Raven來了，她沒打算待太久，Hank索性留下來等Raven，但是和Erik一起到屋外讓兄妹兩人可以好好地說話。

 

「是的。」Erik困惑地回答，不是很確定Hank為什麼突然間提起這個。

 

「我見過你的能力，你不需要那頂頭盔。」Hank解釋。

 

「Charles覺得那會為我的安全提供保障。」Erik謹慎地回答，「避免他再次失控。」

 

「你知道你的能力可以抵禦Charles的能力多久了？」Hank繼續問，大有要弄清楚一切的架式。

 

Charles在知道Hank正在來木屋的路上跟Hank真正抵達的那段時間中，Erik花了很多時間安慰Charles檢查不全是壞事，Charles抱怨了一些關於Hank變得比年輕時強勢很多的話——那是賭氣，對Hank的成長最樂見的人也許就是Charles——他們都知道Hank的改變是一件好事，有時候很棘手，但是總體來說是一件好事，可突然間成為Hank咄咄逼人的對象讓Erik感到非常不習慣。

 

「在我們招募你們時。」他思考了一下，最後還是決定告訴Hank。「Charles知道，他是教會我的那個人，主要是為了預防......」那個名字讓他頓了一下才能真正說出口，「Emma控制住我。」

 

Hank皺起眉，「你一開始就知道......」

 

他臉上的不認同十分明顯，理智上，Erik知道自己不需要得到Hank的認同，但是Hank是當年所有人中唯一一個留在威徹斯特的人是不爭的事實，他為Charles付出了很多，那代表了些什麼。

 

「我從來沒有使用這個能力傷害他，當他教我這樣使用能力時，我答應過他永遠也不會使用他教我的東西對付他。」

 

「你不需要，」Hank說，「你有頭盔。」

 

他語氣中的指控讓Erik變得不滿起來，Hank也許為Charles付出了很多，但這些是他跟Charles之間的事，他並不欠Hank什麼。「我說過了，那是Charles的主意。」他冷冷地道，將視線轉向木屋的方向，拒絕進一步的談話。

 

客廳裡的Charles正在和Raven說話，正好也看向他的方向。他們隔著窗戶看著彼此，Charles露出一個微笑，明顯是給他的。

 

「我早該知道。」Hank在他身邊說，語氣不是確認，而是肯定。「你們在一起了。」

 

「是的。」Erik沒有否認。

 

「我要求你幫助他，但反而，你趁他需要幫助的時候引誘了他。」

 

Erik收緊下巴，Hank這句話遠遠超過了界限。「那不關你的事，這是我跟Charles之間的事，我不欠你任何解釋。」

 

「這當然關我的事，因為總有一天你會離開，而我會留下。」Hank斬釘截鐵地道，Erik恨他就這樣先入為主地認為他總有一天會傷害Charles。

 

「你不是我。」他轉向Hank，冷硬地道，「你不知道我會做什麼，我想要做什麼。」

 

「你一點都沒變，所有的東西都與你 **想要** 的東西有關。」Hank的表情變得跟他一樣冰冷，「你就跟以前一樣自私。」

 

Erik決定自己沒有必要在這裡繼續聽這些，他跨開腳步，大步地朝木屋的方向走。

 

「如果你最終還是會離開，就別這麼誤導他。」Hank在他身後繼續道，「他也許是你生命裡唯一美好的東西，試著別毀了他，你已經傷害過他夠多次了。」

 

他將門在他身後關上，擋住Hank的聲音。他在憤怒之下沒有控制好力道，門在他身後重重闔上，在原本安靜的空間裡造成巨大的回聲。

 

客廳裡的兩個人已經沒在講話了，擔憂地看著他。

 

「抱歉，」他克制著自己，「我沒注意到力道。」

 

「一切都還好嗎？」Charles關心地問，「我感覺到你跟Hank的情緒變得很緊繃。」

 

而不用Hank說，他也知道Charles是他生命中美好的東西，他都不知道自己做了什麼值得擁有Charles，讓Charles在錯過這麼多年後又回到了他的身邊。

 

或是相反過來，讓Charles允許Erik回到他身邊。

 

「Raven，妳介意嗎？」Charles轉向Raven，「我想Hank也許在等妳回學—」

 

他話還沒說完，Hank也進來了，「我想過了，你應該搬回學校。」他一進門就道。

 

Erik猛地僵住，注意到他情緒變化的Charles奇怪地看了一眼，又轉回去看向Hank，「我以為你希望—」

 

Hank伸手制止住他，「你的身體很健康，這幾周也沒有能力失控的跡象，你可以回學校了。」

 

「你確定？」Charles問，聲音中是掩飾不住的高興。

 

「非常確定，」Hank伸手去拿放在咖啡桌上的儀器，「我現在得回學校去，但是我下午會來幫你們搬回學校，你們今天就搬回學校。」

 

「噢，Hank，我很確定這不需要，Erik和我可以自己把那些東西拿回—」

 

「我會回來。」Hank堅定地道，拿著儀器離開了。一臉莫名其妙的Raven在得到Charles安撫的眼神後跟了上去，等到木屋中重新剩下他們兩人，Charles看向Erik，他的唇角上揚，眸中全是亮晶晶的笑意，「你要告訴我發生了什麼事嗎？」他輕快地問，「我假設Hank不會突然決定讓步，你跟他吵架了？他對你非常生氣。」

 

「他不希望我們在一起。」Erik低聲道，努力壓抑著那種挫敗的感覺。

 

Charles臉上的笑容變得更深，「你必須原諒他，我的朋友，」他愉悅地道，控制著輪椅到Erik身邊，伸手輕柔地在Erik垂在身側的手臂上面上下滑動，「他對我一直有些保護過度，我不能說我怪他，很久以前我有一段時間狀態不太好，我想他只是很難忘記那段時間。」

 

他說得Erik越發痛苦起來，Erik當然知道Charles有一段時間過得非常糟糕，也知道誰應該要為造成那樣的Charles負責，可是這卻恰恰支持了Hank的論點。

 

他總有一天會傷害Charles，他不想的，可是他以前也沒想過，如果這一次他又搞砸了呢？如果這一次他又傷害Charles了呢？

 

「你不會。」Charles說，Erik痛苦地看著他，讀心者不太好意思地笑起來，「我很抱歉，我不是故意偷聽的，但是你想得非常大聲。」他的手向下滑落到Erik的手，彎起併攏的手指鬆鬆地握住Erik的手，「總有一天他會了解你從來沒有故意傷害過我，他只是需要一點時間，我們都是。」

 

「你不知道那一點。」Erik啞聲道。

 

而Charles理所當然地聽懂了他的意思，「你有嗎？」他問。

 

Erik搖搖頭，他當然從來沒有想過傷害Charles，「沒有。」

 

「那我們還有什麼好擔心的呢？」Charles輕鬆地問，「往好處想，Erik，至少我們可以回學校去了，你終於有時間可以做你喜歡的事，而不是總是忙著修理這棟屋子裡壞掉的東西。」

 

「我不介意修那些東西。」Erik忍不住解釋，卻不得不同意Charles是對的。他可以修理那些壞掉的東西，也可以讓那些東西變得更適合Charles使用，但是那些東西畢竟不是為了Charles量身打造，回到學校會讓Charles的生活變得方便得多。

 

「我知道，」Charles笑著看著他，「但是你不介意不代表你必須做。」

 

他不介意，因為那是為了Charles，如果Charles需要，那就是他必須做的事，為Charles做任何事他都心甘情願。

 

就只是……

 

Hank要求的是不可能的，如果必要，他可以離開Charles，只要那是對的事，但是他沒有辦法不愛Charles，愛Charles是他的本能，他沒有辦法不去愛Charles。

 

他收緊手掌，牢牢地握住Charles的手，俯下身親吻這個不可思議的人。

 

※

 

Erik緩緩地抽動下身，一邊舔拭著Charles的脖頸。

 

他們側躺在床上，Charles的背貼著他的胸膛，因為他的動作而發出淺淺的呻吟。

 

這個時間他們應該在打包的，不過話又說回來，他們本來行李就不多，沒有什麼東西需要整理。Erik原本想把浴室用回原本的樣子，要把不是金屬製成的洗手台裝回去會花上不少時間，但是Charles阻止了他，說房子維持現在這個樣子很好。

 

不需要把房子用回原本的樣子替他省下了不少時間，分工合作下他們不到中午以前就完成了打包行李跟所有的清潔工作，午餐後Erik的本意只是想跟Charles一起睡午覺，那是他在發現中午小睡一會對Charles造成的正面影響以後養成的新習慣，但是在經過早上的事後，只是單純地擁著Charles睡覺變得格外困難。

 

他想要Charles，他不應該表現得這麼有佔有慾，Charles是一個有自主權的個體，他不是屬於他的，可是他需要Charles在他的懷中。

 

第一次的時候他有些太過急躁，Charles沒怎麼抱怨，反而像是被逗樂了似的將臉埋在他的懷中悶笑。第二次的時候Erik總算可以慢下來，比起性愛本身更多是在享受這樣的親密。這樣的姿勢讓他看不見Charles的表情，但是相對起來要更方便施力一些。他收緊環在讀心者肩膀的那隻手，另外一隻手則鬆鬆地套弄著Charles的陰莖。

 

Charles的陰莖半勃著，Erik沒太認真地打算讓他射出來。Charles是一名體貼的伴侶，除了第一夜因為太過突然，Charles後來詳細地跟Erik解釋過他現在身體的狀況，以及Erik可以期待什麼。

 

脊椎的傷帶走的不只是行走的能力，Charles解釋了很多，但是沒有一點對Erik來說真正重要。可以行走的Charles，不能行走的Charles，那對他來說都是Charles，從頭到尾他唯一期待的就是Charles而已。

 

他花了很多時間調適自己的心態，那很難，不管Charles如何保證，他總是覺得自己讓Charles處在一段不平等的關係裡。他願意做任何事讓Charles達到高潮，然後他又發現那只讓Charles承受了更多不必要的壓力，只能一次又一次地提醒自己要有耐心。

 

也許Hank是對的，也許他真的總在傷害Charles，讓Charles承受他本不應該承受的。

 

Charles的手攀著他環在自己肩膀上的那隻手，隨著他進出的動作發出細碎的呻吟。Erik鬆開Charles的陰莖，照顧著下面的雙球，又滑動到Charles的腿根，輕柔地按摩起來。

 

「為什麼不打針？」他按摩著Charles的大腿，這也是他這幾天養成的新習慣，它們不再是他記憶中的樣子，因為長年缺乏運動而變得蒼白和脆弱，心疼地問。「Hank曾經告訴過我只要劑量控制得宜，你可以在不失去能力的情況下走路。」

 

「因為這是我的一部份。」Charles告訴他，說到一半因為他進出的動作而短暫地停頓了一下。Erik的心因為自己讓他失去雙腿的事實而疼痛起來，「我也許不喜歡它，但是這是我的一部份。」

 

Erik鬆開Charles，退出Charles的身體，將Charles轉向自己。他想看清楚Charles的表情，又害怕會在Charles的眼中看見責怪。Charles的眼閉著，身體陷在床褥中，把Erik拉向自己，不耐地摩擦著他們的身體。

 

「如果我不能接受自己，我如何能夠教導孩子們接受自己？」他說，因為Erik再次進入自己的身體而舒服地喟嘆。Erik再次挺動起來，Charles伸手拉過他的手包裹住自己的陰莖。跟幾分鐘以前比起來，它變得硬挺。Charles的身體因為情慾而泛紅，身體完全地放鬆，Erik無法看夠這樣的他。

 

而他怎麼可能不愛這樣的人？怎麼可能不愛這樣總是比所有人看得都更透徹的人？

 

他進出著，感覺著每一次的吞入與推擠，呼吸也跟著變得粗重起來。Charles呻吟著，鬆開原本包裹著Erik手背的雙手，身體向上拱起。他的頭陷進枕頭，那個動作凸顯出他的喉結。它隨著它的主人吐出的呻吟上下滑動著，然後突然間，Erik意識到Charles要到了。

 

他讓另外一隻手包覆上Charles的陰莖，雙手包裹著，快速地套弄。Charles的呻吟變得越來越大聲，包覆著Erik的身體燙得像燒過的鐵。

 

他微微抽蓄著射在Erik手中，Erik沒立刻放開他，又輕輕套弄了幾下後者仍然半勃著的陰莖，在Charles仍在餘韻中時在Charles的身體裡又進出了幾下，才退了出來。

 

「你不想射嗎？」Charles用一種饜足的語氣問。

 

Erik微笑起來，俯下身啄了啄Charles的唇角，原本陰鬱的情緒因為這突如其來的禮物而消散，「我之前已經射過了，記得嗎？」

 

「你明明還想要，」Charles咕噥，「我感覺得到。」

 

「那你也感覺得到我現在有多麼滿足。」他說，「留在這裡，我去拿毛巾。」

 

Charles皺了皺鼻子，「我哪兒也不去，我的朋友。」

 

Erik起身下床，他光著身體進了浴室，先是把身上的保險套扔進垃圾桶裡，在粗略地整理過自己以後用熱水打溼了一條毛巾。

 

他拿著毛巾回到房間時Charles看起來已經快睡著了，Erik半坐在床沿，Charles懶懶地靠著他，由著他替自己清理，一邊還像貓一樣用鼻尖蹭著Erik的脖頸。

 

「Charles。」Erik警告。他先前確實已經射過一次了，但是他剛剛也確實沒有發洩出來。

 

Charles埋在他頸邊低低的笑起來，「以我們在這裡的最後一天，不算太糟糕的回憶，是吧？」

 

Erik隨手把那條毛巾扔在地上，拉著那個還在他身上四處點火的人躺回床裡，「這麼說吧，我懂你先前說的是什麼意思了。」他慢條斯理地道，「我確實很享受。」

 

「早就告訴過你了。」Charles用一種帶著得意的幼稚語氣回答，終於安分下來。

 

幾分鐘後Erik從他變得平緩的呼吸發現他睡著了，Erik摟著他，看著後者睫毛在眼下造成的陰影、鼻尖上淡得只有這樣的距離才看得清楚的雀斑，以及嘴角即使睡著也仍然勾著的嘴角。

 

 _你跟我在一起很快樂，對不對？_ 他想著。 _總是有一個理由讓你在這一切後依然願意跟我在一起。_

 

讀心者的思緒在睡著後變得更柔和放鬆，輕輕地觸碰著Erik的思維邊緣。人們也許可以偽裝表情，但在思緒中偽裝自己的真實情緒卻是不可能的。

 

Erik覺得心中有一部份因為這一切而融化，他的思緒輕柔地觸碰著Erik的，Charles大概不會喜歡自己睡著後總會有這種反應，至少二十年前的Charles很不喜歡。他第一次告訴Charles時Charles嚇到了，結結巴巴地解釋自己以前沒這個問題。後來在發現他總是會不自覺地在睡著後用思緒輕觸在他身邊的人，多次試著控制住又嘗試無果時，挫敗地說那樣侵犯隱私的行為是缺乏自制力的表現。Charles不喜歡自己的那一面，但他們的能力是他們的一部份，使用能力是他們的本能。

 

而與Charles認為的恰恰相反，Erik非但從來沒覺得這是侵犯隱私的舉動，反而還很喜歡Charles這麼做。那其實是本能，就像在深眠中感覺到冷了會下意識拉緊身上的棉被或蜷縮起身體，或是遇到太強的光線時下意識使用手掌擋住早晨的陽光，但是那感覺起來像是Charles想接近他......是一種本能。

 

Charles想接近他/愛他是一種本能的念頭很吸引人，他當然可以阻止Charles，他可以升起屏障，也可以召喚自己就在幾步以外的頭盔。頭盔就在門邊的行李袋裡，如果不是Hank，他也許永遠也不會細想他為什麼需要頭盔。

 

只要Charles不是真心想要致他於死地，他的能力足以阻擋Charles，但是他承諾過Charles永遠也不會用他教會自己使用的能力對抗他，他只是從沒意識到自己有多麼執著地想守住那個承諾。

 

他知道Charles有多恨這個頭盔，事實上，若不是這一次Charles的能力失控，Charles也許永遠都無法對這個頭盔產生好感，但是他承諾過Charles，頭盔讓Charles不需要使用能力也可以知道......他並不希望他在自己的腦海中......

 

他承諾過Charles，他違背過很多承諾，但至少得守住這個。他會恨自己讓Charles失望地發現他使用自己教會他的能力抵抗自己、恨自己是讓Charles對人性失望的那個人、恨Charles會後悔教他這樣使用能力、恨Charles後悔信任他、恨Charles後悔......愛過他......

 

他不知道，他沒有想過，但是這一刻他卻無比高興自己過去的選擇。他閉上眼，讓自己感覺著Charles思緒的輕柔觸碰，二十年前Charles睡著後也總是會這樣，他只是感激自己最終守住了那個承諾，他打破過很多承諾，但至少這一個沒有，讓Charles沒有徹底對他失望。

 

他感覺著那輕柔的觸碰，意識在身體與心靈的饜足中逐漸變得模糊。他還沒真正睡著，有一半的意識仍然在感覺著Charles傳遞來的體溫、棉被覆在身體上的重量、房間內因為午後陽光而稍微有些升高的溫度，以及Charles意識的輕柔觸碰。

 

也因為如此，當那些觸碰突然變得猛烈粗暴起來時，Erik才能在第一個瞬間立刻反應過來。


	14. Chapter 14

**過去**

 

野獸的吼聲傳進耳中，Erik偏過頭，看見野獸型態的Hank和Logan站在廢墟中。他想過自己可能會在這裡碰到他們，但是仍在發現Charles不在那裡時鬆了一口氣。

 

是了，Charles現在只是普通的人類，他在這裡沒有任何用處，自然不會在這裡。

 

他移回視線，冷冷地朝身後早在運輸過程中就被他控制的哨兵下令：「履行你的任務。」

 

哨兵上前攻擊Hank跟Logan，Erik伸出手，開始搜尋著那些只敢躲在武器後的弱小人類。

 

「你們在哪裡？」他低喃。

 

然後他找到了，在地底的最深處，那些弱小的人類躲在金屬製成的房間中—

 

Logan在這時擺脫了哨兵的糾纏，Erik不耐地放下自己的手。他還沒有跟Logan算欺騙他的帳，他居然還敢一再出現在他面前？這個聲稱自己來自未來的人膽敢欺騙他總有一天他會與Charles站在同一個陣線，膽敢給他錯誤的希望以為Charles會與他站在同一個陣線—

 

他操控著地上含有金屬的物體攻擊Logan，Logan朝他跑來，一邊揮開那些向自己飛去的物體。那些物體對Logan造成了一些傷害，但是不夠多，Erik控制著一塊廢墟中的殘骸朝Logan飛去，裡面的鋼筋掙脫包裹在外面的水泥，Erik毫無憐憫地將那些鋼筋嵌入Logan的身體。

 

鋼筋扯著Logan凌空飛起，Erik冷漠地看著Logan在空中痛苦地掙扎與大叫，狼狽的模樣與他在飛機上說自己跟他一樣都是倖存者時完全不同。

 

「當倖存者也只有這麼一點能耐。」他說，將Logan驅逐到再也無法再次干擾他的地方。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

Erik輕輕地在緊閉的房門上敲了幾下，「Charles，我進來了。」

 

房間中沒有任何聲音，他打開房門，盡量放輕動作地把門在身後闔上。房間中的人在他這麼做時既沒有說話也沒有看向他，Erik在床沿坐下，垂眸看著將自己蜷縮在棉被中的人。

 

「他們走了。」他告訴Charles。Raven和Hank很擔心，但是Charles誰也不想見，他的脾氣雖然和善，固執起來時卻誰也沒辦法說服。

 

Charles維持著背對著他的姿勢，將自己更深地埋進棉被中，「你也應該走，你在這裡不安全。」

 

「我哪裡也不去。」Erik堅定地道。

 

他伸出手，想觸碰Charles。Charles在他的手指碰到自己耳朵時明顯地僵住，Erik可以感覺到自己的心臟因為他瑟縮的動作而緊緊收緊。

 

人們總以為X教授永遠也不會被擊倒，只有他知道Charles也是人，也會恐懼、也會害怕。他願意為Charles阻擋任何可能的傷害，願意在任何情況下陪Charles抵禦任何可能的敵人，但是他既不能幫Charles阻擋Charles自己，也不能幫Charles抵禦他們與生俱來的能力。

 

他強迫自己收回手，Charles動了一下，有一瞬間，Erik以為Charles會挽留他，或是至少看向他，但Charles終究什麼也沒做。

 

「我會在外面，」他說，讓自己接受Charles此時不需要他的事實，「如果你需要我……就只是……叫我，好嗎？」

 

這一次Charles動了，他在棉被中轉向Erik，看起來如此小心翼翼，就好像他如果動作太大會不小心傷害了誰，Erik不敢動，壓抑著想將Charles緊緊擁進懷中的慾望，害怕自己的任何動作都會讓Charles再次撤退。

 

「Hank給你的藥呢？」Charles問。

 

「在客廳。」Erik回答。那些可以抑制能力的藥劑跟他們其他的行李放在一起，Erik今早將它收進行李袋時還在暗自高興它沒有派上用場。

 

「把它拿過來。」Charles輕聲要求。

 

Erik蹙起眉，他從來都不贊同使用抑制劑，在這樣的情況下，就更不贊同了，使用抑制劑更像是一種逃避而非是解決方案，但—

 

「Erik， **拜託** 。」

 

但是Charles很害怕。他知道那是什麼感覺，他們的能力是一種祝福，卻在很多時候都像是一種詛咒。

 

「如果這是你真正想要的。」他告訴Charles，起身去拿那些藥劑。他在走出房間時感覺到Charles落在自己背影上安靜的目光，好幾次他都想轉身告訴Charles不要害怕，他在這裡，但正是因為他在這裡讓Charles如此害怕，Charles一開始甚至不希望任何人陪他在這裡，如果不是因為Erik可以抵禦他的能力，Charles不可能讓Erik陪他一起在這裡生活。

 

他拿著藥劑回到房間，Charles坐起身，Erik將藥劑從玻璃罐中抽出，將灌滿藥劑的針筒遞給Charles。

 

Charles接過它，將它朝自己捲起袖子的手臂伸去。Erik不需要讀心的能力都可以看出來Charles此刻有多麼害怕，他的臉色灰白，幾乎完全停止呼吸，那不是在害怕自己的能力失控的模樣，那是在 **等待傷害** 的模樣。

 

他在針頭觸碰到Charles的肌膚以前伸手抓住Charles拿著針筒的手腕，Charles抬頭看向他，扯動手臂試著掙脫，Erik加大力道，沒有放開Charles的手。

 

「不只是關於能力失控，對不對？」他沉聲問。

 

Charles露出一個笑容，Erik懷疑Charles知道那個笑容裡全無笑意。他沒有移開目光，直勾勾地看著讀心者，固執地想要找出答案，他們就維持著這樣的姿勢對峙，然後突然間，Charles臉上的笑容變得破碎，顯露出原本被隱藏起來的東西。

 

「一旦你開始使用藥物，你永遠都無法停下來—」他的聲音破碎得幾乎不成樣子，Erik忍無可忍地搶走Charles手中的針筒，將它扔在地上，Charles的第一個反應居然是去撿，Erik將他拉回床上，力道過猛下Charles撞進他的懷中，Erik用手臂將對方鎖在自己的懷中。

 

「你瘋了嗎？」他不敢置信地問。

 

「你才瘋了！」Charles頭也不回地吼回來，還在掙扎著想去撿地上的針筒，「你知道可能會發生什麼嗎？我可能會殺了你—」

 

「你不會殺了我—」

 

「你不知道那是不是真的，我今天就差點殺了你，如果你那時候已經睡著了呢？如果你沒有馬上就反應過來—」

 

「Charles！」Erik吼道，壓過Charles的聲音，那總算有效地讓讀心者安靜下來，他不再掙扎以後Erik也沒有鬆開箝制著Charles的手臂，而是將他擁得更緊，輕輕將自己的下巴放在Charles的肩膀上。「你不會殺了我。」他在對方的耳邊輕聲說。

 

Charles原本挺直的背脊像是被突然抽走了全部的力氣似地，如果不是因為Erik撐著他，他也許會直接癱軟在床上。他靠在Erik懷中，頹然重複：「我可能會殺了你。」

 

Erik鬆開手，將原本背對自己的Charles轉向自己。他這麼做的時候因為擔心Charles會再次掙脫，所以全程一隻手都放在Charles腰上，但Charles只是安靜地任他擺布。

 

「你不會殺了我。」他捧著讀心者的臉，再次告訴懷中的人，「記得嗎？是你教會我怎麼抵禦你的能力的，如果我可以防禦你有意識的攻擊，你為什麼覺得我沒有辦法防禦你無意識的攻擊？」

 

「你不能百分之一百地確定—」

 

「沒有什麼是可以百分之一百確定的。」Erik告訴他，Charles想別開臉，Erik沒讓他這麼做，強迫他看著自己，「我們可以修正這個，不管它是什麼，我們可以修正它。」

 

「怎麼做？」Charles自嘲地問，「我們甚至不知道是什麼引起它。」

 

「我不知道，但是我們會修正它。」Erik承諾。Charles閉起眼，Erik輕輕地吻上他，Charles沒有回應，卻也沒有推開他。Erik用舌淺淺地描繪著Charles的唇形，直到Charles終於鬆開原本緊閉的唇。

 

他們細細親吻，Erik拉著Charles在床上重新躺下。他們躺在同一個枕頭上看著彼此，Erik的手指描繪著Charles的耳廓，這一次Charles沒有再拒絕。

 

「你想要任何東西嗎？」他柔聲問，「也許一杯熱茶？或是一塊三明治？」

 

「我什麼都不想要，」Charles回答，Erik本來以為Charles還是想要自己一個人，但他停頓了一下，又道：「你可以抱著我嗎，就只是一小會？」

 

Erik伸出手，Charles轉過身。他從背後將Charles擁住，Charles攀著他的手臂，身體毫無縫隙地貼著Erik的胸膛。他們的心臟在同一側跳動，Charles很害怕，他也是，他們都不知道這代表什麼，也不知道這會將他們帶往什麼樣的未來。

 

「別擔心，它會好起來的，我會在這裡陪著你。」他再次承諾。

 

Charles沒說話，但是收緊了攀著他手臂的手指。

 

「我會在這裡，Charles，不管是什麼，我都會在這裡。」他一次又一次地保證，就怕Charles不相信自己。

 

「我很害怕。」終於，Charles輕聲說。

 

Erik將自己的下巴抵著Charles的肩膀，「我知道，我也是。」

 

Charles偏過頭，臉頰與他輕輕地靠在一起。他們之間誰都沒有說話，只是安靜地抱在一起，在沉默中一起對抗Charles心中的怪物。

 

※

 

Charles變得很安靜，他不再談論回學校的事，大部分的時候只是安靜地坐在那裡看書，或是看著窗外的景色發呆。

 

Erik開始頻繁地檢查Charles的位置，他知道Charles在那裡，他可以感覺到Charles的輪椅、Charles手上的手錶，以及其它Charles身上的金屬製品，但是當Charles安靜地坐在那裡時，他總是有一種Charles會就這樣消失在風中的錯覺。

 

「一分錢換你的想法。」他從咖啡桌上的鐵盤分離出一小塊金屬，作成硬幣的樣子漂浮在Charles面前。

 

Charles回過神來，臉上不解的表情讓那種讓他變得透明的感覺不見了，他再次變得有生氣起來。「這不是一分錢。」他疑惑地說。

 

Erik裝模作樣地做出受到侮辱的表情，「我能控制金屬，我可以做出這個世界上所有你想到的一分錢的樣子，」他讓那片小小的金屬變成美金，「你喜歡哪一個國家的，美國？英國？法國？」

 

他每說一個國家，飄浮在空中的硬幣就會換一種樣子，終於，這樣的小把戲讓Charles露出一個非常淡的微笑。

 

「不，它原本的樣子就很好。」

 

距離他的能力第二次失控其實只過了兩天，但是感覺起來卻好像他已經很久沒有笑過了，Erik看著他唇角那淡得幾乎看不見的微笑，跟著勾起嘴角。

 

銅板再次換了一種形狀，緩緩降下，Charles張開手掌，讓它落在自己的手中。

 

朝上的那一面印著一張側臉，Charles在看清楚以後朝他挑眉，「這不是它原本的樣子。」

 

「我知道，這個更好。」Erik面不改色地道。

 

「才怪，這糟透了。」Charles端詳著上面的側臉，「鼻子太大，輪廓不夠深，而且更重要的是—」他抬起頭，一臉嚴肅地道，「他沒有頭髮。」

 

Erik失笑，「我覺得他很完美。」

 

那句話罕見地讓讀心者害羞起來，「他不是。」他輕聲說。

 

「我知道他不是，但是他對我而言很完美。」Erik瞅著Charles，意有所指地道，「太大的鼻子，不夠深的輪廓，即使沒有頭髮，他對我來說也是最完美的人，如果我可以決定，我一定會讓人把他印在錢幣上。」

 

「通常這代表你必須是一個國家的領導人。」Charles戲謔，開始有心情開起玩笑來。

 

「那麼就是國家領導人。」Erik做出思考的表情，「這個國家叫吉諾沙，它在—」

 

「非洲大陸的東海岸，靠近馬達加斯加。」Charles接下去。

 

「那裡很好，至少那裡很溫暖。」Erik假裝嫌棄地看了一眼窗外灰濛濛的天空，「鄰居呢？我們喜歡我們的鄰居嗎？」

 

「吉諾沙沒有鄰居，它是一座小島。」Charles自然地說，Erik不知道這是不是因為他依然擔心自己的能力會傷害到其他人。

 

「它是一座非常貧脊的小島，大部分的地方都沒有辦法居住。」他繼續描述那個想像中的國家，轉移Charles的注意力。

 

「十六世紀的時候荷蘭人和英屬東印度公司的人發現了它，把它當作非洲與亞洲的轉運點。」Charles興致勃勃地道。

 

「海盜有時候會佔領這裡。」他故意弄亂Charles正經的設定。

 

Charles大笑起來，「直到法國人把他們趕走。」

 

Erik挑眉，沒去問之前的荷蘭人跟英屬東印度公司的人上哪去了，「然後英國人趕走了法國人，佔領了那裡。」

 

吉諾沙就這樣在他們一人一句的胡亂設定中有了完整的歷史，從十六世紀被發現、十八世紀成為英國的殖民地、直到二十世紀初期正式獨立。吉諾沙太貧脊，人類無法開發那裡，對變種人而言卻不是問題。它變成變種人的天堂，在變種人的開發下逐漸成為最富饒的國家，Erik領導的就是這樣的吉諾沙。

 

財政部長想樣將Erik的肖像印在錢幣上，Erik讓財政部長用Charles的。Charles失笑地問他在這個國家扮演什麼樣的角色，Erik一臉無辜地回答他是王夫。

 

他本來以為Charles會作勢要用能力操控他做一些傻事，但Charles舔了舔唇，原本輕鬆的語氣變得遲疑起來，「我有些事情要告訴你。」

 

「什麼？」Erik問，因為Charles的語氣也開始嚴肅起來。

 

「在波蘭，你說你原本打算帶著你的家人離開，但是那些警察在你可以這麼做以前就找上了你們—」

 

Erik的戰鬥反應立刻開始運轉，「有警察來學院找我了嗎？學院有危險了嗎？」

 

「不！不是！」Charles急促地打斷他，做出安撫的手勢，「你在這裡很安全，Erik，學院也很安全，我保證。」

 

因為Charles的保證，Erik緊繃的神經開始放鬆，他再次坐進椅子中，「那麼為什麼突然提起這個？」他困惑地問。Charles一直很尊重他，他不想提波蘭，Charles就不會主動提起，所以能讓Charles突然提起這些，一定是非常重要的事。

 

「我有些東西要給你。」Charles說，操控著輪椅離開客廳。Erik跟著他回到房間，Charles從床頭的櫃子中拿出一個牛皮紙袋。「這是給你的。」

 

Erik疑惑地接過，稍微地翻看了一下紙袋中的東西。牛皮紙袋中裝著的全是一些個人資料，從出生證明到學校的畢業證書，甚至連每一年的繳稅紀錄都收在那裡面。

 

他看了一下，這份資料屬於一個叫做Michael Xavier的人，除了跟他同一年出生，他完全沒有聽說過這個人。

 

「這是誰？」他問，「你的家人嗎？為什麼我從來沒有聽說過他？」

 

Charles再次舔了一下唇，「這是你。」

 

Erik一時以為自己聽錯了，「誰？」

 

「你。」Charles重複，這次聲音堅定得多，「在古巴以後，我想過有一天你可能會需要一個新的身分，所以我創造了這個身分，裡面所有的東西都是真的，我確保過它們的可信度，」他露出一個有點厭惡自己又有點自嘲的笑容，「當一名心靈感應者有時候真的非常方便。」

 

Charles，Erik意識到，為他做了一些超過他自己底線的事。他拿著手中的那些資料，牛皮紙袋很輕，卻沉重得讓他幾乎拿不住。他怎麼值得這樣的人？他怎麼可能值得這樣的人？他知道他們在古巴分離之後的那幾年Charles過得有多麼糟糕，但是Charles依然為他做了這些？

 

「我想說的是，波蘭的事不會再發生了，如果你願意，從相關部門的角度看來，你就是Michael Xavier，從出生就一直住在紐約上州，你有幾張超速跟違規停車的罰單，但是總體上來說你是一名普通的公民，他們再也不能闖進你住的地方，質問你是不是通緝犯。」

 

Erik喉頭緊縮，「你一直有這些東西？」

 

Charles點頭，「我不知道什麼時候會需要，所以來的時候把這也帶過來了。」

 

「那你為什麼到現在才給我？」Erik忍不住問。

 

「我不確定你會不會接受這些，」Charles的語氣裡有些不太確定，「畢竟，你知道，為了真實性，我不能隨便想一個姓氏，也不能用你的姓氏。我不確定你會不會願意用我的姓氏，然後剛剛你說—」他的舌快速地滑過自己的嘴唇，「—我只是想也許這代表你不會太介意用我的姓。」

 

Erik想了一下才想起來他们進房間以前在做什麼，他說Charles是他的王夫。

 

他微笑起來，「我這麼說的時候想的是你用我的姓。」

 

那句話讓Charles放鬆下來，他瞪了他一眼，但是眸中是掩飾不住的笑意，「太遲了，我虛構這個身分已經虛構了二十年，現在要改已經來不及了。」

 

Erik把手中的東西收回牛皮紙袋中，「那麼我們最好希望短時間裡警察們別闖進這裡，我需要一點時間背熟這上面的東西。」

 

*吉諾沙直到二十世紀初期的歷史皆出自漫畫設定。([設定來源](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Genosha))


	15. Chapter 15

**過去**

 

Erik伸展著自己的感知，尋找著他的目標。

 

經過幾天的練習後，他已經可以很好地控制自己的能力。長達十年的監禁對他的能力產生了意想不到的作用，雖然他在這十年間無法接觸到任何金屬，但是因為他總是盡量放大自己的感知，想要感應到一絲一毫的金屬，長期下來的結果就是他在離開那個牢籠後能力大幅增加。

 

他花了一點時間才注意到這件事，一開始他以為自己控制不好能力是因為太久沒有使用，但後來他發現那不是真的，至少不全是真的。

 

眼前的白宮被體育場圍住，體育場自然不是原本就在這裡的，但在以前他絕對不會有足夠的力量搬動一整個體育場。

 

他感知著他的目標可能會躲藏的地方，並在感知到地底下巨大的金屬房間後在心中冷冷地哼了一聲。

 

那些人類總是學不乖。

 

他加強自己的能力，將金屬製成的房間從地底整個扯出來。它破土而出，然後重重地摔落在地，在原本修剪整齊的草坪上撞出醜陋的痕跡。Erik沒等空氣中的沙塵緩和，扯掉了它的門，又接著扯掉了裝著門的那一扇牆。

 

裡面的人因為撞擊而摔成一團，他在特工們反應過來以前召來了他們的武器，用他們自己的槍枝對著他們。

 

不遠處原本潔白，實際上內裡卻骯髒不以的建築物廢墟殘破地矗立在金屬房間的後方。它已經完全地毀了，就連地基也沒有剩下，而它的主人們就在Erik的眼前，在他們以為是避難所實際上卻是牢籠的房間中驚駭地看著他。

 

他轉過身，將媒體的鏡頭轉向自己，然後半轉回身體，看著那些可悲的人類。

 

「你們製造這些武器來消滅我們，為什麼？」他問，不是真的想得到答案，因為他早已知道答案，「因為你們害怕我們的天賦，因為我們是不同的，人類總是畏懼不同的事物。」他看著那些迫害他的人，告訴他們，也告訴所有正在看的人類與變種人，「我來，是告訴你、告訴全世界，你們畏懼我們是對的，我們是未來，我們才是會繼承這片土地的人，而所有阻撓我們的人，將會和你眼前這些人一樣承受相同的命運。」

 

他指著那些人，用手勢告訴那些人類他們到底錯得有多麼離譜。他們以為自己是強權，但事實上他們創造出的武器在絕對的力量以前什麼也不是。

 

「今天，原本是由你們展示力量，但我讓你們一瞥我的種族能對你們的種族所帶來的毀滅程度。讓這當成一個給世界的警告，以及給我所有的變種人兄弟姊妹的訊息，我這麼說—」

 

他停頓，希望自己能早一點這麼做，那麼也許他早已改變了什麼，就算在微不足道也是什麼，也足以讓變種人不至於被迫害至此。

 

他看著全世界，朗聲開口：「沒有更多躲藏、沒有更多折磨，你們活在陰影、羞恥，以及恐懼之下太久了。出來吧，加入我，為所有同族並肩作戰，一個始於今天的新的明天。」  
而那就是他要做的，為他的種族的新的明天努力。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

「你不是一定要留下來。」

 

「我知道。」

 

「那你為什麼還在這裡？」

 

雖然知道Charles是出於善意所以才抑制自己的能力，但有時Erik真的覺得Charles浪費了自己的天賦。

 

「我在這裡，是因為我想。」他告訴讀心者那個顯而易見的答案。

 

他們此時在學校裡，或更精準一些，是在學校地下室的 _Cerebro_ 裡。Hank做了所有他可以想到的檢查，過去幾天Charles差不多是整天都像是實驗體一樣在實驗室裡接受各項測驗。為了確定Charles完全健康，Hank甚至建了一台可透過與人體中的氫原子核震動的機器檢查Charles的腦部。那感覺很奇怪，看著Charles被送進巨大的機器裡，甚至可以感覺到那些因為機器所以造成的磁場震動，卻什麼也不能做，被迫站在旁邊等待。

 

結束後的成像很清晰，Erik對大腦的構造理解不深，聽不懂那些Charles跟Hank討論的術語。注意到他的沉默的Charles暫停討論，跟他解釋那些成像結果代表他的腦部沒有任何病變。

 

那同時是一件好事也是一件壞事，好事代表Charles完全健康，壞事則代表Charles的能力失控不是由生理層面的問題造成的，所以除了消極地讓Charles避免任何壓力，他們仍然沒有辦法預防Charles能力的失控。

 

在此期間，Charles的能力失控變得越來越頻繁。昨夜他陷得如此之深，Erik不得不打他一巴掌強迫他醒來。

 

Charles睜開眼，茫然的眼睛緩緩聚焦。Erik告訴他自己不得不打他才能讓他醒過來，恨自己什麼忙也幫不上。

 

「你記得發生了什麼嗎？」他問，想著如果他們可以知道Charles到底夢到了什麼，那麼也許他們可以找到問題的癥結。

 

Charles閉起眼，深深地吸入一口氣，然後緩緩吐出。「我希望我知道。」他張開眼，輕聲回答。他的眼睛因為糟糕的睡眠而佈滿血絲，臉色蒼白，臉頰卻因為那一巴掌而泛著紅。

 

Erik希望自己有更多可以做的，他的能力因為天啟而變得比過去都要來得強大，但是他唯一可以做的只有用磁場將Charles隔絕起來，讓Charles獨自面對一切。

 

而諷刺的是，他確實知道那是什麼感覺，那種因為閉上眼看到的就是鮮血與死亡而恐懼閉上自己的眼睛、睜開眼後惡夢卻還在繼續的感覺。

 

Charles使用自己的能力幫助了他、Charles使用自己的能力幫助了所有的人，但是卻沒有人可以幫助Charles。

 

在確定Charles生理上沒有任何問題後，Erik本來提議讓Jean幫忙，女孩擁有跟Charles相同的能力，沒有理由Charles可以這樣使用能力而Jean不可以，卻被Charles強硬地拒絕。為了這他們大吵了一架，但Charles堅持女孩雖然擁有很強大的潛力，卻畢竟只是潛力，相比之下Charles更有經驗、能夠施展的能力也更強大，他們不應該這樣讓學生冒無謂的險。

 

他沒法說服Charles那不是無謂的險，於是這解釋了為什麼Erik此刻會和Charles一起待在基地裡。

 

Hank建了另外一台機器，它的原理與 _Cerebro_ 相似，但不全然相同。它要更小一些，由不同的部分組成，與 _Cerebro_ 不同的地方在於它沒有增幅的功能，而是著重於紀錄Charles的腦波。比二十年前更沉穩也更來得有經驗的科學家解釋如果他們沒辦法直接研究Charles的惡夢，那麼至少他們可以盡量弄清楚它的頻率與所有其它特質，而如果幸運地話，他們可以堆斷出問題到底是什麼。

 

Erik根據Hank的要求改造了 _Cerebro_ ，用與當年Shaw的潛水艇中用的材質將 _Cerebro_ 由增幅器改造成可以屏蔽Charles能力的房間。他們測試了房間的屏蔽能力， _Cerebro_ 的形狀是設計過的，可以最大程度的放大訊號，Charles如果在裡面發作了後果不堪設想，但因為腦波產生的訊號非常微弱，為了精準紀錄，這台機器必須可以偵測所有的活動，而那讓它像 _Cerebro_ 一樣會將所有非腦波造成的活動紀錄進去，所以在設計過可以最大程度降低雜音的 _Cerebro_ 裡使用這台機器依然最佳理想。

 

Charles不想這麼做，即使經過測試他還是擔心自己待在學校會傷害到其他人，但他們不是真的有選擇。

 

「你感覺怎麼樣？」他側過身，問躺在他身邊的Charles。

 

Charles轉過身面向他，「安靜。」

 

整個房間中只有他們兩個人，Hank在確定所有的機器正常運作後就離開了，Charles跟他則必須一直待到早上，空曠的房間中只有他們兩個人當然很安靜，但是Erik知道Charles說的不是這個。

 

他不是讀心者，但他是控磁者，腦波會產生非常微弱的磁場，在某種程度上跟磁場很相似，但現在他什麼都感覺不到，不只是那些微弱的、必須特別去感覺才會真正感覺到的腦波，甚至連他習慣的，牆壁裡的線路電流來回轉換的聲音或是燈泡產生的嗡鳴聲他都感覺不到。

 

那是正常的，他是協助製造以及改造 _Cerebro_ 的人，他確保了這些東西在這個房間中都會被屏蔽掉，但就像Charles說的，那很安靜，那讓他非常地不習慣。

 

「然後？」他繼續問。

 

Charles思考了一下，「我不知道，我沒有真正想過這個，但是這感覺起來就像—」他猛地停頓，「事實上，」當他再次開口，他顯得有些猶豫，「我從來沒想過我有一天會這麼說，但是那些聲音消失以後，我有一點害怕，我已經習慣腦中有那些聲音了。」

 

Erik探上他的手，在他們臨時的床中與Charles十指相扣，「我在這裡。」

 

Charles的身體放鬆下來，「我想我只是需要一點時間適應，我幾乎想不起來沒有那些聲音的生活是什麼感覺。」

 

「如果你想的話，我可以把我們的房間改成這樣。」Erik告訴他。

 

「如果我一直好不起來的話，也許你真的要。」Charles同意。

 

那一句話中Erik注意到兩件事：第一，Charles默認了他們的關係；第二，Charles不覺得自己會好起來。

 

讀心者對於他們關係的接受與對自己健康的消極讓Erik忍不住將他拉進懷中親吻，Charles短暫地回應，然後推開他。

 

「現在不行，Erik，機器—」

 

Erik最後吻了一下Charles，不捨地放開他。

 

Charles不太舒服地碰了碰自己頭上接滿了線路的頭盔，「我打賭我現在看起來像弗蘭肯斯坦的怪物。」

 

「更像是一隻可愛的實驗鼠。」

 

Charles楞了一下，顯然是跟他想到了同一件事，驀地開始大笑起來，「噢，Hank會很高興的，」他在被褥中調整了一個舒服的姿勢，閉上眼，「他終於不用說服我剃頭髮了。」

 

那勾起了更多那一年他們相識時的回憶，Erik學著Charles閉上眼，卻在黑暗中依然能夠看見Charles的影子。

 

過去的Charles、現在的Charles，無數個Charles堆疊在一起。他伸出手，在溫暖的被褥中再次握住唯一的那一個Charles的手，讓自己沉浸在Charles剛剛的笑聲中。

 

「另外一邊見。」他說，睡意逐漸上湧。

 

那隻溫暖的手鬆鬆地回握住他，「另外一邊見。」

 

※

 

他們在 _Cerebro_ 中待了五天，那不是真的讓他們有蒐集到足夠的資料，但是至少已經能讓Hank找出基本的規律。

 

「我根據頻率的變化計算出了你的睡眠周期，」Hank指著攤放在桌上的腦波圖，用手指圈出其中一段時間，「這裡是你週期剛開始的時候，」他說，接著用手指圈出另外一段時間，「這裡是你熟睡的時候。」

 

「這是什麼？」Erik指著其中一段不論是峰值與頻率都特別高的時間，他看不懂腦波圖，不代表他看不出異常，「這一段不尋常的高。」

 

Hank站直身體，「這是我叫你們來的原因。」他圈出Erik剛剛指著的那個區塊，但範圍大得多，「這幾個數據紀錄的位置最接近視覺皮層，你在睡覺，這代表你的視覺神經不應該有這麼大量的視覺輸入。」

 

Charles的臉色變得蒼白。

 

「這代表什麼？」看出不對勁的Erik問。他勉強可以理解Hank在說什麼，眼睛閉著，看不到東西視覺神經自然不應該受到這麼多的刺激。

 

「這代表我真的在作夢。」Charles虛弱的回答，「但是我想不起來我有作夢—」

 

「這其實沒有這麼少見，研究顯示—」Hank安靜下來。「Charles。」他說。

 

「出去，你們兩個都是。」Charles突然道。

 

他很少用這麼激烈的語氣說話，Hank立刻就愣住了。

 

原本死死地盯著桌上的圖紙的Charles抬頭看向他們，「抱歉，」他說，語氣緩和下來，但是誰都看得出來他在壓抑自己的脾氣，「就只是……出去，好嗎？我需要獨自待一會。」

 

Hank上前朝Charles的方向前進了一步，Erik抓住他的手臂，對他搖了搖頭。

 

Hank猶豫了一下，最終還是跟著他走出實驗室。

 

實驗室的門一關上他就聽見裡面傳來東西被掃到地上的聲音，也許這對Charles而言真的代表惡夢在醒來以後仍然在繼續，那一天他從Charles手中搶過抑制能力的藥劑後才知道他被關的那十年中間Charles到底經歷了什麼。Charles從來都不是為了行走的能力而放棄自己的能力，而是太痛了，他沒有辦法替這麼多人承受疼痛跟心碎，不是在他自己也如此破碎時。

 

即使已經過了這麼多年，他有時依然會想如果當年他在奧斯威辛控制住了那枚硬幣，一切會不會不同。他知道不會，但是他有時候依然會這麼想，那讓他好奇此時Charles是不是也在想那一段時間、想他曾經無法控制住自己的能力，甚至不得不放棄它長達數年的時間、想其他人會為了他無法控制住自己的能力而付出代價。

 

他說服了Hank讓Charles獨自待一會，Hank雖然擔心但是沒有多說什麼的走了。他給了Charles兩個小時的時間，然後去拿了醫藥箱，這才重新回到地下室。

 

他敲了門，沒有等Charles回應就打開門。Charles在桌子邊，低著頭用右手摀住自己的眼睛，既沒有說話也沒有轉過來看他。原本放滿了東西的桌面此時空無一物，地上到處都是散落的物品。

 

Erik小心翼翼地關起身後的門，走過去拉來一張椅子在Charles面前坐下。他把手中的東西放在桌上，去拉Charles放在膝上的左手。

 

Charles在他將左手上的傷口清理乾淨、正在上藥的時候動了動，前者放下手，露出的眼睛看起來像是哭過。

 

「你不應該來這裡。」Charles說。他又退回了那個保護殼裡，Charles對其他人有很強的保護欲，卻對被保護毫無期待，Erik說不清楚他到底是愛Charles的堅強還是恨Charles的堅強更多。

 

「不然我應該要在哪裡？」Erik放下藥水，拿來繃帶把Charles手上的細碎傷口依序貼起來。

 

「任何地方，你可以重新開始，像是你在波蘭做的一樣，你就是在像吉諾沙那樣沒有人煙的地方重新開始也比留在這裡陪我受這些罪好。」

 

Erik放下Charles的左手，伸手拉過Charles的右手，然後才抬頭看向Charles，「那是你想要的嗎？」他問，但是沒有放開Charles。

 

Charles不明顯的瑟縮了一下。

 

「是的。」他語氣堅定地說。

 

他知道Charles只是在賭氣，後者沒可能想要他走，但是聽到Charles親口趕他走依然讓他感到受傷。

 

「我會，如果那是你想要的。」Erik告訴他。

 

他能從Charles細微的動作看出來Charles的震驚與受傷，而對方那一刻真實的反應安撫了他。

 

「我會為你做任何事，所以如果你想要搬去吉諾沙，我會為你創建吉諾沙。」他結束自己的句子。

 

Charles瞪著他，因為震驚而沒有立刻反應過來。

 

Erik拿來酒精繼續替他處理受傷的右手，右手的傷口比左手更嚴重一些，他皺起眉，小心地開始清理傷口。

 

「你是故意這麼做的。」半晌後，Charles說。

 

「我是。」Erik承認。「你毫無概念你對我而言代表了什麼，Charles，我永遠都沒有辦法再愛別的人了，如果不是因為是你，我永遠沒有辦法讓Nina跟Magda走。」

 

他一邊說一邊用紗布包住Charles的手。右手的傷口太多，讓他不得不捨棄繃帶。

 

當他終於處理完傷口，他再次看向Charles。他咬著唇看著Erik，臉上的迷惘讓他在實驗室太強的燈光下看起來顯得比實際年紀要來得年輕。

 

年輕、又迷惘。

 

那讓他想起Charles年輕的時候有時也會露出這樣的神情，那時候他們知道的太少，不只是對自己，還有對整個世界，但那時的Charles總是看起來無所畏懼。

 

「她們不在了，但是你在這裡。」他緩緩放下Charles的手，「所以我哪裡也不會去。」

 

「你可能會死。」Charles第無數次告訴他。

 

「那麼我會死在我真正想在的地方。」Erik說，在Charles抗議以前補充：「但不是今天。」

 

Charles又吃驚又生氣地看著他，Erik他坐直身體，想著要怎麼樣才能說服Charles。

 

「我們需要談一談。」

 

他語氣中的嚴肅讓Charles警惕起來，「談什麼？」

 

「我剛剛跟Jean談過了—」他謹慎地開口。

 

「不。」Charles想也不想地拒絕，「我不會讓我的學生涉險。」

 

「她知道她在做什麼。」

 

Charles皺著眉，「當我們都不知道的時候，她怎麼可能知道？」

 

「她做了決定—」

 

「她不知道她在做什麼，那太危險—」

 

「她知道風險！」Charles的固執讓Erik不由自主地提高音量。

 

「我不會讓她冒險，風險太大—」Charles跟著提高音量。

 

「但有一個很好的理由！」Erik大吼。

 

太大的音量讓兩個人都愣住了，Erik本來沒想要跟Charles吵架的，更沒有想過他們會在幾句話以內就吵起來，但是他實在沒辦法繼續讓Charles獨自承受這一切。Charles這幾周經歷的折磨根本毫無必要，Jean的能力可以很輕易地幫助他找到癥結。

 

Jean有能力，也願意幫忙，他不知道為什麼Charles就是固執地不肯讓Jean幫忙。

 

「先聽我說完，」Erik做出休戰的手勢，「 **拜託** 。」

 

Charles抿唇。

 

Erik整理了一下思緒。Charles看起來還沒消氣，怒氣讓他變得比最近的消極要來得有生氣，但是臉上掩飾不住的憔悴與手上的傷口讓他看起來無比易碎。

 

而那一刻，Erik終於知道自己剛剛為什麼這麼生氣。

 

「你還記得當我十四歲的時候，我在奧斯威辛的時候發生了什麼事嗎？」他問。

 

他一開口，Charles的表情立刻就變了。他幾乎不提奧斯威辛，他們都知道奧斯威辛對他而言代表了什麼。

 

「是的。」Charles輕聲回答。

 

「Shaw殺了我的母親，有很長的一段時間，我恨我自己。」

 

「那不是你的錯，」Charles急切地道，「Shaw按下了板機，不是你。」

 

他對他強烈的保護欲讓Erik彎起嘴角，「我知道。」他甜蜜又苦澀地道，「現在我已經知道了，但是有很長一段時間，我不停地想如果我能夠移動那一枚硬幣、如果我能做什麼，她或許就不用死了。」他直直地看進Charles的眼睛，「有很長一段時間，我都後悔我不能做什麼，現在Jean有機會做什麼，讓她幫忙，Charles，你對她而言很重要，別讓她經歷我經歷的後悔，別讓她在未來的每一天，都想著如果她現在做了什麼，事情是不是會不同。」

 

Charles看著他，Erik直直回望，他們就一直這麼看著對方。

 

然後，那雙藍色眼睛中的防備退去，Charles吐出一口氣，身體在輪椅中癱軟下來。

 

他身上的保護殼消失了。

 

「只限於我們確定她不會受到任何傷害的情況。」Charles妥協。

 

 

 

*Hank建造的第一台機器請參考MRI，第二台機器請參考EEG。資料參考自維基百科，提到的東西很大可能是有錯的。


	16. Chapter 16

**過去**

 

人類的總統推開他的幕僚與保護他的探員，不顧他們的勸阻走上前，「你想要發表聲明？」他問，聲音中全是無能為力的憤怒，「殺了我，沒關係，但放過其他人。」

 

「非常英勇，總統先生。」Erik走向對方，「但是你沒有任何打算放過我們任何一個，我的種族的未來從今天開始。」他毫無妥協空間地告訴對方，解開懸浮在空中所有武器的保險栓。

 

他在這樣做的同時眼角的餘光瞥到原本正在攻擊Hank的哨兵此時將目標轉移到自己身上，也不知道Hank是已經死了還是找到方法擺脫哨兵的追捕，但那不是什麼太大的問題。他伸出手，輕而易舉地拆了那個哨兵。

 

在他對付哨兵的時候，他聽見人類的方向傳來一聲巨響。在他意識到那是槍械射擊的聲音時已經太遲了，下一秒，頸側傳來一陣劇痛。他摀住自己受傷的脖子跪倒在地，因為疼痛而失去了對自己能力的控制。

 

人類的總統在這時變形成Raven，她的手中拿著一把塑膠製成的槍，一拐一拐地朝自己走來。那解釋了為什麼他沒有感覺到那把槍的存在，但正如在巴黎的時候，眼前的人是Charles的Raven，而不是魔形女。那顆擊中他的子彈只需要稍微偏移一點就可以擊中他的頸動脈，她本來有機會可以殺了他，十年的時間讓她變得生疏。

 

或是更糟，讓她變得對自己的敵人仁慈。

 

「妳以前比較準。」

 

「相信我，我現在還是。」Raven冷冷地說，將他徹底敲暈過去。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

「你準備好了嗎？」在對機器做最後檢查的Hank問。

 

「嗯。」躺在床上的Charles微微撐起上半身，看向坐在床邊的椅子中的Jean，「Jean？」

 

女孩坐直身體，「我準備好了，教授。」

 

「如果有任何問題—」Charles還是不放心。

 

「我會立刻截斷你們的連結。」Erik保證。

 

「Erik跟我都在這裡，我們會保護Jean。」Hank補充。

 

Jean的眉因為緊張而蹙著，跟著點了點頭，年輕的臉上全是急於證明自己的決心。

 

Charles躺回床中，「那麼開始吧。」

 

他閉上眼，Hank打開麻醉的機器，藥劑隨著管線被緩緩推向連接著Charles身體的那一側。幾秒鐘以後，Charles睡著了。他的呼吸變得平穩悠長，Erik看著Charles，後者身上連著各式各樣的監測機器，看起來比過去的所有時刻都要來得脆弱。

 

而若非Charles的呼雖然平穩卻仍然有力、臉色雖然憔悴卻仍然屬於健康的範疇，Erik也許真的會產生自己會失去眼前這個人的錯覺。

 

房間中很安靜，沒有任何人說話，只有不同的機器規律的運作聲。

 

「Jean。」Hank突然道。

 

Jean立刻側過身體去看坐在自己身後的Hank，Hank做出讓Jean做好準備的手勢，一動也不動地看著監視螢幕上Charles腦波的變化。

 

「等等—」Hank看著Charles的腦波圖，此時那些線條已經開始脫離Alpha波頻，由較低的頻率轉變為較高的頻率，「等等—」

 

Jean看起來非常緊張，但是很好地按耐住自己的戰鬥反應。

 

「現在。」Hank在那些波型變得密集時道。

 

Jean轉回身體，深深地吸了一口氣。

 

「我會在這裡。」Erik跟她保證，「但小心一點，安全至上。」

 

Jean回以一個虛弱的微笑，往後陷進椅子中，閉上眼睛。

 

※

 

Jean第一次被摔出來是她進入Charles的意識三分鐘以後的事，她睜開眼，大口大口地呼吸，試著讓自己太快的心跳慢下來。

 

「情況如何？」Hank迫切地問。

 

「你在那裡。」Jean有些茫然地說，視線在他們兩個人身上來回游移，「不是真的是你，更年輕一點，處於野獸的型態，還有學校，是重建以前的學校，但是—」她停頓，半晌以後才說，「我不知道，它看起來是座廢墟，我走進去的時候看到大門的牌子掉在雜草中，到處都是雜草，我想去找教授，但是你不肯讓我進去，你把我趕出來了……」她閉上眼，像是要將什麼趕出腦海似地搖了搖頭，重新睜開眼道：「再讓我試一次，我想我可以找到教授。」

 

女孩的語氣雖然猶豫卻依然肯定，本來就做好心理準備不會一次就成功的他們沒有理由反對，Jean再次坐回椅子中，進入Charles的意識。

 

這一次她比第一次多撐了兩分鐘，她沒有休息，一被強迫離開就又立刻再次嘗試。

 

然後是第三次、第四次，但是不論她怎麼嘗試，她就是無法通過意識空間中的野獸的阻攔。

 

「Jean，」在Jean準備嘗試第五次的時候，Erik開口，「等等。」

 

Jean的臉色變得蒼白。「我可以做到，我太粗心了，但是我可以找到教授—」她迫切地解釋。

 

那一個瞬間，Erik真的可以在女孩年輕的臉上看見自己的影子。他一直知道女孩有多麼重視Charles，但不是所有的導師都可以讓學生這樣心甘情願地將自己這樣逼迫到極限，只為了拯救對方。

 

或是，只為了不讓自己失去對方。

 

年輕的他絕望地想移動那一枚硬幣，只為了不失去自己的母親；年輕的女孩絕望地想要在意識空間中找到Charles，只為了不失去自己的精神導師。

 

Charles會為她感到驕傲的。

 

「Jean，」女孩的執著讓他不自覺地放柔語調，「等等。」

 

原本還在急促地想說服他的女孩徹底僵住，半晌後，她挫敗地道：「你是對的，我沒辦法打贏他，我試過了，但是我打不贏他，我們的力量相差太大了。」

 

她最後一句話是看著Hank說的，Hank的眉一直皺著，Erik沒有讀心的能力，但是他可以看見兩種力量正在Hank的心中拉扯。不是像Jekyll博士與Hyde先生那般人性與獸性的拉扯，而是介於兩種本能之間的拉扯。

 

作為Jean的老師， Hank的本能是保護自己的學生。Jean的方向沒錯，意識空間中的野獸很明顯是守門人，那代表她尋找的方向對了，但姑且不論Jean到底有沒有能力通越過守門人，意識空間中的野獸不是真正的Hank，Jean那種學生能力比老師差的預先認知已經提前阻礙了她。在Jean克服這一點以前，強行通過只會讓她傷到自己。

 

但作為Charles的學生，Hank跟Jean一樣希望Jean成功。他們都承擔不起失去Charles，在重新回到威徹斯特以前Erik跟Hank實際相處的時間不多，但是二十年前CIA招募變種人時他也在那裡，他親眼看過二十年前的Hank與現在的Hank變化有多麼大。

 

Charles說那全是Hank自己的功勞，甚至說過自己不是一個很好的老師。他提過自己曾經有過一段非常糟糕的時間，是Hank一直留在威徹斯特照顧他。

 

Charles不記得的是沒有人會對自己微不足道的人付出所有，當年他們在威徹斯特訓練的那一周改變了所有人的生命軌跡，就像現在Charles創建的學校改變了這間學校裡所有孩子的生命軌跡。Charles改變了Hank，就像Charles改變了他，改變了所有人。

 

所以這才是這間房間中此時最大的危機，他們都太絕望了。他們三個人都有私心，但是他們的目標又是相同的，那就是不要失去此時安靜地躺在床上的那個人，那代表他們願意付出 **任何一切** 以避免失去Charles。

 

「那不是我，」Hank最終說道，不只是因為老師的本能占了上風，更是因為Charles不會願意讓學生涉險以交換自己的安全，「妳看到的是教授心靈屏障的體現，那是人們的大腦保護自己的機制。」

 

「但是，」Jean困惑地問，「為什麼教授的心靈屏障是你的模樣？」

 

那一個瞬間，Erik意識到另外一件事。

 

「還有另外一件事，」他沉聲道，「Jean可能看到了一些重要的東西，但是沒有意識到那些東西的重要性。」

 

原本看著Hank的Jean立刻轉頭看向他，「這是什麼意思？」

 

Erik看著床上因為藥物而陷入深眠的Charles，這幾個月的相處讓他比過去的所有時候都更深刻地意識到Charles強大的內心。Charles給人的感覺一直都是溫和的，但是他是真正擁有比鋼鐵更加強韌的內心，而Erik知道Charles付出了什麼才成為今天這個樣子。

 

_Charles在意識空間中醉醺醺地說他是混蛋，前者這樣說的時候是笑著的，但Erik卻可以看到他眼中流不出的淚水。_

_Charles用藥物換取行走的能力，但那時的Erik不知道那不只是因為Charles想要行走的能力，更是因為讀心的能力太像詛咒。他只有一顆心，還破碎不堪，無法承擔這麼多的聲音與痛楚。_

_Charles在昏暗的機艙中告訴他那顆子彈轉彎了，前者的臉上是無盡的疲憊，Erik只在一個地方看過那樣的表情，在奧斯威辛的人們失去希望以後就是這樣的表情。那些人在失去希望以後總是很快就死了，他開口解釋自己的行為、他刻意激怒Charles，那時候這麼做只是本能，後來他才知道那是因為他看見生命的流逝，他們沒能在一起，但是恨他比什麼都沒有好，恨他的Charles至少讓人感覺仍然活著。_

 

「妳所看到的，」他開口解釋，「不只是心靈屏障的體現，更是真正發生過的事。」

 

那本來只是一個猜測——Erik知道Charles有過很糟糕的幾年，但是沒有真正見過那段時期的Charles——可他一這麼說Hank的表情立刻就變了，顯然是做出了跟他同樣的聯想，於是Erik知道Jean看到的一切都是真的。

 

他一直知道Charles那幾年過得很糟糕，但是他卻不知道Charles過得 **這麼** 糟糕。

 

「但—」Jean結結巴巴地開口，「但他是教授—」

 

她說得斷斷續續的，但她的表情與肢體語言卻說得很清楚：他是X教授，世界上沒有任何東西能夠擊倒他。

 

世界上的人都這麼想，只有太少的人知道Charles也是人，他並不完美，他只是比大部分的人願意多承受一些，就這麼一些，只要那一些足夠讓世界不同，讓年輕的變種人不需要承受他們曾經承受過的。

 

但這對Charles而言已經這麼糟糕了嗎？糟糕到他在清醒時壓抑一切，卻在熟睡後下意識地回到那一段完全封閉自己的時期？

 

Erik沒讓話題停留在這上面，那不是此時的議題，「無法通過心靈屏障不全是妳的問題，妳是他的學生，保護妳是他的本能，他會下意識地不讓妳看到那一切，那是為什麼妳無法通過他的心靈屏障。」他思索了一下，「妳的能力可以讓另外一個人進入他的意識嗎？」

 

Jean猶豫地點頭，「我沒有試過，但是我想可以。」

 

「Hank。」Erik說。

 

他希望自己是那個人，但Charles此時需要一個一直都在那裡的人，而那個人不是他。

 

這麼多年來，只有Hank一直留在威徹斯特、只有Hank一直陪伴著Charles、只有Hank在Charles需要時一直在那裡。

 

Hank的唇死死地抿著，半晌後，他搖了搖頭，「不，你才是對的人。」

 

那是一個他很想相信的事實，但是那不是真的。

 

「只有你一直都在這裡。」Erik指出，有一部份的他恨著自己這麼多年來在Charles需要時不在那裡。

 

「但是只有在你面前，他是Charles。」Hank反駁，「你自己也說了，保護學生是他的本能，我也是他的學生，那不會有用，他也會屏蔽我。」

 

而他卻在Charles需要時不在那裡。

 

他看著Charles，後者的眼閉著，但他能看見那一天在木屋中Charles對自己卸下心防的模樣。

 

_Charles的表情變了，像是第一滴墜入湖面的雨滴，某種更人性的東西浮現在他的眼中，宛如漣漪在他臉上擴散開來。_

_他見過這個眼神，不是X教授，而是Charles， **他的Charles** 。_

 

「你怎麼知道他不會屏蔽我？」Erik反問。

 

「我不知道，但是你是我們最好的機會。」Hank直白地道，「除此之外，我必須留在這裡監控這些機器。」

 

是嗎？他是Charles最毫不保留的人？

 

他很願意這樣相信，但是他已經老得足夠明白那些錯過的光陰並不是什麼可以輕易跨越的東西。二十年前的Charles也許是毫不保留地愛著他的，甚至他也知道現在的Charles是愛著他的，但是他們之間的愛情從來就不是全部。那些錯過的光陰注定了他不是Charles心中的首位，那一天在古巴的沙灘上他就永遠地失去了這個資格。

 

「我會這麼做。」他說，因為私心而同意Hank。

 

只有一次也好，他想要為了Charles而在那裡。

 

「你最好在床上躺下，」Jean有些猶豫地說，「你的身體越放鬆，那對你來說會越容易。」

 

Erik依言在Charles的身側躺下，床中因為Charles的體溫而很溫暖。他在被窩中握住Charles的手，依然陷在被藥物誘發的深層睡眠的Charles毫無反應。

 

「這會有風險，我們不知道會發生什麼。」Hank警告他，「小心一點，Erik，安全至上。」

 

「所有的事情都有風險。」Erik回答，有些意外Hank會這樣警告自己。他彎起自己的手指，將Charles的手與自己的鬆鬆地扣在一起。對方傳遞來的體溫讓他些微地安下心，「我準備好了。」他告訴Jean。

 

「我會數到三，」Jean說，「一。」

 

Erik側過頭看向Charles。

 

「二。」

 

「另外一邊見。」他喃喃道，閉上自己的眼。

 

「三。」

 

一股力量將他的意識猛地抽離。


	17. Chapter 17

**過去**

 

他茫然地環顧四周，試著在最短的時間裡弄清楚發生了什麼事。他暈過去的時間似乎不久，周圍仍然維持著他暈過去以前的模樣，但原本站在他前面的Raven不見了，而他的頭盔則掉在不遠處的草地。

 

他轉過身，看見Hank撐著傷痕累累的Charles站在廢墟裡。那一個瞬間他感到恐慌，Charles在那裡多久了？Charles看到了多少？Charles用讀心的能力交換行走的能力，他此時只是一個普通人，他在這裡做什麼？

 

但掉在草地上的頭盔以及Charles無力的雙腿說明了一切，他早該知道Charles不會放任這一切發生，早在他潛入人類的機構取回自己的頭盔時他就知道他們總會走到這一步。

 

他只是一直抱著僥倖的心理，希望一切不會真的走到這一步。他在古巴的沙灘戴上Shaw的頭盔的時候還未意識到，但那確實是他們兩人道路徹底分歧的那一刻。正如那時他用頭盔阻擋Charles，頭盔讓Charles知道這一切沒有挽回的餘地，他希望Charles知道此時站在這裡的人是萬磁王，而不是Erik。

 

「如果你讓他們抓走我，我就死定了。」他說，「你知道那一點。」

 

Charles的仁慈是他的致命傷，他應該在這裡讓一切結束，留下Erik後患無窮。

 

「我知道。」Charles說。

 

他傷痕累累地站在那裡，裸露在外的皮膚上全是塵土與血跡，雙腿虛弱無力。Charles不會殺人，可至少應該要把Erik交給人類，人類會完成所有Charles應該做卻做不出的，但是他說『我知道』。

 

此時被支撐著站在他面前的男人傷痕累累，這個男人可以窺見人心最黑暗的角落，因為人性的黑暗而飽受折磨，卻在這一切後依然懷抱希望。

 

「再見，老朋友。」

 

「再見，Erik。」

 

他轉過頭，在體育場的外圍看見站在出口旁的Raven。她看著他，姿態緊繃，顯示出她已經為所有可能做好準備，包括任何可能來自Erik的攻擊。

 

Erik張開手，用能力將自己托起，將一切留在身後。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

Jean是對的，這不是一間學校，而是一間廢墟。

 

他們此時站在學院的外圍，鐵門關著，周圍雜草叢生。Erik知道這裡有鐵門，但是他在這之前已經很久沒有見過它緊閉的模樣。那還是他第一次到這裡來的時候，Charles下車開門，回到車上的時候不太好意思地說這裡平常沒有住人，只有照顧房子的人每隔一陣子會來一次。

 

在那之後所有的人都進進出出過幾次——Moira是CIA的探員，不像他們一樣自由，因為還有另外的任務所以離開得最勤；Erik自己也離開過幾次，有時候是跟Charles一起有時候是獨自一人。

 

沒隔兩天所有的人都學會了開鐵門的方法，但是那太麻煩了，這屋子很大，不是每一次有人要回來的時候都會剛好有人聽到門鈴，所以在有一次被指派去採購的Alex跟Hank不得不翻牆進來時，Charles索性讓外圍的大門一直開著，方便所有的人出入。

 

後來這裡變成了學校，那扇鐵門就更沒有關過了。Charles對這間學校的願景是所有人都知道的，他想將這裡變成一間真正的學校，而沒有學校會對學生緊閉大門。

 

但現在那扇通往大宅的大門緊閉著，上面歪歪斜斜的牌子寫著『私人財產，禁止進入』。

 

「這裡很容易通過。」Jean解釋，臉色比在現實裡更加蒼白。女孩嚇壞了，對把學校當成家的她來說大概很難接受眼前的畫面。

 

Erik眼角的餘光看到那塊落在草叢中的牌子，他走過去把牌子撿起來，用手拍掉上面的塵土。

 

牌子上寫著『Xavier天賦青少年學院』，Jean走到他身邊，抿著唇看著他的動作。Erik清乾淨那塊牌子，將它扣回原本應該在的位置。

 

原本用來固定住牌子的螺絲已經徹底地腐蝕，不過這就算是在現實裡都對Erik而言不是什麼問題。他用能力取下那些腐蝕得不堪使用的螺絲，並將那片鐵牌的背面稍微溶解，讓它徹底嵌進石砌的圍牆裡。

 

現在誰也沒辦法把它拿下來了。

 

他轉向Jean，用能力推開那扇緊閉的鐵門，「走吧。」

 

Jean露出一個小小的笑容，快步跟上他的腳步。

 

他們徒步走進學校，學校中的情況遠比外圍看到得更糟。車道倒是勉強可見，但到處都是叢生的雜草，花園中的造景裡不是充滿積水就是佈滿蜘蛛網，而從不遠處的大宅年久失修的外觀看來，建築物內部的情況只會更糟。

 

即使是當年沒有住人的時候這裡都沒有這麼敗破過。

 

他們一直走到大宅的正門，Erik走上台階，正準備開門，Jean在這時遲疑地叫住他。

 

「這裡是我最遠可以到的地方。」她站在台階下，看著那扇緊閉的門扉，臉上隱約有著畏懼。「我試過用別的方法開門，但是這扇門只能從裡面打開。敲門是唯一讓它打開的方法，但是每一次開門的都是Hank—」

 

「那不是Hank，」Erik糾正，「記得嗎？真正的Hank在外面監視我們的情況。」

 

Jean飛快地點頭。

 

「一開始我試著跟它講道理，但是它不肯聽，之後我試著硬闖，但是它太強大了，我打不贏它。」

 

Jean的臉上全是自責，Erik很熟悉女孩臉上的表情，有很長的一段時間，當他看著鏡子時，鏡子中的他就用同樣的表情回望自己。他走下台階，直勾勾地看進Jean的眼中。

 

「這不是妳的錯。」他一字一句地說，「妳聽到了嗎？這不是妳的錯。」

 

幾個月的相處讓Erik知道Jean有雙藍色的眼睛，它們不像Charles的那樣是澄澈的藍色，比起來多了一些灰色的基調。此時那雙灰藍色的眼睛裡飽含的淚水讓它們變得澄澈，在這一刻Erik可以在年輕的讀心者身上看到另外一個讀心者的影子。

 

「這怎麼可能不是我的錯？」Jean倔強地問，眼淚順著她的臉頰滑落，「如果我能夠在更強大一點—」

 

「即使是這個世界上最強大的人，也會有做不到的事。」Erik打斷她，「有時候妳只是必須接受有超出我們能力所及的事。」

 

Jean咬著下唇沒有說話，Erik知道她聽進去了，但是沒有完全理解。她需要有人更深入地跟她談論這個問題，但是現在不是好時機，他們在這裡待的每一秒都是在冒險，而且比起他，Jean更需要從Charles口中聽到這些話。

 

「我們唯一能做的就是盡全力，如果那樣有用那就有用，如果那樣沒有用那就沒有用，事情就是這樣。」他頓了頓，「妳已經盡了全力去做妳可以做的事，現在輪到我去做我可以做的事了。」語罷，他轉身重新走上台階。

 

「Erik。」Jean在他拉住門環的時候叫住他。

 

Erik側眸看向仍舊站在台階底下的女孩。

 

「請盡你所能把他帶回來。」Jean說。

 

她年輕的臉上有著不符合她年紀的成熟，但那些剛剛嶄露出的成熟並不足以無法掩飾她眸中的恐懼。那雙乾淨的眼睛看著Erik，無聲地懇求著：拜託不要讓我失去他。

 

Erik微微頷首，「我會。」他承諾，轉過身敲響緊閉的門扉上金屬製成的門環。

 

※

 

他耐心地等待，直到緊閉的門板被人從裡面打開。

 

「我說過了，這裡沒有教授。」有著Hank野獸型態外貌的守門人一手抓著門板，不悅地道。

 

「我不是為了教授才來這裡的。」Erik冷靜地說。

 

那大概出乎了守門人的預料，它怔了怔，「那你來這裡做什麼？」

 

「我來這裡是為了Charles，」Erik解釋，「Charles Xavier。」

 

「為什麼？」守門人瞇起眼，警戒地問，「你是誰？」

 

它彷彿隨時都會開始攻擊的模樣加上野獸的外表也許會成功嚇退大多數的人，但Erik如果這樣就被嚇退就不會是人類口中危險的逃犯。「你不覺得在問別人的名字以前應該先報上自己的名字嗎？」他用同樣程度的傲慢問。

 

不只擁有Hank外表，同時也擁有Hank個性的守門人變形回人類的外表，「我是Hank，Hank McCoy，現在房子由我照顧。」

 

「我知道，我是Erik Lehnsherr，我住在這裡。」Erik眼眨也不眨地告訴它。

 

「不可能—」守門人下意識地反駁。

 

「真的不可能嗎？」Erik問，往前逼進了一步，年輕時期的Hank從來都不是他的對手，「你也在那裡，Charles帶我們所有人來這裡，說這裡屬於我們所有人，你不記得了嗎？」

 

守門人緊緊地抓著門板，像是想要否認什麼似地搖了搖頭，「但是你—」

 

「我怎麼了？」Erik沒有給它喘息的空間。

 

「你離開了！」守門人大吼，聲音有一瞬間轉變成野獸的嘶吼，藍色的細紋在白皙的皮膚上擴散。意識到自己的失控，它站直身體，再次開口時已經重新變回完全人類的模樣，「你離開了。」它重複。

 

「我回來了。」Erik平靜地道，「我離開了，現在我回來了。」

 

守門人垂下原本一直抓著門板的那隻手。

 

「我可以進去嗎？」注意到它的退讓的Erik問。

 

守門人用審視的眼神看著他，半晌後猶豫地點了點頭。它退開身體，露出通往門廳的空間。

 

Erik在進屋以前下意識地看了一眼在外面等待自己的Jean，Jean剛朝他們的方向踏出一步，守門人立刻又有變回野獸的跡象，「她不能進來，她是來找教授的，」它低聲咆哮，「這裡沒有教授。」

 

Erik對Jean搖搖頭，用眼神示意對方在這裡等待。Jean收回腳，不再受到刺激的守門人再次安靜下來。

 

他一走進門廳大門就立刻在他身後闔起，通往大廳的門開著，Erik一直走進大廳，「你知道Charles在哪裡嗎？」他問，回過頭才發現整個空間裡一個人也沒有。「Hank？」他重新走回門廳，確認這個空間中只有自己。

 

守門人消失了，他通過了大門，守門人的存在已經沒有必要。

 

Erik走回大廳，開始觀察起四周。到處都靜悄悄地，從光線判斷這裡的時間跟大宅外面一樣是午後。他先試了一樓的書房以及二樓Charles的房間，但沒有找到Charles或其他任何一個人。

 

這裡是Charles的意識空間，Charles不會待在隨意一個地方，一定會是對他而言有特殊意義的地方，但問題在於那可能是任何地方。Erik走出Charles的房間，開始一個房間一個房間地搜查起來，一邊思考著那個地方有可能會在哪裡。

 

他在一條走廊的窗台上找到Charles，後者蜷縮在窗台上，頭輕輕地抵著窗台，垂著眼不知道在看什麼。Charles整個人隱藏在光線的陰影中，如果不是Erik剛好看向那個方向，他一定會因此錯過。

 

他走到Charles身邊，「Charles。」

 

Charles只是看了他一眼就又移回視線，「我以為我做得到。」

 

「做得到什麼？」Erik問，順著Charles的視線看去，想看看是什麼讓Charles看得這麼專心，但窗外除了本來就應該在那裡的花園，其餘什麼都沒有。

 

「成為他。」Charles閉上眼，面容疲倦不堪，「我失敗了，我辜負了他。」

 

Erik伸手將Charles擁進懷中，Charles沒有抵抗，溫順地靠在他的懷裡。

 

「他是誰？」Erik垂眸，柔聲問。Charles靠著他的心口，從這個角度他不是真的能看見Charles的表情，只能看見Charles栗色的頭髮。它們柔順地垂在Charles的肩膀，他在開羅的時候曾經在它們的主人失去意識時用手指將它們梳理整齊。

 

Charles抬起頭看向Erik，「Charles。」他說，看起來好像喝醉了。Charles年輕的時候只要一喝酒全身的肌膚就會泛紅，倒不是喝醉，就只是單純的生理反應。現在的Charles喝得沒有年輕的時候多，喝酒後身體的反應也不像年輕的時候那樣明顯。他此時看起來就像喝了酒以後那樣，表情不動聲色，只有聚焦在遙遠彼端的視線出賣了他。

 

他推開Erik，撐起自己的身體，俐落地跳下窗台。他的雙腿矯健有力，已經很習慣Charles不能行走的Erik微微地怔住。

 

注意到他沒有跟上的Charles回過頭，對他投以了然的微笑。「來吧，我的朋友，」他輕快地說，語氣一如當年他們相識的那一年那般輕鬆愉快，「陪我走一走。」

 

他們並肩走著，窗外的陽光很好，看起來正是一天之中最熱的時候。特殊的玻璃有效地遮擋住太強的陽光，讓室內停留在最舒適的溫度。到處都靜悄悄地，這裡一直都是一幢熱鬧的宅子，此時的安靜讓Erik聯想到清晨所有人都還在沉睡的時候。

 

他一直喜歡清晨，所有的東西都在沉睡，但是卻即將復甦。他的人生中有很大的一部份都屬於黑暗，黑暗更利於藏匿，但直到萬物復甦以前，清晨的陽光是他少數可以擁有，並假裝自己屬於光明的東西。

 

Charles走在他的身邊，讀心者的心情很好，走路時輕快的步調讓他顯得年輕又充滿活力。Erik跟著Charles漫無目的地走著，一邊與Charles隨意地聊些什麼。

 

他一直看到Charles眼中的悲傷才猛地驚覺自己在不知不覺中陷得太深，進入他人的意識空間一直都是危險的，尤其像是Charles這樣強大的讀心者，強大的大腦有能力讓人以為這裡就是現實。他在不知不覺中掉進了意識的誤區，他太想念當年的Charles，現在站在他面前的Charles就像他一直想念的那個人一樣，未曾受過來自世界的傷害，未曾受過來自 **他** 的傷害，無憂無慮，對什麼都無所畏懼。

 

Charles毫無徵兆地停下腳步，一開始Erik沒有立刻意識到有什麼不對勁，但讀心者悲傷地看著他。

 

「你留下來真是太好了。」Charles悲傷地說，「但是現在你應該走了。」

 

他的雙腿仍然支撐著他的身體，身上的衣服乾淨平整，但是他又再度變回了那個讓人感到傷痕累累的Charles。

 

Erik突然意識到他們站在大廳，他可以感覺到Charles正在將他推開。「去哪裡？」他問，試著維持住自己的冷靜。通往外界的門向內打開，他可以隔著門廳看見Jean站在大門外的身影。

 

「任何地方。」Charles站在那裡看他的表情像是訣別，「我花了一輩子試著阻止這個世界受到傷害，現在我是傷害這個世界的人。」

 

原本安靜的房子開始震動，天啟的聲音在遠方轟轟作響，「—Charles，出來！拯救你的弱者！用你的生命交換他們的！」

 

淚水從讀心者的眼中滑落，他看著Erik，露出一個微笑。Erik驚恐地意識到那不是一個為了隱藏真實情緒的微笑，那是對一切釋然以後的微笑。有太多的徵兆，但是他對那些徵兆視而不見。Charles在知道自己的能力失控後第一個反應是將自己隔離，Charles明明恐懼會因為藥劑而失去自我卻還是選擇使用藥劑。

 

他們是兩個非常不同的人，不只是能力，還有他們處事的態度，但就像Charles可以讀心、Erik可以控磁，那同樣是兩個截然不同的能力，在本質上卻又沒有這麼不同。

 

他們在本質上是相同的人，那是為什麼他們走到一起，也是為什麼他們會分開。他們追求著相同的東西，只是選擇了不同的道路，但他們同樣都願意為了他們追求的目標傾盡所有。

 

儘管那代表著他們自己。

 

「這樣更好，Erik，至少他們不會因我而死。」

 

學校沒了，他們站在廢墟中，通往二樓的主樓梯因為爆炸只剩下一半。到處都是屍體，孩子們的、老師們的，X-Men的。

 

所以這就是Charles說不出口的恐懼？恐懼自己害死了所有人？

 

「這不是真的，」Erik反駁，天啟的咆哮越來越近，他不得不大吼才能讓Charles聽到自己在說什麼，「他們還活著，我們重建了學校。」

 

他伸手使用能力，他的能力是控制磁場，學校的建材有很多都無法產生足夠的磁場讓他能夠將它們抬起，但是這裡不是現實世界。大廳兩側石製的柱子立了起來，木製的樓梯一級級向上，讀心不是他的能力，他用自己的能力去影響Charles意識空間中的現實。

 

Charles含淚看著他做這一切，周圍不知道什麼時候開始到處都瀰漫著濃霧，天啟從濃霧中大步走出。

 

「Charles，你什麼都不做嗎？」天啟傲慢地問。

 

Charles看著Erik，「快走，他要的只是我。」

 

一股推力猛地將Erik推開，Erik眼睜睜地看著天啟走向Charles。一切像是慢動作一樣在他眼前播放：Charles試著攻擊，但毫無勝算。Charles很快就因為那些攻擊而傷痕累累，天啟將他壓在地上，貼在他的耳邊跟他說了什麼。

 

Charles動了動，身上的傷口讓他的每一個動作都顯得很吃力，Erik本來以為Charles會反擊，但Charles只是朝他的方向看了一眼。

 

_你留下來真是太好了。_

_你確定我不能說服你留下？_

_再見，Erik。_

 

他就快被推到門口了，他可以感覺到自己以經被推到Charles意識的邊緣。大廳中的Charles與天啟的身影在濃霧中變得模糊，他就要看不見Charles了—

 

他抗拒著所有的一切，絕望地想要伸出手，抓住正在快速消逝的那一個人。

 

他飛奔上前，抱住她們無力下墜的身體，那一天他無法做什麼，只能哭著將她們埋葬在森林裡，並用自己一生的情感為她們陪葬。

 

但有一個人穿過黑暗的森林找到他，他將他領到巨大且明亮的篝火邊，用星光點亮他黑暗的世界、用淚水替他所失去的哀悼。

 

 _我很遺憾，我真的很遺憾，我感覺到你的痛苦，以及你失去的。_ Charles說。

 

破碎的心是否能夠修補？埋葬的情感是否能夠重生？

 

他以為他埋葬了他的一切，所有的光明以及美好的東西，但是他忘了埋在土中的不只是已經逝去的，還有即將新生的。

 

你將種子埋進土中，用水悉心灌溉，它終有一天會破土而出，長成某些無與倫比的東西。

 

他將自己的一切埋進土中，讀心者為他流下他流不出的淚水，然後他突破黑暗，看見了曾經他看不見的光。

 

不，不應該是這樣，Charles還在這裡，他還有機會做些什麼。

 

他伸出手，探向Charles的方向。

 

「不！」


	18. Chapter 18

**過去**

 

一開始，將需要幫助的變種人送去Charles那裡只是偶然。

 

有了當年的教訓，這一次他密切關注著Charles。從華盛頓特區回到威徹斯特以後，Charles沉寂了一陣子。Erik在這中間回去看過一次，他沒有露面，而是將自己隱藏在樹林中遠遠地看著。

 

Charles重拾了輪椅，那代表他同時重拾了能力，但那並不真的是問題。在華盛頓時Erik將頭盔留了下來，可他了解Charles，也了解Charles的能力，他知道Charles在沒有刻意使用能力時感知的範圍。

 

他讓自己待在一定的範圍外——遠得不足以讓Charles發現他的存在，卻又近得讓他足夠看清他想看到的一切。

 

Charles和Hank在一樓的起居室裡說話。跟他們再次分開以前比起來，讀心者看起來輕鬆了許多。他刮乾淨下巴的鬍子、重新換上素面的衣物，但那不是他全部的改變。那種讓他顯得消沉的悲傷氣息不見了，當他因為Hank說的一句話而發笑，Erik幾乎以為時間回到了一九六二年以前。

 

他不由自主地想到在飛往巴黎的飛機上，Charles扯著他的衣領，控訴自己遺棄了他。

 

Charles是這麼憤怒，有一瞬間，Erik甚至有一種病態的快感。那整趟旅程Charles都非常沉默，他沉默地看著眼前發生的一切，看起來如此悲傷，卻拒絕做什麼去改變這一切。他從不肯做什麼去改變這一切，他們本該並肩作戰，Charles卻消極地只想融入這個世界。

 

但當他扯著他的衣領，藍色的眼睛因為憤怒而睜大時，看起來他所認識的那個充滿生氣的Charles又回來了。

 

他想念那樣的Charles。那個Charles語調輕快、會不由自主地觸碰他、對他微笑。

 

愛他。

 

那個Charles愛他，就連在失去這麼多以後，也仍然愛他，說他是最好的人。

 

但他猜這個世界上沒有什麼是永遠不會改變的。

 

他們的道路分歧於一九六二年的那一天，那時候他還不知道他會因為報仇而付出什麼樣的代價。Charles給與他的東西太陌生，他認不出來那是多麼珍貴的東西。仇恨是他唯一認得的，他依靠著仇恨才活下來。Charles談論愛與希望，但當一個人親眼見證他的族人被當成動物對待、當一個人親眼見證他的族人被毫無理由地屠殺，愛與希望就顯得太過不切實際。

 

所以他在失去那些東西以前並沒有意識到它們的重要性。Charles想要和平，但和平從來都不是一個選項。辨別是第一步，一開始研究基因的科學家也許毫無惡意，他們只是想了解基因的秘密、研究為什麼某些特定的人種對疾病擁有更高的抵抗力，很少有人會走進一間實驗室，說，這場研究是為了消滅一個種族。

 

但滅族就是這樣開始的，一旦辨別成為可能，就有可能被用來辨識並孤立某些特定的族群。他親眼見證了一個種族被逼迫到幾近滅亡，殘餘的人只能四處流亡、在恐懼中希望自己不會是下一個被圍起來屠殺的人，他拒絕讓變種人成為下一個被圍起來屠殺的種族。

 

起居室裡原本正在說話的Charles突然側過頭，面露疑惑地看向Erik的方向。Erik反射性地將自己藏進陰影中，並在同時升起屏障。

 

有一瞬間他以為Charles發現他了，但Charles的思緒只是輕輕地掃過這一片區域就又立刻收了回去。什麼都沒有發現的Charles將視線移回Hank身上，繼續被中斷的對話。

 

Erik不自覺地撫上頸側的傷口——Raven在華盛頓特區對他開的那一槍造成的傷口已經痊癒，但留下了不明顯的疤痕，只有特意去找才能發現它在那裡——這是其中一個變種人的弱點，他們太依賴自己的能力，就如那一日Erik沒有發現Raven其實拿著武器，Charles也沒有發現Erik實際上就在咫尺。

 

這樣的錯誤有可能是致命的，但Charles重拾了他的能力，那已經代表了什麼。

 

Erik在那一晚就離開了威徹斯特，繼續他十年前被迫中斷的努力。

 

他為了變種人四處奔走，在這段期間他聽到Xavier天賦青少年學院重新開啟的消息。

 

一開始沒有什麼人知道這間學校的存在，匿名性是學校的第一道防線，只有知道要去找什麼的人才能探知到些許學校的消息。

 

這代表有很多需要幫助的變種人也不知道有這間學校的存在，有一日Erik從一間位於琴斯托霍瓦的秘密機構救出三名被關在那裡的變種人，通常情況下他會嘗試讓他們加入自己——被迫害的變種人太多，只靠他一個人遠遠不夠——但是他們的年紀太小，不只是能力，甚至連心智都還沒完全成熟，他們甚至不知道自己為什麼被關在那裡。

 

用Charles的話來說，他們還只是孩子。

 

Erik用能力讓旅館裡的一個金屬裝飾漂浮，試著讓他們明白他跟他們一樣，但他們驚懼地看著他，甚至不理解他們所擁有的是一份禮物，而非是邪惡。

 

那些人類讓他們錯誤的以為他們與生俱來的天賦是邪惡的象徵，所以那是為什麼他意識到他們需要的不是他所能給與的。他們需要的不只是一份庇護，還有能夠傾聽並讓他們明白他們的天賦並非來自魔鬼的人。

 

他將那些孩子帶到美國，並將他們送到威徹斯特。Charles在發現他踏入學校的那一刻毫無疑問是意外的，但是毫不遲疑地就決定幫助這些孩子。

 

他沒有停留，在確定那些孩子安全無虞後立刻又離開。

 

在那之後有了第二次、第三次，然後是第無數次。一切在第一次之後變得容易，一開始他只將年紀還太小無法保護自己的變種人送到Charles那裡，並在短暫停留後又立刻離開。後來所有被他和他的同伴救出的變種人都被給與選擇，他們可以選擇與他一起為了變種人的未來努力，也可以選擇到威徹斯特開始新的生活。

 

他一次次地回到威徹斯特，又一次次地離開。Charles從來沒有針對這說過什麼，只是安頓那些孩子，並送他離開。

 

他一次也沒有回頭，這裡的和平是虛假的，外面的戰爭仍在繼續。那個殘酷的世界才是這個世界真實的樣子，但是那不代表他不知道，Charles在這裡創建了某些對變種人而言非常重要的東西。

 

而那，就是當年他未能認出的、就是當年他與他的族人在奧斯威辛裡被剝奪走的。

 

希望。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

他衝破禁制，一股能量波以他為中心擴散。原本抓著Charles的天啟被他震開，重重地撞擊上牆壁。

 

Erik向前奔去，張開手準備調動任何可以用來攻擊的東西，但下一刻，天啟化成粉塵消散在空氣裡。

 

他沒有時間思考天啟的去向，在快速地確認過他們暫時安全了以後直接奔到Charles身邊。Charles正試著從地板上撐起自己的身體，但是他傷得太重，一時間起不來。

 

「Charles。」

 

他小心翼翼地讓Charles枕在自己的腿上，Charles勉強睜開因為受傷而浮腫的眼，在看清楚是他以後重重地吐出一口氣，整個人鬆懈下來。

 

「你不應該這麼做。」Charles閉著眼說。他的身體因為脫力而陷在Erik懷中，同時卻在說著與他的肢體語言完全相反的話，「他想要的是我，你不應該讓自己也成為他的目標。」

 

「他想要的是你，我已經是他的目標了。」Erik確認著Charles身上沒有什麼致命的傷口，「你身上的傷口需要包紮。」

 

如果可以，他更想在不需移動Charles的情況下替Charles包紮傷口，但是這裡空間太開放，在危機還未解除的情況下繼續留在這裡不是一個好主意。

 

「這裡。」他讓Charles攀住他的脖子，讓他能夠支撐著自己站起來。Charles的動作因為傷口而顯得有些笨拙，但在Erik用能力支撐了他身體大部分的重量以後，他們沒有花太多時間就抵達位在走廊另一端的書房。

 

Erik意外地注意到他們每走出一步，Charles身上的傷口就更減輕一些。等他們抵達書房的時候，Charles基本上已經可以自行行走了。

 

「傷口復原的速度一直都是這樣嗎？」他一邊用沾著藥物的棉棒清理Charles額際此時已經縮小到幾乎完全痊癒的傷口，一邊問。

 

讀心者身上的傷這時已經好得差不多了，所以Erik真正在做的就只是清理他身上的血跡而已。

 

「什麼？」Charles困惑地問。他好像無法判斷夢境與現實，但Erik在作夢的時候也不總是能夠判斷出自己在作夢。半晌後，Charles反應過來，「不，它以前好得更快一點。」他把手湊到眼前仔細端詳，那裡之前在跟天啟的衝突中破了皮，「也許是新陳代謝，你知道，它會隨著年紀變慢。」他放下手，一本正經地下結論。

 

如果不是因為他們此時的處境，Erik也許會因此笑出來。他想到Charles的時候很少會想到Charles科學家的身分，但是Charles在將全部的精力轉到這間學校以前確實是世界頂尖的學者，他只是很少注意到Charles還只是一個單純的科學家時的那一段經歷對Charles的影響。

 

他們在書房中短暫地休息了一下就開始繼續移動，Charles不擅長這一切，完全是跟著Erik的指揮。Erik一開始的估計是對的，天啟並不是真的消失，那之後天啟又出現了幾次，但Charles身上沒再添過傷。

 

「你不會一直這麼好運。」Charles生氣地說，一邊看著Erik手臂上的傷口用肉眼可見的速度緩緩癒合，「它會好得越來越慢。」

 

Erik已經注意到了，他還不知道原因，只知道他每受一次傷，傷口痊癒的速度就會變得更慢。那很明顯不是因為新陳代謝，他在心中備註自己應該要找到原因，但此時更緊迫的是他必須保護Charles不受傷害，並找到問題的癥結，結束這一切。

 

意識空間中的時間流逝與現實世界不同，他無從判斷外面的時間已經過了多久，也不知道自己還有多少時間。他們像是生活在一段循環裡，天啟出現並在被擊敗後消失，然後在一段時間以後再次出現。他知道自己不會一直這麼好運，那些癒合越來越緩慢的傷口終究會變得致命，就算Jean可以讓他一直待在這裡，他也不能永無止盡地一直保護Charles。

 

「你記得你在這裡以前的事嗎？」他問，試著弄清楚這個循環開始的地方。

 

Charles的臉色變得蒼白，「我記得開羅。」他語調痛苦，「我試著阻止他，我強行進入他的意識，但是我不夠強大，我阻止不了他。」他垂下眼，「他殺了Raven、殺了所有人。」

 

「Raven還活著，他們全都還活著。」Erik糾正，「我們阻止他了。」

 

Charles猛地抬起頭，「你說什麼？」他飛快地問，臉上的神情混合著對於相信的渴望以及對於失望的恐懼。

 

Erik看進讀心者的眼中，一字一句地說，「Raven還活著，他們全都還活著。」

 

Charles臉上的神情因為那一句話變得充滿希望，那像是光一樣點亮了他。他臉頰上的傷口開始迅速癒合，但下一刻，他立刻又變得沮喪。

 

「不，那不是真的，他們死了。」他悲傷地說，「這都是我的錯。」

 

那道原本正在快速癒合的傷口又回到了原本的速度，這中間的轉變只維持了很短暫的一瞬間，若非Erik剛好看著Charles，他一定會因此錯過。

 

他看著Charles，懷疑自己看錯了，但是Charles臉上這時只剩下原本三分之一大小的傷口分明就是證據。

 

「還痛嗎？」他問。

 

Charles疼痛地看著他，「你知道那是什麼感覺。」

 

「那不是我指的。」他伸出手輕輕觸碰Charles傷痕下已經痊癒的那一塊皮膚，Charles立刻就避開了，但是Erik還是感覺到了指尖下光滑的皮膚。「它痊癒了。」他若有所思地道。他在這裡面待得足夠久，足夠讓他知道那不是巧合。

 

Charles皺起眉，「我知道，但是它不會一直痊癒。」他再次嘗試趕走Erik，「你應該趁著還能的時候走，離這兒遠遠的。你之前不在這兒是唯一一個你現在還在這裡的原因，別讓我為你的死亡負責，別這樣對我。」

 

「我不會死。」Erik肯定地說。他原本有輕微骨折的手臂本來還在隱隱作痛，在他這麼說的時候徹底痊癒。他測試性地揮動自己的手臂，越發肯定他找到了打破這個循環的方法。

 

Charles必須相信他們可以永遠趕走天啟，Charles必須懷抱希望。

 

※

 

天啟出現的間隔越來越長，他們驅走天啟的速度越來越快。

 

Charles的記憶很混亂，但是當Erik問他什麼，他卻還是可以想起一些破碎的片段。黑夜裡的營地、白日裡的校園，而隨著他記起的越多且越貼近事實，他們受傷後痊癒的速度就越快。

 

在此同時，Charles的外貌變得越來越年輕，他所記得的事實以及個性也會隨著他的外貌改變。Erik不知道這是為什麼，但是有一部份的他卻感謝Charles這樣的改變。他一直遺憾自己沒能看見Charles這些年來的改變，他現在看到的很大程度填補了那一塊空白。

 

直到Charles在他們穿過一間給低年級的學生使用的圖書室時毫無預警地揍了他。

 

Erik本來一直在防備著天啟，這突如其來的攻擊完全出乎他的意料，所以完全承受了全部的衝擊力。「Charles？」他摀著發疼的肋骨——沒斷，當然，但是也夠他受的了——困惑地看向攻擊他的人。

 

「這是一間學校，不是一間托兒所。」Charles不滿地說，「你不能就這樣把孩子扔在這裡，然後就頭也不回地走了。」

 

於是Erik聽懂了Charles在說什麼，「我以為這樣對所有人都更好。」他解釋，「他們還只是孩子，他們跟著你更好。」

 

「就是因為他們只是孩子，」Charles嚴厲地道，「你才是救了他們的那一個人，你在他們心中的地位是無可取代的，他們 **需要** 你。」

 

Erik輕輕搖頭。劇烈的疼痛這時變得比較可以忍受，他慢慢站直身體，「我給不了他們需要的，但是你可以。」

 

也許他早該在將那些孩子留在威徹斯特時就告訴Charles這些，但是他們經歷得太多、錯過得也太多，而當沉默成為習慣，再次敞開心扉就沒有這麼容易。

 

他希望當年一次次回來又一次次離開的他知道他現在知道的一切、希望當年在白宮前的草坪的他知道他現在知道的這一切、希望當年在古巴沙灘上的他知道他現在知道的這一切、希望當年被突然在黑暗中出現的雙手拖出海面的他知道他現在知道的這一切。他從來都不是故意傷害Charles，他們只是太適合又太不適合，所以才會這樣一次次互相傷害。

 

他希望他一開始就知道他現在知道的一切，但是他不曾後悔過他走過的道路。Charles跟他一直是不同的、甚至是稱得上極端的，但是他忘了即使是硬幣的兩面也依然屬於同一枚硬幣、忘了電荷的正極與負極即使分隔遙遠，也始終互相吸引。

 

這些年他走過的道路讓他明白這一切，所以當他此時站在這裡，他知道這麼多年來他所經歷的究竟是因為什麼。他們一次次痊癒，又一次次受傷、他們一次次相遇，又一次次分離，這樣的循環必然有一個原因，因為世界不可能只是這樣，痊癒不可能只是為了再次受傷、相遇不可能只是為了再次分離。

 

「我有東西要給你看。」

 

他牽著Charles走到最近的一扇門前，起初他並不真的確定這會有用，但是他打開門，看見他想要讓Charles看見的東西。他此時是Charles意識空間中的一部份，他同樣也有能力組成這裡的現實。

 

那是一段回憶，他們這時在一個旅館的房間裡。旅館很老舊，搖搖欲墜的風扇在天花板上吱嘎作響。Erik總是更偏好這樣的旅館，他們不太檢查證件，對入住的房客毫不關心，只要有足夠的現金就可以入住。

 

跟此時站在他身邊的Charles年紀差不多的Erik半跪在床邊，床沿坐著一名男孩。男孩很害怕，他在一個祕密的研究中心中待了兩年，Erik剛剛把他救出來，帶著他四處逃避追捕。

 

「你在我要送你去的地方會很安全。」房間中的Erik告訴男孩。

 

男孩的手指因為緊張而下意識捲著衣角，「我不能跟著你就好嗎？我不想要去另外一個—」

 

他沒有真正說出口，但Erik知道他在說什麼。人類將男孩從家人身邊帶走的時候說他們會將他送去特殊的學校，接著男孩被送進實驗室成為研究的樣本。

 

「你可以。」Erik告訴他，「但是你還沒準備好，那裡會教會你如何掌控自己的能力。」

 

「像是讓我用能力吃飯嗎？」男孩問。他的能力是心靈致動，實驗室的人為了強迫他使用能力很少讓他用自己的手。

 

Erik抿唇，壓抑自己的怒氣。「不，不是那種方法。」他想起Charles，那有效地讓他冷靜一些，「那裡是一所真正的學校，沒有孩子會被關起來，也沒有孩子會被強迫做任何他們不願意做的事—」他停頓，刻意糾正自己，「—不，我想那不是真的，沒有哪一個孩子會願意上語文課，聽那些無聊的故事，所以我想他們還是必須做一些他們不願意做的事。」

 

「我喜歡故事！」男孩迫切地說，「阿媽總是在睡前跟我說故事。」

 

男孩面前的Erik輕笑起來——他甚至不知道那個時期的自己能夠露出這麼柔和的表情——「那麼你可以放心，那間學校的校長是一個很會說故事的人。」

 

男孩抿起嘴，猶豫起來。「但是……」他遲疑地說，「但是就算他很會說故事，你怎麼能確定他可以幫我？」他哀傷地垂下眼，「阿媽也很會說故事，但是她……」

 

他沉寂下來，男孩的母親曾經是他唯一的家人。貧困的母親在發現這是一場騙局以後試著找回自己的兒子，並吸引到了不應該吸引到的注意。

 

於是，現在男孩在這裡，但外面的世界再也沒有關心他的人。

 

「他跟我們一樣擁有很特別的能力。」Erik將男孩抱到自己的膝上，看著男孩認真地道：「他用他的能力幫過我，我可以讓你遠離那些想傷害你的人，也可以教你如何使用能力，但是他能做得更好。他能讓你看到你的潛能，讓你成為你不曾想像可以成為的。」他用曲起的手指刮了刮男孩的鼻尖，「除此之外，他那裡有很多跟你一樣的小朋友，每一個人都有著很特別的能力，你不想要認識其他跟你一樣的人嗎？」

 

男孩點點頭，露出一個小小的笑容。這段回憶其實還沒結束，那個男孩就跟其他被他救出來的人一樣有無數的問題，但Erik還是關上了房間的門，結束這一段回憶。

 

「你為什麼讓我看這個？」Charles問。

 

「一開始我沒有真正意識到我為什麼把那些孩子送到你這裡，但是我說的是真的，你可以做得比我更好，你在這裡建造的—」他指著四周空蕩蕩的走廊，現實世界裡這裡總是充滿了學生，「是某些很美好的東西，他們值得這些。」

 

一滴淚水順著Charles的臉頰滑落，但是他卻在微笑。他看起來更年輕了，Erik說不準，但Charles現在看起來最多三十多歲。

 

他看著他微笑的樣子很像在他們的道路徹底分歧以前，那時候Charles還不是X教授，Erik也還不是萬磁王。華盛頓之後Charles逐漸回到正軌，但即使Charles就在Erik面前，他卻依然覺得眼前的人不可觸及。

 

一切在變好，他們依然在大宅中四處奔走以逃避天啟的追捕，但一切都在變好。他們變得越來越默契，Erik看得出來Charles逐漸相信了，相信擊敗天啟是可能的，相信他們真的能—  
Charles摀著自己的脊椎往前摔去，Erik及時撐住他，沒讓他摔倒。

 

「我能聽到他們。」Charles痛苦呻吟。他眉頭緊皺，用力閉起的眼角全是飽受折磨的紋路。

 

Erik從來沒有見過Charles這個樣子，但是他確實認得Charles現在這個模樣。

 

Charles跟他說過，但是那時他沉浸在自己的痛苦中，看不見Charles跟他一樣破碎。

 

Charles緊緊地揪著Erik胸前的布料，「我能聽到他們，」他重複，藍色的眼睛因為疼痛而開始渙散，「你能讓他們停止嗎？」

 

_這是為什麼當年你情願放棄自己的能力嗎？_

 

他抱著失去行走能力的讀心者，帶著他躲進就近的一間房間。讀心者在他的懷中痛苦哭喊，Erik試著升起屏障阻隔那些只存在於Charles腦海中的聲音，但Charles的痛苦太強烈，沒有任何屏障能夠保護他不受傷害。

 

「拜託，讓他們停下。」Charles意識模糊地懇求著，「這麼多聲音，這麼多痛苦……」

 

Erik將他緊緊地擁在懷中，不知道還有什麼可以保護Charles不受傷害。「我知道。」他貼在讀心者的耳邊低喃，「我知道，但現在已經沒事了，我在這裡，我在這裡……」

 

他不斷地對Charles說話，想用自己的聲音壓過那些聲音。彷彿是永恆過後，他懷中的人安靜下來。

 

他小心地鬆開懷抱，想確定Charles的狀態。

 

對上他視線的藍眸疲倦不堪，Charles的手掌微張，輕輕地壓在Erik的胸口上，全無意識那讓控磁者的心緊緊揪起。

 

「Erik，」Charles夢囈般地低喃，扯出一個不太成功的笑容，「我感覺不到我的腳了。」

 

於是他們終於來到了這一刻，在他們曾經擁有的一切被徹底摧毀、又在殘礫中被一片片拾起，耗費了二十年的光陰才重新拼湊起的這一刻。

 

他下意識地收緊按在讀心者的肩膀上的手指，又在發覺自己弄痛對方時強迫自己鬆開。他小心翼翼地擁著懷中的人，想，如果他第一次就做對了，那麼後面這麼多年痛苦與折磨是不是都能夠被避免。

 

「我很害怕。」Charles小聲地道，「如果我不能走了呢？」

 

「那我就—」Erik強迫自己露出一個安撫的微笑，「那我就當你的腿，我可以帶你去你想去的地方。」

 

「不要離開我。」Charles輕聲要求。

 

Erik喉頭緊縮，「我就在這裡。」

 

得到保證的Charles安心地蜷縮在他懷中，半晌後鼻息變得平穩。

 

他一開始只是想要稍作休息，但他在某個時刻陷入半夢半醒的狀態。他重重地點了一下頭，猛地清醒過來。一雙蔚藍的眼睛直勾勾地看著他，而原本在他懷中的人早已不見蹤影。

 

「你是誰？」十二歲的Charles問。

 

那是Charles意識到不是每個人的腦中都會有那些聲音的年紀，Erik想過這樣的事情可能會發生，但是他並沒有準備好一個對他毫無記憶的Charles。

 

那是自然的，Charles在這個年紀還不認識他，但他永遠也無法準備好面對對他毫無記憶的Charles。

 

「我是Erik，」Erik柔聲說，用能力讓不遠處矮桌上的一個金屬擺飾懸浮在空中，「我跟你一樣。」

 

Charles的眼睛因為驚喜而睜大，「你也是不同的。」他驚歎地說。

 

「是的，我也是不同的。」

 

「我以為我是孤單一人。」九歲的Charles告訴他。

 

自從來到意識空間以後，他一直嚴格控管著自己的情緒。在這裡Charles無法掩飾自己的情緒，這麼多年來Charles的每一份痛苦、每一份孤寂都在折磨著他。讀心者傾聽每個來到這裡的變種人的徬徨與苦痛，為他們建立起堅固的堡壘，讓他們有足夠的勇氣與能力對抗外面並不友善的世界。

 

但是沒有人能夠傾聽他的痛苦，他唯一擁有的是希望、是一個對未來的美好願景。他給與孩子們的那些，正是他當年無法擁有的那一些。

 

Charles說過，很多回， _他們還只是孩子_ ，但Erik沒有聽懂Charles真正想說的。

 

他們還只是孩子，不要對他們這麼殘忍，不要對 _我_ 這麼殘忍。

 

淚水幾乎因為那一句話而奪眶而出，Erik鬆開Charles的手，在九歲的男孩面前蹲下。「你並不孤單。」他說，用許多年前對方將自己拖出深海後告訴他的話回答對方，「Charles，你並不孤單。」

 

男孩甜甜地笑了，Erik對著男孩伸出手，男孩溫順地牽住他的手，跟著他走出房間。

 

「我們要去哪裡？」男孩四處張望，好奇地問。

 

「我不知道。」Erik告訴他。「你想要去哪裡？」

 

「美好的地方？」男孩提議。「某些有像我們一樣特別的人的地方？」

 

一道強烈的光束突然穿透窗戶，照亮了整個空間。Erik突然意識到這裡是他最開始找到Charles的地方，他牽著Charles，終於看見Charles一開始在看的畫面。

 

他們走到窗戶邊，原本在那裡的玻璃不見了，他們伸出手就可以進入另外一個空間。窗外的草坪上無數的孩子正在玩橄欖球，他們大笑著追逐彼此，用各種不可思議的能力試著從敵方那裡搶到控球權。當一個孩子將整片草地變成冰只為了搶到橄欖球時，旁邊看起來像是在看管孩子們的大人們只是愉快地在聊天。

 

「那裡是哪裡？」Charles驚奇地問。

 

而Erik確實知道，因為正如他告訴守門人的，他住在這裡，這裡是Xavier天賦青少年學院，他有時也會這樣站在球場旁幫忙看管正在玩球的學生。

 

「美好的地方。」他告訴Charles，將Charles抱上窗台，讓男孩能看得更清楚些。

 

「但是他們—」Charles幾乎有半個身體都探出了窗台，「他們是 **不同的** 。」

 

「相信這一點，Charles，你的與眾不同是一份禮物，就像他們一直以來被教育的那樣。我很抱歉你成長的世界沒有這個地方能夠告訴你這一點，但是總有一天它會存在。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「因為你，你建立了這個地方。」他將男孩額際垂落的髮絲固定在耳後，用眼神示意下方正激烈的球賽，「你想加入他們嗎？」

 

男孩退回身體，「我會摔下去。」他縮在Erik懷中，「我很害怕。」

 

一個老師在這時朝他們的方向看來，那是Erik自己的臉。他站在球場邊緣，眉宇間有著陰鬱，但看著孩子們的神情十分柔和。

 

Erik並不知道那一天Charles在大宅中看著他。那時他站在球場邊緣，看著那些充滿生命力的孩子，想著自己逝去的女兒。

 

但Charles卻總是能在他的記憶中找到最光明的角落，年輕的Charles擦去淚水，說， _謝謝你，那是很美好的回憶_ 。

 

「你看到那個人了嗎？」他指著站在草坪上的自己。

 

Charles遲疑地點頭。

 

「他會接住你。」

 

草坪上的Erik心有靈犀似地走向他們，他直直前行，在窗台下停下腳步，仰首看著他們。

 

他從背後摟著男孩，輕聲承諾：「Charles，不要害怕，如果你摔下去，他會接住你，」他停頓，一字一句地道：「我會接住你。」

 

一陣炫目的白色光芒在他懷中猛地迸發。


	19. Chapter 19

**過去**

 

剛開始Erik沒注意到那些規律。

 

他確實有注意到更多的變種人選擇融入人類社會，但事情就是這樣。當身在其中時，人們很少會立刻注意到那些循序漸進的改變。

 

他只是一次又一次地做著那些他一直在做的事，他和他的同伴四處奔走，一次又一次地從人類的手中拯救出他們的族人。

 

有一些人選擇加入他們，但更多的人選擇融入人類社會。成年人大多可以照顧好自己——他們即使沒有足夠強大的能力保護自己，也有足夠的能力能夠將自己隱藏在人群之中——但孩子們則不行。

 

Erik將那些需要幫助的變種人送到威徹斯特，這在最初沒有引起太多的注意。學校裡來來去去的人很多，當他穿著輕便的襯衫和牛仔褲時，人們很少會將他跟新聞中危險的通緝犯聯想在一起。

 

學生們將他當成家長，甚至是比較不修邊幅的老師。老師們倒是偶爾會認出他，但是大概是因為他是來找Charles的，而Charles從來沒有對此說過什麼，所以他從來沒有被阻攔過。

 

到了後來，大概是因為那些他送來的孩子，學生們都知道那個會不定時地將未成年的變種人送到學校的人就是新聞中惡名昭彰的萬磁王。他們在他在學校裡時技巧拙劣地躲在一旁偷看，並以為自己的掩護毫無破綻。

 

「他們只是好奇。」Charles在他使用能力將書房的門關起時溫聲道。

 

Erik在椅子中轉回身體，「我知道。」他簡單地道。

 

他當然知道那些躲在門邊偷看的孩子毫無惡意，但是那不代表他很樂意被當成實驗鼠一樣觀察。

 

Charles控制著輪椅到窗邊放著茶具的小桌旁，朝他投來一個詢問的眼神，「要喝茶嗎？」

 

Erik微微頷首，看著Charles替他們兩人各倒了一杯。窗外的雨下得很大，平常從這裡看出去總是能看到有學生在外面的草坪上玩球或進行各式各樣的活動，但今天外面一個人都沒有。代表上課的鈴聲幾分鐘以前響了，除了窗外的雨聲，房間中此時唯一的聲音就是Charles活動時造成的聲響。

 

茶是他來以前就泡好的，Erik說不上來，但是他感到有一些遺憾。他在旅途中曾經接觸過東方的茶道，Charles泡茶時倒沒有那麼講究，但是在一旁看時給人的感覺是一樣的。

 

他走向Charles，後者將其中一個茶杯遞給他。Erik拿著茶杯，輕輕地啜了一口。那杯茶已經有些涼了，入口時帶著茶葉泡太久後特有的苦澀。依然帶著餘溫的液體驅散了寒意，他在這之前脫掉了被大雨淋濕的外套，可被浸濕的襯衫仍然濕冷地貼在身上。衣服貼在身上的感覺很不舒服，但出於某些原因，他卻感覺好多了。

 

「很疼嗎？」Charles突然問，「你的傷口。」

 

Erik詫異地看向Charles，後者兩手捧著瓷杯，抬頭看著他，眼神乾淨透明。

 

「你施力的時候會下意識地將身體的重心放在右邊。」Charles補充。

 

Erik這才知道Charles並沒有對自己使用能力，早在他們重逢的時候Charles就說過再也不會進到他的腦海中。

 

「我是右撇子。」他提示，儘管他左側的肋骨確實正在隱隱生疼。

 

Charles的眼神變得柔和，「我知道。」

 

他看起來好像被逗樂了，Erik說不準，但在那一刻他感覺到了久違的親密。

 

他從來都不是一個擅長將自己的感覺展現在另外一個人面前的人，但Charles從來都不需要仰賴能力以知曉他的一切。

 

所以他沒有反駁，而是就這樣默認。

 

Charles沒有繼續追問，和他一起安靜地看著窗外的雨。Erik很久沒有看到這樣的雨了，下的時候帶著沖刷一切的狠勁。他上一次見到這樣大的雨還是在南美洲，空氣悶熱潮濕的讓人難以忍受。他深深地吸了一口氣，讓自己感覺著這裡乾燥的空氣。

 

空氣中有伯爵茶的香味以及書本的味道，在很久以前這個組合就只會讓他想到那個此時在他身邊的人。

 

「我不能待太久。」他打破沉默，率先走回Charles的書桌。

 

那一天他比原本預估得待得更久，他告訴自己那是因為Charles需要知道所有關於那個被他救出的女孩的細節，但事實的真相是，儘管他口口聲聲地宣稱威徹斯特的和平只是假象，他卻同樣沉溺於這樣虛假的和平。

 

在這裡，戰爭很遙遠，和平卻很接近。坐在實木製成的書桌另外一端的是他曾經的伴侶與摯友，他不曾想過他們之間還能有這樣的和平，但當他與Charles坐在書桌的兩端，他們感覺起來就像是朋友。

 

那之後他又回去了幾次，每一次都帶著需要幫助的年輕變種人。Erik一次又一次地回到威徹斯特，並一次又一次地離開。

 

他意識到他也許再也沒有理由回到威徹斯特時人正在荷蘭，他與他的同伴本來在奧地利，探聽到琴斯托霍瓦有另外一個祕密的研究機構。他們抵達荷蘭的時候一切已經結束了，人類得知了那一個祕密機構的存在，大規模的抗議與輿論讓那個機構不得不關閉，並對裡面的變種人做出妥善的安置。

 

那一晚他的同伴們在餐館中談論著也許血色星期一對這個城市造成的影響遠比所有人以為的深遠，那是第一次他們這麼深刻地意識到人類與變種人並沒有這麼不同。這個世界有迫害變種人的人類，但是也有願意為變種人挺身而出的人類。曾經的迫害讓他們對變種人的處境感同身受，他們挺身而出，拒絕讓相同的事情發生在另外一個族群身上。

 

在那之後他們又從不同的機構救出一些變種人，但在離開那些地方以後，他們都能照顧好自己。

 

於是那是一切怎麼結束的，人們總以為一切結束的時候會有一個盛大的閉幕，但是當他回想那些在威徹斯特短暫停留的日子，記憶最深刻的卻不是他最後一次看到Charles，而是與Charles一起在書房中看雨的那一日。

 

有很短暫的一段時間，他們誰也沒有說話，就只是安靜地一起看著窗外的雨。

 

窗外的大雨像是能將所有的一切沖刷乾淨，Charles將帶著餘溫的茶杯遞給他，休戰的模樣好似過去曾經發生過的一切都不再重要，他們就只是兩個老朋友，在一個下雨的午後一起打發時間。

 

而在那一個短暫的時刻，他曾經擁有過他一直在尋找的和平。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

強烈的光芒散去，Erik睜開眼，看見Charles站在自己面前。

 

他不再是先前年幼的模樣，而是Erik一開始在意識空間裡找到他時的樣子。他站在Erik面前，除了雙腿與頭髮，站在他面前的人不論是年紀或神態都看起來像是現實世界中的Charles。

 

「他走了。」Charles環顧著周圍，說。Erik這才注意到原本被他強制重建起來的建築物不再只有輪廓，而是變得完整，乍看之下就像是現實中的學校，「他知道他永遠都無法贏，所以他走了。」

 

「為什麼？」Erik忍不住問。

 

Charles看起來像是被逗樂了，「你知道為什麼，你在我的腦子裡。」

 

Erik輕輕搖頭，「那不是我的能力。」

 

Charles看著他的神情變得柔和，「因為我不是孤單一人，但他是。」

 

一段回憶在他的面前展開，那是Charles在開羅的記憶。Erik在開羅與X-Men一起對抗天啟時以為戰場就在他的眼前，但真正的戰場永遠都不會是在雙眼可以看見的地方。

 

他看見Charles傷痕累累地告訴天啟他永遠都無法贏、看見Charles傷痕累累地在所有人的幫助下贏得了這場戰爭。那不是身體上的傷，於是在這之前他唯一能看見的只有Charles身上那些為數不多的傷口。那些傷口不深，大多都只是擦傷，幾個月過去後早就全好了，就連疤痕都沒有留下。

 

但真正的傷口被刻畫在最深的地方，Charles是他所認識最強大的讀心者，也是他所認識心智最強大的人。它如此強大，甚至可以營造出能夠欺瞞所有人的假象，所以在這之前沒有人真正知道那些傷痕究竟有多麼深。

 

Charles側過身體，示意他跟上。「來吧，我有東西要給你看。」

 

他們穿越整個學校，一直到學生的宿舍才終於停下。Charles打開最近的那一扇門，卻沒有要走進去的意思。

 

Erik走進房間，房間中一切如常。窗外剛剛升起的朝陽透過玻璃，將整個房間籠罩在淡紫色的光線裡。靠牆的床上躺著一名學生，但考慮到現在的時間，這並不顯得異常。

 

「這就是你在尋找的。」Charles走到他身邊，說。

 

Erik錯愕地發現床上的學生早已死去，他扭頭過去看站在他身邊的Charles，後者一臉平靜地看著他。

 

「我害怕我總有一天會傷害到別人。」Charles安靜地說。

 

所有的牆壁在這時消失不見，Erik看到一張張的床，看到一具具學生的屍體。這是為什麼這座學校裡只有天啟，沒有學生或其他人，因為這裡不是一間學校，而是一座巨大的墓塚。

 

他看著Charles，感到心如刀割。

 

那應該只是一個惡夢。他的能力、他的身體、他的全部差點被人侵占，那不是什麼可以輕易放下的記憶。那應該只是一個惡夢，一個所有在經歷了這樣恐怖經歷的人都會有的反應。

 

他做了一個惡夢，在夢中天啟步步緊逼，想要奪取他的一切，所有他在乎的人因他而死。

 

它開始於一場惡夢，Charles在夢中因為應激而不自覺地使用能力，他的能力在現實中失控，險些摧毀所有他在乎的一切。

 

於是，惡夢化成了更讓他害怕的現實，並成為新的，讓他下意識不願去深思的惡夢。

 

因為天啟失敗了，但是他還在這裡，而那代表這一個惡夢確實有可能成為現實。所以在夢中一次又一次地被天啟追趕、被天啟傷害很好，因為跟這一切比起來，在恐懼中四處奔逃比知道自己就是必須要為這一切負責的人要來得好。

 

「你不會。」Erik堅定地說。

 

「我不願意去想，但是有一部份的我知道這是有可能的。」Charles像是沒有聽見似地繼續道，「我欺騙了我自己，讓我自己相信天啟就是我全部的惡夢，但是現在你知道了，所以再也沒有什麼可以屏蔽真正的我知道這一切。」

 

「這代表你醒來以後會記得發生了什麼？」Erik追問，在這之前Charles甚至無法記得自己有沒有作夢。

 

Charles微微頷首，「是的。」

 

窗外的朝陽緩緩爬升，房間中淡紫色的光暈變得越來越濃，Erik突然發現房間中只剩下他們兩人。

 

站在他面前的Charles是他全部能看到的，紫色的霧氣圍繞著他們，Charles的視線越過他看向遠方，又重新回到他身上。

 

「就要天亮了，」Charles告訴他，「你應該走了。」

 

Erik並不想走，他有太多的問題還待解答，但是這與一開始Charles為了保護他而讓他離開不同，這是Charles真正的意志。

 

包覆著他的霧氣變得越來越濃，直到最後他甚至無法看清就站在他面前的Charles。

 

他伸出手，猛地清醒過來。

 

※

 

他張開眼，身體虛弱無力。他嘗試抬起手，卻只是抽動了一下手臂。

 

房間中原本刻意壓低的交談聲在這時停了下來，Erik費勁地轉向聲音的方向。坐在輪椅中的Charles出現在視野中，Erik掙扎著想起身，但是他在意識空間中的時間一定比他原本以為的長。他的身體並不聽使喚，只能看著Charles將自己從輪椅移到床上。

 

Charles小心地撐著他，讓他坐起來，並從床頭櫃上拿來一杯放著吸管的水杯，「這裡，喝一點水。」

 

Erik含著吸管，貪婪地吸著杯子中透明的液體。那杯水稍微緩解了他乾渴的喉頭，他一直到幾乎將整杯水喝完才停下來。

 

他試著讓自己清醒過來，但是他依然感到暈眩，「Jean—」

 

Charles把空掉的杯子放回櫃子上，讓他躺下，「Jean沒事，就是累壞了，我讓她先回去休息。」

 

Erik在Charles退開時抓住他上衣的布料，「你—」

 

「我們可以在你睡醒之後再談，」Charles溫和地道，用手掌覆蓋住他的眼睛，「睡吧，Erik，你需要休息。」

 

Erik不想睡，但是他真是累壞了。Charles的掌心熨燙著他的眼睛，有效地讓他放鬆下來。他閉著眼，很快地就在不知不覺間睡著了。

 

他在這中間大概醒來過幾次，暈眩讓他無法有效地分清楚夢境與現實，但是Charles一直在那裡。Charles將他擁在懷中，喃喃地喚著他的名字，並在他的臉上印下細碎的吻。

 

他可以感覺到Charles的擔憂，他想保證一切沒事，但是他真的太累了，累得連話都沒辦法說。

 

他真正醒過來的時候已經是下午，房間中空無一人，只有窗外不太明顯的雨聲。他坐在床上，不是很確定那些混亂的記憶是夢境還是現實。

 

生理的需求讓他下床，他先是去浴室解決生理需求，又洗了一個澡才勉強讓自己清醒過來。他走出浴室的時候Charles正在關房間門，後者聽見他開門的聲音，側過頭看向他。

 

「Erik。」Charles將輪椅轉向他，前者的腿上放著一個托盤，餐盤中放著一個簡單的三明治與一杯熱茶，Erik直到聽見自己肚子的聲音才發現自己餓了。

 

他非常確定Charles一定也聽到了，後者的眼睛因為笑意而微微彎起，控制著輪椅到床邊。

 

Erik走到他身邊，在床沿坐下。

 

「我想你醒來之後大概會餓，你錯過了早餐跟午餐。」Charles將托盤放在他身側的床上。

 

「Jean呢？」他問，拿起三明治咬了一口。他保證過女孩的安全，卻依然讓她冒了險，他至少要確定對方安然無恙。

 

「考慮到你們多麼魯莽，她很好，明天就可以回去上課了。」Charles的語氣中有著譴責，「我讓你確保Jean的安全，沒讓你自己冒險。」

 

「那是計算過的風險。」Erik面不改色地說。

 

Charles嘆了口氣，但沒再說話。Erik想問Charles如何，在昨夜之後他們有太多的東西要談，但他們誰也沒急著說話。

 

Charles在某一個時刻伸手牽住他放在腿上的那一隻手，讀心者被嚇壞了，他也是，所以他什麼也沒說，只是彎起手指，將他們的手指交扣在一起。

 

他們就這樣牽著手坐在房間裡，誰也沒有說話，只是等著Erik吃完他的食物。這一刻他們的問題顯得很遙遠，真正重要的只有此時此刻，Erik在吃東西，Charles則在等Erik吃東西。

 

在他吃完的時候Charles鬆開他的手，將托盤上的那杯熱茶遞給他。Erik吞下口中的食物，接過熱茶喝了一些，然後遞還給Charles，後者此時跟他一樣需要這杯熱茶。

 

Charles喝了一口，但沒有把它放回托盤上，而是就這麼捧著它，垂著眼不知道在想什麼。

 

「你想談談嗎？」他問。

 

Charles抬眼對他露出一個虛弱的微笑，「又不是說我們有選擇。」

 

Erik從Charles手中拿走那杯還剩下三分之一的伯爵茶，把它放回托盤上。他用手包覆住Charles的手，在Charles的輪椅前單膝跪下，「總是會有選擇。」他由下而上地看著Charles，真摯地道。

 

無邊的恐懼在Charles的眼中擴散，「如果我想要離開……」他顫抖地開口。

 

「那我就跟你一起走。」Erik堅定地說，「我們可以回到森林裡的小屋，或是任何一個沒有人煙的地方，沒有其他人，就只有你跟我，你不需要擔心你會傷害到其他人。」

 

Charles咬著下唇，「我可能會傷害到你。」

 

「也許。」Erik坦承，「但是我們可以做些什麼避免那一點，你知道我們可以，你不會傷害到任何人。」

 

「你怎麼能確定？」Charles反問，語調變得尖銳。他的瞳孔因為意識到自己的失控而急遽收縮，他掙脫被Erik包覆的手，抹了抹臉，苦笑，「你知道那不是真的，我們告訴學生當他們可以控制他們的能力，他們就沒有什麼好害怕的，」他張開手，看著自己空無一物的掌心，又將它握起，像是要抓住什麼，「但真相是，那份控制會逐漸消失。我的力量源自於這裡，」他用兩隻手指指著自己的額際，「當它失去控制，就連我也沒有辦法阻止它。」

 

「我可以。」Erik說，「Hank可以，甚至Jean如果擁有足夠的訓練也可以，除了你自己，有無數種方法可以阻止它。」

 

Charles怔住了。

 

「更何況，它沒有失去控制，Hank已經確定過這一點了。」他結束自己的句子，看著Charles。在他面前的是一個非常良善的人，擁有這樣強大的能力，Charles可以是一個混蛋，但是他不是。他用那樣的能力去傾聽別人的痛苦，並竭盡所能地幫助他人。

 

在他面前的人並不應該承受這一切，那就只是一個惡夢，Charles做了什麼要承受這一些？Charles做了什麼，連在睡夢中軟弱的權利都被剝奪？

 

「我可以跟你一起離開，但是就像我說的，那並不是唯一的選擇。」他將手再次覆上Charles的手背，Charles想掙脫，他沒讓，而是就這麼看著Charles的眼睛，「我們可以一起留下來，並找到方法防止那發生。屏障、血清，甚至是屏蔽你能力的房間，總是會有一個方法可以阻止那發生。」

 

「如果你是錯的呢？」Charles問，「如果我留下來，而我真的傷害到別人了呢？」

 

「你墜落了，我會接住你。」他將身體前傾，直視著Charles，一字一句地說，「你的能力失控了，我會讓你不傷害到其他人。Charles，我知道你害怕自己會傷害到其他人，你可以感到害怕，那沒有關係，因為我在這裡，你教會我如何使用我的能力保護我自己，現在我也可以用那份能力保護你。」

 

Charles怔怔地看著他，完全無法反應。

 

所以痊癒不是為了再次受傷、相遇不是為了分離。受傷的那一刻固然很痛，但是當傷痕痊癒，它卻會成為某些更柔軟也更堅強的東西。

 

他看著那雙藍色的眼中自己的倒影，承諾：「我會是你的安全網。」

 

而在這一刻，他終於可以說，他是備受祝福的。他的能力一直都是冰冷的，它們更易於被使用於破壞與毀滅，人類從他這裡奪走了他珍視的一切，他就用相同的方法從人類那裡奪走相同的東西。

 

於是他一直在破壞與毀滅中循環，在這以前他一直以為他的能力無法守護他珍視的一切，但他是錯的。它確實可以，他只是在過去一直不知道怎麼這樣使用它。

 

淚水從讀心者的眼中滑落，Charles在他面前哭過，很多次，但只有這一次，不是為了他，也不是為了別人，而是為了自己。

 

他站起身，將Charles擁入懷中，亦如在意識空間中，他無法用能力屏蔽Charles腦中的聲音，只能用自己的身體為Charles豎起屏障那般。

 

「我在這裡。」他柔聲道。懷中的人劇烈地顫抖，手指揪緊他胸前的布料，讓他的心房緊緊糾起。

 

「Erik。」Charles說。

 

那是他說的唯一一個字，也是他唯一需要說的一個字。所有他們曾經經歷的、所有他們即將經歷的，都在Charles呼喚他時的語調裡。

 

Erik閉上眼，感覺到淚水順著自己的臉頰滑落。

 

他輕輕拍打著Charles的背，一次又一次地告訴在他懷中的人，「你恐懼的不會發生，因為你不是孤單一人，我們都在這裡。」

 

離開是一個選擇，但不是唯一的選項。他們可以留下，並依然在這場看不見的戰爭中贏得勝利。

 

因為他們並不孤單。


	20. Chapter 20

**過去**

 

_「閉上你的眼睛，然後敲你的鞋跟三次*。」_

_他在枕頭中側過頭朝躺在身邊的Charles投去尋問的目光，Charles看著他，緩緩地挑起眉。_

_「桃樂絲？綠野仙蹤？」Charles提示，挑起的眉隨著他的反應而揚高，「天啊，你怎麼能不知道？」_

_「我聽說過，」他誠實地道，「但是我從來沒有機會讀那個故事。」_

_Charles露出一個介於被逗樂跟無可奈何之間的表情，「你知道多少？」_

_「我知道有一個小女孩在一個叫奧茲的國家迷路了，」他不太確定地說，「而她試著找回家的路？」_

_Charles翻身將自己一半的重量壓在他身上，由上而下地看著他，「桃樂絲，她的名字是桃樂絲。」他啄了啄他的嘴唇，「但是你是對的，她試著找回家的路。在故事的最後，她問女巫要怎麼回家，女巫讓她閉上眼睛，然後敲鞋跟三次。」_

_Erik伸手摟住Charles的腰，後者光裸的皮膚讓他有些心不在焉，「然後？」_

_Charles將唇湊到他耳邊，用刻意壓低過的聲音道：「閉上你的眼睛，然後叫我的名字。」_

_溫熱的氣息在Charles說話時吐在他的耳廓，引起陣陣顫慄，『Charles。』他閉上眼，照做，儘管他並不知道Charles想要做什麼。_

_Charles微微退開身體，催促，「三次。」_

_「Charles，Charles，Charles。」_

_一個溫熱的吻印上他的嘴唇，Erik張開唇，和Charles交換了一個綿長的吻。_

_那個吻結束以後，他睜開眼，看見Charles慧黠的神情。_

_藍色的眼睛因為笑意而彎起，映著他的倒影，「而現在你在堪薩斯了。」_

 

 

 

Erik放慢腳步，他本來只是經過，但路邊有什麼吸引了他的注意。他停下腳步，書店外放著一個移動式的書架，上面放著一些因為破損所以低價出售的書籍。

 

吸引他注意力的是一本繪本，精裝的封面邊緣因為磨損所以露出了白色的內裡，被人隨意扔在那裡。

 

他拿起那本書，書的封面上印著一個站在黃磚路上的小女孩。女孩的身邊跟著幾名同伴，錫人、稻草人、獅子，唯一稱得上正常的是一隻黑色的狗。

 

「綠野仙蹤。」他低喃。

 

Charles告訴他這個故事時的記憶就這麼跳了出來，他最近倒是很常想到Charles，但更多是現在的Charles，而不是十年前他們還在一起時。

 

世界似乎真的在朝好的方向改變，大量的研究機構被重新審視，非法的研究機構被關閉或重整。大多數的人類仍然恐懼變種人，但變種人的權益被日漸重視。研究變種人依舊是合法的，但必須遵從跟研究人類一樣的道德與法律準則。

 

隨著大量非法的研究機構消失，那些原本加入他的變種人陸續離開。他最後的三名同伴在十天前離開，過去他的目標一直很明確，為父母復仇、為變種人的權益奮鬥，但當這一切都達成之後，他突然不知道自己還能做什麼。

 

他走進火車站，出於習慣買了即將發車的那一班火車的車票。火車離站後他猛地驚覺他沒有任何地方可以去，他不知道他接下來還有什麼能做。

 

接下來的幾天他都在移動中渡過，火車將他帶到另外一個國家，他們在深夜的時候過了邊境，清晨的時候他走出車站，找了一間旅館休息，並在短暫的休息過後再次踏上旅程。

 

儘管沒有要前往的目的地，但四處移動讓他感到安全。

 

他就這樣過了幾天，一直到兩天前，他抵達這個小鎮，並在入住進鎮上唯一的一間旅館後睡掉了整整一天。

 

他睡了將近二十四個小時，卻依然覺得很累。他強迫自己出門買食物，並只用了兩個小時就摸清楚這個山中小鎮的一切。這個小鎮因為距離最近的大城市有將近六個小時的車程所以相對不發達，人口結構簡單，但因為附近的山區有採礦場與煉鋼廠，所以還算繁榮，也經常會有工人來來去去。

 

他在街上隨意走著，跨開的步伐因為缺乏目的地而緩慢。街上沒什麼人，現在是工作時間，鎮上大多數的人都在採礦場或煉鋼廠中工作。他環顧四週，這裡跟威徹斯特沒有半點相似，他卻不由自主地想起Charles。

 

在這之前他很少想到Charles，比起其他地方，他確實算得上經常去威徹斯特，但是他的停留一直都是短暫的。一個在門廊上的對話、一杯雨後暖身體的熱茶，那似乎就是他們之間全部擁有的東西，可是當他的思緒中不再被其它緊迫的代辦事項佔據，他想到最多的，卻是Charles。

 

Charles跟他在學校的門廳說話，下課的鈴聲響了，孩子們從教室一湧而出。Charles側過頭去看向擠滿孩子們的走廊，再轉回來時臉上有著淡淡的笑意。

 

他們之間維持著有禮卻疏離的距離，當他低頭看著坐在輪椅上的Charles，他很難將眼前的人與那個愛過他與恨過他的人聯想在一起。

 

Charles變得內斂，而當一名讀心者決定不將情感外顯，誰都不能看透他心中真正在想什麼。

 

所以他忘了Charles也有那樣感情奔放的時候，後者會在性愛後趴在他的身上，自以為聰明地拐他喊自己的名字，藍色的眼睛全是明媚的笑意與毫不掩飾的喜愛。

 

「綠野仙蹤，」一個女性的嗓音打斷他的思緒，Erik看向聲音的方向，看見一名年輕的女人友好地看著他，「你也喜歡這本書？」

 

「不，只是—」他下意識否認，因為那些回憶上湧的情感而對眼前的對話感到無措，「一個朋友跟我提過這本書。」

 

「你的朋友有很好的品味。」女人微微一笑。

 

Erik垂下眼，用指腹摩娑著手中的書磨損的書脊，「是的。」

 

女人和他說了幾句關於他手中的那本書的話後便離開了，Erik走進書店，買下了那本書。

 

他不應該這麼做，他很久以前就知道對事物的依戀只會拖累他，所以他告訴自己他只是想要知道這個故事到底在說什麼，看完之後他就會把它扔掉。

 

他拿著裝著那本書的紙袋以及在超市購買的食物，回到他原本只打算住一晚的旅館中。

 

故事不算長，但還是花掉了他整個下午。他有點錯過了晚餐，但是大致上來說還好。

 

他沒有多想就將書塞進大衣的口袋，外出去買食物。他走進酒館中的時候裡面依然很熱鬧，這個城鎮不大，酒館也就那麼幾間，整個城鎮的社交場合幾乎全在這裡。

 

他站在吧台邊，跟侍者點完餐點後就那樣站在那裡等。酒館裡到處都鬧哄哄的，但是長年養成的習慣還是讓他在有人的視線在自己身上停留的不必要地久時立刻反應過來。

 

他轉過頭，看見中午的那個女人站在距離他幾步的地方看著他。

 

「我就在想是你。」她驚喜地道，快步朝他走來。

 

Erik不動聲色地用吧台的邊緣隔開他們，倒不是擔心女人有什麼危險性，他很確定她是普通人，但這種熱情過度的人在執行任務時經常會造成麻煩。

 

除了他現在沒有在執行任何任務，以後也不會再有了。

 

「所以，你喜歡那本書嗎？」女人問，並在看見他戒慎的模樣後補充，「我是一名讀心者，我知道你買了那本書。」

 

他錯愕地看著女人，女人驀地大笑起來，「我真的唬住你了，對吧。」她邊笑邊指著他大衣的口袋，Erik低下頭，看見書的一角露在外面。侍者在這時過來問女人要點什麼，他們大概認識，女人說了兩句後拍了一下手。「和我們一起吃吧。」她用眼神示意不遠處的一張桌子，「當然，如果你之後沒有任何計畫的話？」

 

桌邊坐著三個人，男女都有，從年紀與相處模式判斷應該是女人的朋友。

 

Erik正準備拒絕，便聽到女人又補充，「然後也許我們能爭論一下整個系列中哪一本是寫得最好的。」

 

「那是一個系列？」他脫口而出，直到見到女人慧黠的笑容才知道自己中計了。

 

「我猜這是好的意思？」女人問。

 

他們此時已經吸引了不少的注意力，這樣的小地方外來者總是容易吸引注意。他沒有再拒絕，而是頷首算是同意。

 

女人先是問了他點了什麼，又在得知他只點了三明治後擅作主張地取消掉他的餐點換成鴨肉。Erik本來以為這就是全部，但她像是他們已經認識了很久那樣自然地挽上他的手臂，拉著他到自己的桌子。

 

「我帶來了一個朋友，」女人朝其他人介紹道，「這是—」

 

「Henryk。」Erik接下話尾。

 

「Henryk是新到這個鎮上的。」女人拉著他在桌邊坐下，又從旁邊的桌子拉來一張椅子自己坐下。

 

Erik在那一頓晚餐中基本上知道了所有另外四個人從出生到現在的所有事，女人叫Magda，另外三人則是和她一起長大的朋友，他們四個人全是從出生開始就一直住在這個山中的小鎮。

 

晚餐後，其他三人刻意留他們兩人獨處。Magda堅持要送他回旅館，因為『擔心他會迷路』。

 

他沒有拒絕，他看得出來Magda喜歡他。他也許沒有讀心的能力，但察言觀色是生存本能的一部份。

 

「Henryk。」Magda在他們抵達旅館時叫住他，Erik側眸，看見前者緊張地舔了舔唇。

 

Charles緊張的時候也總是舔唇，他白皙的皮膚會泛起紅暈，舔過的嘴唇鮮豔得像是可以滴出血。

 

Magda垂下視線，再次舔了舔嘴唇。她一直表現得很熱情風趣，所以Erik立刻反應過來她要說什麼。

 

Magda將垂落的髮絲挽到耳後，抬頭看向他，「我—」

 

Erik突然意識到她說的是波蘭語，他還住在德國時年紀還太小，很多事情都記不清了，如果要讓他想家他第一個想到的就是波蘭。

 

_『閉上你的眼睛，然後敲你的鞋子三次。』_

 

他在幾百公里外的車站買車票時並未細想，但是現在他在波蘭。

 

_『然後想，沒有任何一個地方像是家一樣。』_

 

所以Charles並未完全誠實，他說他在堪薩斯，但是沒有告訴他堪薩斯指得是家。

 

_『閉上你的眼睛然後叫我的名字三次。』_

 

他看著Magda，不知道自己究竟希望藉此達成什麼。

 

『Charles，Charles，Charles。』他在心中喚道。

 

Charles大笑著吻了他，藍色的眼睛中是毫不掩飾的喜愛。Charles狠狠地揍了他，藍色的眼睛中是毫不掩飾的恨意。

 

所以他真的不應該意外此時他的腦中只有他自己，曾經他只要喊Charles的名字Charles就會聽到，但現在他們相隔半個世界，而即使他們就在同一個房間，Charles也不會再傾聽他的內心。

 

「我們還會再見嗎？」Magda快速地問。

 

這個女人喜歡他。

 

她是一個單純的女人，全部的世界就是這一個小鎮，看著他的眼中是乾淨的情感。如果沒有那場戰爭、如果他與他的家人未曾離開波蘭，他也許也會像她一樣，擁有一個簡單的人生，就這樣在一個小鎮中生活並終老。

 

而現在，那個機會被放在他面前。對她而言他是Henryk Gurzsky，一個陌生的來客。她對他的過去一無所知，卻還是喜歡他。

 

他突然意識到這就是最終也最初的那一刻，如果他願意，他可以放棄Erik Lehnsherr曾經擁有過的人生，就這樣重新開始。

 

「妳應該要怕我。」他突兀地說。

 

Magda困惑地笑了，「我為什麼要害怕？」

 

「妳並不真的了解我，我可能會是一個壞人。」他看著Magda，想，也許這就是最終與最初的那一刻，也許Charles是對的，也許人類並不都對變種人懷抱惡意。

 

「你是嗎？壞人？」Magda問，用一種全然信任的姿態。

 

「壞人不會說自己是壞人。」他用能力操控Magda胸前的項鍊浮起。

 

驚喜點亮了Magda的神情，「你是一個變種人！」

 

她的語氣中是毫不掩飾的驚艷，Erik第一次認真看她，藍色的雙眼是他第一個看見的東西。她噙著笑容，藍色的眼中滿是笑意。

 

_「你是誰？」他問。_

_「Charles Xavier。」Charles回答。_

_那是他們第一次見面，Charles將他拖出水面，而他的第一個反應是把Charles推開。_

 

他垂下眼，避開那雙純粹的眼，只覺得一切都荒謬得可笑。

 

「妳是誰？」他問。

 

而相愛是如此困難，曾經他們是如此迫切地想要握緊對方的手，但就像相同的磁性會互相排斥，他們越是奮不顧身，推開他們的力道就越大。

 

如今他在這裡，一個沒有Charles的地方，活在一個和他所預想的未來完全不同的世界裡。

 

「我告訴過你了，Magda。」Magda俏皮地皺了皺鼻子。

 

她看起來一點也不像Charles，但是她有Charles眼睛的顏色，而且她微笑的樣子和當年的Charles一樣輕鬆愉快。

 

於是他想起來了，他最後一次看到Charles的場景。那時候他還不知道那會是他們最後一次見面，他在深夜抵達，在第二天中午的時候離開。Charles送他到學校的門口，他低下頭，Charles在輪椅中抬頭看他，眼神乾淨透明，沒有愛也沒有恨。

 

_『再見，Erik。』_

 

深海、陸地。命運讓他們在最深的夜裡相遇，讓他們在熾亮的白晝分離。

 

如果他們只是最平凡的人。

 

如果愛情可以更簡單一些。

 

如果他可以回到那一刻，他一定不會推開Charles，他會牢牢地抱住他，說什麼都不會放手，說什麼都不會讓那個愛著他的Charles受那些折磨。

 

但那全是不可能的事，而他失去了這個世界上唯一能走進他心中的人。

 

「我是Erik。」他說。

 

在真正離開Charles的那一刻，他終於明白那一份愛到底多麼地深。

 

 

 

**現在**

 

傍晚，他和Charles、Hank，以及Raven在Charles臥室外的獨立客廳中談了很久。

 

大部分的時候真正在說話的只有Charles跟Hank，這對Charles而言很難，他並不擅長將自己的恐懼與擔憂攤在別人面前。

 

他會時不時地停下，比起在整理思緒更像是在決定自己應不應該將那些話說出口。

 

在這種時後Erik會收緊他們握著的那隻手，鼓勵他繼續說下去。

 

他們在客廳中待到很晚，直到所有人都筋疲力竭。Hank將所有能力失控可能造成的潛在問題記錄下來，並承諾隔天會和Charles討論可能的選擇與應對方案。

 

「你感覺怎麼樣？」晚上，當Hank跟Raven離開以後，他在臥室中問。

 

Charles從輪椅上撐起自己，將自己移到床上。「很累。」他說，想了想又補充，「還有奇怪，但是好的那種。」

 

他在床上將Charles擁進懷中，「我告訴過你我們可以一起解決這件事。」

 

那不全是安慰Charles的話，能力失控一直都是學校致力於解決的問題。年紀小的孩子很難完全控制住自己的能力，學校裡每天都會有學生的能力失控，差別只在於失控的嚴重程度。

 

學校有針對不同能力失控的應對方案，Charles的反應之所以那麼大，是因為他無法接受自己的能力依然會失控。對他而言他應該是保護學生的那一個人，而非是讓學生擔心害怕的那一個人。

 

「我知道。」Charles離開他的懷抱，轉過身去調整枕頭的位置，「只是……有一段時間，我擔心我在喪失理智。」他停頓，嘆息，「那是一種很糟糕的感覺，擔心你的理智在從指縫流逝。」

 

「你被攻擊了，有那樣的反應很正常。」他告訴Charles，突然想到自己還欠Charles一個道歉，「Charles。」

 

正準備躺下的Charles側眸看向他，「什麼？」

 

「在開羅發生的事，」他猶豫著，「我很抱歉，我以為他只是想要你加入他，如果我知道他的計畫，我永遠都不會允許那發生。」

 

Charles失笑，對他招了招手，「過來這裡。」

 

Erik照做，Charles將身體傾向他，給了他一個綿長的吻。

 

「我知道。」Charles退開身體，好笑地說。

 

「你知道？」Erik不確定地問。

 

「是的，我知道。」Charles拉著他在被褥中躺下，「我還知道你被他控制了，他也許沒有我的能力，但是多多少少可以影響人心。我是名心靈感應者，我都沒辦法在我的腦中抵抗他，你為什麼會覺得你可以？」

 

「我不能。」Erik承認，「但是那並不代表那是對的。」

 

「那確實不是。」Charles調整了一個舒服的姿勢，「但那是他的罪責，不是你的，你只是被利用了而已。」

 

他在被褥中擁住Charles，「你不應該這麼容易原諒我。」

 

「那我應該怎麼做？」Charles反問。

 

那把他難住了，「我不知道，但你至少應該做點什麼。」

 

「然後讓你覺得好過一點嗎？」Charles問，「別像個傻瓜，Erik，我要 **折磨** 你。」

 

宣稱要折磨他的人也許是世上最擅長也最不擅長折磨人的人，Erik短促地笑出聲，長久以來的負罪感奇異地消失。

 

「瞧，很有用，不是嗎？」Charles低笑。

 

「Hank如果知道你連在自己房間都要當X教授會對我很生氣的，他一直試著減低你的工作量。」Erik用能力關掉房間中的燈。

 

「他才不會，他只會抱怨治療師是最糟糕的病人。」Charles的聲音在黑暗中傳來，「糟糕透頂的臨床態度。」

 

Erik輕笑出聲。

 

※

 

他睜開眼，天才剛亮，讓整個房間壟罩在淺色的光線裡。

 

Charles睡得很熟，自從那一日的長談之後他的情況好轉許多。惡夢仍在繼續，但頻率已經不像之前那要密集。

 

他們針對Charles的情況做了許多預備方案，並趁著這個機會制定完整的方案應對各種不同類型的能力失控。那是一項浩大的工程，但所有人都忙得不亦樂乎。Charles因為終於開始工作所以顯得很愉快，孩子們則對那些系統性的能力測試感到興奮又好奇。

 

「那很有幫助。」前幾日下午他跟Charles一起為一群高年級的孩子測試能力，Charles看著在草坪上玩得不亦樂乎的學生，「我們不一定真的有方法幫助他們控制能力，但只是讓他們跟自己的同類待在一起、讓他們知道自己並不是唯一一個掙扎於這些問題的人，已經讓事情變得更好。」

 

那是真的，他看著那些恣意地大笑的孩子，不覺得自己在那些單獨一人的年輕變種人身上看過這些。

 

Erik看著Charles熟睡的樣子，想著，這是一個不可思議的人。

 

他可以為了一個陌生人，毫不猶豫地跳進夜晚的海裡，也可以在自己受傷的時候，依然想著幫助別人。

 

他受了很多他不應該承受的折磨，但曾經受過的傷害並沒有改變他的本質。曾經的Charles無疑是熱情的，那些傷害讓他變得內斂，卻更懂得如何幫助自己與別人。

 

突然上湧的情感將Erik淹沒，他伸手將Charles擁入懷中，Charles咕噥一聲，困倦地睜開眼，「Erik？」他睡意濃重地問，「幾點了？」

 

「時間還很早，」他告訴對方，「你可以再睡一會。」

 

Charles閉上眼，親暱地蹭了蹭他的臉頰，不一會兒就又睡著了。

 

Erik看不夠Charles這貪睡的樣子，他沒有想過這是可能的，一開始他真的想過Charles就是那一個人，但後來橫隔在他們中間的阻礙太大，分開的時間又太久，所以他很久以前就放棄這一個未來的可能性。

 

但是現在Charles在這裡，跟他在一起。

 

他在被褥中牽住Charles的手，Charles沒醒，但是在睡夢中彎起手指扣住他的手。

 

熟睡的人看起來很安穩，像是在什麼美好的夢裡，所以Erik跟著閉上眼，加入那個安穩的酣睡。

 

※

 

威徹斯特的生活逐漸回到軌道，Charles甚至在Hank的同意下開始恢復以往的工作量。

 

日子有好有壞，Charles依然會做惡夢，有時候是天啟有時候則是更糟。好的時候Charles會自己意識到那是夢境而醒來，壞的時候能力則還是會失控，但大部分的時候事情都還在掌控之中。

 

他們逐漸忙碌起來，那讓他們可以獨處的時間變得比過去更加珍貴。忙碌的早晨後他跟Charles在書房中喝茶，看向窗外時偶然注意到Peter在不遠處的樹後偷看他們。

 

那不是第一次了，他很早就注意到Peter對他們感興趣的程度遠遠超過正常的範疇，但在這之前他一直在忙別的事情，所以一直沒有在這件事情上放過多的注意力。

 

「你覺不覺得Peter對我們的興趣大得有些奇怪？」他問，「我看到好幾次他在偷看我們。」

 

Charles放下原本已經湊到唇邊的瓷杯，「你應該跟他談談。」

 

「我為什麼要和Peter談談？」他困惑地反問。

 

「那不應該由我來說。」

 

「等等，」他的眉毛因為狐疑而揚起，「你知道什麼我不知道的嗎？」

 

「我說過了，那不應該由我來說。」Charles重複。

 

被排拒在外的感覺讓他感到有些受傷，「Charles。」

 

「相信我，Erik，和他談談。」說完，Charles再次舉起手中的杯子，開始喝起茶來。

 

他拒絕繼續討論的態度很明顯，而當Charles決定一件事情的時候，沒有任何人可以說服他回心轉意，所以Erik沒有繼續追問，而是安靜下來，和對方一起享受這短暫的安寧。

 

下午，他又看到Peter在偷看他。他走向Peter，年輕的變種人看見他以後習慣性地想跑，Peter的速度很快，在以前他沒有理由攔住Peter，但今天不一樣。

 

「Peter。」他開口叫住對方，Peter立刻就僵住了。後者僵硬地轉過身，他看著Peter，「還是你更願意被稱為快銀？」

 

「Peter很好。」Peter急促地道，臉有些紅了。

 

現在Erik有點懷疑Peter是那種崇拜者，他以前見過很多，現在倒是沒有了，不過Ororo找理由跟Raven說話的時候也很常有這種反應。

 

但如果只是這樣，Charles不可能會這麼慎重地堅持他應該跟Peter談談。

 

「Charles說我應該和你談談。」他沒有浪費時間，「為什麼？」

 

那個問題一定超過了Peter的預想，因為Peter很明顯地愣住了。

 

「教授要你來跟我談談？」他問，比起在問問題更像是在試著讓自己消化這個消息。

 

Erik點頭，「是的。」

 

Peter看起來很想逃跑，Erik能感覺到前者那種逃跑的衝動。那讓他感到莫名其妙，他跟Peter的交集不多，他完全想不到任何理由讓Peter能有這種反應。

 

他們就那樣在走廊上僵持了幾秒，直到Peter重重地吐了口氣，「教授有跟你說什麼嗎？」他下定決心似地問。

 

「他只有說我應該跟你談談。」

 

Peter再次變得不安起來，Erik耐心等待著，前者先是四處張望，在確定走廊上沒有人以後再次轉向他。

 

「事先聲明，我不是瘋子，而且我對我接下來要說的所有東西都有證據。」

 

Erik沒說話，安靜地等待對方說完，但越發疑惑。

 

「你是我的父親而我是你的兒子。」Peter飛快地說——速度快得如果是普通人一定會咬到舌頭——一說完就又回復之前那個戰鬥或逃跑的僵硬姿勢。

 

有這麼一瞬間，Erik以為自己聽錯了，「我是你的什麼？」他不可思議地問。

 

他的震驚大概讓Peter多多少少變得自在了些，「父親。」他重複。

 

「但是那怎麼可—」Erik喃喃地道，突然想到另外一個更重要的問題，「誰是你的母親？」

 

Peter顯得非常失望，「Marya Maximoff。」

 

「Marya。」他試著回想那個名字，從Peter的年紀判斷那必定是很久之前了。那不是一件容易的事，最後他勉強想起確實有這麼一個人，但是那太遙遠，那一段時間又太短暫，他唯一能想起來的只是一個模糊的影子。「我以為Marya是人類？」他不太確定地問。

 

如果是他想的那一個人，他分明記得對方在得知他的真正身分之後的反應並不太好。這樣恐懼變種人的人類怎麼可能會生下他的孩子，一個可能也會是變種人的人？

 

「她是。」Peter點頭，「但是我不是，我的雙胞胎姊妹也不是，我們都是變種人。」

 

這完全地超出了Erik可以理解的程度，「你還有一個雙胞胎姊妹？」

 

「Wanda，」Peter快速地道，又補充，「Maximoff，顯而易見。」他不自然地笑道。

 

於是Erik決定他們需要找一個可以保證隱私的房間好好談談，這件事情已經完全超出任何人的能力，並且很明顯不是一個應該在學校的走廊裡談論的話題。

 

他帶著Peter回到自己的房間，還從Charles的房間中拿來一瓶威士忌。他白天的時候偶爾會待在這間房間，但他已經很久沒有睡在這個房間裡了，這裡最多就是拿來放東西用的。

 

Peter好奇地四處觀看，但這房間裡不是真的有太多他的私人用品。他離開波蘭的時候除了身上的東西與Nina的項鍊以外什麼也沒有拿，而他嚴重懷疑那些東西現在應該在警察局中的某個檔案櫃裡。

 

他問了一些關於Peter的事，並在過程中一直試著回想過去Peter有沒有表現出什麼跡象。十年前Peter幫他離開監獄的時候不知道他是誰，但是這次他一開始就是因為要找他所以才會來威徹斯特。

 

「我來這裡打聽你的事。」Peter下結論。

 

「你為什麼來這裡打聽我的事？」Erik困惑地問，「在這之前，我只在這裡待過很短的時間。」

 

「Charles。」Peter輕聲道，「十年前他給了我一張名片，而且我看到你看他的表情。」他年輕的臉上有著不符合他的年紀的老成，「你愛他。」

 

「所以你在這裡不是為了撮合我跟你的母親？」他謹慎地問。

 

Peter抿唇，「我已經大得知道那是不可能的。」他頓了頓，「但我確實很想知道你為什麼離開，她從來沒有真正告訴我們為什麼。」他看著他，認真地問，「你為什麼離開我的母親？」

 

「Marya她—」他垂下眼，看著手中的酒杯，「我們—」他猶豫著，「那時候我們都太年輕了。」他含蓄地道。

 

「她恨你的能力，對吧？」Peter直接戳破他善意的掩飾，在看見他的神情後聳了聳肩，「這沒有這麼難猜，她愛我們，但是她一直不太能接受Wanda跟我的能力。」

 

Erik擰起眉，「如果我知道你們的存在—」

 

「你會來找我們。」Peter截去他的話尾，「但誰知道現在這樣不是更好，我研究過你以前的經歷，對小孩來說簡直糟糕至極。」

 

Erik無法反駁，Marya對變種人的恐懼不是他們分開的全部原因。那時候的他跟本就沒可能放下復仇，就算他可以，Shaw也不會放過他。他的生活一直都是危險的，那也是為什麼這間學校早期有很多的學生都是他送到這裡的，跟在他身邊太危險，不只是孩子，同樣還有無法保護自己的人類，看看Nina跟Magda—

 

他收住思緒，「也許你是對的。」他同意。

 

他們談了很久，兩個人都顯得太過小心翼翼。他跟Peter毫無意外地錯過了晚餐，但也許Charles說了什麼，所以在這段期間沒有人來打擾他們。他們喝完了那瓶還剩下一半的威士忌，如果不是Erik一直都不是用酒精逃避問題的人，他會說他們今天下午經歷的需要更多的酒精。

 

他們決定今天對他們兩人都太多時已經接近學生該睡覺的時間，Peter去廚房找食物，他不餓，所以直接去找Charles。

 

Charles像往常一樣在為學生們讀床邊故事，今天的故事是綠野仙蹤。Charles選故事時更傾向挑劇情簡單的故事，所以他選的是整個系列的第一本。

 

他到的時後故事已經接近尾聲，Erik站在門邊，聽Charles說故事。Magda也很喜歡這個故事，前者知道Charles對他的意義，也知道Charles就是那個將那個讓他們相識的故事推薦給他的那一個人，他看著Charles學著故事中的女巫說話，好奇Charles跟Magda會成為很好的朋友。

 

他們不是真的很像，不同的生活注定了不同的軌跡，但是在某些地方，他們卻又像得不可思議。

 

他們都熱愛這個世界，也都對這個世界抱有天真到近乎愚蠢的信念。他們為此付出了很多，Magda甚至付出了她的生命，但是在這一刻，當他看著Charles變換著語調模仿桃樂絲與南方女巫的對話，他突然覺得，如果Magda依然活著，她一定不會後悔。

 

他一開始對Magda的預想是錯的，Magda確實生活在小鎮，但是她並不愚蠢。她也受過傷，只是那些傷痕無損於她的美麗以及她對這個世界的熱愛。

 

「閉上你的眼睛，然後敲你的鞋跟三次。」Charles用一種溫和的語氣學著南方女巫說話。

 

「然後想，沒有地方像家一樣。」他低喃，跟在房間另外一端的Charles同時道。

 

而Charles注意到了，後者將手中的書翻過一頁，視線越過房間朝他投來一個被逗樂的笑。

 

於是那是為什麼他愛上Magda，為什麼他愛上Charles。因為殘酷的現實讓他們受過傷，在他們身上留下傷痕，但那些傷痕卻無損他們的美麗。

 

甚至，像浴火重生的鳳凰，因為受過傷所以更加美麗。

 

而正如飛蛾無法抵抗火焰的吸引，他也無法抵抗這樣無與倫比的人。他是如此幸運，在最黑暗的時後總是會有這樣無與倫比的人走進他的生命。

 

_『閉上你的眼睛，然後叫我的名字三次。』_

 

他閉上眼，『Charles，Charles，Charles。』

 

『別試著讓我分心，我再五分鐘就結束了。』Charles在他的腦海中笑著警告。

 

『這是你今天做的事情的代價。』Erik睜開眼，看著他深愛的那一個人。

 

『我確實有試著警告你，但是你太遲鈍了。』Charles不怎麼介意地反駁，『除此之外，那不是應該由我來說的秘密。』

 

一心二用即使是對強大的讀心者來說也太困難了，Charles收回思緒，繼續專心在說完剩下的故事上。

 

Erik輕輕靠著牆，看著Charles以及擠滿整個房間的孩子。

 

故事還沒說完，桃樂絲剛剛回到家，正在跟自己的家人說話。

 

但Erik並不著急，不因為別的原因，因為他已經在堪薩斯了。

 

\-----Scars to Your Beautiful 全文完-----

 

 

 

 

 

*閉上你的眼睛，然後敲你的鞋跟三次。出自1939年的電影The Wizard of Oz，原文為“close your eyes and tap your heels together three times”。


	21. 番外：Paw Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles睡著了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啟發自這張[照片](https://www.instagram.com/p/BXs-YZShqLe/?taken-by=jamesmcavoyrealdeal)。  
> 番外，可以獨立觀看不影響理解。啟發自ins上的照片，其實是個沒什麼關聯的短篇，但寫完以後覺得雖然正文還沒完可是故事結束之後他們的相處應該就是這個樣子，所以就併進來了。

Charles睡著了。

 

Erik走進娛樂室時看到的就是這樣的畫面，Charles背靠著沙發，坐在靠近電視的地板上。那個姿勢看起來很不舒服，但是他看起來睡得很熟。

 

他的身上蓋著一條粉紅色的毯子，上面還印著幾隻卡通造型的小狗，和他隱約露在外面的西裝比起來顯得非常突兀。Erik猜那是學生幫他蓋的，Charles在學生面前一向自制，不會這麼蓋著被子坐在娛樂室的地上睡覺。

 

「他睡著了。」看見他，原本在Charles身邊安靜地看圖書的一個女孩回答。她的聲音壓得很低，像是怕吵醒Charles。事實上，還留在娛樂室的孩子都盡量壓低了音量，考慮到房間裡最大的孩子不過才十二歲，這已經是他們能夠做到最好的程度。

 

「妳幫他蓋被子的嗎？」Erik用同樣的音量問。

 

女孩點點頭，有些害羞。

 

「謝謝妳。」Erik告訴她。

 

女孩的臉變得更紅，咬著唇跑走。Erik在Charles身邊蹲下，輕輕晃了晃睡著的人。

 

「Charles。」

 

Charles坐著的位置剛好正對午後的陽光，Erik看見對方的睫毛顫了顫，緩緩地張開。

 

「Erik？」他問，語氣一開始還顯得有些含糊不清，但是他很快就清醒過來，「現在幾點了？我本來正在給孩子們唸故事—」

 

「你應該休息一會。」Erik沒有錯過對方聲音中藏不住的困倦。現在是暑假，學校不上課，但是對很多孩子來說，這裡就是他們的家。Charles努力讓那些沒有家可以回去的孩子們不為這一點傷心，結果就是他比學校上課的時候還要更忙。

 

「不行，」Charles撐起身體，毯子從他身上滑落到腿上，「我得—」

 

「Charles，」他堅定地打斷對方，「你需要休息，就連你的學生都知道，他們甚至幫你蓋了毯子。」

 

Charles的表情變得溫柔，像是一個慈愛的父親，「他們是好孩子。」

 

「很適合你。」Erik開玩笑道，「粉紅色的狗狗毯子。」

 

「狗狗巡邏隊。」Charles說，掀開腿上的毯子。他的腿上還放著剛剛那本讀到一半的圖書，他把它合起來，又開始折起那條毯子。

 

「什麼？」Erik一時沒聽懂。

 

「狗狗巡邏隊，這是這個卡通的名字。」Charles解釋。

 

Charles當然知道學生會看的卡通的名字。

 

他看著Charles把摺好的毯子放在沙發上，又傾過身把那本圖書放進沙發旁的矮書櫃裡，然後朝他張開手臂。

 

「什麼？」他第二次問。

 

淺淺的笑意出現在Charles眼中，「我假設你來這裡找我不是為了跟我討論卡通？」

 

於是Erik聽懂了，他傾過身，將Charles從地上抱起來。因為睡眠，Charles的體溫比平時要來得高一些。學校的空調為了配合孩子們總是開得偏低，但Charles在他懷中就像是個暖爐。

 

他伸手招來Charles的輪椅，將後者放上輪椅。當Charles鬆開環繞在他脖子上的手時，頸後失去的溫度讓他感到悵然若失。

 

他們一起離開娛樂室，Charles的心情很好，有一搭沒一搭地跟他分享孩子們的事，就連Erik帶著他經過通往書房的那個走廊，直接走向住宿區的時候都沒有抗議。

 

他們一直走到Charles的房間才停下來，Erik帶著Charles到床邊，告訴他：「睡一會，一個小時後我再來叫你。」

 

Charles脫掉自己的西裝外套，把它掛在輪椅的扶手上，又鬆開襯衫最上面的兩顆釦子。他再次朝他張開手臂。「抱我上去。」他道，有些耍賴的語氣讓他看起來比實際年齡年輕得多，幾乎就像是他們剛剛認識時那樣。

 

Erik先掀開棉被，才把他從輪椅上抱起，單腳跪在床沿，將Charles抱進床的正中央。

 

當他鬆開扣在Charles身上的手，Charles卻沒有鬆開環繞在他頸部的手。相反地，他收緊雙手，將那變成一個擁抱。

 

Erik重心不穩地摔進床裡，他曲著手臂，讓自己不至於壓到身下的人。「Charles？」他問，這樣的角度讓他看不見Charles的表情，只能開口詢問。

 

「陪我睡一會？」Charles用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的臉頰。

 

「你得先放開我。」Erik好氣又好笑地道。

 

環在他脖子上的手立刻鬆開，Charles伸手去拉棉被，Erik幫著對方蓋好被子，才跟著鑽進被窩。

 

「幹嘛？」Charles警戒地問，用棉被形成的皺褶擋在他們兩個人之間，像個孩子一樣把那當成防禦。天知道他是這個世界上最強大的讀心者，他根本不需要用棉被當保護自己的城牆。

 

「睡覺。」Erik理所當然地回答，故意表現得沒有看到對方孩子氣的舉動。

 

Charles鬆開拽著棉被的那隻手，Erik順勢把他拉進懷中。

 

「我以為你—」

 

「要離開？」Erik漫不經心地問，一邊調整一個舒服的姿勢。「你知道我不會，我告訴過你我會留下。」

 

「我知道你不會。」Charles還在叨叨絮絮，「但是那是指留在學校，不是—」

 

Erik用一個很深的吻截住他的話，Charles安靜下來，回應他的吻，他們很久以後才放開彼此。

 

「睡覺，Charles，你需要休息。」

 

這一次，Charles沒有反對，而是安靜地靠著他。

 

他確實累壞了，安靜下來以後沒多久就再次睡著。

 

Erik摟著他。空調的溫度有了棉被的阻擋變得剛剛好，房間中很安靜，他可以聽見Charles規律的呼吸聲跟窗外不遠處孩子們在球場踢球的聲音。

 

他收緊自己的懷抱，跟著閉上眼，與戀人一同滑進安穩的酣睡。

 

\-----Paw Patrol完-----


	22. 番外：My Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles在遊戲室裡找到了一整套金屬製成的動物模型。

Charles感到有些困擾。

 

事情起源於他在走廊上被一名低年級的學生撞到——那其實沒什麼，作為一間全年級學校的校長，在走廊上被橫衝直撞的學生撞到真的只是工作的一部份——讓他感到困擾的是那名學生摔進他的懷裡時，抓在手中的動物模型。

 

是的，動物模型。

 

跟大多數市面上販售的動物模型不同，那個模型不是塑膠或木頭製成的，而是金屬。它沒有經過裝飾或上色，就只是很單純的一塊有著大象造形的金屬。

 

Charles的書房裡也有一個這樣的模型，是他的學生送給他的，但不同的是這個模型的做工比他的那一個更精緻，看得出製作者不只對於金屬擁有高超的操控能力，還對動物有著深刻的了解。

 

Charles恰好就認識這樣的一個人，善於控制金屬，且對動物有著超乎常人的理解，他書房裡的那一個模型就是在那個人的監督跟教導下做出來的。

 

而且那個人還曾經答應過要做一隻鹿給他。

 

一開始那只是一個一閃而逝的念頭，接著他問了學生那隻大象是從哪裡來的，卻得到了讓他更困擾的消息。

 

那隻大象確實是Erik做的，而且根據那名學生的說法，遊戲室裡面有一整套的金屬動物，全部都是Erik的作品，在那裡已經好幾天了。

 

在告誡了那名學生不可以將遊戲室的東西拿出遊戲室後，Charles拿著那隻大象來到遊戲室——這時已經到了上課時間，這間專門給年紀稍微大一點的孩子的遊戲室裡面一個人也沒有——Charles控制著輪椅到窗台前的矮櫃，果然看見上面放著一整套形形色色的金屬動物。

 

它們的做工精緻，大小也剛好，能夠站立，卻又不會對七八歲的孩子而言太過沉重。

 

那些動物裡面包含著一套有著一隻小鹿的鹿家庭，Charles仔細端詳它們，小鹿抬著頭，像是在跟那兩隻成年的鹿說話。

 

他內心深處的某個部分掙扎了一下，最後還是將它們全部放了回去。

 

※

 

Charles一直想問Erik那些動物模型的事，但他一整天都沒什麼機會跟Erik說話。

 

Erik有時候會幫忙代課，但沒有真正任教任何一門課。這導致他的工作時間很不穩定，有時候甚至比身兼多職的Charles還要忙碌。

 

今天就是其中一天Erik很忙的日子，他們在走廊上見到幾次，但都不是真正有機會說話，所以等到他們有機會獨處的時候，已經是晚上了。

 

「我看到你做的那些動物了。」Charles在Erik放音樂的時候說。

 

貝多芬的第七號交響曲流瀉而出，站在留聲機前的Erik轉過身，「你看到了？」

 

「嗯，」Charles為他們兩人各倒了一杯茶，「非常驚人，你做的那一切，你有沒有想過開個講習班？孩子們會很樂意學習那樣使用能力。」

 

正準備坐下來的Erik微微愣住，「我沒有這樣想過，我做那些只是因為有一些孩子問我能不能替他們做一隻獅子。」

 

Charles失笑，他拿起茶杯，讓熱氣蒸燙著自己的臉，「他們要一隻獅子，你給了他們一座動物園。」

 

「我跟你學的。」Erik傾過身體去拿自己的那一杯熱茶，「他們要一個庇護的地方，你給了他們一個家。」

 

他的語氣很輕鬆，像是完全沒有注意到那一句話有什麼不對。Charles怔住了，上湧的感情幾乎將他淹沒。

 

「你呢？」他問，「你也覺得這裡是你的家嗎？」

 

Erik看向他，困惑地笑了，「為什麼我不應該這樣想？」

 

「沒什麼，」Charles飛快地說，「只是—」他猛地收住，話鋒一轉，「你之前說過要做一隻鹿給我，我的鹿呢？」

 

Erik驀地不好意思起來，「你真的想要？」

 

「當然。」Charles認真地說。

 

「我以為你那樣說只是想讓我感覺好一點。」Erik的視線在房間中快速地轉了一圈，最後落在他們面前的銀製茶具上，「可以嗎？」

 

Charles必須是個傻瓜才會放棄這麼好的機會，「當然，我一直想找個理由扔掉這套茶具。」

 

Erik被逗樂了，他在椅子中往前坐，將熱水壺中的水倒乾，「我個人更偏好鐵，但我猜這已經足夠了。」

 

那個很少被拿出來使用的茶壺在他面前變成一團完整的金屬塊，Charles幾乎是著迷地看著Erik的每一個動作。

 

那是他希望他的學生能學到的最重要的東西，Erik在使用自己能力時是全然的自信。Erik的手在空氣中像是在指揮整個交響樂團似地輕輕擺動，飄浮在空氣中的金屬就像是受到無形的線牽引似地開始變換形狀。

 

一開始Charles還不知道為什麼Erik將那些金屬分成兩塊，直到它們開始呈現出兩隻牡鹿的雛形。

 

他睜大眼，看著那兩隻牡鹿緩緩在他面前降落。莊園的森林裡是有鹿的，鹿從小就一直是他生活的一部份，但Charles從來沒有想過這個生物的型態可以這麼優美。

 

牠們是獨立的，卻又很明顯地是一套。兩隻牡鹿的脖頸交纏，Charles幾乎可以看見牠們在初春的草地上輕輕嗅聞著彼此。

 

「這太不可思議了。」他驚歎地說，伸出手想去拿牠們。

 

「等等—」Erik連忙阻止他，「還很燙。」

 

Charles幾乎忘了那是其中一個他不喜歡這套茶具的原因，「我忘了。」他看向Erik，不好意思地承認，「只是……牠們很 **美** 。」

 

「我說過會給你做更好的。」Erik害羞地說，Charles真愛他使用自己的能力時是如此自信，卻會因為一個簡單的稱讚而害羞。

 

「是的，你的確說過。」他先是用手指測試溫度，在確定溫度在可以忍受的範圍內後將牠們拿起來，意有所指地問，「是不是，我的小鹿？」

 

\-----My Deer 完-----


	23. 番外：A Different Path 殊途同歸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles跟Erik說起了一些他從未提過的往事。

他坐起身，花了一點時間才看清楚眼前的一切。

 

房間中有四個人，兩名年長的男人與一對年輕的男女。他不認識那對男女，從他們的年紀上看來他也不應該認識他們，或者至少現在還不應該認識他們，但那對年長的男人—

 

坐在他身旁輪椅中的男人是離他最近的人，他應該要一眼就認出那個男人的，但是他沒有。這不是因為男人的年紀造成的外貌上的改變——他在過去也曾經想像過自己在男人這個年紀時會是什麼樣子——而是因為距離他上一次預想自己會成為眼前的男人已經隔得太久，久到他無法一眼就認出男人來。

 

男人是Charles Xavier，但卻不是他。眼前的人是Logan的Charles Xavier，一名尊敬的導師、忠誠的朋友。他可以從男人的面容上看到Logan敘述的，那個他曾經以為自己可以成為的人，卻看不到自己如何從這裡走到那裡，成為眼前的人。

 

那是另外一條截然不同的道路了，他想。

 

而男人身後的男人，噢，他一眼就認出那個人的身分。那是Erik，不是他的Erik，而是眼前這個幸運的Charles的Erik。Erik就站在這個Charles的身後，就像很久以前他以為他的Erik會一直這麼做的那樣。

 

Erik老了，他的頭髮幾乎已經全白了，但是他看起來不這麼憤怒了。他的Erik總是很憤怒，那些憤怒其來有自，他錯在以為自己有足夠的能力撫平那些因為傷痛所造成的憤怒，他以為他的愛足夠讓他的Erik變成眼前的Erik，但是他錯了。

 

他湊向前，想要看清楚另外一個自己。

 

「Charles。」另外一個他說，率先打破沉默。

 

「Charles。」他說，有些侷促地笑了。那感覺就像是小時候做錯了事被大人發現，明明沒有被責罵，卻還是感到罪惡與丟臉，只能轉移話題，「所以我們的未來是這樣，Erik是對的，人類會這樣傷害我們。」

 

「所以我們要讓他們看到更好的可能。」另外一個他說，語氣平穩卻堅定。

 

「你還是這麼相信？」他吃驚地問。

 

但Erik……另外一個他是怎麼說服Erik的？畢竟Erik站在他的身後，不是嗎？他們並肩作戰，難道不是因為另外一個他同意了Erik的觀點嗎？畢竟他比誰都知道Erik在這些事情上可以多麼堅持—

 

「只是因為一個人犯過一次錯，迷失了他們的方向，不代表他們永遠都會迷失。」另外一個他溫和地說，「有時候我們只是需要一點幫助。」

 

那一刻，他可以看見Logan描述的那個在他最迷失的時候幫助了他的教授。如果是眼前的人，他想，那麼他可以理解為什麼Logan會如此堅信這個人有能力幫助他。對方的語氣始終很溫和，但出於他無法解釋的原因，他願意相信眼前的人可以幫助他。

 

「我不再是過去的我了。」他承認，不只是對眼前的長者，也是對自己，「我一旦開始使用能力，那幾乎會將我淹沒。」

 

「你很害怕， _Cerebro_ 知道這一點。」長者理解地道。

 

「那些聲音……」他說，直到聽見自己的聲音在顫抖才知道自己到底有多麼害怕，「這麼多痛苦……」

 

「你怕的不是他們的痛苦，是你自己的，Charles。」長者輕柔地道，「雖然這樣很可怕，但是那些痛苦會讓你更堅強，如果你讓你自己去感受，擁抱恐懼，那會讓你比你自己想像得更堅強。」

 

他看著長者陌生又熟悉的眼睛，感到痛苦又困惑。

 

那怎麼會是可能的事呢？他無法想像他可以再次敞開心房，他將永遠都無法再像過去一樣毫無設防地敞開心房。他再也不是同一個人了，他已經改變了，傷痕累累，與那些淹沒他的聲音、那些痛苦一樣破碎殘缺。他無法想像他可以再次毫無設防地敞開心房，再次毫不保留地愛上另外一個人。他愛過很多人，Raven、Erik，他愛過他們，但是那太痛了，光是想到愛他們的念頭就讓他怕得要死。他以為他很勇敢，但他其實並不，當他被遺留在古巴的那片沙灘，某些他靈魂深處的東西也跟著在那一片沙灘上死去。

 

「這是我們最棒的天賦，能承受他們的痛苦卻不會崩潰，而且這股力量的源頭，是最具人性的力量，希望。」

 

一股輕柔的意識輕輕地觸碰他的，他沒敢讓它進來，卻還是有一些畫面淌進了他千瘡百孔的心房。他看到他創辦學校時期許的未來不再是願景，他看到他救不了的Sean，也看到學校中成千上百個受到庇護的孩子；他看到冷酷無情的Mystique，也看到他的Raven在莊園中那棵他的爺爺種下的樹前對他笑；他看到Erik，看到一次又一次的分離與重逢，看到交雜在一起的愛跟恨，看到在他們面前坎坷的道路，卻也看到這一刻站在另外一個他身邊的，頭髮灰白卻依然讓他無法停止愛的人。

 

他願意用所有的一切去交換Erik，也願意用所有的一切去交換他的小女孩的安危，與其他所有跟他們同樣的孩子的安危。

 

另外一個他沒有說話，只是繼續對他投放那些畫面。它們不全是好的，但正是因為它們不全是好的，所以讓那些好的時刻顯得如此珍貴。

 

他看著眼前的人，也看著眼前的Erik，突然間意識到，他不想要這個Erik，他只想要他的Erik。

 

他不知道怎麼從這裡到那裡，也不知道怎麼樣讓Erik可以像眼前的Erik一樣被撫平傷痛，但是他只想要那一個Erik。那一個滿嘴謊言，用充滿最真摯的情感的眼神看他卻將他拋棄、那一個答應他不傷害人類又轉頭打破承諾，那一個說會與他一起改變未來卻想用殺了Raven來達到目的，那一個他完全不知道應該怎麼辦，卻還是深愛的Erik。

 

因為不管是好的壞的，那都是他的Erik。這一個Erik也許不像他的Erik，也許比他的Erik更好，可是那不是他的Erik，這一個Erik曾經經歷過的旅程也不屬於他們。

 

那確實是一條截然不同的道路。

 

「拜託，Charles，我們需要你重拾希望。」另外一個他說。

 

他不知道，正如他不知道他是不是能夠從這裡走到那裡，能不能成為眼前的人，甚至做得比眼前的人更好，但是他想起來了。為什麼他會出現在這裡，為什麼他如此害怕，卻還是願意嘗試。

 

因為他愛他們。

 

愛很痛，但是他永遠都記得那個在深夜的廚房中對他毫不設防地笑的小女孩，也永遠都記得他跳下水將Erik拖出海面時砰砰作響的心跳。

 

那不是假的，在他們心中的某個角落，他們確實是愛著他的。所以愛才會這麼痛，因為那是真實的，也因為他知道他們愛他，所以才會期望更多。

 

於是他願意去找出答案，因為他看到了其中一個可能，而這個可能雖然不完美，卻也不算遺憾。

 

所以他願意去相信，那麼即使世界到了最後的這一刻，他也可以很自豪地說，至少他試過了。

 

※

 

「你最喜歡的那一棵樹去哪裡了？」Erik困惑地問，「你知道，你爺爺—」他思考了一下，半晌後不太確定地道：「—五歲的時候種的那一棵？」

 

Charles幾乎要因此微笑起來，他突然想起來十年前見到另外一個自己的那一天。他一直不確定未來是從哪一刻開始被改變的，也許是Logan回到過去的那一刻，也或許是他們決定救出Erik的那一刻，但是如果要他說，他會說他的未來是從他開始相信的那一刻被改變的。

 

他失去了一些，卻得到了更多。如果他不曾懷抱希望這樣的未來可能存在，那麼他永遠都不會知道Erik真的嘗試過他的方式，也不會知道Erik竟然對他在多年前說過的一件這樣小的事情都記得如此清楚。

 

所以這真的是一條截然不同的道路了，因為Erik在這裡，而這甚至不是世界最末的那一刻。

 

「你知道為什麼這是我最喜歡的一棵樹嗎？」他不答反問。

 

Erik也不在意，只是將雙手放進褲子口袋，輕輕搖了搖頭。Charles知道壞的日子裡他可以是什麼樣，Erik失去的太多了，但是今天肯定是好的日子，因為Erik將手插在口袋中的姿態是完全地放鬆。

 

「我以前跟我的父親經常一起待在這裡，他在樹下看書，我就在旁邊玩。」

 

他故意吊人胃口地停頓，Erik側過頭，溫柔地看著他，「然後呢？」

 

「有一次我在這裡找到一隻受傷的鴿子，我們把牠帶回家治療，牠的傷痊癒之後我的父親讓我讓牠自由，我不願意—」他不太好意思地停頓，「—那是在Raven來以前，我那時候不真的有朋友，牠是我的第一個朋友。」

 

「但是你讓牠自由了。」Erik肯定地說。

 

「是的，我讓牠自由了。」Charles看向不遠處的學校。天色已經有點暗了，但是太陽還沒完全落下，夕陽的餘暉讓整棟建築物籠罩在溫暖的橘紅色調裡。「當我因為不肯讓牠走而發脾氣的時候，我的父親說，關著牠，牠永遠都不會屬於我，只有讓牠自己選擇，牠卻還是自願回到我身邊，我才算真正擁有牠。我們放牠回去的那一天，牠在草地上往前走了兩步，回過頭看了我一眼，我以為牠會留下來，但是牠卻還是飛走了。」他頓了頓，「牠飛走的背影傷透了我的心。」

 

「牠有回來過嗎？」Erik問，雙手從輪椅後輕輕地圍在他的肩上，好奇地問。

 

Charles側過頭，輕輕地靠著他的手臂，「是的，牠回來了，不只一次。」

 

「那麼你擁有了牠。」Erik在他頭頂上方說。

 

「一段非常特別的友誼，是的。」

 

Erik安靜下來，他們就那樣安靜地看著夕陽與在草地上玩的學生背對著光線的剪影，直到Erik再次打破沉默。「所以你還是沒有告訴我你最喜歡的那一棵樹怎麼了，肯定發生了某些事，因為我試著找過它，但是它不見了。」

 

Charles微笑起來。

 

在這一條截然不同的道路上，他們分離的時間總是比相聚的時間要來得長，還有很多的事情需要再次熟悉。

 

但是他並不擔心，因為他見過未來是什麼樣子，而且他有信心，他可以做得比另外一個他更好，就像當年另外一個他要求的那樣。

 

因為Erik在這裡，而這一次，他知道要怎麼從這裡走到那裡，到那一個Logan回來改變的，更美好的未來。

 

\-----A Different Path 殊途同歸 完-----


End file.
